SEME VS UKE
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: EDITED! UPDATE! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! XD::: Kedua bola mata Kurama melebar sempurna saat lehernya dipeluk Itachi... ::: WARNING!: BL! CHAPTER 20! *Read and Review, please?*
1. Sharingan VS Kyuubi

**Author Note's: **Nyahaaa~ XDD. *stress* Zuki kembali membuat Fic lagi. XD *digeplak* Iya2, Zuki tau Fic Zuki yang lain belum kelar. TT^TT Dan Gomen untuk Minna-sama yang merequest Fic ke Zuki. Kemungkinan satu tahun ke depan, Zuki akan mengabulkannya dengan jarak yang lama. T^T Derita anak kelas 3 telah menanti Zuki. TTT^TTTFic2 Zuki yang terlantar juga akan Apdet lama. Huweeee~ TTToTTT GOMEN!!! T_T | Tapi pasti Zuki usahakan untuk memenuhi janji2 Requestan itu. Janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus di bayar. XD *depaked*| Membuat Fic ini berdasarkan Fantasy Zuki sebelum memasuki NERAKA kehidupan anak kelas 3. T__T | Fic ini juga Zuki buat untuk 2 pasangan YAOI ter-HOT masa kini XD (err.. MAY BE lho! XP) Dan Zuki tambahkan dua kelinci percobaan ShikaKba XDDD *dihajar* | Dan kemungkinan selama Zuki duduk di kelas 3, Fic inilah yang sering apdet.

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuNaru. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba.

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba adalah tiga sahabat sejak TK. Mereka mempunyai Geng bernama Kyuubi sampai saat ini, bahkan kelompok mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah-sekolah lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Apa jadinya jika mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Geng bernama Sharingan dari sekolah yang sama? Dan beranggotakan tiga sahabat pula?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

SMA N 1 KONOHA –Pagi hari yang diselimuti hawa sejuk beralaskan embun murni yang mulai menghilang. Dari sudut sekolah bernama taman belakang, terlihat tiga sosok remaja laki-laki yang terduduk santai di bangku taman seraya berbincang-bincang senang, terlebih lagi orang yang berambut pirang dan coklat. Keduanya lebih antusias membicarakan sesuatu hal dari pada sahabat mereka yang satunya, si rambut merah yang hanya menanggapi perkataan dua sahabatnya dengan anggukan atau senyum tipis. Itulah salah satu ciri-ciri dari orang bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara tersebut, sangat berbeda jauh dari dua sahabat lainnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Kiba cemas penuh harapan.

"Hah?" Memang ada PR ya?" tanya Naruto balik membuat Kiba terjungkal ke tanah sebelum menepuk dahinya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ya ampun! Bilang saja belum mengerjakan apa susahnya sih?!" bentak Kiba geram.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menatap kesal ke arah Kiba, "Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau ada PR!! Kau juga kenapa tidak bilang kemaren-kemaren sih?" bentak Naruto tak kalah keras.

Kiba menatap kesal pada Naruto, "Dan kenapa juga kau menyalahkanku? Itu salahmu sendiri 'kan? Kenapa juga kau tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar? Malah tidur-tiduran pula!" seru Kiba membuat Naruto naik pitam.

Gaara yang melihat dua sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledakkan amarahnya, langsung membuka tas dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, ia pun lalu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan menyerahkannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto serta Kiba yang saling berhadapan. Naruto dan Kiba menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan bingung. Gaara menghela nafas, "PR Bahasa Inggris yang tadi Kiba bicarakan, aku yakin seratus persen kalian pasti belum mengerjakannya satu soal pun," kata Gaara paham benar dengan polah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Kiba dan Naruto pun menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Wah! Gaara memang orang yang paling pengertian~!" kata Naruto merebut buku bersampul hitam milik Gaara sambil memeluknya erat.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas paksa pelukan Naruto, "Iya, sudah lepaskan!" kata Gaara dingin namun lembut. Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah seraya membuka-buka buku hendak menyalin isinya. Namun Kiba mengambil paksa buku itu dan segera menyalin isinya, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah mendidih di seberang sana. Sikap Kiba yang cuek, mengharuskan Naruto untuk bertindak kriminal berupa merebut paksa kembali buku Gaara seraya membawanya kabur.

"OI NARUTO!!! KEMBALIKAN!!!" teriak Kiba lantang hingga menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Kiba yang sekarang telah mengejar dirinya, ia malah semakin mempercepat laju berlarinya hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk ke tanah dengan keras, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya tadi masih berdiri kokoh tak bergeming.

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

Chap. 1 (Sharingan VS Kyuubi)

"ADUH!!" ringis Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit.

Kiba yang melihat sahabatnya terjatuh, langsung membantu Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba cemas.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa kok," jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Che! Dasar bodoh!"

Mendengar hinaan penuh penusukkan itu, Kiba dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang ditabrak Naruto tadi.

"Cih! Uchiha…" desis Kiba tidak suka melihat ke arah sosok tersebut dengan dua orang teman dari Uchiha yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan langsung hendak meninju wajah sok _cool_ milik Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran pantat ayam jelek –menurutnya dari bagian sepihak. Namun tinjuan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menahannya dengan mudah, menggenggamnya erat hingga membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Heh! Tidak semudah itu Baka Dobe-san," kata Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Huruf 'x' tergambar di sudut kening Naruto setelah mendengar celaan rusak itu, "Cih! TEME BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangan kirinya di wajah Sasuke, dan sayangnya untuk yang kedua kali Sasuke berhasil menahannya dengan mudah. Kini kedua tangan Naruto terperangkap di jerat Sasuke. "OI! LEPASKAN DASAR SIAL!!" bentak Naruto menarik paksa tangannya untuk mundur.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat semakin mencengkram tangan Naruto keras, "Heh! Kau ini sangat bodoh untuk menjadi pemimpin! Tak kusangka anak buahmu terlalu bodoh untuk memilihmu sebagai pemimpin," hina Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Kiba 'lah yang dibuat marah karena hinaan nista Sasuke. Lantas ia pun hendak meninju Sasuke dan menggunakan Naruto sebagai tameng. Sasuke menghindar dengan mudah, dan akhirnya tinjuan Kiba terlampiaskan di telapak tangan seseorang yang berada di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Cih! Merepotkan," desis si rusa bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru tersebut malas.

Kiba menatap sinis ke arah si rusa pemalas itu, "Apa urusanmu, hah?! Rusa pemalas tak berguna!" bentak Kiba tanpa sadar hingga membuat Shikamaru marah besar. Shikamaru langsung melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Kiba, Kiba menyeringai kecil seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, "Kuakui otakmu memang oke, tapi sayang sekali reflekmu sangat lamban," kata Kiba mencemooh.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kiba, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai lawan, "Asal kau tahu saja ya, Teme! Walaupun kau menganggapku bodoh atau apa, setidaknya mereka memilihku menjadi pemimpin bukan karena paksaan, melainkan keinginan mereka sendiri yang mengakui keberadaanku. Tidak sepertimu, yang mengandalkan kekuatan sebagai pemacu mereka untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pemimpin, memerintah dengan kejam dan tangan dingin pula," cemooh Naruto tak kalah sengit.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat sahabat ketiga Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kanannya marah besar. Sang sahabat terakhir bernama Hyuuga Neji langsung ingin meninju bibir Naruto agar diam. Tapi niatnya gagal ketika dirasakannya ada seseorang yang menahan tinjunya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Tidak adil kalau tiga lawan dua. Benarkan? Hyuuga…" desah Gaara sengit.

Kini posisi Neji dan Gaara saling memunggungi, dengan kedua tangan Neji yang dicengkram tangan Gaara, berhasil menjadi dinding agar punggung mereka tidak bersentuhan.

DRRRTTT…!!! DRRRTTTTTT…!!!

"Cih!" desis mereka berenam secara besamaan. Mereka pun saling melepaskan cengkraman pada lawannya dan berkumpul kembali dengan sahabat masing-masing. Neji dan Shikamaru berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Kiba, seraya memberikan tatapan kebencian. Pasangan terakhir adalah Sasuke dan Naruto, saling menyeringai licik satu sama lainnya.

"Satu pesan dariku untuk Teme brengsek sepertimu," kata Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan teman di sekitarmu. Aku tahu kalau hal ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya," lanjut Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek atau hal lain sejenisnya, tapi senyum tulus bagai Malaikat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Bahkan saat Naruto dan dua sahabatnya pergi, Sasuke masih saja diam di tempat, merenungi segala perkataan yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Kau oke 'kan, Sas?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sas?" panggil Neji.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Neji menghela nafas, "ARE YOU OKE, SAS?!" seru Neji membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Hah! A-apa? Masuk kelas? Ya sudah ayo kawan-kawan!" ajak Sasuke gelagapan sambil mendahului langkah dua sahabatnya, meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang saling melempar pandangan aneh.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru menggidikkan bahu kirinya seraya berjalan dahulu.

Mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Neji mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, berusaha melupakan tingkah tak biasa milik Sasuke.

***

**-Kelas XII A-2-**

"Cih! Lagi-lagi kita berurusan dengan Geng Sharingan itu! Rasanya aku mau muntah mendengar namanya!" omel Kiba tidak ada henti-hentinya semenjak mereka bertemu dengan Geng Sharingan tadi.

Naruto yang duduk di depan Kiba langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kiba dan Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. "Hei! Tak usah dipikirkan terlalu jauh, lagi pula hanya bikin pusing saja 'kan?" kata Naruto menenangkan Kiba.

Kiba mendengus kesal menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tahu? Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Kenapa sih sejak SD sampai SMA mereka selalu mengganggu hidup kita?!" seru Kiba kini beralih menggebrak meja.

"Salah satu ciri-ciri orang Sharingan 'kan?" tanya sesosok gadis yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Yah, kau benar Shion," kata Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara.

Gadis bernama Megami Shion tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kalau menurutku, mereka itu hanya mencari sensasi dan masalah dengan kalian. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Untuk apa mereka selalu mengganggu Geng Kyuubi milik kita? Padahal dari dulu kita tidak pernah mengganggu Geng mereka," kata Shion berpose a la detektif.

Gaara mengangguk, "Pernah kudengar rumor bahwa Geng Sharingan akan terus menggannggu Geng kita. Dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi kalau Geng kita bubar," kata Gaara membuat amarah Kiba menggebu-gebu.

"Cih! Egoisme orang Sharingan! Menyesal aku pernah mengenal mereka!" bentak Kiba menggebrak meja lagi hingga membuat para siswa-siswi melempar pandangan kenapa-dengan-anak-ini pada Kiba.

"Sudah! Hentikan Kiba! Amarahmu bisa dilampiaskan jika sudah waktunya!" bentak Naruto memegang tangan Kiba dan melepasnya perlahan, penuh wibawa pemimpin.

'Sisi dewasa Naruto yang kusuka,' batin Shion tersenyum tidak jelas seraya membayangkan hal yang **tidak** mungkin terjadi dengan Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang setelah mengerti apa maksud senyuman yang menurutnya aneh pada Shion, 'Pasti menghayal tidak jelas antara dirinya dan Naruto,' batin Gaara paham mengingat bahwa dirinya telah tahu sejak lama bahwa Shion menyukai Naruto. Entah cinta atau suka, bagi Gaara mungkin sama saja. Naruto-nya saja yang tidak peka dengan perasaan sang gadis, mungkin saja bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Biar kuduga, pasti membicarakan Geng Sharingan lagi 'kan?" Perkataan seseorang berhasil membuat perhatian keempat orang ini teralihkan ke asal suara tersebut. Di sana mereka menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pirang di kucir empat, tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka berempat.

"Ah Nee-san," kata Gaara menyapa. Ya menyapa, inilah cara Gaara menyapa seseorang, mungkin. Si gadis bernama Sabaku no Temari yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang kakak pertama dari Gaara itu mendudukkan diri di bangku yang berada di samping kanan Naruto.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Justru aneh kalau satu hari kita lewati tanpa bertengkar dengan orang Sharingan 'kan?" kata Temari maklum, "Apa yang dilakukan orang Sharingan pada kalian semua?" lanjut Temari bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya bertengkar saja," kata Naruto.

PLOK! PLOK!

"Maaf Karena terlambat masuk anak-anak, tadi saya ada urusan sedikit di kantor guru," kata seseorang yang baru saja datang, "Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" lanjutnya keras.

Seluruh siswa termasuk anggota Geng Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara itu. Ternyata guru mereka hari ini sudah hadir, lantas para anggota Kyuubi langsung membubarkan obrolan mereka secara paksa dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sang Guru bernama Umino Iruka sekaligus wali kelas mereka tersebut langsung memulai pelajaran dengan memandu seluruh murid agar berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Setelah sekiranya cukup, Iruka duduk di kursinya, mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid-muridnya.

Selesai mengabsen, Iruka langsung berkata, "Sekarang kumpulkan PR Bahasa Inggris kalian."

Naruto membatu seketika. "P-PR?" desah Naruto panik seraya menoleh ke arah Kiba yang nampak tenang-tenang saja, "Kiba! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu sih?" bisik Naruto yang ditanggapi seringaian kecil dari Kiba.

"PR-ku sudah selesai," jawab Kiba santai. Naruto makin panik tidak karuan, dua orang lagi adalah gilirannya untuk mengumpulkan PR. Hingga orang terakhir, Naruto tidak segera maju untuk mengumpulkan PR-nya. Memang apa yang ia kumpulkan? Membuat PR saja belum, sebagian kecil gara-gara pertengkaran di pagi hari tadi.

"Namikaze-san? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Iruka.

"Ti-tidak Sensei," jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Oh, mana PR-mu?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "A-ano, sa-saya belum mengerjakannya, Se-Sensei."

Gaara beserta anggota Geng Kyuubi lainnya menepuk keningnya pelan mendapati ketuanya yang seperti ini. Tapi kalau hanya hal kecil saja seperti itu, mereka tidak peduli. Toh, itu semua hanya refleks saja.

Iruka menghela nafas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau tahu 'kan apa hukumannya?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto mengangguk sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan lesu, ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menoleh ke arah Iruka, "Maafkan saya Iruka-sensei, lain kali hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi," kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melanjutkan kembali pelajaran yang sempat terhenti.

Di luar kelasnya, Naruto berdiri bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kelas, kepalanya tertunduk. Saat ini tidak ada hal apa pun yang dipikirkannya, pikirannya kosong. Sepuluh menit tak berkutik, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang belajar melalui jendela kelas. Ketika melewati kelas XII A-1, tanpa sengaja mata biru langit Naruto bertemu dengan mata onyx salah satu siswa, Naruto sangat tahu siapa siswa itu, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu, namun Naruto langsung membuang muka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa si Uchiha berniat untuk mengikutinya.

***

"Dasar brengsek! Kau mengikutiku, hah?! Apa karena kau mata-mata dari Geng Sharingan untuk memata-matai Geng Kyuubi?!"

"Ma-maaf, tapi ma-maksudku bukan i-itu, aku-"

"Sudah! Dasar sial!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar toilet. Mata Naruto membulat ketika mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang sedang ribut tersebut. Maka ia segera menaikkan resleting dan mengancingkan celananya, lalu ia pun membuka pintu toilet tergesa-gesa dan menutupnya keras. Berhasil keluar dari toilet, Naruto bergegas menuju toilet wanita. Ternyata tebakkannya kali ini tidak meleset, di sana Naruto mendapati salah satu anak buah perempuanya bertengkar hebat dengan salah satu gadis anggota Geng Sharingan. Naruto membelalakkan kedua mata saat anak buahnya hendak mengayunkan senjata tajam ke arah gadis tersebut. Lantas Naruto berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Alhasil layangan senjata tajam itu mengenai lengan kirinya, yang melindungi gadis Geng Sharingan, darah mengucur keras membasahi seragam putih yang dipakainya.

"Ke-ketua…"

"Jatuhkan senjatamu Tenten! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bertindak kriminal!" bentak Naruto memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Anak buah Naruto yang bernama Tenten tersebut syok dan bergetar hebat. Tanpa diperintah, senjata yang hendak digunakan Tenten untuk melukai gadis Geng Sharingan tadi terjatuh di lantai. Tenten pun jatuh terduduk. Naruto menahan rasa sakit di sekitar lengannya dan menoleh pada gadis Geng Sharingan, ternyata tak jauh beda dari Tenten, gadis itu juga bergetar hebat dan ketakutan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto hendak menyentuh si gadis. Tapi sang Gadis langsung menepis tangan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau aman bersamaku," kata Naruto penuh wibawa. Si gadis yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Hinata langsung menatap takut-takut pada Naruto, tetapi ia tidak takut lagi saat mendapati Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya N-Namikaze-sa-san," kata Hinata masih bergetar.

Naruto menggeleng cepat menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, "Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Tapi aku yang harus meminta maaf karena ulah temanku yang hampir saja menyakitimu. Tolong maafkanlah aku karena tidak bisa menjaga temanku ini," kata Naruto tenang seraya menepuk pelan kepala Tenten dengan tangannya yang lain.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Ti-tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san," kata Hinata mulai rileks.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada mereka berdua. "Tenten-chan, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tadi hampir melukai err-" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata…" kata Hinata.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan!" lanjut Naruto salah tingkah. Wajah Hinata memerah karena Naruto memanggilnya seakrab ini, padahal baru saja bertemu.

Tenten mengangguk pelan, "Ma-maaf ketua, tadi aku pikir Hinata-san akan memata-matai Geng kita," jelas Tenten pelan.

Naruto memincingkan mata dan menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Benar begitu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat gelengan cepat dari Hinata.

"Bu-bukan Tenten-san, sebenarnya sa-saya hanya i-ingin menyerahkan ini," kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan buku catatan kecil pada Tenten.

Dengan terkejut, Tenten menerimannya, "Ba-bagaimana buku _Diary_-ku bisa ada di kamu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ta-tadi pagi, buku ca-catatan Tenten-san ter-terjatuh di depan ke-kelas. Tapi tenang saja Tenten-san! Sa-saya tidak membacanya sa-ama sekali," lirih Hinata.

Sekarang Tenten benar-benar merasa bersalah, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Mengerti maksud senyuman itu, Tenten langsung meminta maaf dengan cara menyembah Hinata dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, "Maaf, Maafkan aku Hinata-san," lirih Tenten memohon.

Tak tega melihat Tenten yang begitu, Hinata mengajak Tenten agar terduduk, "Ti-tidak apa-apa Tenten-san, la-lagi pula ini ju-juga salahku karena me-mengikutimu secara diam-diam," kata Hinata juga meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu saling memberi maaf saja! Adil 'kan?" kata Naruto nyengir. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk langsung berpelukkan layaknya sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. "Nah, kalau gini 'kan enak dipandang," kata Naruto masih nyengir penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tenten dan Hinata tersenyum senang sambil memandang ke arah Naruto. Khusus untuk Tenten, ia melirik pada luka di lengan Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku ketua, lu-luka itu…" kata Tenten memintaa maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya luka kecil! Aku memaafkanmu tapi ada syaratnya lho!" kata Naruto menggantung perkataannya.

"A-apa ketua?" tanya Tenten takut.

"Panggil aku Naruto. Tidak usah pakai ketua-ketua segalalah. Kita ini teman 'kan?" kata Naruto bersemangat, "Hinata-chan juga memanggilku Naruto saja! Tidak perlu memakai nama klan-ku," lanjut Naruto masih bersemangat. Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya mengangguk secara bersamaan. Naruto menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah! Masalah selesai 'kan? Sekarang kita semua berteman!" seru Naruto senang. Tenten serta Hinata tersenyum riang.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya ke –eh, Naruto," kata Tenten nyengir.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Tenten.

"Ayo Hinata-chan!" ajak Tenten disambut anggukan Hinata, "I-iya Tenten-chan."

"Sayonara Naruto~" kata mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Huah! Satu masalah terselesaikan," kata Naruto diakhiri dengan senyuman tulus, "Aduh!" ringis Naruto memegangi lengan kirinya. Ternyata sedari tadi darah Naruto terus mengalir tanpa henti, Naruto saja yang tidak merasakannya, padahal nanti bisa berakibat fatal. Naruto memandang telapak tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, ia menyipitkan mata dengan bibir yang tiba-tiba membentuk garis lurus horisontal ketika melihatnya, "U-uah! Da-darahnya banyak sekali yang keluar…" gumam Naruto dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

"Akan lebih banyak lagi jika kau tidak menuruti permintaanku."

"Eh?!"

Belum sempat Naruto mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, tiba-tiba senjata tajam yang dipergunakan Tenten teracung mulus tepat di lehernya, tubuhnya pun dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke 'lah yang melakukan hal ini terhadapnya. "Te-Teme! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Bukannya aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke penuh ancaman. Ia semakin memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan mendekatkan sisi tertajam dari senjata tajam yang digunakannya pada leher Naruto.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" bentak Naruto keras.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, "Ada, asalkan kau mau menurutinya," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menyentuh tengkuknya, "A-apa?! Jangan mempermainkan aku, Teme!" seru Naruto sedikit membuat gerakan gelisah.

Sasuke menekankan senjata tajam itu pada leher Naruto, "Bergerak sedikit saja, nyawamu bisa melayang," ancam Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Naruto tidak berani bergerak lagi. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah tenang dipelukkannya, Sasuke langsung membuang senjata tersebut ke sembarang lantai. Ia pun memindahkan tangan kirinya ke paha bagian belakang Naruto. Naruto bergerak panik ketika tubuhnya melayang oleh karena digendong Sasuke.

"UWAAH!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto keras meronta-ronta digendongan Sasuke.

"Dasar brisik. Diam dan jangan bergerak! Kau mau darahnya semakin banyak keluar?!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, lagi pula perkataan Sasuke benar adanya, terlebih lagi darahnya sudah cukup banyak yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa izin. Naruto menurut saja dan memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, berhasil membuat _cleaning servis _yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar saat mendapati adegan paling luar biasa tahun ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ketua dari Geng masing-masing yang sudah terkenal seantero Negeri bermusuhan, bergendongan mesra!!! Hampir saja membuat si petugas pingsan tidak percaya.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

*tepar*

Chap. 1 SELESAI~~!!! XD XD XD

Masih ingat dengan Shion? Perempuan yang jadi Miko di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 1 itu lho... gax apa-apa 'kan kalau nama depannya Shion, Zuki ganti dengan 'Megami'?? Memang ada yang tahu nama Klan Shion itu apa?? ==a Soalnya Zuki gax tahu, XD *sepaked by Shion*

Ahh... ==a Sasu keenakkan bisa main peyuk2 Naru seenaknya. =___='' *geplaked* Dasar Seme gax betah jauh2 dari XP *depaked*

O ya, Fic ini dan Fic lainnya mungkin akan rajin Apdet di hari Jum'at sekitar jam 2 siang [14.00 WIB]. Tapi gax perminggu lho... may be satu bulan apdet 1 Chap. dari semua Fic. XD

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.


	2. Sisi Baik VS Sisi Buruk

**Author Note's: **Hadir kembali dengan sensasi baru~ XD XD *dikemplanx* Yeay!!! Akhirnya bisa Apdet ni Fic. XD Di sini Scene SasuNaru, NejiGaa, dan ShikaKiba akan banyak munculnya… ^^

**Reply Review:**

**: **Heh?? O.O'' Wkwkwkwk… XD bener juga sih… ^^ Neji ma Shika datengin Gaa ma Kiba?? Di chap ini akan dikupas setajam silet! –halah!- *digeplak* Arigatou Neechi atas ripiunya. ^^

**Hana Yuki 210394:** Hehe… ^^' Kalau Chara tambahan pasti udah Zuki peringatin di WARNING, =) Tentang todongan pisau itu sebenernya untuk memperkuat alasan Sasu buat nggendong Naru aja tuh. –aslinya ngeles- XP *ditendang Sasu* Panggil Zuki aja, ^^ Gax usah pakai senpai2an segala, biar jadi akrab gitu. =) *digeplak* Arigatou atas ripiunya. ^^

**F.F.L a.k.a Finen:** AYO PUBLISH!! *nodong pake sapu (??)* Fic Finen pasti Zuki RnR de. ^^ Ya-ya… mau gimana lagi, untuk Fic ini mungkin akan apdet seminggu sekalilah gax jadi sebulan sekali. XD O ya, Fic requestan Finen bakal lama gax pa-pa 'kan? T.T Gomen… m(____)m Arigatou Finen atas ripiunya. ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Wkwkwkwk~ XD Tapi bener kox Vi. =) Ya~~ Kalau Seme lagi demen ma pasti dikerjain dulu tuh baru hidangan pertama. ^^'' *diinjek* Arigatou Vi atas ripiunya. ^^

**Sylvia Charm:** Silahkan ^^ Zuki boleh2 aja kox. XD *dapet death glare dari Sasu* Err… minta izin ma dulu ya kalau mau peluk Naru. ==a *disepak* Panggil Zuki aja, gax usah Senpai2an segala ^^ Biar keliatan akrab gitu. XD *digampar* Ini udah diApdet. Arigatou atas ripiunya. ^^

**Yuuzu-Chan:** =)) *tos ma Nee* Wkwkwkwkwk~~ XD XD Zuki setuju ma pendapat Nee!! XD XD *dikemplang* Arigatou Nee atas ripiunya. ^^

**Rizda Jaejoong:** =))) Ini udah diApdet. ^^ Arigatou atas ripiunya. ^^

**Chubby Chu:** =) =) =) =) Gax jadi untuk Fic ini. Menurut survey –halahgaxnyambung- *dilempar* Fic ini kurang lebih bakal Apdet sekali dalam seminggu. XD Boleh2. ^^ =) Arigatou Bby atas ripiunya. ^^

**Genseki no Ryota:** Siapa yx nyindir kau Teme?? ==a NejiGaa ma ShikaKiba ada di Chap ini kox. ^^ Arigatou Teme atas ripiunya. ^^

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuNaru. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba.

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Gadis tersebut memandang mereka dengan tatapan syok berat.

"KYAAA~!!! YAOI!!!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

Chap. 2 (Sisi Buruk VS Sisi Baik)

**-Usaha Kesehatan Sekolah [UKS]-**

"Ugh! Hati-hati, Teme! Sakit tahu!" bentak Naruto mencengkram seprai putih ranjang UKS, berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke menyipitkan mata seraya menekankan kapas untuk menghilangkan darah di luka Naruto dengan keras, "Uargh!!! Hentikan!!" seru Naruto memukul-mukul ranjang tidak jelas.

Sasuke membuang kapas itu ke tong sampah, "Baru kali ini aku menemukan ketua bodoh sepertimu. Lebih membela musuhnya dari pada anak buahnya sendiri," kata Sasuke mengambil perban di atas meja dan obat merah.

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa kok! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya terjadi!" elak Naruto tidak terima, "Eh tunggu dulu, berarti kau dari tadi mengikutiku??" lanjut Naruto bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk sambil memuntahkan isi obat merah di kapas putih, 'Seharusnya yang kena makian Tenten-chan itu si Teme! bukan Hinata-chan,' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iseng. Tak kusangka malah mendapati anak buahku bertengkar dengan anak buahmu," kata Sasuke menempelkan muntahan obat merah yang ada di kapas tadi ke luka Naruto pelan,

"Itu cuma salah paham kok. Oh iya, maaf karena kelakuan temanku, temanmu hampir saja terluka. Yah, untung saja aku tadi cepat datang, jadi yang terluka malah aku. Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa terluka begini, asalkan temanku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, wajahnya terhiasi semburat merah gara-gara senyuman Naruto. Hanya senyuman membuat sang Uchiha merona? Bukankah ini juga kejadian langka? Ternyata senyuman Naruto bukan senyuman biasa. Sudah terbukti 'kan? Mengelak dari kenyataan, Sasuke kembali terfokus dengan luka Naruto, ia memperban dengan perlahan lengan Naruto. Sentuhan terakhir Sasuke memotong selotip dan menempelkannya di ujung perban.

"Uah! Terima kasih, Teme! Kau hebat bisa memperban luka dengan rapi!" kata Naruto memperhatikan perban yang membalut lengannya.

"Tapi kau ini orang bodoh," desah Sasuke.

"Apa?! Enak saja kau! Ugh! Jadi menyesal aku memuji-mujimu!" bentak Naruto kesal mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Manis,' batin Sasuke, 'Eh? Barusan tadi aku mengatakan dia apa? Manis? Apa aku sudah gila?!' batin Sasuke lagi dengan panik.

"Err… iya! Ka-kau memang bodoh! Kenapa rela sampai terluka begini? Kau tahu kalau akibatnya bisa fatal? Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana kalau apa-apa?!" seru Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Tentu saja Naruto menangkap nada itu. Ia pun tersenyum manis sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah, "Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum ma(nis)- ah, kenapa kau tersenyum?!" tanya Sasuke gelagapan.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Karena kau mengkhawatirkanku," kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat lemparan seragam dari Sasuke, "Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau Teme?!" bentak Naruto menyingkirkan baju seragam tersebut dari mukanya.

"Pa-pakai itu untuk mengganti bajumu yang terkena noda darah," kata Sasuke yang sekarang hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna biru.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan baju seragammu Teme!" kata Naruto mengembalikan si seragam.

Sasuke menahannya, "Tidak apa, lebih baik segera mengganti bajumu yang berlumuran darah," kata Sasuke memandang ke arah lain. Naruto mendegus kesal, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka semua kancing bajunya hingga tak tersisa satu pun.

"Auh!" ringis Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna melihat tubuh Naruto yang polos di bagian depan, "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati yang bercampur aduk.

"Ini, lenganku agak sakit, bisakah kau membantuku melepaskan bajuku?" pinta Naruto memegang sekitar lengannya kesakitan. Baru kali ini Sasuke ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan berada di samping makluk Tuhan paling seksi tersebut, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa selancar itu, ia tahu kalau ia berasal dari klan Uchiha, salah satu klan paling tertinggi derajatnya.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Sasuke gugup. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mulai membantu Naruto melepaskan bajunya perlahan. Ia sedikit merasa ada getaran aneh di hatinya ketika tanpa sengaja telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuh Naruto yang mulus. 'Uh! Tubuh yang indah,' batin Sasuke mulai mesum. Untung saja hanya sesaat, karena tidak ingin bertindak yang tidak diharapkan, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan membelakangi Naruto, membuat Naruto bingung dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke yang tak biasa.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?! Gelagatmu aneh seka-ugh!" Naruto jatuh di ranjang memegangi lengannya yang terasa sakit. Mendengar nada aneh dari Naruto, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ia langsung mendekati Naruto saat mendapati Naruto kesakitan. Karena tergesa-gesa sekedar refleks, tangan kiri Sasuke menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang sekitar lengan Naruto, memijat-mijatnya sekedar untuk meredakan rasa sakit Naruto. Tetapi Naruto malah menggeliat di bawah Sasuke dan mengerang kesakitan.

***

"Kemana sih itu anak? Bisa terbebas dari pelajaran saja langsung menghilang entah kemana," gerutu Kiba di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui bersama Gaara di sampingnya.

Gaara menghela nafas berulang kali menanggapi omelan Kiba yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. "Berpencar saja, bagaimana?" tawar Gaara.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Kurasa idemu tidak jelek juga. Ya sudah, kita berpencar," kata Kiba langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang ditinggalkan hanya berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan berpuluh-puluh siswi langsung pingsan secara masal melihat salah satu laki-laki paling populer di sekolah.

"HINATA!! KENAPA KAU MEMBELA DIA HAH?! KAU TAHU 'KAN KALAU DIA INI ANGGOTA GENG KYUUBI?! DIA JUGA HAMPIR MELUKAIMU!!"

Minat Gaara tertarik ke kantin saat mendengar suara seseorang sedang memarahi orang. Lantas Gaara berlari membuka pintu kantin tergesa-gesa, tanpa niat untuk menutupnya. Di sana ia mendapati berpuluh-puluh siswa sedang asyik mengerubungi sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Gaara mengendap-endap berusaha melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara ketika mendapati Tenten tengah terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu, di sampingnya berdiri dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama bertengkar hebat. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Gaara mendekati Tenten dan menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Tenten.

"Tenten! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Gaara panik.

Tenten memeluk Gaara ketakutan, "Me-mereka… anggota Geng Sharingan saling bertengkar gara-gara aku," jelas Tenten dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Gaara melempar pandang geram ke dua anggota Geng Sharingan. Ia nampak terkejut saat mengetahui salah satu anggota Geng Sharingan yang terlibat pertengkaran itu. "Hyuuga Neji…" desis Gaara tidak suka. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Neji yang masih memarahi anggota Geng Sharingan lainnya.

"Hentikan Hyuuga! Atas dasar apa kau memarahi sepupumu sendiri?! Kau ini sudah buta!!" bentak Gaara geram.

Neji agak tekejut mendapat bentakkan lumayan keras dari salah satu anggota Geng Kyuubi, ia menyeringai licik ke arah Gaara, "Apa urusanmu hah?! Ini urusanku! Bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja anak buahmu yang meracuni otak Hinata!!" bentak Neji tak kalah geram. Gaara terdiam seraya melempar pandangan pada Tenten yang ternyata masih terduduk dengan tubuh yang makin bergetar hebat serta ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia tahu, kalau Tenten akan terguncang hebat jika ia dituduh semena-mena tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesimpulan tersebut membuat Gaara lebih meyakini temannya dari pada Neji.

"Hyuuga! Lebih baik kau segera mengakhiri pertengkaran tak berguna ini!!" seru Gaara membuat amarah Neji memuncak.

"Diam kau! Sudah kubilang urusi urusanmu!!" seru Neji mendorong Gaara hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Nii-san!! Jangan sakiti Gaara-san!!!" bentak Hinata yang langsung menutup mulutnya, sadar akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Neji menatap sinis ke arah Hinata, "Oh… Sekarang kau berani membentak sepupumu demi anggota Geng Kyuubi sialan itu?!! Bagus sekali kau!! Sama saja kau dengan mereka!!!" teriak Neji di depan muka Hinata.

Hinata menunduk dan terdiam, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal, ia menatap berani pada Neji, "Nii-san 'lah yang keterlaluan!!! Orang Kyuubi lebih baik dari pada Nii-san!!!" teriak Hinata penuh amarah. Semua orang yang melihatnya bahkan tidak mempercayai bahwa dia adalah Hinata. Karena secara kehidupan normal, Hinata terkenal pendiam dan tidak berani membentak siapa pun.

"Kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku?! Sepupumu sendiri?!! Hinata, kau memang sudah keterlaluan!!!" seru Neji memukul Hinata, tapi sayang sekali korban pukulan Neji terlampiaskan tepat di tengkuk Gaara yang melindungi Hinata dengan cara memeluknya.

"KYAA~!!" jerit Hinata histeris.

Gaara merasa kepalanya agak sedikit pusing, ia pun terjatuh lemah di pelukkan Hinata, tidak merasakan rasa sakit pada pipi kirinya yang terluka terkena sayatan pisau makan, yang ia rasakan adalah sakit yang amat luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Neji yang mendengar jeritan histeris Hinata langsung tersadar dan jatuh terduduk, ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Hanya demi Hinata, Hinata yang bukan siapa-siapanya, ia lindungi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa! Seharusnya Neji 'lah yang melakukannya, bukan Gaara.

Merasa bersalah, Neji mendekat ke arah Hinata yang memeluk Gaara, "Ma-maafkan saya Hinata-hime. Sa-saya akan membawa dia ke UKS," kata Neji menggendong Gaara layaknya pengantin.

Gaara yang kesakitan, tidak merasakan sama sekali saat Neji menggendongnya. Tenten yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini merangkak mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Menangis berdua dalam diam.

"Kalian semua! Bereskan semua kekacauan ini! Aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" perintah Neji. Entah orang itu anggota Geng Kyuubi. Entah pula orang ini anggota Geng Sharingan, yang pasti mereka hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi perintah Neji. Mengandalkan mereka, Neji segera membawa Gaara menuju ke UKS dengan berlari kencang.

***

**-Usaha Kesehatan Sekolah [UKS]-**

"Ugh!" ringis Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Neji panik setengah mati mencari kapas, setelah mencari-cari dengan perasaan campur aduk, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan darah yang berasalkan dari pipi Gaara yang terluka. "Uh…" desah Gaara kesakitan. Neji membersihkan luka Gaara dengan hati-hati, ia takut melukai Gaara lebih jauh. Neji merasakan tangan Gaara menyentuh tangannya dan mencengkramnya erat, ia tahu bahwa Gaara sedang menahan sakit yang berkelebihan. Lama-kelamaan membuat Neji semakin panik tidak karuan, si jenius Hyuuga satu ini kalau sedang panik memang tidak bisa diandalkan, jadi tidak usah heran menanggapi Neji yang hiperbolis.

"Bi-biar a-aku s-saja yang mengobatinya sendiri," rintih Gaara berusaha bangun dari tidurannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi mengharuskan Neji untuk menahan dan membiarkan Gaara terbaring saja, "Tidak, aku yang melakukan ini semua, jadi aku 'lah yang harus bertanggung jawab," kata Neji manahan tangan Gaara yang memberontak.

"Ngh…" erang Gaara tidak suka. Neji menghela nafas seraya kembali membersihkan darah yang berkeliaran di wajah Gaara. Gaara mencengkram baju seragam Neji ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang sekitar pipinya. Takut menjadi infeksi, Neji menuangkan banyak-banyak isi obat merah ke kapas putih, lalu meleletkannya di bagian luka Gaara dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Uargh!!!" rintih Gaara sakit.

Neji semakin panik mendapati reaksi Gaara, lantas ia mengambil gerakan dengan mencari-cari kapas lain untuk menggantikan kapas sebelumnya yang kini sudah berpindah tempat ke tong sampah.

"Su-sudah, kalau mengobati orang itu pikirkan keadaan sendiri! Jangan dengan badan yang gemetar seperti ini!" bentak Gaara kesal mengambil paksa kapas di tangan Neji dan membersihkan lukanya sendiri. Sedangkan Neji menatap gondok ke arah Gaara yang menurut tidak tahu berterima kasih.

'Sudah ditolong. Eh… malah marah-marah,' batin Neji sok dramatis.

Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang sambil membuang kapas tadi ke tong sampah, menyusul temannya yang terbuang dahulu, "Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Gaara memandang ke arah Neji.

Neji juga menoleh pada Gaara, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau menolong Hinata-hime? Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapamu 'kan?" tanya Neji tanpa menjawab pertanya Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas, ia pun mengambil botol obat merah di tangan Neji, "Dia siapa-siapaku, kerena dia adalah temanku. Walaupun baru mengenalnya tadi, tetapi aku yakin kalau dia tidak bersalah. Sangat terlihat dari raut wajah dan tingkah lakunya," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Hati Neji sedikit bergetar saat tangan Gaara menyentuh tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Neji menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya salah tingkah, sedangkan Gaara yang memang menangkap reaksi Neji nampak tidak memperdulikannya, ia malah dengan cueknya mengambil obat merah tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang bersentuhan atau hal sejenisnya dengan apa pun yang dimiliki Neji.

"Kau ini bodoh Hyuuga… Mengapa bisa kau tidak mempercayai sepupu sendiri? Aku tahu seberapa bencinya orang-orang Geng Sharingan terhadap Geng Kyuubi, tetapi jangan sampai kau gunakan alasan itu untuk memukul teman, terlebih lagi dengan sepupu sendiri."

"Cih! Jangan sok mena-" Mata lavender Neji terbuka lebar ketika menoleh ke arah Gaara. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan sangat jelas Neji mendapati Gaara dalam pose sebagian kancing bajunya terbuka, menampilkan dada bidang Gaara yang menggoda iman. Neji melihat segaris keringat yang meluncur mulus jatuh melewati dada Gaara, membuat Neji menelan ludah dan menahan nafas secara paksa bersamaan, sukseslah sang Hyuuga tersedak akibat ulahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk parah. Gaara mengambil langkah cepat dengan mengambil segelas air putih yang entah-milik-siapa dan meminumkannya pada Neji. Neji hanya menurut langsung meminum isinya hingga habis.

"Kau kenapa? Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara mengembalikan gelas itu ke tempat semula.

Neji menggeleng cepat seraya berdehem keras, "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Neji asal.

"Oh iya, 'jangan sok mena…' apa, Hyuu-"

"Ah iya, pagi ini cerah ya?" kata Neji memotong perkataan Gaara sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Neji yang aneh, "Tidak sopan memotong perkataan orang Hyuu- mpeh! Hei!" bentak Gaara kesal ketika sesuatu dilemparkan Neji tepat mengenai mukannya.

Neji cuek bebek kembali duduk di ranjang Gaara, "Pakai seragam ini untuk mengganti pakaianmu yang terkena darah!" perintah Neji tanpa menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengambil seragam Neji dan memandanginya sejenak, lalu ia beralih melirik Neji, "Terima kasih, ternyata kau baik juga," kata Gaara melepas seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya, segera mengganti seragam. Tetapi niat Gaara terhalangi karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing, "Akhk!!!" jerit Gaara memegangi si kepala yang sakit.

Mendengar jeritan Gaara, mengharuskan Neji melirik pada Gaara. Ia terkejut mendapati Gaara yang terbaring memegangi kepalanya kesakitan, " O-oi! Ada apa?!" tanya Neji panik memegang pundak Gaara, Gaara terus mengerang kesakitan, tangannya kini telah beralih mencengkram pundak Neji hingga Neji terpelesat jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Gaara.

***

"Naruto!" Teriakan Kiba menggema di seluruh pelosok-pelosok taman belakang SMA. Mengharuskan beberapa siswa untuk menutup alat pendengaran mereka secara paksa. Kiba nampak tidak memperdulikan gerutuan beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak saat berlari, ia terus meneriaki nama Naruto berulang kali seperti orang kerasukan setan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa dilihat Kiba hanyalah hamparan rumput hijau dan langit biru yang terhiasi garis khayal putih menyimbolkan diri di sana. Kiba juga tidak memperdulikan angin sejuk yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ikut berdansa dengan rambut coklatnya yang berkibar-kibar mempersona, -setidaknya bagi para penggemarnya.

'Cih! Dasar Naruto sialan! Merepotkan!!' umpat Kiba dalam hati. Dan kata batin sang Inuzuka ternyata menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam kasus ini, sejak kapan ia meniru gaya si Rusa alias Nara Shikamaru itu? Walaupun mungkin tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, namun setidaknya hal kecil bisa saja 'kan menjadi takdir? Sedikit spesial, takdir yang tak perlu diubah penggunanya. Tak menghiraukan pernyataan baginya yang tidak berguna, Kiba terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke danau kecil di ujung taman belakang SMA, salah satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi. Setelah sampai, Kiba langsung menoleh ke sana-sini mencari sosok Naruto, tapi dalam kenyataannya dia tidak menemukan jejak si obyek.

Sekilas ide gila berlari secara _slow motion_ di pikiran Kiba ketika melihat berdirilah pohon mangga yang sangat tinggi dan amat besar terlihat olehnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali beserta kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di akhir, Kiba mengambil tangga kayu yang entah memang disengaja atau tidak disengaja ditinggal si pemilik di dekat pohon, lalu ia pun menyandarkan tangga tersebut di pohon mangga tadi, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Kiba langsung menaiki tangga itu, hingga berhenti tepat di anak tangga paling ujung atau tertinggi, memindahkan diri di dahan yang berada di sampingnya. Selesai ide gila terlaksana, Kiba sempat menyeringai sebelum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya beberapa detik, hingga ke detik yang ketiga puluh, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan…

"NARUTOOO!!!" teriak Kiba lantang dari pohon setinggi 20 meter.

"Woi!! Brisik!! Dasar Merepotkan!" Kata paling terakhir dari segerombolan makian kesal membuat Kiba menoleh ke bawah, karena ia telah memprediksi siapakah sekiranya orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Jangan remehkan prediksi si pecinta anjing, prediksinya kali ini tidak meleset. Di bawah sana, ia mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dikucir mirip daun nanas sedang rebahan santai seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, mungkin karena mengganggu tidurnya? Entahlah, yang pasti sukses mengharuskan Kiba untuk mendengus kesal.

'Che! Lagi-lagi orang Sharingan!" batin Kiba kesal.

"Sejak kapan berada di situ, hah?!" seru Kiba tidak suka. Si rambut nanas yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru ini hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia malah menutup mata dan tidak memperdulikan Kiba yang merasa marah sebab pertanyaannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Shikamaru. Dengan perasaan meluap-luap, Kiba berusaha berdiri di dahan pohon yang lumayan kecil berdiamater sekitar 9 cm sambil menggapai-gapai buah mangga hijau yang belum matang, berniat mengambilnya dan melempar si mangga malang pada wajah Shikamaru. Namun nasib tinggallah hasil, dahan pohon yang menahan berat badan Kiba lama-kelamaan retak hingga putus dari sang induk, meninggalkan si mangga yang menari kegirangan karena tidak jadi menjadi korban kejahatan.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kiba? Sungguh benar pernyataan bahwa hukum karma itu berlaku, buktinya dengan sukses Kiba tergelincir jatuh menghantam tubuh Shikamaru yang masih terbaring di bawahnya.

"Astojim!!!" seru Shikamaru kaget dan membuka mata secara paksa.

Sedangkan Kiba yang sedang sial terjatuh dari pohon setinggi itu, langsung mengerang kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia pertama kali membuka mata, ia menemukan sepasang mata berbola mata seperti biji kuaci bewarna hitam sangat mirip dengannya. Terlebih lagi posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, yang membuat Kiba lebih terkaget lagi ketika ia baru menyadari kalau Shikamaru… memeluknya?

"GYAAA~!!!" teriak Kiba syok seraya melepas paksa pelukkan Shikamaru dan beralih duduk berhadapan dengannya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang baru saja tersadar langsung terduduk dari rebahannya sambil melirik ke arah Kiba yang nampak mengatur nafasnya. "Ke-kenapa kau memelukku?!" seru Kiba malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Refleks, lagi pula buat apa kau menimpa tubuhku segala?" kata Shikamaru sekaligus bertanya.

Kiba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Shikamaru, "Ta-tadi aku tergelincir, te-terus-"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan," kata Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk kepala Kiba.

Kiba berjengkit sedikit segera menepis tangan Shikamaru, "Cih! Berani sekali kau menghinaku!" seru Kiba berdiri dari duduknya, tetapi Kiba langsung jatuh tepat di pelukkan Shikamaru dikarenakan ia merasakan pergelangan kaki kirinya sangat sakit.

"Hei! Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Kiba. Kiba melirik pada kaki kirinya, membuat Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Kiba, ia mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati kaki Kiba bengkak dan membiru, "Kakimu bengkak, sepertinya harus segera diobati," kata Shikamaru langsung menggendong Kiba berlari menuju UKS.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" seru Kiba meronta-ronta digendongan Shikamaru.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak! Kau mau lukamu semakin bertambah parah?!" bentak Shikamaru tidak menggubris death glare Kiba dan beberapa siswa yang cengok melihat adegan tersebut.

***

**-Usaha Kesehatan Sekolah [UKS]-**

"Ugh! Pelan-pelan saja!" bentak Kiba memukul kepala Shikamaru pelan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat sambil terus memijat-mijat sekitar pergelang kaki Kiba yang bengkak tadi. "Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru berhasil membuat garis pertigaan jalan tertera di kening Kiba.

"Kalau tidak iklas, tidak usah sok membantu orang!" seru Kiba menepis tangan Shikamaru yang berada dipergelangan kakinya.

Tapi kali ini Shikamaru langsung memegang tangan Kiba, "Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Shikamaru melepas tangan Kiba seraya mengambil kain dan mencelupkannya di air hangat, lalu ia pun mengompres bengkakkan di kaki Kiba.

"UARGH!!!" jerit Kiba kesakitan.

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau ini selalu mengeluh seperti perempuan tahu!" bentak Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Sakit tahu! Kau saja yang tidak merasakannya!!" bentak Kiba tak kalah keras.

Dengan tampang malas, Shikamaru menjauhi Kiba, "Cih! Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Hei! Tidak bertanggung jawab!" seru Kiba mencengkram seragam Shikamaru. Alhasil Shikamaru terjatuh tepat menindih Kiba oleh karena dicengkram Kiba tadi sehingga keseimbangan Shikamaru pun hilang.

"TEMEE!!!"

"HYUUGAA!!!"

"HEH?!" seru Shikamaru dan Kiba secara bersamaan. Lantas mereka berdua pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara tadi. Bagai malam dipenuhi suara jangkrik, Shikamaru dan Kiba memelototkan mata mendapati Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto dengan baju _**semrawut**_ sana-sini. Sedangkan di samping kanannya mereka menemukan badan Neji yang menindih tubuh Gaara tak kalah heboh dengan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi.

"SASUKE!! NEJI!!" seru Shikamaru syok.

"NARUTO!! GAARA!!" seru Kiba juga syok.

Orang yang bersangkutan tersontak kaget seraya melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!!" seru Sasuke dan Neji bebarengan.

"Ki-Kiba?!!" seru Naruto dan Gaara juga bebarengan.

"Eh?!" kata mereka kecuali Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping kanan mereka, disambut dengan syok berat mendapati Neji dan Gaara dalam keadaan tak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

**Ceklek!!!**

Kedua mata mereka berenam terbuka lebar seraya menoleh ke arah pintu UKS yang mereka yakini suara tadi berasal dari arah pintu. Dan benar saja, mereka mendapati sesosok gadis berdiri membatu di tempat. Nampan berisikan segelas air putih jatuh menghantam lantai. Gadis tersebut memandang mereka dengan tatapan syok berat.

"KYAAA~!!! YAOI!!!"

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

*ketawa garing*

Ada yang ngrasa kalau Adegan mereka berenam saling bertemu itu maksa banget?? -.-''

Ide kembali menghilang dari My Otak. TT^TT

Uh... napa sih gax ada Software yang bisa memindahkan isi otak ke lepie atau kompie?? Biar gampang gitu maksudnya, gax perlu susah2 nulis. –aslinya malez XP- *ditendang*

Ng... adegan di bagian UKS itu, sebenarnya mereka gax nyadar kalau teman mereka ada di tempat yang sama, karena terlalu fokus dengan pasangan masing gitu maksudnya, entah Minna-sama mengerti maksudnya apa gax. T.T

Tetapi~~~ Akhirnya Seme-Uke saling 'berperang'. XD Gax sabar menuju hidangan utama ni. XD *digamprat*

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.

…

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YX MENJALANKAN**


	3. Fakta VS Opini

**Author Note's: **Zuki ucapkan 'banyak' terima kasih pada my Teme yx seenak jidat meneror Zuki tepat jam 12 malam untuk mengApdet ni Fic atu!! =______=''' Tentu saja Zuki sangat berterimakasih kepada Minna-sama yx bersedia mengikuti perkembangan Fic ini. ^^ Bahkan yang bersedia memberikan kritikan membangun, sangat membantu Zuki untuk menciptakan karya yang lebih baik lagi. ^^ Beribu-ribu kata terima kasih Zuki ucapkan untuk Minna-sama. =) O ya, Bagi Fic2 Minna-sama yang belum Zuki ripiu, GOMEN NE. T.T Tetapi pasti Zuki RnR kok. XD

…

Reply Review:

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Teme?? Err… Rafel 'kah?? ==a Emang ketinggian sih, DX Habis kalau gax tinggi gax asyik dunx, Ya 'kan?? XD *digeplak* Tadinya memang mau Zuki kasih tirai, tapi takut malah jadi ruwet n Gaje. DX Pipi Gaara terluka karena gax sengaja kena pisau makan yang jatuh, *maksa banget* N kebuka itu maksudnya buat nglepas baju yx kena darah, gitu. XD XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Shazanami Yami:** Biar Zuki dapet mengakhiri biar gax kelanjutan jadi rated M. =='' *ngeles mode* *tabok* Iya, =) Mereka ber6 gax nyadar gitu. XD XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**L_i_a:** Ehehe… =D Untung aja. XD Salam kenal juga, =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Cute-Tamacchan:** ?? *nglirik Megu-Nee* XD XD *ditendang Megu-Nee* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:** XD *nglirik Ripiu di atas* *dikemplang Megu-Nee* Iyah! Dasar Seme! Gax betah jauh2 ma . DX XD Arigatou ats …^^

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Ehehe~ XD *tampang polos* GOMEN! T.T Zuki gax tahu~ T.T Bukan hanya Nee aja yx ngrasa janggal, Zuki juga gitu kox. ==a Habisnya Zuki bingung mau digimanain. =='' Ya memang begitu sih. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Fuyuno Hoshi [Yukino Hitohira]: **Tiada kata terlambat untuk meRipiu~ XD *copypaste kalimat Author lain* *digaplok sendal* Benarkah? XD Zuki agak bingung mau nyelipin humor. Takut garing gitu. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer:** Zuki Usahakan! XD XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Harllot Scord:** Yep!! XD Memang Zuki juga ngrasa berlebihan sih… T.T belakangan. XP *disepak Nadh* Entahlah ini romantis apa gax di Chap ini. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Finen Again:** Masih lama sih kalau IchiHitsu, Zuki masih cari2 info mereka dulu. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Chiaki Megumi:** Iya!! XD XD Megu-Nee bersediakah menjadi Gadis itu?? XD * dipanggang Megu-Nee* Arigatou Nee atas ~~ XD XD *peyuk2 Nee* Zuki coba untuk memperbaiki Fic Zuki ini. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**JustRnR:** Maksa banget malah. DX Maksudnya sih gax ada yang nyadar. Waktu selisihnya memang sedikit, karena maksud Zuki itu adegan NejiGaa n ShikaKiba itu dalam satu waktu, tetapi Zuki gax bisa secara keseluruhan. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Sakurako Shiina:** Bukan ML sih, kalau iya udah di rated M dunx ini Fic? XD Ini . =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Aozora Quarix:** Le-Lemon?? 0.o'' Jika tergoda pasti Zuki buat. Tetapi sih, Fic ini akan bertahan di rated T. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Yuuzu-Chan krik krik:** *nglirik balesan Hito-Nee* XD Itulah para Seme yx gax bisa jauh dari . XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Hana Yuki 210394:** Setelah Chap. 4, mungkin Zuki gax bisa ngApdet nih Fic perminggu. T.T Takdir?? XD XD *diKaton* Ehehe… Sebentar lagi juga para Uke akan jatuh ke pelukkan . XD Gax pake' penghalang kox. XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Genseki no Ryota:** *death glare a la Kiru* XP Emang maksa Teme~ T.T *peyuk2* Arigatou atas … ^^

…

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuNaru. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba.

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Ternyata adegan berpelukkan mesra tersebut, tanpa sengaja dilihat si ketua Geng Sharingan dari jendela kelas yang terbuka. Entah didorong malaikat atau setan, dengan langkah kesal Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mengharuskan Neji dan Shikamaru mengikuti sang ketua.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

Chap. 3 (Fakta VS Opini)

**-Ruang Bimbingan Konseling [BK]-**

"Apa sekiranya yang cocok untuk menghukum mereka berenam ini, Kakashi-sensei?" kata Iruka selaku wali kelas Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba.

Orang yang dipanggil Kakashi nampak menghela nafas berat, "Kau saja yang memutuskan hukuman untuk mereka berenam," kata Kakashi mendudukkan diri di kursi samping kanan Iruka.

Si Iruka menggeleng, "Tidak, anda saja yang memutuskan," kata Iruka tidak setuju.

Kakashi lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Baiklah," kata Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru beserta Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba.

"Sasuke! Neji! Shikamaru! Atas perbuatan memalukan kalian dan berhasil mencemarkan nama baikku sebagai wali kelas kalian, maka kalian bertiga kuhukum untuk bersama dengan Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba selama satu bulan!" seru Kakashi penuh wibawa.

"Hah?!! Maksudnya apa??" seru mereka berenam secara bebarengan membuat Kakashi yang bersemangat jadi _down_.

Iruka menghela nafas asal, "Anda kurang menjelaskannya secara mendetail Kakashi-sensei," kata Iruka _sweatdrop_, "Maksudnya begini, SasuNejiShika akan diberi pekerjaan rumah oleh Kakashi-sensei setelah pulang sekolah, dan kalian harus mengerjakannya dengan NaruGaaKiba selama satu bulan, jadi otomatis kalian akan bersama terus dalam satu bulan kedepan mulai dari besok," jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

"He?!! Kenapa begitu?!!" seru Naruto dan Kiba protes seraya mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Tidak boleh ada yang protes! Atau kalian mau mendapat hukuman lagi?!!" ancam Iruka keras.

'U-uah! _My Koi_ galak juga ternyata,' batin Kakashi bergidik ngeri.

Mereka berenam terdiam, lebih tepatnya tidak berani membantah perintah sang guru yang hampir kalap. Iruka bergerak gelisah sambil berdehem pelan, berusaha agar suasana mulai mencair seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ghm! Baiklah, mulai besok sampai satu bulan ke depan, saya dan Sensei-Sensei lain akan mengawasi gerak-gerik kalian," kata Iruka menjelaskan lagi, Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, sedangkan keenam pemuda tadi menunduk kesal dan saling menatap lawan dengan sinisnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi, pulang ke rumah dan jangan keluyuran!" perintah Kakashi menunjuk pintu.

Keenam pemuda ini mengangguk pasrah meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka di ruang BK.

Setelah keluar, Naruto langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Teme! Kenapa juga sih, kau harus membantuku??" seru Naruto menyalah-nyalahkan Sasuke.

Tidak terima diperlakukan begitu oleh Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai kecil seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, beserta mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Naruto, "Yah, setidaknya mendapat pengalaman baru," kata Sasuke.

Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat, Naruto mengambil langkah menampar wajah Sasuke keras, layaknya wanita lagi putus dengan pacarnya. Keempat pemuda yang tersisa berbengong ria melihat adegan telenovela gratis.

"Cih! Aku jadi meragukan _gender_-mu laki-laki atau perempuan," kata Sasuke dengan nada ragu, serta memegang pipi kanannya yang mulai memerah. Tentu membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"A-apa?!! Kau mau bukti, hah?!" kata Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya dengan wajah terhiasi semburat merah.

'Che, kena kau!' batin Sasuke senang.

Mengabaikan keempat makluk hidup di sekitarnya, Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Mana buktinya? Kalau tidak ada bukti, aku sangat yakin kau itu perempuan, bukan laki-laki," pancing Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Enak saja! Aku laki-laki tulen tahu!!" bentak Naruto marah.

"Sudah Naruto! Kita pulang! Dari pada kita mendapat masalah berurusan dengan orang Sharingan!" seru Kiba mulai risih mendengar desahan-desahan tidak jelas dari dalam ruang BK.

Naruto menggangguk dan mendekat ke arah Kiba, yang berdirinya dibantu Gaara dengan menahannya. Masih ingat kalau kaki Kiba bengkak? Naruto pun juga membantu Kiba, dengan tangan Kiba yang ia kalungkan di lehernya sendiri, persis seperti situasi Gaara. Ketiga anggota Geng Kyuubi langsung berjalan, meninggalkan ketiga anggota Geng Sharingan di belakang. Tapi Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, dan sosok anggota Geng Kyuubi menghilang di pertigaan koridor.

"Che! Tak kusangka ada permainan baru," kata Sasuke kembali menyeringai licik.

Neji menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, "Oke Sas, sekarang apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan otak jeniusmu itu?" kata Neji hiperbolis.

"Permainan kita akan dimulai besok," kata Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menyisakan Shikamaru dan Neji yang saling berpandangan.

"Hei Nara, ingatkan aku untuk mencuci otak ketua gila kita ini," kata Neji sebelum mengikuti jejak Sasuke, 'dan ingatkan aku bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan Gaara,' lanjut Neji dalam hati.

"Hah~ merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru menuruti langkah kedua temannya.

***

**-Kelas XII A-2 SMA N 1 Konoha di pagi hari-**

"Gaara!! Kiba!!! Bagaimana dengan nasibku hari ini kalau bertemu dengan si Teme itu!!" seru Naruto panik menggeret-geret baju seragam Gaara dan Kiba, seperti anak kecil yang hampir menangis.

"Ayolah Naruto! Kau ini! Itu juga salahmu sendiri yang mudah terpancing dengan si Uchiha! Dasar bodoh!" desis Kiba menghela nafas pasrah.

Naruto manyun menjitak kepala Kiba, "Kau jahat! Perkataanmu sangat menyakitkan!" bentak Naruto marah, sedangkan Kiba memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam manghela nafas pasrah, "Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar adanya. Sebagai ketua Geng Kyuubi, kau harus lebih hati-hati jika berbicara, dan jangan mudah terpancing," kata Gaara dalam satu nafas.

"Huwee~! Kau juga jahat Gaara!" seru Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang jahat Naruto-kun?" kata Shion yang baru saja datang seraya menepuk pundak kiri Naruto pelan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion, seketika itu juga, ia langsung memeluknya, "Huwee~! Mereka semua jahat!" seru Naruto di pundak Shion.

Bagaimana dengan Shion? Ia syok sekaligus senang, dengan percaya diri yang berkelebihan Shion memeluk balik Naruto dengan mesra. Mulut Kiba terbuka lebar dengan kedua mata yang memutih seketika.

Sedangkan Gaara menepuk keningnya pelan, 'Dasar, mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan,' batin Gaara pasrah.

Ternyata adegan berpelukkan mesra tersebut, tanpa sengaja dilihat si ketua Geng Sharingan, dari jendela kelas yang terbuka. Entah didorong Malaikat atau Setan, dengan langkah kesal, Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mengharuskan Neji dan Shikamaru mengikuti sang ketua. Sesampainya di belakang Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba berdiri dari duduknya, saat menerima tamu tak diundang sambil menggunakan status bersiaga.

"Lepas Dobe!" bentak Sasuke menarik paksa tubuh Naruto yang masih berpelukkan.

Naruto mau pun Shion terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri angkuh di belakang Naruto, "Kau apa-apaan sih Teme?!!" bentak Naruto yang kini telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Mana buktinya kalau kau laki-laki tulen?" pinta Sasuke membuat Naruto membatu.

"Bu-bukti?" tanya Naruto gemetar.

"Ya, mana?" pinta Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, "Ah iya, aku lupa, kalau aku tadi dipanggil Iruka-sensei, sayonara~" kata Naruto asal seraya hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Naruto hanya beralasan, lantas Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, hingga sang obyek terjatuh di pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, hingga sekarang mereka kembali berhadapan, "Jangan menggunakan alasan konyol, Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya sudah panik tak karuan, mengingat tubuhnya yang sangat dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto menendang selangkangan Sasuke keras, mengharuskan orang yang bersangkutan refleks melepaskan pelukkannya, seraya memegangi kelemahan terbesar kaum adam.

"GOL!!!" teriak Kiba girang melihat tendangan Naruto tepat mengenai 'adik' Sasuke.

"Ouh, sakitnya…" kata Gaara mengejek sambil pura-pura menutup mata dengan tangannya, aslinya Gaara mengintip adegan memalukan tersebut dari celah-celah jarinya.

Merasa menang, kini Naruto 'lah yang menyeringai licik pada Sasuke yang kesakitan, "Oh… Ternyata kau laki-laki tulen ya? Kukira selama ini kau ini perempuan yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki," kata Naruto penuh dengan nada mengejek. Seluruh isi kelas XII A-2 yang tadinya terdiam ketakutan, kini mulai memberanikan diri berekspresi dengan menyumbangkan senyum geli dan tawa tertahan, sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Awas kau Dobe! Tunggu pembalasanku!" seru Sasuke berusaha berdiri masih memegangi si 'adik', dan berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan kelas Naruto, serta membawa kedua temannya yang tersenyum kecil.

"Awas kau Dobe~ tunggu pembalasanku~" ejek Naruto menirukan perkataan Sasuke, dengan gaya bibirnya yang dimajukan ke depan, berhasil membuat seluruh siswa di kelas XII A-2 tertawa keras hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

***

**-Jam Istirahat Di Ruang Kantin-**

"Tak kusangka refleksmu bagus juga!" seru Kiba gembira menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Gaara yang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi langsung terkikik geli, "Kiba benar, sekali-kali kita beri hukuman pada ketua Geng Sharingan yang sombong itu," kata Gaara meminum jus jeruknya.

"Namikaze Naruto gitu lho~" kata Naruto membanggakan diri. Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto menyumpit mie ramennya dan memakannya, "Lain kali aku akan mengerjainya lebih dari ini, aku belum puas atas perlakuan mereka terhadap kita. Yah, walaupun tak dapat kupungkiri kalau mereka juga membantu kita," kata Naruto mengelus-elus lengan kirinya yang masih diperban. Melihat itu, Gaara mengelus pipi kirinya yang terlapisi _handsaplas_, sedangkan Kiba memandang kakinya yang kemarin sempat membengkak.

"Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih bukan merencanakan kejahatan untuk kami."

Nafas Naruto tercekat ketika mendapati pisau kecil teracung lagi di lehernya.

Gaara yang hendak menolong Naruto, terpaksa terhenti karena tangan seseorang mengunci lehernya, begitu pula Kiba juga tidak bisa bergerak, dikarenakan kedua tangannya dipegang layaknya diborgol ke belakang.

"Tiga lawan tiga. Adil 'kan?" kata Neji menyeringai kecil.

"Cih!" dengus Gaara kesal.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku Teme!!" seru Naruto meronta-ronta.

Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya mengajak Naruto untuk berdiri, "Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi keluar dari kantin.

"Naruto!!" seru Kiba hendak mengejar Naruto.

Shikamaru menambah gerakkan dengan menginjak kaki kanan Kiba, bertujuan untuk lebih mengunci gerakkan Kiba, jika sewaktu-waktu ia hendak memberontak, "Kau ingin kakimu yang bengkak menjadi sasaranku lagi?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum a la setan.

Kiba menggeram kesal.

Tanpa sengaja, Neji melempar pandang ke arah salah satu siswa yang berjalan gemetar keluar dari kantin. Sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Neji sempat mengambil pisau kecil yang terselip di pinggannya, lalu melemparkannya tepat mengenai tembok di sampingnya, sukses membuat si siswa bergetar hebat mendapati pisau kecil tersebut nyaris melukai wajahnya.

"Sekali saja kalian semua terbukti melakukan gerakkan mencurigakan, habislah kalian!" seru Neji penuh ancaman.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin, terpaksa mengangguk tertahan mendapat ancaman dari Neji. Mereka sudah tahu, kalau orang terpenting kedua dari Geng Sharingan tersebut, tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Gaara berusaha memperkerjakan otaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, berusaha agar menemukan pemecahan dari permasalahan yang ada.

'Gerakkan mencurigakan, habislah kalian,' pikir Gaara mencari inti dari perkataan Neji barusan.

Kepala Gaara tersentak ke belakang ketika mendapat jalan keluar. Menarik nafas yang banyak, Gaara menahannya sekilas.

"SEMUANYA LAKUKAN GERAKKAN MENCURIGAKAN DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI SINI!!" teriak Gaara, yang langsung disambut seluruh siswa dengan menuruti perkataan Gaara, terakhir mereka semua keluar dari kantin tanpa bersisa.

Neji nampak kewalahan akan melemparkan pisau keduanya kemana, sebab seluruh murid yang berteriak ketakutan dan berhamburan ke sana-sini membuatnya pusing, alih-alih ia salah sasaran melukai anak buah Geng Sharingan, yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan Geng Kyuubi. Gaara memanfaatkan kelengahan Neji langsung menggigit tangan Neji dan memelintir kedua tangan Neji ke belakang. Tentu saja Neji kaget mendapat refleks yang amat baik dari Gaara.

"Begini baru namanya adil, Hyuuga…" desis Gaara kinilah yang menyeringai licik.

Melihat Gaara yang sangat tepat memanfaatkan keadaan, Kiba berusaha membuka kuncian Shikamaru, dengan menarik kaki yang diinjak Shikamaru, dan berbalik menginjak kakinya. Merasa pegangan di tangannya melonggar, Kiba memegang pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, kakinya beralih menginjak meja dan melakukan lompatan tinggi, melewati Shikamaru dari atas. Sekarang Kiba 'lah yang mengunci gerakan Shikamaru, dengan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Sejenius-jeniusnya kau, pasti di dalam jeniusmu itu ada kelemahan, yaitu refleksmu yang sangat lamban," kata Kiba melirik Gaara, yang membalas lirikan matanya dengan seringaian licik tanda kemenangan.

'Kuserahkan ketua sombong itu padamu, Naruto…'

***

**-Atap Sekolah Lantai 6-**

"Apa-apaan sih kau membawaku kemari?! Sudah singkirkan benda laknat ini!" bentak Naruto menepis pisau kecil yang masih teracung di lehernya, hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Cih!" desis Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di tembok, lebih tepatnya untuk menghimpit tubuh Naruto, yang tingginya hampir sama dengan diri Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram pundak kiri Naruto, seringai licik nampak menghiasi wajahnya, "Sekarang aku bisa membuktikan sendiri, apakah kau benar laki-laki atau bukan. Santai saja, karena di atap sekolah ini hanya ada kita berdua. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Heh, aku bebas melakukan apa saja terhadapmu, seperti saat ini," desah Sasuke menggoda seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu, apa sebabnya ia menikmati perlakuannya terhadap Naruto tersebut. Yang pasti ia menyukainya.

"Lepaskan Teme!! Kau memang sudah gila!! Kerasukkan makanan apa sih kau?!!" bentak Naruto menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, dan menariknya ke belakang. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perlakuan Naruto, malah memeluk pinggang Naruto mesra, semakin melakukan gerakan menggoda dengan menjilati sedikit-sedikit leher Naruto.

"Te-teme! Ge-geli ah! Kau benar-benar gila!!" seru Naruto menggeliat panik menerima sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia dapat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang ragu kalau aku laki-laki atau perempuan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah membuktikannya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke menggigit kecil-kecil leher Naruto, "Kau tahu? Tingkahmu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin bergairah. Kau juga tahu 'kan kalau gairah pria lebih besar dari pada wanita? Oh, apa perlu kubuktikkan lebih intim lagi?" goda Sasuke tersenyum nista, "Oh iya, satu hal penting, dari tadi aku memang belum makan apa pun. Mau 'kah kau menjadi 'makanan'ku?" tanya Sasuke meraba punggung Naruto.

"GYAA~!!! TERNYATA TEME VAMPIR!!! Tidak!! Aku tidak mau jadi makanan vampir mesum sepertimu!!" seru Naruto syok seraya mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke terjatuh di lantai.

"Hah? Va-vampir?? Kau yang gila Dobe!!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima dikatai Naruto dengan sebutan vampir.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, "Sekarang aku yakin kau itu vampir, Teme! Buktinya kau tadi mau memakanku 'kan? Makananmu darah manusia! Tadi kau menggigit-gigit leherku! Kau mau menghisap darahku 'kan?! Mengaku sajalah Tem- mphh!!!"

"Kau ini berisik, Dobe!!" kata Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang terus memberontak, Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya, dengan menggigit lebih intim lagi di leher Naruto.

"UMPHK!!!" teriak Naruto tertahan, karena Sasuke belum melepaskan bekapannya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung menarik kepalanya dan melepaskan bekapan Naruto.

"TEME!! SAKIT!!" seru Naruto menjitak kepala ayam Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, Naruto menyusul langkah Sasuke sambil memegangi bekas gigitan Sasuke di lehernya.

"Kalau aku ini vampir, pasti aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis, tidak hanya menggigitmu saja," kata Sasuke cuek berhasil membuat Naruto naik pitam.

Namun karena di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang mereka lalui banyak sekali para siswa, Naruto harus bisa menyembunyikan rasa marah dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ketika sampai di depan kantin, Sasuke langsung masuk seraya mengharuskan Naruto juga mengikutinya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke mau pun Naruto mendapati sahabat-sahabat mereka saling menyerang satu sama lainnya.

**BRAKK!!**

"Neji! Shikamaru! Hentikan tingkah kalian!" bentak Sasuke seusai menggebrak meja, sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya beserta sahabat Naruto berhenti adu jotos.

Mereka saling melepaskan musuh masing-masing dan membuang muka secara bersamaan.

"Gaara! Kiba! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir seraya mendekat pada keduanya.

Gaara dan Kiba mengangguk menepuk pundak kanan-kiri Naruto bersamaan.

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah kalian semua masih punya urusan dengan kami," kata Sasuke tegas berjalan meninggalkan anggota Geng Kyuubi, diikuti dengan sang kedua teman.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

TEMEE JELEEX!! AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI LAGI MENERORKU!! X(

Udah cukup dengan POCONG GADUNGAN yx kau lemparkan kepadaku!! Gara2 kau, daku gax berani keluar malem lagi. TTT^TTT | Makan tu pocong sial!!! DX

Maaf Kalau masih ada kesalahan, Zuki tidak membacanya ulang. ==''

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.


	4. Jauh VS Dekat

**Author Note's:** T.T Zuki tahu kalau seharusnya Fic ini bakal Apdet setiap Jum'at, tetapi gara2 tugas yx numpuk gax karuan, terpaksa Zuki undur menjadi minggu, ~diperparah dengan lanjutannya yx belom selese. T.T~. GOMEN NE!!! m(_._)m

Untuk Ata-san, maaf baru Zuki bales di sore hari, karena tanpa Zuki sadari, pulsa Zuki tinggal kenangan. T.T (baca: Habisss~) *nunduk dalem2*

.

**Reply Ripiu:**

**Cute-Tamacchan: **Yang lainnya bakal nyusul. Kejutan apa gax ya?? XD XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**L_i_a:** kalau seTahun gax kelamaan atuh?? ==a *digeplak* Yosh! Neji bakal 'bergerak' lebih dahulu. X} *evilsmirk* -tabok- Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**UchiMaki Teme-Dobe Akaneko:** 'Kan lagi puasa… XD XD *ngeles* Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Kurukanda-B-Nolawie: **Gax pa-pa Kuru~ XD *peyuk2* -dihajar- Kaya'.nya sedikiiiittt masuk lime deh. ==a Iya map kalau pendek. T.T Uhuhu~ kalau dilanjutin ntar kepanjangan. T.T Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Lime O'nade: **Gax pa-pa… XD XD Kagak bakal Zuki masukin rated M kox. XD harus bertahan di rated T. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:** Dikiiiiittttt lagi! XD *disepak* Yah, gurunya aja kaya' begono apalagi muridnya 'kan? XD XD *diraikiri* Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Nomer Nee yx aktif yx mana sih?? O.o'' Guru2 sangat merespuon~ XD XD *diinjek* Arigatou atas ripiunya…^^

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Kagak bakal naek rated M. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Raika Carnelia:** XD XD Yep! O ya, panggil Zuki aja! XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Chiaki Megumi:** *nendang Nee* *ditendang balik*Memang itu yx Zuki rencanakan. X} *evilsmirk* -tabok- Yampun Nee~~ T.T Jangan nyuruh Teme buat neror Zuki lagui! TTToTTT Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Aozora Quarix:** Zuki usahakan perminggu apdet soalnya. XD Jadiannya yx pasangan mana dulu. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Ai Cwe Conan:** Di rated M? Belom siap buat nambahin adegan Lemonnya. XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Zefanya:** Dibikin Fanficnya ya? Err… begini, sebenernya kalau membuat yx kaya' begitu tanpa seijin penulisnya, bukannya itu termasuk Copy-Paste dan Plagiat ya? Kecuali kalau itu asli ide dari diri sendiri. =) kalau mau tahu tentang perkembangan jalan cerita Naruto, kenapa gax nyoba buka Onemanga aja? Di situ ada komiknya lho… =) Arigatou ats ripiunya… ^^

**SoK4K3 UcH1H4-kun:** Sebenernya emang Zuki sengaja di Uks. Soalnya tempat terindah buat 'begituan' 'kan Uks. XD *digeplak* Arigatou atas kritikannya ya… XD Sekarang Zuki akan mencoba untuk melatih membuat Fic dengan melihat sudut pandang orang lain. Agar tidak terlihat monoton lagi! XD *peyuk2* -dihajar- Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Huuwwweeeeee~!!! TTToTTT Vi~ jangan gitu dunx! DX Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Berebereber:** Sedikit selingan dan hiburan u/ memasuki neraka kelas 3 XD XD Fic ini akan bertahan di rated T. Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Naara Akira:** Iyaaahhh~~ XD XD Begitulah!! XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Yang-neror-sembelit:** Finneeeennn tegaaa!! TTToTTT Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Mendokusei Toushiro:** Salam kenal juga! XD May be! XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

**Rei no Otome:** Panggil Zuki aja! XD Yx kurang nggreget adegan yx mana yax? XD Arigatou atas ripiunya… ^^

…

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuNaru. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba.

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary:

"Iya! Ja-jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu _kissmark_?!" seru Kiba menatap horror kepada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa itu _kissmark_," kata Naruto 'polos'.

Dan tewaslah dengan tidak elit sang Inuzuka pada saat itu juga.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Siang hari yang terik, pancaran cahaya matahari berlomba ria membakar kulit manusia di atas tanah bumi. Jika mengabaikannya, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik, yaitu terlihat di gerbang utama sebuah sekolah SMA N 1 KONOHA, berdirilah Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba dengan gaya khas mereka sendiri-sendiri, membuat sebagian para gadis pingsan seketika dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Memang terkesan berlebihan, tapi fakta selalu terbukti kebenarannya.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkanlah ketiga orang Sharingan, yang meminta mereka untuk menunggunya di sini. Sedari tadi Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto, yang wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kepanikkan, serta tangannya yang terus memegangi lehernya. Karena penasaran, Gaara memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Naruto yang terus menerus memegangi lehernya.

"Eh? Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto agak terkejut mendapati perilaku Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

Kiba pun yang sedang asyik meminum _soda_-nya, juga tertarik melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya. Lantas ia segera mendekati Naruto dan Gaara, hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat mencermati baik-baik leher Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa lehermu ada bekas gigitan bewarna merah??" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Oh ini ya? Tadi digigit sama Teme sialan itu!!" kata Naruto polos.

Sepolos-polosnya Naruto, yang pasti perkataannya barusan, sukses membuat Kiba tersedak saat meminum sodanya, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung menyemburkan minuman yang akan ditelannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga memukul kepala Naruto keras. Membuat Naruto basah akan minuman Kiba, sekaligus pusing mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dari Gaara.

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

**[Special Chapter]**

Chap. 4 (Jauh VS Dekat)

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua!?" bentak Naruto kesal memandang nista ke arah Gaara dan Kiba yang nampak syok.

"Kau ini bodoh!! Kenapa bisa si Uchiha sombong itu menggigit lehermu?!" bentak Kiba balik dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Memangnya ada apa?!! Cuma digigit juga!!" seru Naruto membela diri sendiri.

Kiba menepuk jidatnya keras seraya menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, "Kau ini sebenarnya memang benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih?!! Kalau bodoh jangan keterlaluan!!" seru Kiba stress sendiri.

"Ehk!! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, hah?!!" seru Naruto tidak terima dikata-katai Kiba.

Melihat kedua temannya akan memulai perang dunia ketiga, Gaara segera mengambil tindakkan dengan menepuk pundak Naruto, sekaligus menahan Kiba yang lagi marah.

"Tenang Naruto, biar kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya padamu yang 'polos' ini. Sekarang kau coba berpikir, untuk apa dia menggigit lehermu sampai memerah?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto bingung.

"Karena dia itu vampir!! Jadi dia mau menghisap darahku, Gaara!!" seru Naruto layaknya anak kecil.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, ia memang sudah menduga bahwa akan sesulit ini jika menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto, "Selain itu, pasti ada 'kan tebakkan lain mengenai si Uchiha tersebut menggigit lehermu?" tanya Gaara mencoba bersabar.

Naruto berpikir keras menggunakan pose a la detektif, "Tidak," jawabnya langsung membuat pembuluh vena yang bersilang di kening Gaara berkedut tak karuan.

"Kau ini bukan polos tapi bodoh!!!" bentak Gaara kesal sendiri melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mana kutahu! Kau kalau menjelaskan jangan berputar-putar seperti ini!!" bentak Naruto ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Itu namanya _kissmark_, bodoh!!" seru Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto marah-marah gemas.

"_Ki-kissmark_?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Iya! Ja-jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu _kissmark_?!" seru Kiba menatap horror kepada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa itu _kissmark_," kata Naruto 'polos'.

Dan tewaslah dengan tidak elit sang Inuzuka pada saat itu juga.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang sekaligus berat. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "_Kissmark_ ialah 'tanda kepemilikkan'. Maksudnya jika seseorang memberi kissmark pada orang lain, ini namanya orang lain tersebut telah 'ditandai' sebagai 'milik' si seseorang itu," kata Gaara sangat ekstra hati-hati agar Naruto dapat mengerti, "dan biasanya _kissmark_ tersebut diberikan kepada si pacar yang merangkap sebagai 'penerima'," lanjut Gaara lagi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia masih bingung.

"Lebih mudahnya, kau. telah. ditandai. si Uchiha. sebagai. miliknya. Singkatnya si Uchiha sombong itu menjadi 'teman spesial'mu," jelas Kiba penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terpenting.

"Dimana teman spesial ini dengan kata lain adalah…" Gaara memotong perkataannya, "…adalah kau resmi menjadi 'pacar' si Uchiha secara sepihak," lanjut Gaara agak tidak nyaman mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto bengong.

"Jika masih sepihak, berarti kau telah menjadi 'incaran'nya, incaran dari si Uchiha," jelas Kiba harap-harap cemas.

"…"

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan melihat sahabatnya terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APPPAAAAA!!? TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN!! A-AKU 'KAN LAKI-LAKI TULEN!!! NORMAL PULA!!!" teriak Naruto histeris mendapati fakta yang menimpanya.

"Lagi-lagi bocah pirang berisik!!"

Perkataan seseorang tadi, sukses mengharuskan Gaara dan Kiba menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berdua mendapati Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah a la robot, Naruto juga menoleh ke belakang, dan sialnya arah pandang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah si Uchiha Sasuke. Merasa sahabatnya akan 'meledak', Gaara dan Kiba segera menjauh sepuluh langkah dari Naruto. Membuat tiga orang Sharingan menarik alis ke atas, minim Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

"GYAAA!!!" teriak Naruto keras, mengharuskan kelima orang pemuda lainnya menutup lubang telinga rapat-rapat.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa pun, Naruto segera berlari kencang meninggalkan semuanya. Namun sayang sekali bagi Naruto, kerena Sasuke dengan cepat memegang pergelengan tangannya, dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukkan yang erat.

"Naruto!!" seru Gaara hendak membantu sahabatnya yang terperangkap jerat sang Uchiha.

Tapi sial gerakannya berhasil terhenti, karena Neji langsung menahan kedua tangan Gaara ke belakang dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lainnya memeluk tubuh Gaara, bertujuan agar Gaara tidak bisa bergerak sebebas mungkin. Begitu pula halnya terjadi pada Kiba, Shikamaru berhasil menahan Kiba dengan memegang tangan Kiba ke atas di belakang, tangan kirinya juga memeluk tubuh Kiba.

"Re-refleks tadi?" tanya Kiba terbata-bata.

Shikamaru kini tidak bertingkah malas-malasan, melainkan menyeringai licik layaknya menjadi dinding sifat dasarnya, "Seharusnya kau memahami kata 'jenius'. Karena seorang jenius bisa saja menutupi kekurangannya," kata Shikamaru jahil meniup leher bagian belakang Kiba, refleks Kiba merinding sendiri.

"Le-lepas!!" bentak Naruto mendorong untuk kedua kalinya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak semudah kelihatannya untuk melepas pelukkan tersebut, nampaknya Sasuke telah memperkokoh pertahanannya.

"Kenapa kau panik seperti itu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya membelai leher Naruto, tepatnya dibagian bekas gigitan yang ia berikan tadi waktu istirahat, membuat Naruto membeku seketika. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang menarik baginya, Sasuke kembali menyeringai licik, "Bawa mereka ke mobil!!" perintah Sasuke yang mendapat anggukkan semangat dari kedua rekannya.

Mereka bertiga pun membawa Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba menuju mobil mewah yang sedikit spesial. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, supir dan penumpang di bagian belakang diberi dinding tebal, tidak memungkinkan suara-suara akan terdengar dari kedua sisi. Kedua, kursi penumpang berjumlah tiga kursi yang memuat dua orang, dimana setiap kursi penumpang yang ada diberi pula dinding tebal, sama persis seperti dinding pemisah pertama. Ketiga, mobil tersebut hanya memiliki lima pintu, yang seharusnya memiliki delapan pintu, jika ditambah tiga pintu dibagian kanan kursi penumpang, -seharusnya. Yah memang tidak sedikit, tapi sangat spesial. Yang hanya mampu dibeli orang kaya setingkat Uchiha.

Sesuai rencana yang diterapkan tiga anggota Geng Sharingan, Shikamaru membawa Kiba ke kursi penumpang bagian pertama di belakang kursi supir, sedangkan Neji membawa Gaara ke kursi penumpang bagian kedua, dan terakhir Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kursi penumpang bagian tiga, bagian terakhir dari seluruh bagian mobil khusus milik Uchiha. Beberapa lama kemudian setelah memastikan cara mereka semua duduk sudah nyaman, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berjalan lambat hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat.

***

Naruto bergetar hebat sepanjang duduk berdampingan di samping kanan Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakannya langsung melirik Naruto, yang ternyata sedang mengamati sesuatu dari kaca jendela mobil. Entah karena memang keturunan Uchiha atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memperoleh ilham berupa mengerjai Naruto, di saat ketua Geng Kyuubi tersebut lengah tidak berdaya. Memantapkan hati, tangan kanan Sasuke menggantung santai di pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto berjenggit kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan Teme!!!" seru Naruto berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak tidak peduli dan semakin menggeser dirinya untuk duduk lebih berdekatan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan perlakuan ganjil dari Sasuke, lantas menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, dan mencoba untuk menggeser dirinya menjauhi Sasuke. Semakin Naruto melakukannya, semakin itu pula Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Naruto menggeliat was-was ketika tubuhnya sudah terhimpit antara dinding pintu mobil dan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan kedua mata dengan rapat, ketika dirasakannya tangan kiri Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto. Mendapati reaksi Naruto yang sesuai harapan, Sasuke menyeringai jahil seraya melancarkan aksi lainnya, berupa menciumi leher Naruto lagi. Sebelum hal tersebut menimpanya, Naruto membelalakan kedua mata kaget.

"GYAAA!!! LEPASKAN!!! DASAR SETAN MESUM!!!" teriak Naruto histeris mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Alhasil Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan mengambil jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto memegangi bagian depan kerah bajunya, nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, wajahnya nampak memanas menambah kesan manis dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum licik mendapati Naruto yang siap meledak. Dengan berbekal pengalaman yang ada, Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto, menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya seraya menghadapkan Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri. Mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, sejenak Sasuke mulai tenggelam menikmati buaian dari keindahan mata biru berlian milik sang lawan. Naruto hanya terdiam juga memandangi mata Sasuke, berusaha menelusuri lebih jauh arti tatapan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung, bagaimana bisa aku tertarik untuk mengerjaimu sampai memberikan _kissmark_ khusus milik Uchiha kepadamu?" kata Sasuke sukses mengharuskan wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna.

"Tentu saja karena kau bodoh!! La-lagi pula aku juga tidak memintamu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini padaku!!" bentak Naruto di sela-sela rasa malu yang berlebihan.

"Kurasa bukan itu alasannya, tapi… karena aku… a-aku…"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

'Ugh!' batin Sasuke mencelos mendapati ada seseorang yangmengetuk kaca mobilnya. Dengan geram, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan beralih membuka kaca mobil. Setelah terbuka, di sana ia mendapati sopirnya sedang memberi hormat kepadanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ma-maaf telah mengganggu anda, Uchiha-sama. Kita sudah sampai," kata si sopir takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Mengerti maksud tuannya, sopir itu segera membukakan pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari mobil, menyusul teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Neji yang menggandeng tangan Gaara dengan… mesra?? Dan Shikamaru yang merangkul pundak Kiba terlihat… mesra??? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kata 'mesra' yang diulang-ulang berulang kali tersebut? Sempat membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong tidak jelas, begitu pula Sasuke memincingkan mata melihat adegan yang sama halnya dilihat Naruto.

"Kalian berempat kerasukan setan macam apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto nyaris bebarengan.

Keempat orang yang ditunjuk Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah, ya 'kan?" kata Neji mendapat anggukan semangat dari Shikamaru serta anggukan lemah dari Gaara dan Kiba.

"Pasti ada masalah," kata Naruto curiga mendekat pada Gaara. Mata Naruto melebar sempurna ketika mendapati tanda kemerahan terlukis di leher Gaara, "Eh!!? Ga-Gaara? I-itu 'kan…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katannya lagi saat tangan Sasuke membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Tak perlu dibahas, ayo masuk," kata Sasuke menyeret Naruto masuk ke rumah diikuti yang lainnya.

"Lhephass khan!! Akqhu thidjak bhiskha bhernafhaks!!" bentak Naruto tidak jelas.

"Ah… dasar bocah pirang brisik!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

***

Ruang tamu itu amat luas. Berhiaskan berbagai macam keramik dan ukiran mahal. Di samping itu tersebarlah beberapa buku di sana sini, disertai beberapa alat tulis yang tergeletak dan yang dibutuhkan menari-nari di atas kertas. Naruto hanya meremas kepala pirangnya berulang kali menghadapi beberapa soal matematika yang tidak ia ketahui, ia melirik ke arah teman-temanya yang nampak tidak ada gangguan dalam mengerjakan PR. Naruto memincingkan sebelah mata ketika mendapati tangan kiri Neji memeluk pinggang Gaara dari samping, sekaligus membuatnya heran karena biasanya Gaara akan merasa risih jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Lain Gaara, lain pula dengan Kiba, Naruto semakin memincingkan sebelah mata lebih tinggi mendapati tangan kiri Shikamaru menggantung santai di pundak Kiba, bahkan telapak tangannya mengelus-elus pipi Kiba terlihat amat lembut. Naruto lagi-lagi menemukan kejanggalan pada diri Kiba, memang alasannya tak jauh beda dari sebab milik Gaara. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun Naruto memutar otak berulang kali, jawaban apa pun tidak akan ia raih, apalagi diperparah dengan soal matematika yang satu pun belum ia kerjakan.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke atas meja ketika mendapati lemparan buku terjatuh tepat di atas buku tulisnya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang melempar buku tersebut. Entah sial atau untung pandangannya berhenti tepat di wajah Sasuke, yang ternyata juga memandang ke arahnya, ditambah fakta Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ini apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto mengambil buku itu seraya mengamati isinya.

"Cepat salin isinya! Harus selesai dalam 1 menit!" perintah Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ekh?? Ta-tapi-"

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… li-"

"Iya-iya! Tak perlu dihitungkan?!!" bentak Naruto segera menyalin isi buku tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menahan senyum melihat polah Naruto itu. Sempat terpikir di kepala sang Uchiha, ada enaknya juga bisa mengerjai ketua Geng Kyuubi sampai seperti ini. Tetapi antara opini dan fakta, Sasuke telah memilih jawaban yang pasti, …fakta bahwa selama ini ternyata hatinya telah terenggut oleh malaikat pirang satu itu. Yah… salah satu kekurangan Uchiha, terlalu bodoh dalam menyadari perasaanya sendiri. Hingga mengabaikan adanya seseorang yang akan memberikan cahaya keabadian dalam hidupnya.

"Selesai!!" seru Naruto girang langsung terkapar lemas tidak berdaya di atas lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Lebih 4 detik dari waktu perjanjian kita," kata Sasuke santai mengambil bukunya kembali dan menutupnya.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu!!?" seru Naruto geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tidak jelas, "Kau pikir menyalin PR matematika hampir 7 lembar dalam waktu 1 menit itu mudah apa?!!" bentak Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"Masih untung ada orang baik sepertiku yang mau menunjukkan jawabannya padamu," ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

'Uchiha narsis,' batin Naruto menyipitkan kedua mata dengan bulir air yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"ANIKI!! AKU PULANG!!!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, refleks menutup kedua telinga mereka, setelah mendapat suara bak toa yang siap meledakkan gendang telinga. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara tersebut. Dengan kesal Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah asal suara itu, yang ternyata berasal dari pintu depan. Di sana ia mendapati sesosok bocah kecil yang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"So-Sora!! Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan maut bocah tersebut.

"Di-dia siapa??" tanya Gaara berbisik tepat di telinga Neji.

"Adik Sasuke. 'Uchiha Cilik Hiperaktif'," bisik Neji.

"Hah??" ujar Gaara agak terlonjak kaget mendapati info seperti ini.

'Beda sekali dengan si Kakak,' batin Kiba yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Neji dan Gaara.

"Sora! Sudah kubilang berulang kali kalau sudah memasuki rumah jangan berteriak seperti itu!!" bentak Sasuke geram menjitak kepala adiknya pelan.

"Hiyee~!! Aniki jahat padaku!!" seru Sora memukul pipi Sasuke keras.

"Aduh!" ringis Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Teme!! Jangan sekasar itu pada anak kecil! Lagipula dia ini adikmu!!" bentak Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau juga memukulku, hah?!" bentak Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Naruto, yang sudah duduk dari terkaparnya.

Sora yang awalnya ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Langkah Sora terhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Sora memandangi Naruto tanpa ekspresi, membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya dalam diam.

"GYAA!!! KAKAK MANIS SEKALI~!!" teriak Sora girang langsung memeluk Naruto erat hingga mengharuskan Naruto kembali terkapar di atas lantai keramik.

"A-ah… Sora-kun," ucap Naruto berusaha membangunkan dirinya kembali terduduk, dan untungnya berhasil. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah gondok duluan melihat mereka.

"Kakak namanya Naruto 'kan? Kakak aku panggil Naru-chan saja ya? Oh iya, kakak mau ya jadi Uke-ku??" tembak Sora blak-blakkan, hingga berhasil membuat mereka terkikik geli kecuali Naruto yang tertawa salah tingka, diikuti Sasuke dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti jiwa dan raganya.

"Ng… Sora-kun, ak-"

"Mau ya, Naru-chan?" tanya Sora lagi langsung mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas.

Baiklah, adegan tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke mendidih hampir kalap, sedangkan keempat manusia lainnya meledakkan tawa yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Kemarahan besar merasuki Sasuke. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sora. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun langsung mencengkram kerah seragam TK yang dikenakan Sora dan menariknya menjauhi Naruto. Terpaksa Sora melepaskan pelukkannya karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sang Kakak.

"Ayo ikut aku!!" bentak Sasuke menyeret adiknya menjauhi Naruto.

"Lepaskan!!! Sora ingin ikut bermain dengan Naru-chan!!!" seru Sora hampir menangis.

Sasuke nampak tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap menyeret Sora seperti binatang. Sungguh Uchiha tak mempunyai sopan santun dalam memperlakukan adiknya sendiri. Tidak tega melihat penyiksaan Sasuke terhadap adiknya, lantas Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Sasuke cepat. Gerakan Naruto mengharuskan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kumohon Teme, jangan sekasar itu pada anak kecil, jika Sora ingin bermain denganku, aku tidak keberatan," kata Naruto melepaskan dengan lembut cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kerah bagian belakang seragam TK Sora. Sesudah terlepas, Naruto langsung menggendong Sora yang menangis sesegukan, mengelus-elus kepala Sora lembut. Mau tak mau, hal ini berhasil membuat Sasuke luluh juga, ia sempat tersenyum tipis.

"Sora ingin bermain apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"BERENANG!!!" teriak Sora bersemangat seraya menurunkan diri dari gendongan Naruto. Naruto hanya pasrah diseret Sora entah kemana, hingga sosok keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji mendekati Sasuke diikuti yang lainnya.

"Mungkin pesta kecil untuk 'Uchiha Cilik Hiperaktif' kita sangat pantas, Sas," ujar Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah, terserah kalian saja…"

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sekali lagi Zuki minta maaf kepada Minna-sama, karena Fic ini telat sampai 1 minggu. T.T Zuki sudah berusaha untuk mengApdet cerita ini sesuai deadline. m(_._)m Tetapi gara2 tugas yx menumpuk, Zuki gax bisa janji sesuai deadline lagi. Dan Zuki usahakan paling telat 3 hari sesudah hari deadline yx seenak jidat dikasih ma Teme! T.T *nggeplak Teme*

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan mengecewakan. Zuki gax sempet ngbaca ulang. (_._)

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


	5. Pahit VS Manis

**Author Note's: **PENGUMUMAN!!! SETELAH CHAP 5, FIC INI BAKAL JARANG APDET!! DX Zuki berusaha untuk tidak hanya memusatkan pemikiran Zuki pada satu Fic ini saja, mengingat Fic2 Chapteran Zuki yang telantar ternyata membutuhan perhatian dari Zuki (halah!). Tetapi Fic ini TIDAK AKAN BERHIATUS!! Mungkin jadi 'sedikit' jarang di Apdet. Mohon dimengerti, Zuki masih ngjar materi sekolah yx terlalu banyak.

**Penjelasan: **

**Bold = **Flask back

**Sora a.k.a Uchiha Sora itu BUKAN OC di Fic Zuki, kalau pun iya, pastinya sudah Zuki peringatkan di Warning 'kan?**** ^^'**

Sora ini salah satu Chara Masashi Kishimoto yx ditampilkan dalam Anime Naruto (mengisahkan Sora sebagai Duplikat Kyuubi milik Naruto, yx merupakan hasil percobaan monster dari Kuil Api) Dan Sora Zuki tugaskan di sini untuk menjadi adik Sasuke dan Itachi ^^' (mengingat Sora tidak mempunyai nama Klan) Bagi yx melihat Anime Naruto pada waktu bagian Sora, pasti sudah tahu Sora itu seperti apa. =)

…

**Reply Review: ^^**

**Sakurako Shiina: **Gomen baru bales . Zuki baru tahu kalau ada Ripiu baru di Chap 3 sebelum Fic ini Apdet. T.T' *nunduk dalem2* seragam Sasu berantakan karena dia 'kan habis gendong Naru, jadi ya otomatis acak2an. Iya memang kelihatan, tapi karena sistem otak Sasuke hanya memastikan keadaan Naru baik2 saja, jadi dia gax nyadar kalau ada NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba. Sasuke gax pakai lagi kox, soalnya dia pake kaos dalem. Semoga penjelasan Zuki bisa menjawab pertanyaannya ya… =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Lime O'nade:** A ya, Zuki kurang terliti ternyata. T.T Arigatou sudah bersedia memberitahukannya =) Sora itu sebenernya bukan OC di sini *lirik2 penjelasan di atas* =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Shena Blitz: **Ku-kurang mesum? T.T' Kalau .an ntar kasihan dunx?? XD *digeplak* Zuki gax janji bisa Apdet kilat. =p *dikemplang* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Zefanya:** Sora .bukan. OC… *lirik2 penjelasan di atas* Ahh, ternyata Zuki salah pengertian ya? =| *pundung* Gomen ne… Zuki di sini kebiasaan pake' warning AU sih, mungkin agak sulit. Ehehe~ XD *taboked* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Finen:** KENAPA JADI DIABETES??!!! TTT^TTT *lemes2* Neji dan Shika selangkah di atas Uchiha. ehehe~ XD XD XD *chidoried by Sasu* Arigatou atas ... ^^

**Ashirish Ares:** Sora .bukan. OC… TTT^TTT *lirik2 penjelasan di atas* Diancem? 0.o'' May be? XD *tampared* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Light Males Login~:** Kalau beneran gitu ini Fic malah jadi Lemon dunx? O.O'' belom deh, eh udah err… ntahlah. =='a *digaplok sendal* May be ada di Chap ini?? XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**JustRnRer:** May be di Chap ini?? XD xD *ditendang* Zuki nanya ma Sasu kapan mau nembak Naru dengan benar, tapi 'jika sudah ' lalu diakhiri dengan death glare. ^^' *pundung* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Kox Zuki SMZ gax bisa?? 0.o'' Itulah Uchiha yx tak bsa terlepas dari Uke Blondie. XD *tampoled* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Yuusaki Kuchiki:** Arigatou Senpai sudah repot2 membaca Fic YAOI Zuki. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**L_i_a:** Boleh kox, =) Mereka ngapain? Hanya merekalah yx tahu. XD *sepaked* may be belom sepenuhnya. T.T Huwweeeee~!! Ternyata kita senasib! T.T *super pundung di pojokkan* Arigatou atas … ^^

**a0i_n0_mAmoRu:** Hanya mereka yx tahu. XD *injeked* Sora .bukan. OC di sini, sudah ada di 'kan?? =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Raika Carnelia:** Hahahaha~XD Setuju!! Arigatou atas … ^^

**Rei no Otome:** Zuki usahakan bisa Ngna! XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Ai Cwe Conan:** panggil Zuki aja. =) Biar lebih akrab. XD *tabok* Zuki usahakan tidak telat Apdet lagi, dan sepertinya akan menjadi 2-3 minggu sekali. T.T Benar juga sih, tapi maaf Zuki belom berani ngasih nih Fic di rated M. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki:** IYAA~!! T.T *terharu* Akhirnya ada yx tahu kalau Sora bukan OC~ T.T *peyuk2* Di rated T Zuki gax beani membuat yx terlalu Hot. Ehehe~ XD *talied* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Naara Akira:** Naru paling akhir , Cz dia yx paling sulit diajak kompromi. ^^' Arigatou atas … ^^

**shiNomori na0mi:** Itulah pesona para Seme. XD *tabok* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Gara2 ntu sopir, Sasu jadi batal deh nembak Naru. T.T *death glare sopir yx lemah tak berdosa* Ehehe… *evil smirk* Nee tahu ndiri 'lah siasat para Seme. XD XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Hana Yuki Namikaze:** Itachi?? Tenang, bakalan muncul kox. =} *evil smirk* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Cute-Tamacchan:** sih udah. XD Jawabannya ada di Chap ini. =) Sasu lemot sih, makanya adiknya sendiri malah jadi ngrebut Uke incarannya XP *chidoried by Naru* Tentu saja SasuNaru akan lebih banyak. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Kau juga Uchiha 'kan Vi?? Kenapa… *lirik2 gaje ke Rafel* Au ah, lupakan. ^^v Zuki juga akhir2 ini sibuk kox, jadi wajar 'kan?? XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Aizawa Yuki: **Sepertinya begitulah Nee… =) Fic ini gax bakal naik Rating kox. Cz Zuki belom siap. T.T *lirik2 Fic Zuki rated M yx telantar* Arigatou atas Ripiu..nya… ^^

**Vi.D.Z:** Itachi akan muncul jika sudah waktunya tiba. ^^ Arigatou atas … ^^

…

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, YAOI! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: SasuNaru. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba.

Rating: T

Story by: Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Akhirnya perasaan yang terlalu lama menyiksa Sasuke kini telah terlampiaskan. Tidak sepenuhnya dalam lingkaran logika, karena mereka belum terikat suatu hubungan yang lebih intim lagi. Namun mereka tahu, dibalik itu semua, tanpa memerlukan bukti apa pun… mereka sudah mempunyai ikatan tertentu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Sabar ya, Sas, ternyata adikmu lebih cepat mendapatkan Uke incaranmu," kata Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya pasrah, saat Neji mendudukkan diri di samping kanannya, terduduk di pinggir kolam seraya mengamati ketiga anggota terpenting Geng Kyuubi, yang sedang bermain dengan Sora. Lupakan saja Shikamaru, pastinya sekarang ia sedang tertidur di kursi, yang di desain khusus seperti ranjang yang nyaman. Dan benar saja, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, melihat Shikamaru tertidur pulas di tempat itu. Neji sedikit menampakkan senyum maklumnya, saat melihat Gaara tergelincir jatuh ke kolam, gara-gara ulah Sora dan Naruto yang menarik celana renang yang ia gunakan. Tentu saja reaksi Neji ini sangat kontras terlihat Sasuke.

"Hei Neji, bagaimana caramu menaklukkan bocah Sabaku itu?" tanya Sasuke melirik ke arah Gaara, yang kini telah bermain dengan Naruto dan Sora serta Kiba.

"Sudah lama aku menyukai Gaara, seperti lamanya kau mencintai Naruto calon Uke incaranmu itu dari kelas 1 SD. Aku jadi teringat, waktu kelas 2 SMP itu kau hampir memukuli bocah Inuzuka incaran Shikamaru, hanya gara-gara ada gossip kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan Kiba. Dan jelas-jelas kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau mereka itu hanya sekedar sahabat akrab," kata Neji berhasil membuat Sasuke gondok seketika.

"Kenapa jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!" bentak Sasuke menahan kesal setengah mati.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu 'kan, Sas? Awalnya memang sedikit sulit mendapatkan kekasih seperti Gaara, yang sifatnya lebih dewasa dari pada sahabat yang lainnya," kata Neji yang langsung mendapat_ death glare_ khas Uchiha milik Sasuke, membuat Neji segera melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong, "Hei! Hei! Hei! Memang kenyataannya begitu 'kan? Ya maaf saja, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung sifat calon Uke-mu, lagipula dia juga punya sisi dewasa yang kau ceritakan kepadaku itu 'kan?" lanjut Neji.

"Yah… itu komentarmu," balas Sasuke.

"Hah… seharusnya yang cepat mendapatkan kekasih seperti mereka itu kau, Sas. Malah kami yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka," kata Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas, "kau saja yang menciptakan dinding kebencian antara mereka dengan kita, padahal waktu kelas 1 SMA aku hampir saja mendapatkan Gaara," jelas Neji yang langsung mendapat lirikkan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" desis Sasuke sinis.

"Jyah! Dasar Uchiha! Coba saja kau lihat dirimu baik-baik, dan camkan pertanyaan, 'mengapa aku tidak bisa segera mendapatkan Naruto?'," kata Neji bediri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah meja di samping kursi yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk 'mematikan' diri sejenak. Lalu ia pun mengambil selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di atas meja, dan segera melemparkan selimut tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Dengan kesal Sasuke mengambil selimut itu dan memandanginya sejenak, pandangannya segera beralih pada Neji, menautkan kedua alis tanda meminta penjelasan maksud dari sang obyek.

"Ulangi tugasmu seperti saat kita lulus SMP dulu," ujar Neji seraya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk sesuatu.

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

**Chap. 5 (Pahit VS Manis)**

Didorong rasa penasaran, arah pandang Sasuke mengikuti tunjukkan jari Neji. Ia segera tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Naruto sedang terduduk di pinggir kolam tak jauh darinya, memeluk diri sendiri tanda kedinginan. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, sempat memperdulikan Neji yang menyeringai licik entah apa maksudnya, yang pasti Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Mengendap-endap berusaha agar tidak terlalu mengagetkan Naruto, yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya, Sasuke sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut, yang ia bawa dari belakang sekaligus memeluknya. Sasuke juga merasakan Naruto terlonjak kaget dalam pelukkannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau melihatmu sampai terserang penyakit," kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Dan seketika itu juga, kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar, saat mengalami _déjà vu_ yang sama seperti dulu, yang masih membekas di dalam ingatannya…

Entah mengapa di dalam relung hatinya, ia merindukan sentuhan ini. Kehangatan yang melingkupi dirinya, begitu memaksa untuk meninggalkan akal sehat menuju penawaran yang amat memanja. Setidaknya hal inilah yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia jadi teringat, ia pernah merasakannya. Merasakan ini sebelumnya, tepatnya ketika ia… lulus SMP dulu. Memori dengan 'seseorang' tersebut mengambil alih kendali otaknya, namun segera terhenti ketika suara 'seseorang' mengajaknya kembali berpijak dalam dunia nyata.

"Melamunkan apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini telah beralih duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tersadar langsung menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Ah… ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Naruto nyengir salah tingkah sekaligus merapatkan selimut yang masih melilit tubuhnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau tidak mengingat 'sesuatu'?" tanya Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah kolam renang.

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucap Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya atas pertanyaan yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Hah… aku hanya berharap agar otakmu bisa lebih 'baik' daripada yang ini," kata Sasuke sempat menyeringai jahil sebelum menyeburkan diri ke kolam renang, menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bercanda ria dengan sang kekasih, diikuti Sora sebagai 'setan cilik tak diundang'.

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU, HAH!?" teriak Naruto lantang bersamaan rasa marah yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum seadanya, saat merasakan Naruto sedang berenang cepat mengejar dirinya.

***

"Grahh!! Duingiinnn~!!!" seru Naruto semakin merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Sore menjelang malam, mereka berenam berkumpul bersama dan terduduk di ruang tengah. Sesekali di antara mereka berenam mendekati api perunggu, yang menjadi sumber kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka, membenarkan kayu bakar agar bisa lebih terbakar dengan sempurna dalam kobaran api. Di samping itu, sedari tadi Naruto menahan rasa dingin dan rasa penasaran menjadi satu. Yah… kalau difokuskan dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto berulang kali menyipitkan mata, melihat kedua sahabatnya saling membagi kehangatan dengan sahabat Sasuke. Entah itu saling membagi selimut, jaket, berpelu- ah! Tak perlu dilanjutkan.

Walaupun Naruto merasakan kejanggalan di antara sahabatnya, namun ia tak berani bertanya apakah penyebab dari kejanggalan tersebut. Jika sudah siap, pasti Gaara dan Kiba selaku sahabatnya, akan menceritakan sebab-akibat kejanggalan yang memenuhi otak Naruto. Biarlah rasa penasaran itu terkubur dalam-dalam di tong sampah dalam kepalanya. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya ia mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak perlu menumpang di rumah orang lain sampai seperti ini.

Perhatian Naruto teralih ke arah Sasuke yang tadi sempat menengok Sora di kamarnya. Dan kini sang obyek telah datang kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Naruto. Naruto yang sudah dari sananya merasa risih terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, ia pun perlahan menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke. Tetapi mungkin takdir berkata lain, semakin Naruto menggeserkan diri untuk menjauhi Sasuke, semakin itu pula sang Uchiha mendekati Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, saat dirinya telah terhimpit antara senderan sofa bagian paling pojok kanan, dan tubuh Sasuke yang seperti magnet.

"Teme~! Jangan menghimpitku seperti ini!" bentak Naruto kesal mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Sasuke sempat mendengus kesal sebelum kembali mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi pada Naruto, "Kenapa? Ini rumahku, jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Termasuk melakukan ini," kata Sasuke seraya merangkul pundak Naruto, diikuti selimut yang tadi melilitnya. Kini selimut tersebut tidak hanya melilit tubuh Sasuke, tetapi juga menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang mendapat rangkulan hangat dari belakang.

"Teme~! Apa-apaan sih kau!?" bentak Naruto berusaha kembali mendorong Sasuke.

"Sudah kau diam saja!" bentak Sasuke menambah pelukkan pada Naruto dengan memeluknya dari depan.

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika ia merasakan Sasuke memeluknya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang berpindah secara alamiah ke dalam raga mau pun jiwanya. Naruto tidak bisa menolak kehangatan ini, maka dari itulah tanpa sadar ia membalas pelukkan Sasuke dengan memeluknya ringan. Seringan apa pun pelukkan Naruto, yang pasti hati Sasuke sudah merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya perasaan yang terlalu lama menyiksa Sasuke kini telah terlampiaskan. Tidak sepenuhnya dalam lingkaran logika, karena mereka belum terikat suatu hubungan yang lebih intim lagi. Namun mereka tahu, dibalik itu semua, tanpa memerlukan bukti apa pun… mereka sudah mempunyai ikatan tertentu. Sayangnya mereka tak dapat mendeskripsikan lebih terperinci lagi nama dari ikatan tersebut.

Neji yang melihat Sasuke sedang membagi kehangatan dengan Naruto di seberang sana, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Gaara yang masih menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Dengan sepenuh cinta Neji memeluk lebih intim lagi tubuh mungil Gaara yang hangat. Pasangan terakhir, tidak perlu diceritakan sampai titik terdetail. Mereka alias Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tertidur dahulu di sofa, saling berpelukkan mesra layaknya sepasang suami-ist- err… suami-suami??

**Teng Tong!**

Suara bel tanda datangnya tamu pun sangat mengganggu ketiga pasangan tersebut. Dengan geram Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, begitu pula Neji juga melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas memeluk Kiba, hendak membangunkan kedua sejoli itu. Awalnya memang susah, tapi berkat bantuan bantal yang ia tabokkan tepat mengenai wajah Shikamaru, akhirnya Shikamaru terbangun juga diikuti Kiba yang nampak terusik.

"Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru yang sudah terduduk di sofa masih bisa-bisanya merangkul Kiba yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ada tamu yang datang," kata Neji mengharuskan Shikamaru untuk menarik tangannya kembali.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba, langsung beralih mendekati Naruto dan duduk sakligus mengunci Naruto yang berada di tengah mereka. Neji juga mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur lagi. Beberapa lama kemudian setelah suasana di sekitar mereka ssempat hening sejenak, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncullah sekitar 9 orang termasuk Sasuke. Kedatangan 8 orang terkecuali Sasuke itu, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut, langsung melebarkan kedua mata secara sempurna, minim Naruto yang nampaknya tak peduli.

"Ayah!" pekik Shikamaru kaget.

"Bunda!" seru Kiba heboh.

"Paman?" kata Neji dan Gaara dengan nada bertanya.

Naruto yang tadinya menundukkan kepala, sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Berusaha mencari alasan mengapa kedua sahabat dan satu yang lainnya entah siapa bisa seheboh itu.

"EH!!? AYAH!! BUNDA!!?" seru Naruto malah dirinyalah yang paling heboh sendiri.

"Tidak sopan berteriak di rumah orang, sayang!" bentak Kushina selaku Bunda dari Naruto seraya menjitak kepala anaknya itu keras.

"Hei… sudah sayang…" kata Minato menenangkan sang Istri.

"Ke-kenapa Ayah dan Bunda bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Seharusnya Bunda yang bertanya seperti itu sayang~!" kata Kushina mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas.

"Kalian berdua ditambah Naruto semakin mesra saja, tak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu," kata Fugaku menepuk pundak Minato pelan.

"Yah… itulah kami," kata Minato narsis seraya menunjukkan cengirannya khasnya yang menurun ke Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ajak teman-temanmu ke kamar, nanti setelah jam makan malam tiba, Bunda akan memanggilmu," kata Mikoto hendak berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah… biar kubantu Mikoto-chan! Ayo!" ajak Kushina bersemangat diikuti Tsume.

Sasuke yang merasa terusir langsung mengajak seluruh temannya menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan bapak-bapak yang akan segera mengobrol tentang perusahaan yang pastinya sangat membosankan.

***

Kamar Sasuke begitu luas dan mungkin terlalu mewah. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan Gaara dan Kiba kembali membagi kehangatan, dengan Neji dan Shikamaru di sofa yang ada. Mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto mulai beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar Sasuke. Suasana hening langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto saat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit, kedua mata birunya memandang hampa ke arah Kristal malam yang berdampingan dengan sang Dewi malam, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang terpancar di balik selimut langit.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat, teringat akan masa lalu yang mengisahkan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita.

**~oOo~**

"**Yeay! Pesta di malam hari memang menyenangkan!" seru Naruto bersemangat.**

**Malam itu adalah malam dimana seluruh murid SMP N 2 Konoha, tepatnya anak-anak kelas IX mendeklarasikan diri sabagai siswa yang telah lulus, dan berhak melangkah ke jenjang yang selanjutnya. Di sinilah tiga sahabat dari Geng Kyuubi berada, berbaur menjadi satu dengan teman-teman senasib, serta merayakan bersama ke lulusan mereka yang seratus persen. Saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kagum dan berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi pesta, tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Kedua sahabatnya alias Gaara dan Kiba menolak ketika Naruto mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan sejenak, dengan berbagai alasan yang salah satunya ingin berfoto bersama dengan teman-teman, yang sebentar lagi akan terpisah. Yah… sekali-kali bersikap narsis berlebihan tak apa 'kan?**

**Kini terpaksalah Naruto berjalan sendirian, mengamati bermacam-macam pernak-pernik malam yang dipertontonkan. Tidak menyadari sedikit pun, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua kakinya mengajak untuk berjalan menuju sebuah danau kecil, yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu mungil yang bagus. Air danau yang tenang pun nampak berkemilauan terkena cahaya lampu bewarna-warni, serta sinar bulan yang melukis bayangan diri pada permukaan air. Terduduk di pinggir kolam dalam diam, ia menyapu seluruh pemandangan danau kecil yang begitu menarik minatnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan suatu benda. Benda berupa kalung berbandul batu Kristal yang indah.**

**Ia terus mengamati kalung itu tanpa henti. Sekelebat bayangan serta untaian sebuah peristiwa menjadikan kalung itu sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Ia genggam dengan sepenuh hati, seakan tak rela akan kehilangan benda tersebut. Serantaian ingatan manis membawa dirinya untuk menjadikan benda itu hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Karena benda itulah yang mempertemukan ia dengan seseorang, yang sedikit pun bayangan sosoknya sangat terpenjara dalam otak Naruto. Sosok yang memberikan kalung tersebut sebagai tanda penyemangat dalam menjalankan hidup. Tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto begitu penasaran dengan sosok itu. Tetapi apa daya ia tak akan bisa mengingat lekuk tubuh orang tersebut.**

**Senggolan tubuh seseorang membuat Naruto tersontak kaget, dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan kalung itu dari genggamananya, jatuh tak berdaya di dalam air danau yang sedikit tergerak. Orang tersebut segera meminta maaf pada Naruto dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, nampak tak peduli saat hati Naruto sangat galau, mendapati fakta bahwa benda yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya, kini tak lagi ada digenggamannya. Dengan cepat Naruto menyeburkan diri ke dalam danau dan segera mencari kalung itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali mengetahui seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, menjadi basah oleh karena air danau yang dingin.**

**Perasaan tak menentu memang tengah menghantuinya, namun tak pernah menyusutkan keinginan Naruto memperoleh kembali benda berharga miliknya. Perjuangan panjang selalu mendapat imbalan setimpal pada akhir kejadian. Buktinya setelah sempat terserang syok berat, dan kepanikkan yang luar biasa amat menakutkan, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Setelah semua selesai, Naruto kembali terduduk di tepi danau seraya memandangi kalung itu lagi. Hawa dingin di malam hari begitu menusuk tulang, tapi itu semua tak dapat membendung perasaan lega dalam diri Naruto ketika mendapat kalungnya lagi.**

**Sebuah selimut menghangatkan tubuh Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget, ketika sebuah pelukkan hangat menentramkan hatinya yang gelisah. **

"**Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau melihatmu sampai terserang penyakit." **

**Suara itu mengharuskan Naruto untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ia memang dapat melihat sosok itu, namun sayang sekali wajahnya tertutup sebuah topeng. Menghela nafas kecewa, ingin sekali Naruto membuka topeng itu serta mengetahui wajah asli di balik topeng. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Entah apa alasannya itu Naruto tak tahu. Dan tanpa ia sadari sedari awal, kesadaran diri sebagai kunci pengendali tubuhnya sudah menghilang terbawa arus angin.**

**~oOo~**

"Melamun di malam hari begini? Apa tidak takut ada setan yang lewat?"

Perkataan seseorang, sukses membuat lamunan Naruto langsung buyar begitu saja. Dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto melirik sinis ke arah seseorang yang telah mengganggu lamunan indahnya.

"Sangat takut jika setannya adalah duplikatmu, Teme!" kata Naruto diakhiri dengan juluran lidah.

"Hn. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Sasuke seraya menyelimuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil merapatkan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

Suasana hening menemani mereka berdua. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka tak ingin mengganggu keheningan ini. Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya karena tidak tahan, dengan perlahan Sasuke menggeser kedua kakinya mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang sudah menyadari pergerakan Sasuke, mulai membuat dinding pemisah, dengan cara ikut-ikutan menggeser kedua kakinya kemana pun, asalkan bisa menjauhi Sasuke. Baiklah, hari ini Naruto benar-benar merasa hari yang sangat sial baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Sukseslah Naruto harus menghela nafas berulang kali, mendapati dirinya kini lagi-lagi dihimpit tubuh Sasuke, dan pagar besi yang menjadi pembatas beranda kamar Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghimpitku seperti ini, Teme?!" seru Naruto kesal sendiri melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa, tetapi tetap saja 'kan?

"Sampai aku bosan melakukannya, Dobe. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bosan," kata Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya kembali membawa Naruto ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Teme!! Ingat _oi_ kita ini sama-sama laki-laki tahu!!" bentak Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Memang iya kita ini sesama laki-laki, tetapi tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang sesama laki-laki untuk saling menjalin hubungan secara 'intim' 'kan?" kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan memiringkannya ke kanan tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu dengan kata 'intim'?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan lebih jauh 'kan? Lagipula aku yakin otakmu tidak akan bisa menampung informasi ini," kata Sasuke meremehkan kapasitas penampungan otak Naruto.

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mencelaku lagi," kata Naruto sinis seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, hei! Aku hanya bercanda, Dobe. Kau kalau sedang marah semakin terlihat manis," kata Sasuke dengan sikap menggoda yang mulai keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Itu pernyataanmu, Teme! Aku mau masuk saja," kata Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam tak bergeming di beranda.

'Andai kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Dobe. Sudah lama aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Ini semua juga karena kau, Dobe. Begitu pula aku yang tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja,' batin Sasuke tersenyum miris seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

PENGUMUMAN!! (lagi?!)

Tsume a.k.a Inuzuka Tsume bukan OC di Fic Zuki!

Inuzuka Tsume adalah Chara asli Masashi Kishimoto yx menjadi Ibu Inuzuka Kiba dan Inuzuka Hana dalam Anime Naruto. ^^ (awal dan terakhir terlihat waktu perang antar Suna dan Konoha di Ujian Chunnin Antar Ninja Yang Terpusat Di Lima Negara Kage –tepatnya Konoha-)

Jangan ngira Zuki pake' OC lagi ya? =__________=''

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


	6. Rasa Damai VS Rasa Kecewa

**Author's Note:** Maap kelamaan Apdet! Zuki lagi sibuk! =w='' *ditendang karena sok sibuk*

**'Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Spesial thanks for Rin-nee a.k.a Agen Rin yx sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memBeta Fic Zuki~ XD XD

**WARNING!: AU! GAJE! LEBAY! OOC! LIME IMPLISIT! –dikit- PENUH PEMAKSAAN ALUR CERITA, BL (Boys Love)! –gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! XP**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke dan and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Yah, aku memang gila! Gila karena menahan rasa yang sangat sesak di dada! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku 'kan, Naruto?! Kau sudah mengambil hatiku Naruto! Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan?!" bentak Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto. **:::**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Seusai makan malam yang penuh canda tawa dan kebersamaan yang hangat, Naruto hanya terdiam seraya memandangi malam bertaburan bintang di langit lepas. Biasanya malam-malam seperti ini, selalu Naruto lewati dengan perasaan riang gembira. Yah, setidaknya mengisi malam hari untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dengan nyenyaknya. Namun, pada kenyataannya Naruto harus menelan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam. Entah alasannya logis atau tidak. Yang pasti berhasil membuat Naruto menghela nafas berulang kali mendapati kedua orang tuanya menuruti tawaran menginap semalam yang ditawarkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin minim untuk Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

Terkadang dalam kekecewaan pasti terbesit celah keberuntungan. Untung bagi Naruto kerena kedua sahabatnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara dan Kiba, juga menyertakan diri untuk tinggal sehari di kediaman Uchiha. Tak perlu memberitahu lagi apa alasan mereka tinggal, karena alasannya tak jauh beda dari alasan keluarga Namikaze. Dan lagi-lagi dalam keberuntungan pasti tebesit celah kesialan. Sial bagi Naruto karena ia harus sekamar dengan Sasuke. Mengapa bukan sekamar dengan Gaara dan Kiba? Oh yeah, salahkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang meminta pada Sasuke untuk menyediakan kamar khusus mereka berempat. Setelah ini, pasti Naruto akan menjalankan ritual mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Entahlah untuk apa lebih tepatnya.

"Lama-lama apa perlu aku panggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi kejiwaanmu?"

Hanya serangkaian kata yang terbentuk menjadi sebuah kalimat, mampu membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memandangi langit malam dari jendela kaca yang terbuka, dan terduduk di salah satu sofa di dekat jendela, langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada orang yang mengganggu acara barunya. Sasuke yang merangkap sebagai si pengganggu acara Naruto, memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Naruto, yang disambut sang patner dengan menggeser diri sejauh mungkin.

"Oh… Kenapa tidak sekalian kau kirim aku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa?" ujar Naruto sinis membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Begitukah?" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Yah, dan sepertinya pasien yang cocok untuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu adalah kau sendiri, Teme!" kata Naruto kesal.

*.#.#.#.*

**oOo SEME VS UKE oOo**

Chap. 6 (Rasa Damai VS Rasa Kecewa)

Tanpa memperdulikan _death glare_ a la Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya ia dapat. Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidur, membuat Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Dan seketika itu juga, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakkan tercepat saat mendapati Naruto membawa bantal dan guling dengan selimut tebal yang entah akan Naruto bawa ke mana.

"Hai, hai, hai! Mau kau bawa ke mana semua ini?" kata Sasuke menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Ke mana? Tentu saja untuk menjadi teman dalam tidurku," kata Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa yang terletak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Eh!" decak Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan menahannya, "tidak boleh! Itu semua milikku, Dobe! Lagipula atas dasar apa kau memutuskan hal ini seenakmu sendiri?" lanjut Sasuke yang kini telah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Karena itu sudah keputusanku, Teme!" bentak Naruto menggeplak kepala ayam Sasuke dengan guling.

"Kalau membutuhkan teman untuk menemani kau tidur, aku juga bisa, Dobe!" kata Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Dalam mimpimu, Teme! Ya sudah! Aku mau tidur! Lelah rasanya selalu berdebat denganmu. Selamat malam!" ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sofa.

"Jangan sampai kau membuatku melakukan hal yang nekat, Dobe," kata Sasuke tanpa bergeming.

"Itu katamu, terserah kau saja," kata Naruto nampak tak peduli.

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik," cecar Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang kini terbaring di sofa.

Dengan tampang polos tak berdosa, Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Tentu saja membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sekedar refleks, Naruto yang tadinya terbaring membelakangi Sasuke dan menghadap ke sandaran sofa, kini berusaha menggerakkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Agak sulit, mengingat sofa yang mereka tiduri ini hanya muat untuk satu orang, itu saja sudah sangat sempit untuk tipe orang seperti Naruto yang mempunyai 'seni' tersendiri jika ia tertidur.

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, Teme!" seru Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku, Dobe. Terserah aku kalau mau tidur di mana," kata Sasuke cuek sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Naruto.

"Temmeee!!!" seru Naruto kesal setengah mati berusaha mendorong Sasuke, agar tidak benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dengan dirinya di tempat yang sesempit ini. Baiklah, tambah satu lagi untuk bonusnya. Guling juga dihitungkan karena mempunyai panjang dan lebar 'kan?

"Gulingnya saja yang pergi!" seru Sasuke malas seraya melemparkan guling tak berdosa tersebut ke sembarang lantai.

"Teme! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk guling!!" bentak Naruto membuat Sasuke melirik janggal ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kuulangi!!" kata Naruto tegas langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya menghadapkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan punggung Naruto, "Apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar kalau kau berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa tidur… tanpa guling?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap! Dan kuperingatkan kepadamu kalau ini semua salahmu karena aku tidak bisa tidur!!" bentak Naruto merapatkan selimutnya dan berusaha menutup kedua mata.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika melakukan ini," kata Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka. "LEPASKAANNN!!!" teriak Naruto keras sambil meronta-ronta ganas di pelukkan Sasuke.

"Ternyata memang yang ini perlu di'aman'kan," kata Sasuke langsung menempelkan lakban yang-entah-darimana-asalnya-ia-peroleh ke bibir Naruto.

"Aphkn inghh hgshh!!!" ucap Naruto tidak jelas.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" kata Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Mknnm lphss inghh lkbennn!!!" seru Naruto lagi-lagi tidak jelas.

"Hei! Iya akan kulepas! Tapi jangan berteriak seperti tadi!" seru Sasuke menarik paksa lakban yang menutupi bibir Naruto.

Dan setelah lakban terbuka 99,99 %...

"BUNDAA!!! ADA '**KA-DE-ER-TE'** DI SI-mphhhk!!!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak!!!" seru Sasuke kesal kembali membekap bibir Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Thhhheeem!!!" seru Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur ya, manis…" kata Sasuke dengan nada gemas seraya membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Naruto yang mulutnya sudah tidak dibekap Sasuke lagi, akhirnya hanya bisa berpasrah saat Sasuke lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa ada niat untuk memberontak, Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua mata. Malam ini yang akan ia kira menjadi malam penuh kesialan, namun tanpa ia sadari bahwa malam ini adalah malam di mana akhirnya ia bisa tertidur pulas, dipelukkan sang Uchiha ketua dari Geng Sharingan.

***

"Engh…"

Terdengar erangan lembut yang memecah keheningan di pagi buta. Tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari dalam diri Naruto, sedikit berusaha, Sasuke mulai membuka mata. Sulit memang, tetapi segala usaha yang diawali dengan bersakit-sakit, pasti diakhirnya akan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Oh yeah, setidaknya ini yang Sasuke rasakan, ketika mendapati raut wajah damai dari Naruto yang kini dalam pelukkannya. Menyambutnya dengan senyum maklum, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya lebih intim lagi.

Merasakan gerakan sang patner, Naruto tak ambil pusing malah menyamankan diri dipelukkan Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama, andai Naruto segera sadar perlakuan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Pasti kebanyakan orang akan menebak dengan benar yang teruji ketepatannya 100%. Butuh berapa lama? Err… mungkin 5 menit lagi.

4 menit lebih 5 detik, Naruto merasa kejanggalan pada posisi tidurnya, lantas ia segera membuka kedua mata dengann perlahan. Namun apa daya? Pandangan Naruto terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang di antaranya sedikit terasa asing sekaligus paling ia kenal. Tetapi tetap saja, terselipi rasa penasaran yang membuat Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh sang patner.

Sasuke yang merasa pergerakkan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai, malah menarik Naruto agar lebih erat lagi dalam pelukkannya. Sudah cukup bagi Naruto, maka dari itu ia menolak mentah-mentah serta mendorong lebih keras lagi tubuh Sasuke. Setelah kedua matanya mendapati bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah ketua dari Geng Sharingan, sembah sujud untuk Dewa Janshin setelah Kami-sama saat Naruto mengatakan suatu hal yang amat mustahil.

"GYAAA!!! PEMERKOSA!!!" teriak Naruto sangat 'merdu'.

Mungkin itu bukan hal yang mustahil terjadi jika (calon) pasangan Seme-Uke satu ini yang melakukannya.

Sasuke yang diteriaki 'pemerkosa' langsung membelalakkan kedua mata lebar seraya membekap mulut Naruto dengan gerakkan tercepat yang ia bisa. Malang takdir Naruto, di pagi hari yang seharusnya mendapat sapaan hangat dari kedua orang tua dan minim kicauan burung kecil, malah mendapatkan sesosok manusia 'laknat' yang seenaknya melakukan apa pun yang ia mau kepada dirinya. Bahkan Naruto sempat berpikir dosa apa yang ia perbuat hingga mendapat cobaan yang begitu… err, ada yang bisa melanjutkan?

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih?! Gunakan otak untuk berpikir sedikit 'napa?!" seru Sasuke geram karena di pagi hari indahnya ia langsung mendapat hadiah paling 'manis' dari si dambaan hati.

'Perasaan seperti pernah mendengar perkataan Teme, tapi di mana ya?' batin Naruto bertanya.

"Kenapa diam saja?! Punya alasan logis kenapa kau tak menjawab?" kata Sasuke membuat Naruto gondok seketika.

'Tentu saja tidak bisa manjawab! Lihat-lihat dong mulutku dibekap oleh siapa?!! Dasar Baka Teme!' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan kesal, setelah Naruto memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya kepada sang Uchiha, yang sayang sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke, ia menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke dalam-dalam. Orang yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam 'kejahatan' yang suka rela diberikan kepada Naruto pun, refleks menarik tangannya serta melihat baik-baik keadaan tangannya yang tersakiti dengan begitu 'indahnya'. Kenyataan pahit sekaligus manis, pahit karena telapak tangannya kini terluka, dan manis karena orang yang melukai telapak tangannya adalah orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Uh…" ringis Sasuke menekan-nekan di daerah sekitar telapak tangannya yang terluka.

"Te-Teme!" seru Naruto panik seraya memegang pergelangan Sasuke tanpa sadar dan membawanya mendekat, "Teme! Lukanya terlalu dalam! Ayo dibersihkan! Aku takut kalau terjadi infeksi!" ajak Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan setuju atau tidaknya usul yang diberikan.

Walaupun tak perlu memperdulikan, sebenarnya Sasuke pasti setuju-setuju saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka mendapati perlakuan orang yang dicintainya melakukan hal yang sangat jarang seperti itu?

Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika guyuran air sower membasahi bagian lukanya. Setelah merasa bahwa luka Sasuke sudah bersih, Naruto membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Sasuke pula di tepi ranjang. Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka laci bipet di kamar Sasuke, beruntung benda yang dilihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya adalah kotak P3K. Segera ia ambil kotak tersebut lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke, membukanya tergesa-gesa dan segera membersihkan luka di tangan Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatian padaku," ujar Sasuke jahil berniat menggoda Naruto.

"I-itu karena aku khawatir, Teme!"

Ups! Seharusnya Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya, tetapi sayang sekali kedua tangannya kini digenggam Sasuke.

"Jadi… kau khawatir padaku, begitukah?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Naruto terhias semburat merah.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat langsung memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Kenapa wajahmu berkata lain?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Naruto ketus.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto seraya memeluknya erat. Terkaget adalah reaksi paling utama yang Naruto ambil, mendapati Sasuke semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah?" lirih Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan luka di tangannya.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala di perbatasan leher dan pundak Naruto. "Hanya sebentar."

Naruto hanya terpaku, tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia juga merasa nyaman.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kau sadar tidak bahwa kau belum mandi?"

GUBRAK! Jika saja Sasuke bisa melakukan itu, pasti ia akan merendahkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil langkah membatu saja daripada melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja, Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai seseorang yang sepolos ini! Ah, bukan polos, tapi bodoh. Yah bodoh! Andai saja Sasuke tahu sudah banyak penggemar Naruto yang akan mencincangnya karena baru saja idola mereka dibegitukan, tentunya tamatlah riwayat Uchiha Sasuke secara tak elit.

"Lha? Memang salahku apa sih?" kata Naruto bergumam.

***

"Oi Shika, apa kita harus memberitahukan hubungan ini secara gamblang pada seluruh anggota Sharingan?"

Terdiam di balkon kamar, Shikamaru melirik ke arah Neji yang memainkan helaian rambutnya yang tertimpa angin pagi.

"Merepotkan. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku sebenarnya," kata Shikamaru melempar pandang ke pemandangan kota.

"Apa?"

"Kau jenius 'kan? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kita memberitahukan hal ini pada anggota Sharingan? Kuyakin kasus kematian kita akan konyol diterima logika," jelas Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Lagipula, sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah tahu 'kan apa hubungan antara kau dan Gaara serta aku dan Kiba? Tapi aku yakin dia juga akan merahasiakan hal ini karena dia mencintai ketua Geng Kyuubi," lanjutnya.

"Menyesal aku pernah membuat peraturan bahwa setiap anggota Sharingan harus membenci Geng Kyuubi. Sungguh aku tak menduga bahwa rasa apalah ini namanya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Apa mungkin Gaara mempeletku ya?" kata Neji asal.

"Buat apa aku mempelet orang senarsis kau, hah?" seru seseorang geram dari belakang.

Neji langsung memutar otak begitu melihat Gaara sudah memandangnya sinis. "Mu-mungkin saja diam-diam kau terobsesi padaku dan menempuh jalan pintas," elak Neji tidak ada logis-logisnya sama sekali.

"Kau ini orang rendahan yang menyandang sebagai jenius. Sesama jenius seharusnya kau tahu 'kan ilmu-ilmu tak penting apa yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat? Kau juga tahu 'kan _gender_ku apa?" ujar Gaara sengit menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan rendahan?" tanya Neji memincingkan mata.

"Rendahan dalam menentukan perasaan. Sebagai bonusnya adalah aku yang bodoh karena baru menyadari hal yang sama denganmu," kata Gaara membuang muka ke arah lain.

Neji menyeringai puas. "Setidaknya aku yang kau anggap rendahan ini sudah memilikimu, dan kuperingatkan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Wajah_ stoic _ Gaara berubah menjadi merah. "Cih! Terserah!" kata Gaara seraya melempar handuk yang ia bawa ke arah Neji. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru di balkon.

"Hoo… Lucky! Dasar Uke pengertian," kata Neji senang.

Shikamaru memutar kedua mata. "Tapi kau harus tahu diri, Hyuuga-san. Kita melakukan ini hanya untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi, jangan gunakan perasaan."

Neji menundukkan kepala, tergores garis rasa kecewa di wajahnya. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

***

Ketiga Geng Sharingan dan ketiga Geng Kyuubi hanya bisa melongo tak percaya di ruang makan megah sang Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Di pagi yang berhiaskan rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana, dengan perut yang keroncongan, keenam pemuda tanggung ini mengasihani nasib mereka saat melihat meja makan yang luas tersebut hanya ada selembar kertas di atasnya. Jika diselidiki lebih terperinci, kertas mencurigakan yang diduga peninggalan dari orang tua mereka masing-masing itu, pasti berisi pesan yang amat penting atau hanya sekedar sepele.

Penasaran, Neji 'lah yang pertama kali mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**`Sasuke, maaf kami harus pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, dan tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu dan teman-temanmu. Tetapi jika kalian lapar, kalian bisa menghangatkan sesuatu yang tersedia di kulkas. Khusus untuk Naru-chan, Kushina sudah menyiapkan Ramen instan di kulkas. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan anak-anak. ^__^`**

"YEAY!!!" teriak Naruto gembira langsung tancap gas menuju dapur, tepatnya mengubek-ngubek kulkas untuk mencari makanan terfavoritnya.

Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan langsung bercengok ria melihat betapa hiperaktifnya (calon) Uke Sasuke. Baiklah, minus Gaara dan Kiba yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Apa penyebabnya sehingga ketua kalian sesenang itu?" tanya Neji melirik Gaara dan Kiba secara bergantian.

Gaara menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu nanti, tuan-tuan."

Ketiga anggota Geng Sharingan hanya bisa menarik alis, lalu mereka pun berjalan mengikuti ketua Geng Kyuubi yang entah sudah melakukan apa di dapur Uchiha.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke syok berat mendapati berjejer-jejer mangkuk ramen sudah ada di meja. Peralatan dapur dan bekas bungkusan ramen tersebar di mana-mana. Dua kata, kapal pecah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPURKU, DOBE?!!" seru Sasuke geram.

Naruto yang hendak menuangkan saus ramen ke dalam mangkuk, nampak terlonjak kaget hingga tanpa sengaja memencet botol saus ramen tersebut, sampai sebagian isinya mengenai sebelah mata bagian kanannya.

"Gyaa!! Pedas!" seru Naruto refleks melepaskan pegangan pada botol sambil beralih memegang sebelah matanya yang terkena saus.

Panik. Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto seraya menampik tangan Naruto yang hendak mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri.

"Jangan dikucek, Dobe! Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto menuju kamar mandi terdekat yang kebetulan ada di sekitar dapur. "Kalian semua! Bereskan semua kekacauan ini!" perintah Sasuke sebelum memasuki kamar mandi bersama Naruto.

Keempat manusia yang ditinggalkan menghela nafas berat.

"Nasib jadi pembantu dakdakkan," keluh Neji memunguti bungkusan ramen yang bisa ia jangkau.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Dasar merepotkan."

Gaara dan Kiba menggidikkan bahu seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat, menarik perhatian Neji dan Shikamaru yang melakukan kerja Romusha atas perintah Yang Maha Agung Kanjeng Raden Bagus Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian malah seenaknya duduk-duduk di situ?! Ayo bantu kami!" seru Neji.

Kiba menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, karena Uchiha itu ketua kalian. Jadi tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kami," ucap Kiba santai yang disambut Gaara dengan anggukkan mantab.

***

"Uhh~! Pedas sekali!" seru Naruto terus saja menyirami wajahnya dengan air sower, tepatnya pada bagian yang menjadi sumber rasa sakit.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat itu, lantas ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedari tadi marah-marah tidak jelas. Diraihnya wajah Naruto dan ia hadapkan pada wajahnya sendiri, otomatis Naruto menghentikan acaranya dan berbalik memandang wajah Sasuke walau hanya dengan sebelah mata, terpaksa pula kaos yang mereka kenakan terguyur air sower.

"Buka," kata Sasuke.

"He?" ujar Naruto membulatkan sebelah mata.

"Buka matamu, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Teme! Sa-sakit!" seru Naruto.

"Coba dulu, Dobe," kata Sasuke lembut seraya mengusap pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata kanannya mulai terbuka, menampilkan bola mata biru cerah milik Naruto yang dikelilingi warna merah yang kabur. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum meniup sebelah mata kanan Naruto pelan, sekarang guratan merah kabur yang ada sudah mulai hilang, kemungkinan pula rasa perih yang diderita Naruto juga telah sirna.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut basah yang menutupi kening Naruto.

"Sudah lumayan, Teme," kata Naruto sambil menampung air sower dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang disatukan untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah melihat leher jenjang Naruto yang masih melukiskan bekas kissmark miliknya. Tetapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum pada akhir ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meng'ini'-'itu'kan Naruto. Naruto memundurkan sebelah kakinya, bertujuan agar dirinya terbebas dari siraman sower, yang entah bagaimana bisa ia terpeleset karena menginjak sesuatu, refleks Sasuke yang melihat keseimbangan Naruto goyah langsung memegang tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh. Alhasil Naruto yang selamat tidak jadi terjatuh, kini terhimpit antara dinding kamar mandi dan badan Sasuke yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa!" jawab Naruto gugup.

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tidak tahan, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto, persis di mana kissmark yang ia berikan terpahat.

"Te-Teme! Apa yang kau… nggh, lakukan?" kata Naruto terbata seiring dengan kondisi yang tak mendukung.

"Kenapa kau… begitu indah?" desis Sasuke mengecup tengkuk Naruto.

"Apa katamu… mmh itu?!" ujar Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukknya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kumohon, jadilah milikku… Naruto," pinta Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Kau gila, Teme?! Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Naruto melebarkan kedua mata.

"Yah, aku memang gila! Gila karena menahan rasa yang sangat sesak di dada! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku 'kan, Naruto?! Kau sudah mengambil hatiku Naruto! Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan?!" bentak Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto. "Karena aku mencintaimu…" desah Sasuke seraya kembali memeluk erat Naruto yang terlihat syok berat.

"A-aku…"

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake**

"Oi Shika, apa kita harus memberitahukan hubungan ini secara gamblang pada seluruh anggota Sharingan?"

Terdiam di balkon kamar, Shikamaru melirik ke arah Neji yang memainkan helaian rambutnya yang tertimpa angin pagi. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang tersembunyi di balik pintu. Ia tahu bahwa sosok merah itu adalah bagian tubuh dari seseorang. Lantas ia pun meberi isyarat pada Neji dengan jari-jarinya. Neji sempat menautkan kedua alis sebelum melirik sekilas ke arah pintu. Di sana, ia menemukan sosok Gaara yang tersembunyi, tetapi sayang nampaknya Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri secara utuh karena rambut merahnya terlihat sedikit. Neji mengerti arti isyarat yang diberikan Shikamaru itu. Tanda bahwa sandiwara akan segera dimulai.

"Merepotkan. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku sebenarnya," kata Shikamaru melempar pandang ke pemandangan kota.

"Apa?"

"Kau jenius 'kan? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kita memberitahukan hal ini pada anggota Sharingan? Kuyakin kasus kematian kita akan konyol diterima logika," jelas Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Lagipula, sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah tahu 'kan apa hubungan antara kau dan Gaara serta aku dan Kiba? Tapi aku yakin dia juga akan merahasiakan hal ini karena dia mencintai ketua Geng Kyuubi," lanjutnya.

"Menyesal aku pernah membuat peraturan bahwa setiap anggota Sharingan harus membenci Geng Kyuubi. Sungguh aku tak menduga bahwa rasa apalah ini namanya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Apa mungkin Gaara mempeletku ya?" kata Neji asal sekaligus memancing Gaara agar keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tepat! Sesuai rencana, Gaara keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa.

"Buat apa aku mempelet orang senarsis kau, hah?" seru seseorang geram dari belakang.

Neji langsung memutar otak begitu melihat Gaara sudah memandangnya sinis. "Mu-mungkin saja diam-diam kau terobsesi padaku dan menempuh jalan pintas," elak Neji tidak ada logis-logisnya sama sekali.

"Kau ini orang rendahan yang menyandang sebagai jenius. Sesama jenius seharusnya kau tahu 'kan ilmu-ilmu tak penting apa yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat? Kau juga tahu 'kan _gender_ku apa?" ujar Gaara sengit menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan rendahan?" tanya Neji memincingkan mata.

"Rendahan dalam menentukan perasaan. Sebagai bonusnya adalah aku yang bodoh karena baru menyadari hal yang sama denganmu," kata Gaara membuang muka ke arah lain.

Neji menyeringai puas. "Setidaknya aku yang kau anggap rendahan ini sudah memilikimu, dan kuperingatkan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Wajah_ stoic _ Gaara berubah menjadi merah. "Cih! Terserah!" kata Gaara seraya melempar handuk yang ia bawa ke arah Neji.

Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru di balkon.

"Hoo… Lucky! Dasar Uke pengertian," kata Neji senang.

Shikamaru memutar kedua mata. "Tapi kau harus tahu diri, Hyuuga-san. Kita melakukan ini hanya untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi, jangan gunakan perasaan."

Neji menundukkan kepala, tergores garis rasa kecewa di wajahnya. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

Kiba yang tidak sengaja mendengar detik-detik terakhir percakapan antara Neji dan Shikamaru tersebut, langsung menundukkan kepala seraya berjalan menjauhi tempat perkara. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata Shikamaru dan kedua sahabatnya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya dan Gaara serta Naruto untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi. Tercekat di tenggorokan rasa kecewa yang amat berat dari Kiba. Ternyata ia salah sudah memberi kepercayaannya kepada Geng Sharingan, karena ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Geng Sharingan itu begitu rendah sekarang di matanya!

Kemungkinan balas dendam adalah langkah yang sebentar lagi akan Kiba ambil.

_'_'_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ja-jangan bunuh Zuki! ^^'v *kicked*

**oOo**

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


	7. Keyakinan VS Keraguan

**Author's Note: **

**AKHIRNYA~!!! TTT^TTT *nangis gaje nan gax penting* Bisa mengapdet cerita ini walau dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan (sangat) lama. ToT *dapet death glare***

**Lagipula rencana awalnya chap ini bakal apdet pas taon baru. Tetapi waktu Zuki bernostalgia gaje membaca komik Naruto dari vol 1 sampai vol 46…**

**Sekarang aja! XD**

**Sebelumnya Zuki beritahukan jika di Chap ini sedikit panjang daripada chapter2 sebelumnya. Sekaligus permohonan maaf Zuki yang benar-benar kelamaan mengapdet seluruh Fic Zuki. T^T *meringkuk di bawah kasur***

**Yosh! Langsung kita mulai saja! XD**

**Warning!: **

**Alternative Universe, Semi Out of Character, Flasback pada bagian Omake, and Boys Love! If you Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Kalian memang berhasil menaklukkan kami. Kuakui itu. Tapi jangan harap sepenuhnya kalian dapat semena-mena terhadap kami. Bagaimanapun juga kita masih mempunyai perselisihan antar Geng kita masing-masing." **:::**

* * *

"_Kau gila, Teme?! Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Naruto melebarkan kedua mata._

"_Yah, aku memang gila! Gila karena menahan rasa yang sangat sesak di dada! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku 'kan, Naruto?! Kau sudah mengambil hatiku Naruto! Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan?!" bentak Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto. "Karena aku mencintaimu…" desah Sasuke seraya kembali memeluk erat Naruto yang terlihat syok berat._

"_A-aku…"_

Klek!!

Pintu kamar mandi dimana Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpelukkan terbuka begitu saja, menampilkan sosok Sora yang masih setengah mengantuk. Kedua matanya masih merem-melek, tetapi ketika sudah terbiasa, ia membulatkan mata sempurna mendapati adegan nyaris dewasa ada di depan mata.

"GYYAAA~!!! ANIKI MESUUMMM~!!!" seru Sora refleks menutup mata seraya mengambil segala barang yang ia dapat lalu melemparnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang kepergok anak di bawah umur beradegan mesum di kamar mandi langsung berwajah semerah buah tomat. Terlebih lagi jika yang telah menemukan mereka dalam kegiatan menuju titik temu adalah orang dekat yang selalu mengganggu seluruh acara yang ada, tentu saja ini alasan sepihak dari Sasuke, belum juga Naruto.

Kesal, Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sora yang masih membanting-banting barang tak jelas. Ia berdiri dalam diam memandangi Sora, tak beberapa lama kemudian tangan kanannya beralih mencengkram kerah bagian belakang piyama yang digunakan Sora lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Si adik refleks membuka kedua mata seraya menggerak-gerakkan anggota badan panik karena tubuhnya melayang sendiri tanpa izin.

"Lepaskan Aniki brengsek!! Beraninya kau menyentuh Naru-chan-ku!!!"

Twitch! Urat di kening Sasuke berkedut berulang-ulang. Ia menatap sinis pada Sora yang masih bergerak liar.

"Bocah Uchiha! Apa kau tidak tahu tata krama ketuk-pintu?!" bentak Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat yang dilontarkan.

"Apa-apaan kau brengsek!? Lebih terhormat mana dari pada melakukan kegiatan mesum bersama uke adiknya?!! Dasar Aniki jelek! Tidak punya perasaan!! Menyebalkan!! Bodoh!! Idiot!! Tolol!! Anak ayam!!" bentak Sora sengit memukul-mukul Sasuke.

Aura gelap mengerikan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Sasuke, _death glare_ antara dua keturunan Uchiha saling beradu. Mengabaikan sang umpan merangkap sebagai obyek yang diperebutkan ber_'sweatdrop'_ ria di sudut kamar mandi, melihat kelakuan _childish_ dua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Naruto berjalan agak tergesa mendekati mereka, berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi. Beruntung karena usahanya membuahkan hasil setimpal berupa pembatalan perang incest di kamar mandi.

"Hentikan Teme!!" bentak Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke ketika hendak memukul Sora. "Dia masih kecil! Lagipula Sora ini adikmu sendiri! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih dewasa?!!" serunya menggeram marah.

Sasuke hanya tercenang mendapati dengan perlahan Naruto membuka jemarinya yang masih mencengkram kerah piyama Sora. Ia langsung menangkap Sora dalam pelukkan yang hangat. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang sikap polos Naruto, perlahan amarah yang ada hilanglah sudah. Namun hanya berberapa detik berlalu, ia mendengus kesal saat Sora menjulurkan lidah panjang pada dirinya.

"O ya, Sora belum mandi ya?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan kening.

Sora nyengir salah tingkah menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, mengharuskan Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menjitak kepala Sora.

"Huh. Aku sebagai Aniki-mu merasa heran mengapa bisa Bunda kita melahirkan bocah sepertimu. Benar-benar bukan ciri khas keturunan Uchiha," ejek Sasuke mencubit pipi Sora usil.

Sora mengembungkan pipi kesal. Bagaimana pun juga tidak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke dan Naruto bahwa Uchiha cilik hiperaktif satu itu masih tetap anak-anak yang butuh perhatian khusus dan kasih sayang penuh.

Dengan senyum terkembang di wajah, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi menuju dapur.

Tak perlu waktu lebih lama mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sana mereka mendapati Neji, dan Shikamaru, berdiri bosan didekat kursi ruang makan, sama halnya dengan Gaara dan Kiba, namun mereka dalam keadaan bergetar. Sasuke beralih menautkan alis melihat meja makan kosong mlompong tanpa makanan apapun.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 7 (Keyakinan VS Keraguan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

"Ya ya ya. Keluarga kecil yang kita tunggu dari tadi sudah datang," ucap Neji membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari mendekat pada mereka berempat diikuti Naruto yang masih menggendong Sora.

"Kenapa belum ada makanan di meja?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara melirik takut pada Naruto sekilas lalu beralih memandang ketua Geng Sharingan. "S-sudah. Tapi Sharingan menolak."

"P-persetan saja. Mau makan apa kalian? Dasar tidak tahu t-terima kasih," gagap Kiba membuang muka.

"Dan menyuruh kami memakan kabohidrat dan protein yang kelewatan itu? Che, merepotkan," timpal Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana.

Mendengar ada nada ganjil pada kedua sahabatnya, Naruto menatap ketiga anggota Geng Sharingan bingung, tak sengaja pula kedua mata itu beralih pada sebuah tempat yang membuatnya membeku. Lalu detik berikutnya ia mendudukkan Sora di kursi. Ekspresi Naruto pun berubah drastis, tadi yang masih terlihat biasa, kini terlihat menahan sesuatu. Gaara dan Kiba yang mengerti maksud sang ketua hanya berdiri mematung melihat raut ceria Naruto berubah menjadi dingin.

'Gawat, mereka lupa menutup tempat itu!' batin Gaara dan Kiba panik –sengaja atau tidak- secara bersamaan.

Ketiga anggota Geng Sharingan saling berpandangan canggung mendapati suasana di dapur tersebut menjadi berbeda daripada yang tadi. Naruto menghela nafas sambil menggerakkan tangan sebagai tanda agar mereka semua terduduk. Kedua sahabat Naruto menurut, kecuali anggota Geng Sharingan yang enggan menuruti ketua Geng Kyuubi. Hei, ayolah, sejak kapan mereka harus menuruti (calon) uke Sasuke itu? Memang di sini yang lebih dominan siapa?

"Uchiha, bisa kau katakan pada anak buahmu untuk menuruti perintahku? Hormati ajakkan musuhmu jika kau benar-benar lawan yang sebanding denganku," desis Naruto sinis.

Terbengong, terdiam, terpaku. Itulah yang melanda Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melihat ketua Geng Kyuubi menjadi _out of character_, berbeda dengan yang ia tunjukkan selama ini. Terlebih lagi Sasuke terlewat syok hingga terkesan bodoh. Tetapi setelah sadar, kedua mata sang Uchiha berkilat marah menyadari baru saja kedudukkan dirinya di Sharingan direndahkan oleh orang utama Kyuubi. Orang yang ia cintai pula!

"Kalian berdua, duduk. Turuti bocah Kyuubi ini," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk pasrah, kemudian mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Sora terlupakkan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Kedua mata Naruto menatap tajam kepada mereka yang tertunduk. "Siapa…" Ia menutup mata bergetar menahan amarah. "SIAPA YANG MEMBUANG RAMEN MILIKKU DI TEMPAT SAMPAH?!!" teriak Naruto keras sambil menunjuk tong sampah tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka yang penuh dengan bungkusan ramen beserta isinya.

Gaara dan Kiba menelan ludah secara terpaksa langsung mengerakkan jari telunjuk mereka ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru yang menaikkan kedua alis. Mendapat jawaban, Naruto menatap tajam setara dengan _death glare_ Uchiha ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru, berhasil membuat mereka yang ditatap sedemikian rupa berjenggit horor. Bahkan Sora pun hampir pingsan seketika karena tak percaya dengan sikap –yang seenaknya ia anggap- uke manis tersebut tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri tak wajar merasakan perubahan suhu ruangan menjadi asing.

Sang ketua Geng Kyuubi berdiri dari kursi. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Neji dan Shikamaru yang tak berkutik sebab belum mengerti maksud Naruto, sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba langsung meringkuk di bawah meja sambil menutup kedua mata dan telinga, mengharuskan Sasuke memandang ada-apa-ini ke arah mereka.

"Mau kuberi hadiah?" tawar Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Eh?" jawab dua anggota Geng Sharingan bingung.

Sebelum mereka berdua hendak bertanya, Sasuke terpaksa merinding disko melihat kedua temannya diberi 'hadiah' oleh Naruto -yang ternyata sudah mencapai tahap kalap. Seekor kucing yang tidak sengaja bertengger manis di jendela dapur kediaman Uchiha, refleks menutup mata dengan kaki kanan bagian depan dan menggerakkan ekor ke kanan dan ke kiri santai, masih terlalu polos bagi seekor kucing baik-baik untuk melihat adegan _killer _ yang terjadi di sana.

* * *

Sasuke memandang ngeri ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang diperiksa oleh seorang Dokter yang sengaja ia datangkan ke rumah. Gaara dan Kiba berusaha mati-matian menahan Naruto yang ternyata masih dendam kesumat ingin menghajar Neji dan Shikamaru, yang masih tergolek pasrah di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Dok?" tanya Sasuke setelah memastikan sang dokter telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Dokter berambut silver-putih tersebut menghela nafas seraya melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajah. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Tulang rusuk tuan Hyuuga agak sedikit retak, tetapi tidak menimbulkan masalah serius, mungkin hanya akan sedikit terasa nyeri atau sakit ketika beliau beraktifitas berat, kemudian pergelangan tangan tuan Nara hanya terkilir biasa. Saya akan menuliskan resep obatnya dan silahkan anda tebus di Apotik," jelas Dokter bernama Kabuto itu memasukkan alat-alat praktek yang tersebar ke dalam tas, tak lupa ia memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke sembari berdiri serta berpamitan. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri, tuan Uchiha," ucap Kabuto membungkukkan badan.

"Saya antar sampai pintu depan," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu tuan Uchiha, biar saya sendiri," balas Kabuto sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Sasuke, sempat pula ia tersenyum kepada semua yang ada di ruangan sebagai tanda pamit, kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Lepaskan aku Gaara! Kiba! Aku mau memberi pelajaran kepada mereka lagi!!" seru Naruto meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Gaara dan Kiba.

"Tenang Naruto! Apa kau tidak melihat mereka sudah babak belur begitu?!" bentak Kiba mengunci kedua tangan Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas pasrah, agak kesulitan ia menahan tubuh Naruto. "Tahan diri Naruto. Tidak sopan membuat kekacauan di rumah orang. Kalau mereka mati kau masuk penjara," nasehat Gaara.

"Persetan! Salah mereka seenaknya membuang ramen pemberian Bunda itu!" seru Naruto mencak-mencak.

Neji dan Shikamaru sudah siap siaga menerima 'hadiah' Naruto lagi jika sang ketua Geng Kyuubi lepas. Dan benar saja, sengaja atau tidak, secara bersamaan Gaara dan Kiba melepaskan Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Namun mereka berdua menahan nafas lega saat di tengah perjalanan, tubuh Naruto diterjang Sasuke hingga keduanya terjatuh di sofa. Naruto hendak melepaskan diri, tapi berbalik melebarkan kedua mata mendapati pisau kecil teracung mulus di leher. Ingin ia melawan, sayang sekali posisi dirinya dalam pangkuan serta dekapan Sasuke dari belakang tak mengizinkan itu terjadi.

Gaara dan Kiba tersentak panik langsung berlari hendak menyelamatkan Naruto dari jerat Sasuke. Sial niat mereka terkurung ketika Neji dan Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggerakkan tubuh cepat dan segera menahan mereka. Bahkan kedua sahabat Naruto dibuat heran, masih sempat-sempatnya saja sahabat Sasuke tersebut juga ikut serta membantu sang ketua dalam keadaan penuh balutan perban dan tempelan kapas seperti itu, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kekuatan mereka tidak jauh beda dari sebelum mereka mendapat cendera akibat Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Che, selalu saja mengancamku menggunakan benda itu. Jenius monoton," ejeknya tertawa meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuang pisau kecil tersebut, membuat Naruto mengikuti arah pandang kejadian saat sang pisau jatuh berdenting keras bertabrakkan dengan lantai. Tarikkan tangan pada dagunya mengharuskan Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Sempat mereka saling melempar pandang hingga akhirnya Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto cepat, sukseslah kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar sempura, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Beruntung Neji langsung menutup mata Gaara dan membalikkan tubuh mereka sebelum adegan itu terjadi, begitupula dengan Shikamaru yang menuruti jejak Neji.

Tubuh Naruto terasa sangat lemas setelah Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Jujur memang bukan pertama kali si ketua Geng Sharingan ini menciumnya, tetapi waktu itu 'kan tidak sengaja! Alih-alih malah ia sendiri yang mencium Sasuke saat masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SD, itu saja gara-gara teman sekelasnya usil mendorong Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tidak terasa wajah Naruto memerah jika mengingat-ingat peristiwa tersebut, diperparah dengan Sasuke yang tadi menciumnya! Habis sudah harga diri seorang Namikaze di tangan Uchiha.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan pergi membeli ramen bersama Inuzuka sekaligus menembus obat," kata Shikamaru seraya menyeret Kiba menjauhi mereka berempat.

Neji yang tak mau kalah langsung berkata, "Sama dengan Shikamaru, sebagai tanda minta maaf, aku akan memasak makanan lain dengan sahabatmu yang ini," pintanya segera membawa Gaara kabur menuju dapur sedikit tergesa.

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan di ruang keluarga. Agak ragu Naruto mendorong Sasuke pelan bertujuan agar sang tersangka melepas dekapannya dan membiarkan Naruto terduduk sendiri di sofa. Sadar atau tidak, dari tadi Sasuke masih memangku Naruto dan mendekap begitu erat. Mungkin saja Naruto tidak nyaman. Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya terdiam seraya membuka dekapannya, membiarkan Naruto beralih mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto tertunduk, tidak berani menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Jawab dan tatap lawan bicaramu."

Naruto membuang muka.

Sasuke yang kesal merasa tak diperdulikan mencengkram pundak Naruto keras.

"DOBE!!!"

"APA TEME?!!"

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada kedalaman mata onyx Sasuke, sungguh tatapan lembut yang begitu menyihir. Jantung mereka saling berlomba, mencari kedudukkan lebih dominan berdegup kencang. Tangan Sasuke menelusuri lengan Naruto ke atas hingga berakhir di pipi bergaris tiga berwarna kecoklatan itu, ditambah Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, hanya menghitung waktu saat kedua bibir tersebut bersatu dalam ciuman mesra.

"NARU-CHAN!!!"

DEG!

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengumpat kesal, namun yang ada malah kedua matanya membulat sempurna mendapati Naruto mencium bibirnya singkat, sebelum si biang abal menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka. Berlanjutlah Naruto menabrakkan kening mereka, berhasil seratus persen sang Uchiha menjauhkan diri sembari mengelus-ngelus kening sebal, sedangkan Naruto menunjukkan tampang sok polos ketika Uchiha Cilik Hiperaktif alias Sora muncul secara tak diundang.

"Naru-chan~ Bisa temani aku mandi?" pinta Sora bergelayutan manja pada Naruto, peduli setan dengan sosok Uchiha lain yang mendidih di sebrang sana.

"Eh? Mandi? Jadi dari tadi Sora belum segera mandi ya?" tanya Naruto lembut mengusap-usap kepala Sora penuh kasih sayang.

Sora nyengir salah tingkah sembari mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Naruto, perlahan ia mengecup bibir Naruto mesra, membuat Sasuke yang sialnya melihat adegan tersebut hampir merobek bantal penghias sofa saking geramnya kepada Uchiha bungsu yang kurang ajar itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum seusai Sora menyudahi kecupan singkat tersebut sambil memeluknya. Cukup bagi Sasuke menahan diri.

"Cepat mandi sana!" perintah Sasuke menggeret lengan Sora.

Sora medengus kesal. "Dasar Aniki jelek!" bentaknya menjulurkan lidah.

"Grrr!!!" geram Sasuke hendak memutilasi Sora pada saat itu juga.

Naruto menghela nafas memandangi perang incest yang akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya sudah nemplok di depan mata. Demi menjaga perdamaian dan ketentraman, lagi-lagi Naruto melerai mereka dengan menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Dasar kalian ini. Kapan sih aku bisa melihat kalian layaknya Kakak-Adik?" ujar Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menyeringai licik ketika sebuah ide yang bertujuan agar si Bungsu Uchiha kapok terlintas di otak. Cepat-cepat ia memanfaatkan Naruto dengan memeluk pinggangnya mesra menggunakan tangan kanan, terkejutlah Sora melihat peristiwa itu. Sasuke menatap sang adik merendahkan, lalu ia mulai memanas-manasi Sora lagi dengan mencium pipi Naruto lebih mesra sedikit demi sedikit turun ke tengkuknya, menghisap-hisap lembut hingga mengharuskan Naruto tidak sadar mendesah tertahan.

Bagaimana keadaan Sora? Syok berat. Sungguh bocah TK yang terlampau malang, harus menyaksikan kegiatan dewasa yang sepantasnya tidak dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur. Karena kesal, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, dalam satu nafas, tanpa peduli apa pun ia hendak meninju perut Sasuke keras. Namun apa daya mau dikata, tangan mungil Sora dibonusi tinggi tubuh yang tak seberapa, kepalan mantab dari Sora pun terlampiaskan pada selangkangan Sasuke yang menonjol.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan memberi kissmark pada Naruto, refleks berteriak sakit sambil memegangi sang 'adik' yang terasa… ah! Tidak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata jika membayangkan alat kebanggaan kaum pria diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh anak kecil. Mau disalahkan, kasian. Diberi maaf, menyebalkan. Pilihan sulit.

"Te-Teme~? Kau tidak apa~?" kata Naruto mengejek secara dramatis.

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah. Sora tertawa puas memandangi hasil karyanya itu.

"Ayo Naru-chan! Kita tinggalkan pecundang satu ini," ajak Sora menggandeng tangan Naruto sembari membawa ketua Geng Kyuubi tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke.

Yang ditinggalkan?

'Grrah!!! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, bocah!! Syukur-syukur kubuat kau jadi Fudanshi dak-dakkan!' batin Sasuke sengit masih menahan sakit.

* * *

"Perasaanku tidak enak meninggalkan Uchiha dan Naruto di ruang keluarga sendirian," desah Gaara seraya mengupas-ngupas bawang putih tidak terpusat.

Neji sedang mengecek bahan makanan di lemari es hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Terfokus, ia mengambil beberapa kaleng berisi daging ikan atau sapi dan beberapa bumbu-bumbuan yang dibutuhkan. Setelah mengecek semuanya telah ada, Neji membawa segala macam bahan pangan mentah tersebut ke samping Gaara.

"Mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua, Gaara. Kita hanya menjadi setan ketiga tidak diundang bagi mereka," ujar Neji berusaha membuka kaleng kornet sapi.

Gaara menghentikan acara mengupasnya sembari menoleh pada Neji. "Lalu apa maksudmu menahanku tadi? Pakai membalikkan badan dan menutup mataku pula. Sikapmu aneh tahu!" dengus Gaara kesal mulai mengupas lagi, kali ini yang dikupas adalah kulit bawang merah.

Neji menghela nafas masih berusaha membuka kaleng-kaleng yang lain. "Tidak pantas kita melihat mereka."

"Hah? Maksud- ergh!" sentak Gaara terkejut ketika sebuah benda -yang ia yakini pisau- menyayat jari tengahnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Refleks Neji menoleh saat mendengar keluhan Gaara. Ia menaikkan alis melihat sang patner di dapur itu memijit-mijit sekitar jari tengah yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan dibegitukan!" hardik Neji menampik tangan Gaara yang sempat bertengger di jari tengah tangan yang satunya. "Sial! Bisa infeksi!" paniknya langsung mengulum jari tengah Gaara dalam satu lahapan.

Gaara menahan nafas merasakan uluman pada jari tengahnya seakan berubah menjadi hisapan penuh goda. Gaara tidak dapat mengelak bahwa Neji lumayan berpengalaman jika bermain lidah. Ia menelan ludah ketika mendapati hawa tidak enak tengah mengintai, juga tidak sepenuhnya sadar tatapan Neji pada dirinya sudah berbeda dari niat awal. Tatapan penuh cinta dan nafsu yang menjadi satu. Berusaha menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, tangan kiri Gaara mengendap-endap mengambil sesuatu di atas meja. Neji belum menyadari, masih menghisap jari tengah Gaara. Tak beberapa lama, ia menyeringai licik sebelum beralih cepat mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Gaara.

Kejutan tak terduga menghampiri Neji, bukannya mendapat ciuman dari Gaara, malah sebuah nampan berukuran besar menabok wajahnya keras, ditambah Gaara yang beralih menggeplakkan nampan tersebut di kepala Neji hingga sang korban nampan terjembab di lantai. Gaara tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya itu. Baginya, perlakuan semacam ini memang pantas untuk laki-laki brengsek sejenis Neji tersebut.

"Ini baru nampan, belum juga tanganku atau benda tajam lain," ucap Gaara polos meletakkan nampan kembali ke tempat asal. "Lagipula jika membersihkan luka tidak perlu serepot itu menggunakan mulut," lanjutnya memutar keran westafel hingga air sejuk menyentuh jari tengahnya.

Rasa peih menyebar cepat pada bekas sayatan yang terluka, membuat Gaara mengerang tertahan merasakan hal berbeda sebelum ia terkena sayatan pisau. Setelah membersihkan darah serta saliva Neji yang sedikit membantu, ia memandang Neji masih (sok) terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, sempat pula Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis waktu menyadari Neji tak kunjung bangun. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Neji dan mencermati wajah datar tersebut baik-baik.

"Oi," panggil Gaara pesimis menendang-nendang perut Neji dengan kaki pelan.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Bangun Hyuuga," kata Gaara bernada memerintah.

Pemuda terpenting nomer dua di Geng Sharingan masih tak berkutik.

"Err… N-Neji?" ucap Gaara terbata.

Gaara membungkuk dengan wajah yang sejajar dengan wajah Neji, tangannya menampar-nampar pipi Neji pelan. Merasa tidak ada respek, Gaara kembali berdiri hendak mengambil sepanci berisi air, berniat menyiramkannya pada Neji. Namun apa mau dikata, sebuah tarikan cepat dilengan membuat keseimbangan Gaara limbung, alhasil tercipta sebuah peristiwa dimana detik-detik menegangkan menjadi saksi transparan saat seseorang sebagai tersangka yaitu Neji menindih tubuh Gaara yang jatuh terlentang di lantai.

"Belum bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar ya?" ujar Neji tersenyum nista melihat wajah panik Gaara yang baginya menyenangkan itu.

Senyum nista Neji adalah hal paling buruk bagi Gaara. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat Neji. Sifat dominan Neji memang hal yang sangat menyulitkan untuk Gaara. Tak khayal seberapa kuat ia berjuang membebaskan segala cengkraman Neji, tetap saja semua itu sia-sia. Parahnya Gaara sangat membenci hal itu. Terlebih lagi jika setelah ini pasti Neji akan mengerjainya habis-habisann dengan cara tersendiri. Firasat buruk mendempel pada Gaara.

"Pasti kau berpikir hal yang macam-macam denganku 'kan?" goda Neji mengelus pipi Gaara menggunakan tangan.

Gaara segera menepis tangan laknat Neji tersebut. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan hal tak sepantasnya terjadi padaku," ancamnya mencengkram kedua pergelangan Neji.

Neji tersenyum sembari menyentuh tengkuk Gaara, langsung menyeringai mendapati kissmark pemberiannya waktu di dalam mobil tersebut belum hilang, niat untuk menggoda sang uke timbul seketika.

"Tapi kenapa… tubuhmu berkata lain, sayang?" tanya Neji mengusap bibir Gaara dengan ibu jari.

Gaara hendak melawan, akan tetapi kedua mata hijau tersebut sedikit terkejut waktu melihat sosok Kiba yang berdiri menghadap punggung Neji masih menindih tubuhnya sudah memberi isyarat agar ia bisa membuat Neji terpusat tanpa mengetahui ada Kiba di belakang. Gaara yang mengerti mengerlingkan mata sambil memikirkan rencana supaya Neji bisa sepenuhnya memfokuskan diri padanya. Aksi dimulai, Gaara tersenyum menggoda pada Neji, ia mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Neji, lalu membawa kepala tersebut mendekat, sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat erotis bertujuan untuk menggoda Neji, sendangkan yang digoda tidak ambil pusing malah berniat ingin meminta lebih pada Gaara.

'Sekarang Kiba!' batin Gaara refleks mengambil posisi berlindung di bawah tubuh Neji.

Kiba mengangguk mantab, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan yak! Wajan penggoreng ikan pun ia pukulkan pada punggung Neji. Sukses sang Hyuuga jatuh menimpa tubuh Gaara lagi. Gaara memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan berkelit ke samping ketika jeratan Neji merenggang, ia menambah tendangan lumayan keras pada perut samping Neji. Kiba berhasil menjalankan tugas beralih membantu Gaara berdiri. Mereka berdua memandang sungguh-kasihan-dirimu pada Neji.

"Neji! Kau tak apa?!!" seru Shikamaru baru saja datang ke dapur langsung mengahampiri Neji yang meringkuk menahan sakit, ia segera membantu Neji berdiri lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Kiba.

"Kalian memang berhasil menaklukkan kami. Kuakui itu. Tapi jangan harap sepenuhnya kalian dapat semena-mena terhadap kami. Bagaimanapun juga kita masih mempunyai perselisihan antar Geng kita masing-masing," kata Kiba ketus.

Gaara maju selangkah. "Lupakan semua yang terjadi tadi, yang penting sekarang kita segera menyiapkan makanan atau kalian lebih memilih menginap di Rumah Sakit selama dua bulan lebih."

Neji dan Shikamaru menatap horor pada Gaara dan Kiba saat membuat mereka mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Naruuto mengamuk habis-habisan di dapur, hingga mengorbankan tenaga lebih untuk membereskan tempat perkara. Itu saja mendapat bonus cacian maki dari Sasuke, juga beberapa _death glare-death glare_ mengerikan. Cukup, tak perlu diceritakan lebih detail lagi.

"Che, terserah," dengus Neji berjalan menyusul Shikamaru yang sedang mengambil barang belanjaan mereka.

Kiba menoleh pada Gaara sembari menggidikkan bahu. Gaara mengangguk langsung kembali mencincang bumbu-bumbu. Mengabaikan kedua Geng Sharingan yang berkutat dengan hal lain.

* * *

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Sora yang bertelanjang dada, sedang bercanda tawa dengan Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap di ofuro. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk ikut menemani Naruto memandikan Sora, sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi kambing congek yang menganggu kegiatan mereka berdua. Sesekali ia melirik-lirik Naruto ganjen waktu membayangkan sesuatu yang mengharuskan otak mesumnya langsung aktif. Naruto sadar akan hal itu langsung memberi _death glare_ karena merasa risih mendapat tatapan menelanjangi a la Uchiha tersebut.

"O ya Naru-chan, bisa tunggu aku sebentar di sini? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," pinta Sora berdiri pergi meninggalkan ofuro dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Sempat pula ia melirik Sasuke seakan berkata jangan-kau-apa-apakan-Naru-chan-ku sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang menuju ke arah Naruto yang berendam santai di ofuro. Perlahan ia mendekati ofuro seraya menyeburkan diri di sana, tidak memperdulikan baju yang basah dan Naruto yang terlonjak kaget. Seketika itu juga Naruto mendudukkan diri di ujung ofuro sembari memeluk lutut, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan diri dari sang ketua Geng Sharingan.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke kalem.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke bernada agak sinis.

Naruto memejam mata rapat semakin memperkokoh pertahanan.

"Sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar mengambil keperjakaanmu saat ini juga, Dobe!!!" bentak Sasuke memukul air hingga menimbulkan suara kecipakkan yang keras.

'Ugh!' batin Naruto mencelos.

Naruto sedikit demi sedikit memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kesal sebab Naruto tidak kunjung tiba langsung meraih pinggang Naruto dan membawanya mendekat, sedangkan Naruto membuang muka ke arah lain asalkan tidak bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama lagi, Dobe," ujar Sasuke menarik pipi Naruto agar menatap dirinya. "Buka matamu, tatap aku, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa jawabanmu?" kata Sasuke _to the point_.

Naruto terpaku memandang keseriusan kata terpahat rapi di mata Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata seiring dengan Sasuke yang mulai memberi kecupan hangat pada bibirnya. Bibir itu, bibir milik Uchiha Sasuke yang satu-satunya menyentuh bibir Naruto, bibir yang menyalurkan getaran-getaran kecil amat menggelitik hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia ingin lebih. Namun kebimbangan menutupi, ia tidak mau mengambil langkah sendiri tanpa persetujuan teman sekitar. Apalagi bila keputusan ini menyalahi aturan yang berlaku.

Masih terbuai sentuhan Sasuke, ia membuka kedua mata, meletakkan telapak tangan di pipi Sasuke seraya menarik bibirnya kembali.

"S-satu setengah bulan dari sekarang," Naruto memiringkan wajah mendekati Sasuke. "Akan kujawab secara jujur jika kau… berhasil mengalahkanku pada perlombaan renang antar kelas," ujar Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia kembali terhanyut pada belaian bibir Naruto yang menggiurkan. Hanya dengan cara ini kasih tak sampai tersalurkan. Sudah cukup bagi keduanya menahan diri, menyembunyikan perasaan yang bergelora tak terbantahkan.

"Aku pasti menang, Dobe," kata Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Teme," ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke, diakhiri dengan senyum terkembang.

_

_

_

_

_

Renzoku...

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Naruto kecil nampak menyantap ramen bahagia bersama dengan Gaara dan Kiba sahabatnya di meja kantin. Sesekali mereka saling mengejek, bertujuan agar suasana bisa menjadi lebih hidup dan ramai. Yah, tak perlu heran jika semua anak setingkat kelas tiga SD masih suka bahkan sering melakukan hal tersebut. Namanya juga anak-anak.

BRAK!!!

Sebuah pukulan keras di meja mereka, berhasil membuat Naruto yang asyik memakan ramen tersedak hebat. Lantas tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengambil segelas jus milik Gaara yang paling dekat dengannya lalu segera meminumnya hingga habis.

"Oi bocah Kyuubi! Urusan kita belum selesai, Dobe!" bentak seorang bocah Uchiha cilik menantang tanpa gentar, panggil saja Sasuke.

Naruto melempar pandangan sinis langsung berdiri dari duduknya berbalik menggerbrak meja, menyusul Gaara dan Kiba yang sudah berselisihan dengan teman Sasuke berambut panjang dan satunya lagi berambut nanas. Kini ia telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, bocah Uchiha menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengganggu kehidupan Naruto.

"Apa maumu Uchiha-teme?! Tidak puaskah kau selalu menganggu kehidupanku?!" seru Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kita masih ada urusan, Namikaze-dobe! Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang juga!" hardik Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Baiklah! Bersiap-siaplah kau, Teme!!!" seru Naruto juga ikut menyiapkan kuda-kudanya sembari hendak menerjang Sasuke.

DUG!

"Huwaa~!" teriak Naruto saat ada seseorang yang mendorongnya keras dari belakang.

"Ah! Maaf Naruto! Aku tadi didorong di-"

Sang tersangka tidak berani melanjutkan perkataanya. Seketika suasana sangat hening seakan menjadi saksi bisu saat tubuh mungil Naruto bertabrakkan dengan tubuh Sasuke, yang lebih membuat seluruh penghuni bernyawa di ruangan tersebut menjadi terdiam dan saling terbelalak adalah peristiwa mengejutkan yang terjadi secara langsung di depan mata.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemimpin dari Geng bernama Kyuubi, berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin Geng Sharingan yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh bebuyutan Geng Kyuubi, di depan semua orang, dalam posisi tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggang Naruto, dan kedua tangan Naruto tergantung dileher Sasuke.

"GYAAA~!!!" teriak Naruto histeris setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke langsung berlari ke luar kantin diikuti Gaara dan Kiba yang menyusul.

Sasuke membatu, tidak memperdulikan suara kedua sahabatnya alias Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengusir anak-anak lain dari tempat kejadian. Setelah akal Sasuke kembali berpijak di bumi, ia tersenyum senang sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Rasa jeruk… manis."

**OWARI!**

* * *

**MUGYAA!!! DX**

**Kebanyakkan Kissu! Kebanyakkan Kissu! Kebanyakkan Kiss-mph! *dibekep***

**Emang sengaja. XP *dapet gampar***

**Adegan2 Kissu di atas adalah salah satu macam bentuk (?) penyesalan Zuki karena sampai Chap 6… BELUM ADA SEKALIPUN SASU MA NARU KISSUAN!!! TTT^TTT *ngenes waktu lagi nyadar***

**Udah ah! Daripada lebih ngomong Gaje. XP *sigh* **

…

**Bonus balas2 review yang tidak login (namanya apa sih? -.-'' *lupa*) chap 5 sampai 6 ya? ^^**

**Ai cwe conan: **Maaf ya kalau lama apdet chapter terbarunya. *mbungkuk2 a la orang jepang* Arigatou… ^^

**Hanya numpang** **lewat:** Ini apdetannya, maaf kalau lama apdet lagi. T.T Arigatou… ^^

**SoK4K3 UcH1H4-kun: **(Chap. 4 sampai 5) Sora itu yang ada di Naruto bukan OC Zuki. XD Ya… biar Sora kelihatan banget kalau dia masih bocah. XP *ditendang* Tenang aja, kemungkinan Zuki gax bakal naikin ratingnya. Akan tetap bertahan di rated T kox. XD (eh2, *nowel2 gaje* masa sih udah 15 tahun? O.o Zuki masih 13 tahun lho~ XD) Arigatou… ^^

**Yuu-chan:** Ya… Kalau perasaan NejiShika ma GaaKiba sih masih rahasia. XP *digampar* Arigatou… ^^

**Ao-chan: **Ini apdetannya, maaf kelamaan. T.T Arigatou… ^^

**Nazuki rin:** Karena jadi musatin ke adegan mesranya jadi lupa ama masalahnya sih. =='' *digaplok Rin-nee* Arigatou… ^^

**Zefanya:** Zuki selalu ON waktu pelajaran B. Indo. -.-'' *natap killer guru B. Indo* Ending-nya masih bingung nih. T^T Arigatou… ^^

**Akira Uchiha: **Semoga saja begitu. XD Arigatou… ^^

**Sweetchubby:** Salam kenal. :D Yah… itu masalahnya. Jadi bingung mau bawa jalan ceritanya kemana. T.T Arigatou… ^^

**L_i_a: **Ini udah di apdet. Arigatou… ^^

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


	8. Keaslian VS Kepalsuan

**Author's Note: **

**NEKAT! XP *tabok* **

**Disela-sela TO yx bikin pusing, dengan perasaan cuek2 saja, Zuki melanjutkan Fic ini tanpa niat mempelajari SKL yx di'TO'kan! =________=''' *digaplok karena ngasih contoh gax bener***

**Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, godaan SasuNaru selalu melekat di otak Zuki, bahkan ide-ide Fic Oneshot juga tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta untuk dituangkan. ==''**

**Sebagai pendahuluan (?), kira-kira chapter ini lebih panjang sedikit daripada chapter yang kemarin.**

**Entah mengapa Zuki juga tak tahu. =.=' *aneh***

**Warning!: **

**Alternative Universe, Semi Out of Character, Lime Super Implisit, and Boys Love! **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "…Mana ada orang yang dulu sangat membenci kita tiba-tiba saja langsung baik bahkan menyatakan cinta mereka dalam satu hari secara bersamaan?!!..." :**::**

* * *

"_Aku pasti menang, Dobe," kata Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto._

"_Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Teme," ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke, diakhiri dengan senyum terkembang._

Tak beberapa lama kemudian setelah perbincangan baru saja akan selesai, pintu kamar mandi dibuka seseorang dari luar. Refleks Naruto bergerak menjauhi Sasuke ketika sosok Sora muncul membawa sesuatu entah apa itu. Sora pun memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke melihat sang kakak telah beralih menggantikan posisinya tadi. Lantas ia bergerak cepat dengan menceburkan diri ke ofuro, sebisa mungkin menjadi dinding penghalang di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlaksana, ia beringsut mendekati Naruto.

"Aniki tidak melakukan macam-macam denganmu 'kan, Naru-chan?" tanya Sora memastikan.

Naruto tersenyum manis sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan macam-macam, hanya beberapa macam saja," balas Sasuke disertai senyuman licik.

Sukseslah Sasuke mendapat lirikkan tajam dari Naruto.

"Ah Sora-kun, Anikimu yang blablabla itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," kata Naruto membenarkan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'blablabla' itu, Dobe?!" bentak Sasuke menyelidik.

"Pikir saja sendiri Uchiha-teme!" balas Naruto sengit.

Sora memutar kedua mata tak mau ambil pusing. Ia merangkak mendekati Naruto seraya memberi isyarat agar Naruto mau memangkunya. Mau tak mau Nauto juga menurut saja, toh ia juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal.

"Ini buat Naru-chan!" seru Sora senang sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan dengan warna oranye menyala.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang saat menatap benda yang kini telah ada pada Naruto.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 8 (Keaslian VS Kepalsuan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Tetapi, sebisa mungkin ia segera menetralisir perasaannya itu.

Naruto sendiri lebih memilih terhenyak sejenak memandangi benda pemberian Sora tersebut. "I-ini beneran untukku?" tanyanya agak terbata.

"Tentu saja! Itu untuk Na-"

"Gyaa! Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka si Kyuubi no Kitsune itu?! Sora-chan! Arigatou!" potong Naruto berseru senang langsung memeluk Sora dengan erat.

Sora yang dipeluk nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Di samping itu ia sedikit membuang pandang ke arah Sasuke. Dan benar saja dugaannya, di sana Sasuke sudah menatap datar pada dirinya dan Naruto dengan geram. Tiba-tiba niat membalas sang kakak muncul seketika. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Sora mulai melancarkan aksi dengan memeluk Naruto lebih erat dan lebih mesra, bahkan ia memberanikan diri mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil pada diri Naruto. Naruto sih biasa-biasa saja, orang ia juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri, ia tahu jika adiknya itu hanya ingin membalas saja. Yah hitung-hitung menjaga _image_ di depan calon Uke-lah, agar tidak terkesan posesif. Kalau sudah resmi, baru sifat posesifnya harus muncul demi menjaga orang yang ia cintai dari gangguan sekecil apapun. Sedikit bocoran tujuan Uchiha pertengahan.

Tapi lama-kelamaan batas emosional Sasuke sudah sampai puncak. Tidak tahan melihat Sora benar-benar hampir melakukan adegan menantang dengan Naruto, ia beralih cepat menarik lengan Sora hingga tercebur ke ofuro secara tak elit, tentu membuat Naruto yang menganggap perlakuan Sora tersebut sebatas normal saja menjadi terkejut, apalagi ketika Sasuke beralih membopong dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sora yang mengomel tidak jelas jauh di belakang.

Yah, dasar Uchiha.

"Teme!! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Naruto gusar berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto malah semakin mempercepat langkah. Melewati dapur, mereka disambut tatapan cengok dari keempat teman mereka. Masih tetap tidak peduli, Sasuke berlanjut melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, berakhirlah sosoknya dan Naruto menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Dasar Aniki sialan!" bentak Sora muncul tiba-tiba di dapur dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang melilit pinggangnya ke bawah. "Mana Aniki?!!" seru Sora pada Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara serta Kiba yang tidak bergeming dari posisi masing-masing.

Mereka berempat saling bepandangan beberapa jenak, kemudian secara serentak mereka menunjuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari dapur. Syukur-syukur bisa telihat dari tempat itu.

"Awas saja jika Aniki brengsek itu berani macam-macam dengan Naru-chan-ku!" geram Sora berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Sebagai penutup mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara gebrakkan pintu berasal dari kamar Sora.

"Hah… Uchiha Cilik Hiperaktif," dengus Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah sembari kembali menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Memang adik ketua kalian selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis.

Dijawablah pertanyaan sang Inuzuka oleh anggukkan singkat dari Shikamaru.

"Perlu kalian ketahui saja, Kakak-Adik sejenis mereka itu bagaikan kucing dan tikus. Setiap hari selalu bertengkar. Masalah inilah, itulah. Dasar merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru malas.

"Bicara tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, biar kupanggilkan mereka berdua," tawar Gaara hendak berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Neji bergerak cepat dengan mencengkram lengan Gaara.

"Jika kusarankan sebaiknya jangan. Ketua kami sedang tidak suka diganggu melihat sikap acuhnya muncul tadi. Atau kau lebih memilih menjadi perkedel panggang?" katanya diselingi canda.

Gaara mendengus. "Setidaknya ketua kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Whatever," balas Neji sembari menggeret Gaara agar terduduk di kursi meja makan. "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja mereka di sini. Ah, aku lupa belum minum obat," ucapnya bernostalgia lalu mengambil sekantung plastik penuh obat tebusan Shikamaru dan Kiba dari Apotik.

"Hei, baca dulu petunjuknya! Keracunan mati kau!" desis Kiba bertopang dagu.

"Itu peringatan atau do'a?" tanya Neji curiga.

"Kuharap dua-duanya," balas Gaara menjawab.

"Merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru.

* * *

"Teme! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Bagaimana kalau Sora kenapa-napa kau perlakukan seperti tadi?! Itu sangat berbahaya tahu!" omel Naruto terduduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke tidak menjawab masih menyibukkan diri mencari dua pasang pakaian di lemari, membuat Naruto menghela nafas mendapati tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasa tersebut. Sesaat keadaan hening melatari kegiatan mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, tak lupa membawa dua pasang pakaian tadi.

"Cepat ganti bajumu," perintah Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menerima dengan ragu seraya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"T-Teme? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto takut.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, perlahan ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, yang terhormat ketua Geng Kyuubi," kata Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping. "…Orang apa yang tidak marah melihat orang yang ia cintai bermesraan dengan adiknya. Hn?" lanjutnya membelai rambut Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke menuju ke arah mana hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Teme! Kalau cemburu lihat-lihat dong! Sora itu 'kan masih anak kecil! Lagipula aku 'kan belum resmi jadi pa- err… ya… intinya kita belum terikat!" ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kita belum mempunyai ikatan, sayang?" ujar Sasuke mesra membuat Naruto merinding seketika. "Lalu apa maksudnya dengan ini?" tanya Sasuke mengelus tengkuk Naruto bekas _kissmark _miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Naruto tersebut. Menghirup rasa Naruto yang benar-benar khas hingga membuatnya mabuk kepayang, sedangkan Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Toh, ia juga menyukai perlakuan Sasuke. Ia suka walaupun bibir tak dapat berucap. Sasuke tahu perasaan Naruto itu. Tapi memang sejarah dan keadaan membuat mereka harus menahan diri menunggu waktu paling tepat.

Banyak menit-menit berlalu, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan.

"Teme, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di meja makan. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat ke sana," pinta Naruto memohon.

"Tidak mau," kata Sasuke malah bergelayutan manja pada Naruto.

"Ayolah Teme! Kau jadi _out of character_ tahu! Baju kita juga masih basah!" bentak Naruto kesal berusaha mendorong Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, Dobe!" balas Sasuke setengah berseru semakin memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Sang obyek terpojok.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh berdenting menyentuh lantai. Setelah Naruto perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata gantungan kunci pemberian Sora sudah berpindah tempat ke lantai. Dengan tubuh setengah berbaring terlentang, ditambah Sasuke memeluk dirinya otomatis kegiatan menindih dalam hitungan, Naruto menggapai-gapai gantungan kunci tersebut disertai arah kepala yang tertoleh ke bawah, hendak mengambil benda itu. Namun nampaknya Naruto tidak tahu efek dari perbuatannya tersebut. Efek berupa leher jenjangnya tak lepas dari tatapan nakal sang Seme.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika sebuah kecupan menjurus ke hisapan menggoda menyerang lehernya. Gantungan kunci yang susah payah ia ambil pun kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Tak kuasa erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang. Sasuke sebisa mungkin memanja (calon) Uke-nya dengan gelombang listrik tak beraturan. Belum berani melakukan lebih, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

"Teme~! Apa yang kau… ngh… lakukan?!" tanya Naruto sedikit mengerang frustasi.

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto merambat ke telinga.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Naruto. Panggil namaku, bilang kau ingin sesuatu dariku," bisik Sasuke mesra mulai berani menggunakan lidah dengan menjilat sekaligus menggigit cuping telinga Naruto.

"Ayolah Teme~! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu!" seru Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang 'kan, Dobe. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi. Sebagai ganti, hukuman menanti."

Berhasil berucap di sela kegiatan, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lagi. Sedikit berbeda, nafsu tak tahan terselubung bercampur ketulusan rasa tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan. Naruto pasrah akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Setidaknya jika perlakuan itu sampai di luar batas nomal, ia bersumpah akan memutilasi Sasuke sampai bagian paling kecil.

Sejujurnya memang memalukan, jika kembali menelusuri masa lalu di mana mereka dahulu adalah musuh, sampai tertangkap basah melakukan ini semua. Tapi mereka tak peduli, sepertinya belum. Sebab suatu rasa yang ditahan akan menghasilkan luka menganga kosong tanpa harapan.

"Sas'ke… chukump…" desah Naruto terdengar agak tidak jelas.

Sesuai permintaan, Sasuke memutus kegiatan mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul mendapati Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Berhasil menguasai keadaan, Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat hendak menciumnya lagi. Memang susah mengendalikan ke'_pervert_'an Uchiha kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Ingat yang terhormat ketua Geng Sharingan! Kita masih punya suatu perjanjian!" cegah Naruto berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal bergerak mengambil posisi duduk tegak sempurna, menyisakan Naruto yang segera membenarkan penampilan agar nampak terlihat enak sedikit sekaligus duduk menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku bingung denganmu, Dobe. Buat apa kita harus bertanding seperti itu segala? Apalagi kita sudah melakukan ini berulang kali," kata Sasuke sembari memberi contoh dengan mencuri kecupan hangat di bibir Naruto.

Naruto langsung menampar pipi pucat Sasuke pelan.

"Tak perlu dicontohkan juga 'kan, Teme?! Dasar menyebalkan!" bentaknya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian merangkul pundak Naruto supaya mendekat.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu, Dobe," kata Sasuke menyentil-nyentil dahi Naruto. "Pertanyaanku yang tadi saja belum kau jawab tahu!" lanjutnya beralih mencium pipi Naruto lagi.

"Kau manja, Teme. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini," ujar Naruto menautkan kedua alis.

"Kau sadar tidak sih? Kalau aku benar-benar bisa menjadi _out of character_ bila di hadapanmu? Alih-alih setelah aku tahu kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku," goda Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Ya, ya. Mungkin hanya seringai-seringaimu itulah yang tidak ikut bagian _out of character_," cecar Naruto membuang muka ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bertengger manis di wajah tannya.

Percuma sih, orang Sasuke juga dapat melihatnya.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku Dobe," pinta Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto agar menatapnya.

"Keadaan," jawab Naruto menutup bibir Sasuke yang sudah maju hendak menciumnya lagi dengan telapak tangan kiri.

"Keadaan?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil melepaskan bekapan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap bola mata biru Naruto, mencari jawaban di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil, sulit membaca pikiran Naruto ketika orang yang ia tatap menggerakkan bola mata gelisah ke segala arah.

"Ya, keadaan. Err… Kau masih ingat status kita itu musuh?" ucap Naruto berbalik tanya.

"Damai saja. Mudah 'kan?"

"Tidak segampang usulmu, Teme!" hardik Naruto menggeplak kepala ayam Sasuke menggunakan bantal. "Belum tentu juga mereka menerima perbedaan hubungan kita. Itu sudah masalah pertama, masalah lain pasti menyusul, belum juga bagaimana cara kita me-mphh!"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membekap bibir Naruto hingga ocehan panjang lebar sang pemuda pirang sukses terpotong.

"Kalau permasalahannya itu aku tidak mau dengar. Kau berisik tahu!" hardik Sasuke menimpuk kepala pirang Naruto memakai bantal penghias sofa lain seusai melepas bekapan pada Naruto.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Teme?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ingin tahu alasanku?! Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan. Pasti perut mereka sudah berbunyi," ujar Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya menyusul Naruto di belakang. Sesampai di kamar mandi, seketika Naruto menghentikan langkah sambil menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ia menemukan Sasuke telah melempar pandang kenapa pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Teme?! Aku mau ganti baju!" omel Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan di sini katamu? Tentu saja juga mau ganti bajulah, Dobe! Apa kau tega membiarkanku basah-basahan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau kau ingin ganti baju duluan ya silahkan saja. Nanti setelah kau baru aku yang ganti," kata Naruto memberi solusi.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Sama-sama saja lebih menghemat waktu 'kan? Lagipula kita juga sama-sama laki-laki," kata Sasuke santai.

'Justru karena kau laki-laki, Teme. Apalagi sejak aku tahu kau laki-laki bermacam apa,' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah aku mau ganti," kata Sasuke menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar," ucap Naruto berjalan keluar.

"Tidak, kau bersamaku."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab. Ia hanya bisa terkejut tanpa perlawanan saat dirinya ditarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Menyisakan suara debaman pintu dan teriakan nyaring serta benda jatuh bertebaran di segala arah.

* * *

Seminggu setelah perjanjian tersebut. Senin pagi, Naruto terduduk lemas di bangkunya sembari menyembunyikan wajah di belahan kedua tangan. Hari ini tubuh Naruto jauh dari kata baik. Ia merasa sangat lemas di sana-sini, kepala pening, dan tidak ada niat sekalipun melakukan sesuatu seperti biasa. Entah karena apa, yang pasti mood Naruto juga dalam keadaan paling buruk. Hal tersebut membuat kedua sahabat Naruto, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara dan Kiba, terlewat khawatir pada kondisi sahabat mereka itu. Tapi saat mereka ingin menghibur, Naruto diam, bahkan balas menatap saja tidak. Pasrah, mereka kembali berfokus pada hal lain. Mungkin Naruto sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, nampak sosok Shion masuk ke kelas XI A-2. Berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam di bangku tak berkutik. Gadis cantik tersebut menyempatkan diri melirik ada-apa pada Kiba, langsung ditanggapi pemuda Inuzuka dengan gelengan kepala. Mau tidak mau mengharuskan hati Shion merasa tak tenang. Lantas ia segera menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Berhasil, orang yang ia tepuk mengangkat kepala, mengarahkan mata pada wajah Shion.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?!" panik Shion meletakkan telapak tangan di kening Naruto melihat wajah si pemuda pirang pucat pasi.

Naruto tersenyum lemah seraya menggelengkan kepala singkat.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit pening saja kok," hiburnya memegang pergelangan tangan Shion lalu menyuruh agar gadis tersebut terduduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, Naruto!" hardik Shion khawatir. "Suhu badanmu juga tidak normal! Lebih baik kau pulang saja Naruto, biar aku yang mengizinkanmu pada guru piket," rajuk Shion berdiri hendak melakukan perkataannya tadi.

"Duduk."

Mata Shion terbelalak ngeri mendengar perintah bernada sinis keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sedikit menggerakkan badan, ia menoleh pada Naruto, disambut dengan tatapan menusuk dan dingin. Perlahan ia menganggukan kepala, kemudian mendudukkan diri kembali di samping pemuda pirang. Berlanjut, Shion menundukkan kepala, memejamkan kedua mata rapat. Takut, yah, ia takut, takut jika Naruto marah. Ia tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi, status fisik dan mental Shion belum cukup menghadapi sisi lain Naruto.

Namun Tuhan telah menguji, Shion merasa kedua tangan Naruto mengajak paksa agar ia menatap sang ketua Geng Kyuubi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menurut, walau bola mata hilang tertelan kelopak mata, ia masih memejamkan mata tanpa berniat memandang ke depan, apalagi tepat menatap bola biru yang saat ini sedang berusaha ia hindari.

"Maaf Shion, aku tadi berkata kasar padamu. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto nampak menyesal.

Shion memberanikan diri membuka mata, mendapati bola mata biru Naruto menatap sendu pada dirinya. Sebisa mungkin Shion mulai menyelaraskan suasana. Ia juga harus mengerti posisi Naruto. Maka dari itu ia mengangguk sedikit mengerti.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa katakan apapun itu padaku," ucap Shion bijak sambil tersenyum simpul.

Naruto membalas senyuman Shion dengan anggukkan kepala lemah.

"Terima kasih Shion."

Berakhir dengan kesepakatan, Naruto kembali menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua tangan, sedangkan Shion melakukan aktifitas lain, yaitu mengambil sebuah buku paket IPA Biologi untuk sekadar iseng membaca.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sedari tadi gerak-gerik Naruto dan Shion tidak lepas dari pandangan menyelidik kedua mata Kiba. Memastikan perbincangan terlihat khusus selesai, pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut beralih memandang Gaara yang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Tenten. Ia mengerutkan kening tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang ia duga sang Hyuuga Neji tadi sempat mengintip dari jendela kelas, walau diakhir juga Kiba tak peduli.

Namun selang beberapa menit, ia kembali teringat perbincangan antara Neji dan Shikamaru di beranda kediaman Uchiha. Jujur sampai saat ini ia bahkan belum meluncurkan satu patah kata pun pada Naruto dan Gaara tentang apa yang ia dengar. Memang terkesan egois sebab informasi yang ia dapat juga terbilang sangat penting demi kelangsungan Geng Kyuubi, tetapi diam-diam Kiba sedang mencari waktu yang tepat saja untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut pada kedua sahabatnya.

Ketika melihat kondisi Naruto jauh dari kata baik, antara kebingungan melanda dan sebuah keputusan yang diambil, pada akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi mendekati Gaara.

"Yo! Boleh mengganggu sebentar?" tanya Kiba mengeluarkan gaya berbicara khas miliknya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar sapaan Kiba, tak mengherankan jika seketika itu juga ia memutus obrolannya dengan Tenten.

"Boleh kok. Mau bicara dengan Gaara ya?" tanya Tenten sekaligus mengizinkan.

Kiba mengangguk mantab.

"Yo'i! Pinjam Gaara sebentar ya, OK?" kata Kiba langsung mengajak Gaara pergi. "Sampai nanti, cantik," lanjut Kiba dibumbui nada menggoda pada Tenten.

Tenten sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum sebab ia sudah kebal dengan sikap Kiba yang memang pada dasarnya ia kira bibit-bibit _playboy_.

Yah, perkiraan meleset.

* * *

"Kau tahu sudah dari tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu kita hanya diam saja di atap sekolah ini juga mengabaikan bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai bernyanyi riang?" sinis Gaara sarkastik.

Kiba mengehela nafas berat.

"Ya maaf saja. Sebenarnya agak sulit aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan kukatakan padamu ini," ujar Kiba basa-basi.

Gaara mengerutkan kening sambil menoleh pada Kiba.

"Memang, aku sudah merasa jika pembicaraanmu penting. Sangat terlihat waktu tadi kau menyapa Tenten sekaligus menggodanya," kata Gaara diiringi ejekkan. "Masalah apa?" lanjutnya serius.

Kiba terdiam seketika. Entah mengapa saat ia hendak mengucapkan apa yang ia tahu kepada Gaara begitu sulit untuk keluar. Perasaan campur aduk antara ingin memberitahu atau menyimpan saja selalu membayangi satu pilihan pasti dalam benak Kiba. Bayangan sikap Shikamaru yang mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, langsung membuat ia bungkam. Tatapannya, kehangatannya, ketulusan cintanya, kepercayaannya, kebaikkannya, semua itu palsu. PALSU!!!

Hanya demi menghancurkan Kyuubi, anggota Geng Sharingan begitu licik dengan mendekati tiga orang terpenting di Geng Kyuubi. Hanya demi kekuasaan, anggota Geng Sharingan begitu kejam melakukan semua ini. Hanya demi kemenangan, anggota Geng Sharingan memperbudak Kyuubi dari dalam. Hanya karena keegoisan mereka mampu melakukan itu. Hal inilah yang kini terpikir oleh Kiba.

"Kiba! Sebenarnya ada apa?!" panik Gaara mencengkram pundak Kiba.

Kiba masih terdiam, tertunduklah kepala tersebut, menatap lantai atap sekolah dengan hampa. Kosong.

"Kiba?!" bentak Gaara menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kiba.

"Pendusta. Manusia terkutuk," lirih Kiba bergetar.

Gaara bingung menghadapi pernyataan Kiba hanya bisa memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kiba. Aku mendengarkan," ucap Gaara berusaha menenangkan hati sahabatnya.

Sebab Gaara terlewat tahu bila Kiba akan bersikap menyimpang dari biasanya, jika ada suatu permasalahan rumit yang amat mengganggu.

"Sharingan brengsek! Kita bodoh karena mempercayai perkataan mereka! Ternyata kita hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi!" seru Kiba kini telah beralih mencengkram pundak Gaara.

Kedua mata Gaara terbelalak, nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kiba. Tidak mungkin! Apakah itu berarti semua yang diberikan Neji kepadanya juga tidak ada nilainya sama sekali?

"Dengar Kiba, mungkin dendammu pada Sharingan belum hilang. Maka dari itu kau berpikiran negatif kepada mereka," ujar Gaara optimis.

Kiba menatap sinis ke arah Gaara sebelum ia benar-benar melayangkan sebuah hantaman keras di wajah Gaara, hingga orang yang bersangkutan jatuh terduduk dengan pipi memerah dan sedikit darah ada di bibir. Belum sempat bertanya atau memastikan mengapa Kiba memukulnya, Kiba sendiri sudah beralih mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara serta membawanya mendekat.

"Kau yang dengar kataku, Gaara! Kita dibodohi Sharingan! Semua yang mereka lakukan kepada kita hanya kebohongan semata! Mereka licik! Mereka rendah! Mereka bangsat!" teriak Kiba emosi.

Gaara yang belum begitu mengerti juga terbawa suasana berbalik menghantam Kiba hingga terjungkal ke lantai, ditambah ia mencengkram kerah seragam Kiba hendak memukul sahabatnya lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu, hah?!! Apa kau buta?! Tidak bisakah kau melihat Sharingan mulai menunjukkan kebaikkannya pada kita?!!" Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Kiba, menyisakan darah merah pekat menodai baju dan wajah.

"Kau yang buta, Gaara! Buta karena kau percaya pernyataan cinta yang dikatakan Neji, kan?! Aku juga buta, Gaara! Dulu aku buta gara-gara cinta Shikamaru yang kupikir juga mencintaiku tulus! Tapi itu dusta! Apa kau tak bisa berpikir barang sedikit saja menggunakan logika, hah?!! Mana ada orang yang dulu sangat membenci kita tiba-tiba saja langsung baik bahkan menyatakan cinta mereka dalam satu hari secara bersamaan?! Pasti karena mereka mempunyai rencana busuk untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi! Berpikirlah jauh, Gaara!" bentak Kiba marah.

Gaara tertohok mendengar komentar Kiba. Kepalan tangan yang tadi tergenggam erat perlahan melemas. Berpindah tempat ke kening Gaara sendiri yang terasa pening. Merasa cengkraman di kerah melonggar, Kiba menarik diri sembari terduduk di samping Gaara yang terdiam seribu bahasa bertahtakan makna, memandang langit biru lepas tersirami cahaya cerah mentari pradewasa.

"Kau masih ingat? Perbincangan Neji dan Shikamaru di balkon kamar kediaman Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau belum mendengar perbincangan mereka sampai selesai 'kan?" desah Kiba tertunduk, berakhir tatapan menyelidik dari Gaara. "Aku mendengarnya, sampai selesai. Dari situlah aku tahu rencana busuk Sharingan."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gaara tak beremosi lagi.

Kiba tertawa hambar. "Sulit tahu mencari waktu paling tepat. Sudah tahu saja mendapat hadiah manis darimu, sobat!" serunya menepuk pundak Gaara. "Ternyata orang sepertiku ini terlewat bodoh ya?" lanjutnya menengadahkan kepala memandang awan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau bodoh, sama denganku. Kita bodoh."

"Heh. Kupastikan ini yang terakhir untuk kebodohan kita. Cih, memalukan, kita mencoreng nama baik Kyuubi," ujar Kiba beralih menoleh pada Gaara yang ternyata juga menatapnya dalam. "Apa?"

Gaara menggeleng sembari berkata, "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Kiba membatu. Gelisah ingin menjawab apa.

"Kau tahu, Kiba. Kita harus memberitahu hal ini secepatnya pada Naruto, sebelum ia benar-benar terjebak Uchiha sialan itu," ucap Gaara mengepalkan tangan. "Mungkin untuk ketua, minimal tidak ada kata terlambat mengenai permasalah terbaru kita dengan Sharingan."

Kiba mengangguk.

"Aku punya ide. Kita balas perlakuan Sharingan waktu perlombaan renang antarkelas," usul Kiba beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum mengejek kemudian menerima uluran tangan Kiba yang segera menariknya agar berdiri.

"Huh. Jauh di dalam kebodohanmu itu, tersimpan otak jenius yang licik," komentar Gaara menyeringai. "Aku tunggu tanggal mainmu, Inuzuka."

"Kita lihat saja, Sabaku no Gaara. Akan kupastikan julukanmu itu ikut bermain di perlombaan nanti."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam menelusuri sepanjang lorong sekolah. Semenjak bel tanda istirahat kedua berdentang nyaring. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas XI A-2 setelah melakukan panggilan alam di toilet laki-laki, hendak menemui Naruto yang sedari tadi tak ia temukan batang hidungnya. Agak risih Sasuke berjalan sendirian saja diiringi lirikkan centil dari berbagai pandangan murid gadis di sana. Yah, ia hanya sendiri. Lagipula ia tak bisa menyalahkan Neji karena sang Hyuuga diperlukan di bagian obat-obatan UKS sekolah, juga Shikamaru yang sudah dari jam pelajaran kedua berlangsung izin ke toilet, berakhir dengan hilangnya sang Nara sampai saat ini. Terpaksa saja Sasuke pergi sendiri.

Berhasil meloloskan diri dari tatapan menelanjangi para gadis, terpaksa Sasuke merinding disko beberapa kali sebelum memasuki kelas XI A-2. Tanpa sengaja kedua mata onyx tersebut langsung terpusat pada sosok pirang dengan kepala yang tenggelam di antara dua tangannya di atas meja, dalam keadaan tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan si pirang alias Naruto itu di kelas. Mengendap-endap, Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto, berniat mengejutkan si ketua Geng Kyuubi.

Kini Sasuke sudah ada di samping Naruto, bermodalkan ia yang terduduk di kursi samping kanannya, bersiap menganggetkan si pirang dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tidak sopan mengganggu acara istirahat orang, Teme."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati Naruto telah mengetahui keberadaannya. Niat untuk menjahili Naruto pun sirnah seketika, segera tergantikan tatapan kaget ketika Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat, mata biru tersebut tak secerah hari lalu.

"Dobe! Kau sakit?! Wajahmu pucat!" panik Sasuke langsung menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, bertujuan supaya bisa mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto, tak khayal pula kini dua pasang mata kontras tersebut nampak saling menatap dalam.

"Tidak apa, Teme. Hanya tidak enak badan sedikit saja kok," hibur Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal, Dobe! Ayo kubantu ke UKS!" ajak Sasuke hendak berdiri.

Namun Naruto menahan pergerakkan Sasuke hingga kembali terduduk di kursi.

"Hargai keputusan lawanmu jika kau benar-benar lawan yang sebanding denganku, Uchiha," desis Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam tanpa kata sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan sok kuat begitu, usuratonkachi," ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dan membawanya mendekat. "Kalau kau sampai terserang penyakit, yang merasa sangat bersalah itu aku tahu!"

Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengar nada sewot Sasuke yang tersirat rasa khawatir di dalamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menyamankan letak kepala di dada Sasuke, serta memberi pelukkan ringan dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum kecil seraya mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sendirian saja, Teme?" tanya Naruto menengadahkan kepala memandang Sasuke.

Naruto menutup sebelah mata saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Berdua denganmu saja lebih baik, Dobe," bisik Sasuke memainkan rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto manyun. "Manjamu kumat lagi, Teme," dengusnya memukul dada Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke terkikik geli. "Ciri khas terbaruku."

Naruto menggeliat pelan kembali menyamankan diri di dekapan Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah, Dobe," pinta Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah di tengkuk Naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu, Teme," desah Naruto menutup kedua mata.

Keheningan datang melanda suasana ruangan. Masih bertahan pada posisi memeluk Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa sesekali tersenyum senang karena merasa berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto, sesuatu yang ia dambakan dari dulu. Maka dipeluklah lebih erat orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Bibir tak berucap, perlakuan menjawab, begitulah pengibaratan paling cocok untuk keadaan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum melukis diri di bibir Sasuke, mendengar erangan halus sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah tertidur. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuh dan menggendong Naruto seperti pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertama. Sempat pula mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, tetaplah pula kau ada di sampingku…"

Sasuke berjalan pelan hendak keluar. Sampai ia menghentikan langkah tepat di ambang pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"…Kyuubi no Kitsune."

_

_

_

_

_

Renzoku…

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas melewati sepanjang lorong sekolah. Hampir jam pelajaran kedua yang telah mulai, entah didorong keinginan apa, ia meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar di kelasnya untuk pergi ke toilet. Namun dalam pikirannya bukan itu tujuan asli, melainkan menuruti kata hati berupa bergi kea tap sekolah. Tak dapat dipungkiri bila Shikamaru memang jenius sebab sering menggunakan alasan logis atau logika dalam segala hal, tetapi entah mengapa kadang-kadang ia juga menuruti kata hati. Maka dari itulah kini ia telah terbebas dari rumitnya mata pelajaran.

Sesekali ia menanggapi sapaan beberapa murid dengan anggukan kepala dan angkatan sebelah tangan, sampai tak ada lagi yang menyapa di pemberhentian terakhir, yaitu tangga menuju atap sekolah. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga yang ada, berbekal langkah malas dibonusi kedua tangan yang bersantai di saku celana.

Satu kali tapakkan kaki lagi, mengiringi tangan kanan Shikamaru yang telah menyentuh kenop pintu atap sekolah, dan tinggal sebentar akan terputar sesuai rencana awal.

"Sharingan brengsek! Kita bodoh karena mempercayai perkataan mereka! Ternyata kita hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi!"

Tangan kanan Shikamaru batal memutar kenop pintu seketika, mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah ia kenal berasal dari atap sekolah di balik pintu.

"Dengar Kiba, mungkin dendammu pada Sharingan belum hilang. Maka dari itu kau berpikiran negatif kepada mereka."

Tak disangka ia mendengar lagi suara berbeda seseorang membalas perkataan orang pertama, bunyi hantaman keras terdengar jelas di telinga Shikamaru. Tanpa penjelasan secara detail pun, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang di atap sekolah tersebut tengah terlibat baku hantam dan adu mulut.

"Kau yang dengar kataku, Gaara! Kita dibodohi Sharingan! Semua yang mereka lakukan kepada kita hanya kebohongan semata! Mereka licik! Mereka rendah! Mereka bangsat!"

Terdengar lagi bunyi hantaman keras yang kedua. Kali ini Shikamaru jelas-jelas tahu jika orang-orang yang berada di atap sekolah itu ialah Kiba dan Gaara.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu, hah?!! Apa kau buta?! Tidak bisakah kau melihat Sharingan mulai menunjukkan kebaikkannya pada kita?!!"

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggung di pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, mungkin sedang mempertajam pendengaran.

"Kau yang buta, Gaara! Buta karena kau percaya pernyataan cinta yang dikatakan Neji, kan?! Aku juga buta, Gaara! Dulu aku buta gara-gara cinta Shikamaru yang kupikir juga mencintaiku tulus! Tapi itu dusta! Apa kau tak bisa berpikir barang sedikit saja menggunakan logika, hah?!! Mana ada orang yang dulu sangat membenci kita tiba-tiba saja langsung baik bahkan menyatakan cinta mereka dalam satu hari secara bersamaan?! Pasti karena mereka mempunyai rencana busuk untuk menghancurkan Geng Kyuubi! Berpikirlah jauh, Gaara!"

Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kiba, orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar Kiba meragukan cintanya hanya karena sebuah pernyataan. Tapi Shikamaru memilih tetap diam, demi kelancaran rencana yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa. Lagipula juga rencana sempurna ini belum semuanya terungkap.

"Aku punya ide. Kita balas perlakuan Sharingan waktu perlombaan renang antarkelas."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara Kiba, agaknya ia melewatkan sekelebat perbincangan sebab tak terfokus pada permasalahan awal. Kemudian Shikamaru kembali menegakkan badan, tak bersandar lagi pada pintu, akan tetapi mengembalikan kedua tangan di saku celana. Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga.

"Terjebak dengan mudah."

**OWARI!**

* * *

**MAAF!!! TT^TT**

**Chapter kemarin Zuki gax nyadar kalau ada typo bertebaran. DX *pundung***

…

**Bonus balas2 review yang tidak login antara chap 5, 6 dan 7 ya? ^^**

**(Kenapa masih balas yang chapter sebelum 7? Karena Zuki baru tahu kalau ada yx kelewatan. T^T Gomen ne~ TToTT)**

**Yuuzu-Chan: **Udahmesra2an 'kan, Nee? XD Arigatou… ^^

**Hibari: **Yah, kan ini fokusnya pada SasuNaru, jadi main pair yx lain belakangan aja. XD *dibakar berjamaah* Arigatou… ^^

**L_i_a:** Ini udah Update. Arigatou… ^^

**Jahwa: **Iya2 Waroh. XP *ditampar Nadh* Hoe? Spoiler? O.o Kapan publish?! XD Arigatou… ^^

**Sweetchubby: **Hehe~ XD Arigatou… ^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan: **Karena sebelum kissuan ma Sasu, Naru minum jus jeruk milik Gaara. XD *nunjuk2 omake Chap sebelumnya* *digaplok* Arigatou… ^^

**Indahmed: **Iya, ini udah Update. Arigatou… ^^

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


	9. Nyata VS Bayang

**Author's Note: **

**Oke, silahkan teriak jika saya gila. ==''**

**Mana ada seorang Author gaje yang mengapdet saat UJIAN ada DI DEPAN MATA selain SAYA?!! O.O'' **

***ditabok Author seantero negeri***

**Berlebihan ah saya. ^^'**

**Warning!: **

**Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Super ****Repetition of Abundant Word****, and Boys Love! **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Hentikan atau kau kehilangan nyawamu, Pimpinan Geng Sharingan?" … "Kau berlaku sok pada saat yang salah, Pimpinan Geng Kyuubi-ku yang manis." **:::**

* * *

Hujan jatuh datang membanjiri bumi, menelan sang Surya yang bertugas memancarkan sinarnya di balik remangan awan. Memupus segala kegiatan manusia yang terpaksa memilih berteduh di bawah naungan pelindung, sekaligus mengusik seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlelap di ranjang sebuah UKS sekolah. Pemuda pirang atau bisa kita sebut Naruto ini, perlahan menarik kelopak mata ke atas dan ke bawah, mengeluarkan batu secerah langit biru yang membentang luas di angkasa.

Naruto sedikit membuat gerakan seperti kebiasaan ia berada di rumah. Akan tetapi ia merasa salah sebab ruang lingkup geraknya tak sebebas lalu. Alternatif ia gunakan, tersambut wajah tan-nya bersemu merah mendapati dada bidang orang yang ia kenal berada di depan mata, seakan memberi berbagai jawaban tanpa pertanyaan terlontar. Jawaban tentang perasaan hangat, nyaman, dan tenang. Dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mata masih tertutup.

Sang Namikaze tersenyum kecil sebelum mengelus pipi sang Uchiha mengenakan ibu jari, beralih memindahkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya ke sisi lain dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, berniat bangun dari baringan lelap singkat yang sempat menjadi penawar rasa pening.

Belum satu gerakkan tanda turun ranjang muncul, Naruto terkejut karena kembali terjatuh ke ranjang dan merasa dipeluk erat oleh seseorang, tanpa celah untuk melepaskan. Benar, dialah Sasuke.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 9 (Nyata VS Bayang)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

"Ohayou, Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Konnichiwa, Teme. Ini masih di sekolah," jelas Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Hn, begitukah? Aku hanya berharap pada setiap pagi hariku selalu seperti ini, memelukmu dan mengucap salam selamat pagi," terang Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah padam.

"S-simpan rayuanmu itu, Teme! Ini di sekolah! Tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan ini padaku, Ketua Geng Sharingan!" bentak Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Ah, Dobe. Dingin," desah Sasuke bernada manja yang gagal agar bisa menjadi alasan dirinya memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Sebulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala Naruto. Berusaha tidak ketahuan, diam-diam ia mengambil _remote_ pengontrol _AC_ ruangan dan menekan salah satu tombol yang ada, bertujuan menghangatkan suasana yang memang belakangan tadi berasa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sebab merasa suhu ruangan relatif hangat, kesal pula karena alasannya terganggu oleh keadaan tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah tidak dingin lagi, Teme?! Cepat lepaskan aku!" pinta Naruto meronta dipelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai licik kala suatu ide cemerlang datang bagai anugrah di kepalanya. Dengan cekatan ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan segera membalik tubuh Naruto hingga kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau tahu bila hangat itu bisa menjadi panas?" ujar Sasuke tersenyum mesum sembari mulai membuka kancing seragam Naruto.

"Kau keterlaluan, Teme~!!" bentak Naruto manyun seraya menepis tangan Sasuke yang akan me_rape_ dirinya.

"Tidak usah malu, Dobe. Di UKS ini hanya ada kita berdua," jelas Sasuke masih ngotot ingin membuka baju seragam Naruto.

Naruto juga keras kepala menahan perlakuan Sasuke, tak kalah keras kepala pula dengan Sasuke yang masih berusaha melepas seragam Naruto. Di samping itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, diselingi elakkan cepat saat si Uchiha tersebut ingin mengecupnya di segala tempat. Dasar Ayam.

"Apa perlu kuikat kau?!" sinis Sasuke gusar menahan tangan kiri Naruto yang terus melakukan penolakan.

"Lepaskan aku Baka Te- Ahh!" erang Naruto tiba-tiba tatkala Sasuke berhasil mencuri kecupan di leher Naruto.

Sasuke semakin memberanikan diri untuk menggigit leher Naruto dan menjilatinya lebih intens. Merasa tak ada penolakan, ia beralih mencium bibir Naruto dan menambahnya dengan lumatan kecil pada bibir bagian bawah, mengharuskan Naruto mengerang tertahan namun nampak begitu indah di telinga Sasuke. Saat sang Uchiha ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto…

"Hentikan atau kau kehilangan nyawamu, Pimpinan Geng Sharingan?"

Sebuah pisau lipat kecil teracung di leher Sasuke, menghentikan segala perlakuan calon Seme itu seketika. Dilihatnya lebih mendetail hingga mata onyx tersebut mendapati tangan patnernyalah yang memegang benda pengganggu itu. Sedikit banyak Sasuke mendengus kesal, diakhiri seringai licik ketika memastikan orang yang kini berada di bawah tubuhnya tak mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kau berlaku sok pada saat yang salah, Pimpinan Geng Kyuubi-ku yang manis."

Ujung pistol hitam mengkilat hanya berjarak setengah sentimeter dari dahi kiri Naruto, menandakan bahwa ia yang tadi mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk mengancam malah terjebak diancam patner calon obyek sayatan pisau. Tetapi walaupun begitu, kecekatan masing-masing memang bisa merenggut nyawa bersamaan walau pistol bisa dikatakan lebih di atas pisau.

Naruto merengut. "Minggir dari atas tubuhku," perintahnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau mau lehermu putus?!!"

"Sama saja kehilangan otak jika aku menarik pelatuk pistol ini."

"Silahkan."

"Apa?" kata Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, silahkan tembak. Ayo," katanya malah membantu Sasuke mengarahkan letak pistol di kepalanya.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke sambil menarik kembali pistolnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tahu saja kau jika aku tidak bisa membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghias diri di pipi.

Merasa aneh, sangat enggan sebenarnya Sasuke menghindar dari atas tubuh Naruto, sedangkan sang Namikaze tersebut hanya nyengir lebar, menyebabkan Sasuke berpikir dua kali pada keputusannya untuk memakan Naruto atau melepasnya.

"Nah, impas 'kan? Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing, semoga saja masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran," kata Naruto sembari berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekaligus keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Hn. Sesukamu," ucap Sasuke mendengus juga mengekor Naruto di belakang.

"O ya, Teme," kata Naruto menghentikan langkah seraya menoleh ke belakang. "Terima kasih ya. Berkat kau, keadaanku sekarang lumayan membaik," lanjutnya diakhiri senyum paling manis yang hanya ditujukan untuk Sasuke seorang.

Yang menjadi obyek?

Suhu badan naik, jantung berdegup kencang, wajah memerah sempurna.

Benar, Sasuke menghianati _image_nya sendiri.

Tetapi saking terlatihnya menutupi dengan wajah stoic yang selalu menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, ralat, sok maklum. Padahal menurutnya sendiri, kejadian ini paling bersejarah sepanjang ia mengenal Naruto sampai sekarang.

Yah, berlebihan memang.

"Jaa ne, Sas-kay," pamit Naruto sengaja memlesetkan nama Sasuke hanya sekadar untuk iseng saja.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, secara serentak Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Dobe!" panggilnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah, hendak menoleh kebelakang demi melayani panggilan Teme-nya. Namun belum perlakuan terlaksana, sebuah tarikan cepat di dagunya membuat wajah Naruto dua kali lebih cepat menoleh ke belakang, sukses mata biru tersebut melebar sempurna kala bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungilnya lembut serta menuntut, menekannya lebih dan lebih hingga mengharuskan Naruto menahan nafas juga menutup mata rapat, seperti orang kekurangan oksigen.

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah merasa Naruto benar-benar kehabisan nafas, baru Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi walau sekilas, ditambah pelukkan erat sebagai perantara kebahagiaan Sasuke -mungkin. Bisa pula ia merasakan nafas Naruto tidak beraturan di dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau hanya milik satu orang, dan kupastikan hanya akulah yang satu-satunya akan memilikimu. Pasti. Itu pasti, Naru-koi," bisik Sasuke ditutup dengan ciuman mesra yang ia berikan di pipi kecoklatan Naruto.

Benar-benar selesai, Sasuke berlari keluar teriring perasaan sangat senang, meninggalkan Naruto berhiaskan wajah yang amat merah, merah, dan merah, serta ditemani jantungnya yang berjogging ria di dalam rongga dada. Bahkan kesadaran Naruto kini entah ada di raganya atau tidak

Tanpa sengaja saking senangnya, Sasuke menabrak Temari yang sedang berjalan menuju UKS. Tentu membuat salah satu anggota Geng Kyuubi ini berjinggat kaget mengetahui Ketua Geng Sharingan tersebut agak sedikit berbeda karena menampakkan _out of character_nya. Yaiyalah, siapa sih, seantero sekolah sampai sekitarnya yang tidak berlakuan sama dengan Temari, apabila menemukan seorang Uchiha bernama belakang Sasuke, yang biasanya menunjukkan kedinginan dan ketenangan alias wajah stoic-nya itu, berubah menjadi berwajah sumringah dan nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas?

"Ah! Maaf ya!" kata Sasuke tidak sadar sambil melanjutkan acaranya berlari pergi.

Temari membuka mulut juga kedua mata selebar-lebarnya. Syok berat melanda bercampur tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha arogan seperti Sasuke mengucapkan kata tadi.

M-a-a-f?!

Masih tidak percaya (atau memang berniat tak percaya), Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS yang tinggal beberapa meter. Sesampainya di sana, Temari semakin terlonjak kaget melihat Naruto berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah padam di sana-sini.

"Na-Naruto kau kenap…"

Wajah Temari ikut memerah saat arah pandangnya melihat _kissmark_ yang ketara bersarang di leher jenjang Ketua Geng Kyuubi tersebut.

"KYAAA!!!"

BRUKK!!

Dan pingsanlah kakak Gaara yang paling tua itu dengan membawa virus-virus Fujoshi yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun di kalangan para gadis.

* * *

Akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba datang juga. Nampak dari pintu utama SMA N 1 Konoha, berjalanlah dengan langkah _cool_ sang Ketua Geng Sharingan sambil membawa tas yang terselampir asal di pundak bagian kanan. Di belakangnya juga terlihat sosok tak biasa Naruto berjalan dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah seraya membalikkan tubuh ke belakang, dan di sambut oleh tabrakkan tubuh Naruto yang memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menangkap Naruto dalam sekali peluk. Memunculkan jeritan tak percaya dari beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan tersebut dan gelengan kepala dari Neji dan Shikamaru serta tatapan sinis dari Gaara dan Kiba.

Gaara hendak maju merebut Naruto dari tangan Sasuke, namun keinginannya terhenti ketika Kiba menahan tangannya juga memberikan tatapan penuh arti padanya, yang tak dapat pula dipungkiri bila kelakuan kedua anggota Geng Kyuubi itu tidak lepas dari pandangan menyelidik oleh Neji. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut melirik beberapa jenak pada Shikamaru, sedangkan yang dilirik mengerlingkan mata penuh misteri.

"Rindu padaku, Dobe?" kata Sasuke diselingi kata canda.

Naruto semakin menunduk, tapi di balik tertunduknya kepala pirang Naruto, tanpa ada yang bisa menduga bahwa secara serentak Ketua Geng Kyuubi ini bergerak cepat memelintir kedua tangan Sasuke ke belakang, sukses mengejutkan Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak memprediksi akan terjadi.

"Yah, aku rindu padamu, Teme. Rindu melakukan ini padamu," kata Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Ck, Dobe. Kau menentang orang yang salah, memang kau tidak ingat apa yang tadi kita lakukan di UKS?" ucap Sasuke masih menggoda bertujuan mencairkan suasana tegang.

"Setidaknya hal yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah tetap menjadi masa lalu, tuan Uchiha," ujar Naruto berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh.

"Benarkah kau tega berkata begitu, tuan Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Tentu sa- ekh!"

Naruto sama sekali tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya disebabkan kaki kanannya dikait kaki Sasuke maju ke depan, berhasil menggoyahkan keseimbangan Naruto hingga yang bersangkutan hampir saja terjungkal ke tanah andai saja sepasang tangan putih pucat seseorang menahan tubuhnya dari bawah. Sayang dia bukan Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri membuka kedua belahan matanya yang sempat tertutup, tergantikan lebaran mata mendapati mata nyaris onyx namun cenderung ke obsidian menyambut mata biru netral Naruto. Menyalurkan ketenangan tersendiri saat kedua mata saling memandang dalam. Bayangan pemuda Uchiha yang sedikit berpenampilan beda menyambut. Sayang dia bukan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" sewot Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memeluknya tanda melindungi. "Siapa kau?"

Orang yang membelakangi Sasuke tersebut tersenyum kecil, seketika ia membalikkan tubuh, mengejutkan salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini.

"S-Sai?" panggil Sasuke ragu.

"Sekarang kau ingat padaku, Sasu-chan?"

Naruto tertawa tertahan mendengar embel-embel 'chan' menyempil di bagian belakang nama Sasuke. Namun ia hanya nyengir salah tingkah waktu mendapat _hard glare_ mengerikan dari Teme-nya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Cih, sialan kau, Sai! Kalau kau ada di sini, berarti juga-"

"Ya, tentu saja kami ikut, Uchiha-san."

Sesosok gadis berambut coklat bercampur sedikit keemasan berdiri di belakang Gaara sembari menyandarkan punggungnya santai, mengacuhkan _death glare_ dari sang Hyuuga yang panas melihat adegan antara gadis coklat (asal nyebut) dan Uke-nya, sedangkan Gaara sendiri memilih terdiam daripada menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Kau satu Geng dengan pemuda mirip Ketua Geng Sharingan, 'kan? Matsuri," ucap Gaara dingin.

"Kyaa~! Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Gaara-kun~!" ujar Matsuri senang hampir merangkul leher Gaara andaikata Neji tidak menarik Gaara menghindar dari ancaman pelukkan itu. Jadilah Matsuri memeluk angin hampa. Kasihan.

"Kurang satu lagi," kata Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Ketua Geng Sharingan, tak perlu repot," komentar seorang pemuda asing mengenakan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Huh, terserah kau, Shino."

Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah berdiri tegak di belakang Kiba, membuat keturunan Inuzuka tersebut merinding disko merasakan hembusan tak biasa tapi ia kenal menyerang tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Inuzuka?" kata Shino memulai obrolan basa-basi.

Kiba memejamkan kedua mata seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "Lepas kacamatamu itu supaya bisa melihatku lebih jelas, Aburame," desisnya menyindir.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku membuka kacamata ini? Kiba-kun?" tanya Shino sembari meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Kiba, tak khayal hal ini membuat sang pecinta anjing menjadi _blushing_ merasakan nafas Shino menggelitik lehernya.

"Maaf saja menganggu acara kalian, Tuan dan Nyonya. Khusus untukmu, jangan macam-macam," kata Shikamaru sewot sambil menarik lengan Kiba agar terbebas dari jerat Shino yang baginya mencurigakan tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Bertemu dengan Ketua Geng Akatsuki melalui perantara Ketua Geng Sharingan. Beruntung pula bertemu Ketua Geng Kyuubi yang imut ini," jelas Sai melirik ganjen ke arah Naruto yang menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kalau bukan karena Ketua Geng Taka ini sepupu jauhnya, pasti sekarang pemuda bernama Sai itu sudah habis di tangan Sasuke.

* * *

Akhir yang buruk. Yah, mengajak ketiga anggota Geng Taka menuju kediaman Uchiha sangatlah buruk bagi anggota Geng Sharingan sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak panas melihat orang yang kau cintai digoda orang lain yang juga sepertinya lebih tertarik pada mereka daripada kau? Sungguh rekor terbodoh yang diambil Ketua Geng Sharingan untuk mengajak saudaranya tersebut ikut bergabung ke mobil, yang sayangnya suka mendepel pada anggota Geng Kyuubi.

Dramatis, bukan?

Sasuke mendengus melihat sesekali Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi malu saat Sai menggodanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya melihat. Bagus sekali. Ia menyesal pernah menceritakan pada Ketua Geng Taka alias Sai bila Geng Kyuubi merupakan musuh bebuyutan Geng Sharingan. Sempurna. Sebegitu sempurna ia kalap ingin melempar Sai ke jalan dari mobil mewah yang mereka tumpangi.

Lebih tepat jika membahas seorang gadis yang kini sedang bergelayutan manja juga bersikap centil pada Gaara. Walau pemuda berjulukkan Sabaku itu nampak acuh, siapa tahu? Bisa saja diam-diam ia tertarik? Begitulah yang terpikir di benak Neji melirik sinis ke arah kekasihnya yang benar-benar memilih melayani Matsuri daripada dirinya? Oke, andai saja Matsuri bukan gadis bertampang sok polos, seratus persen Neji akan men'jyuuken' salah satu anggota Geng Taka ini dan menendangnya menjauh dari Gaara.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Shikamaru. Dari luar, ia terlihat biasa melirik Kiba sedang mengobrol entah apa bersama Shino. Tetapi yang berhasil mengharuskan keturunan Klan Nara ini menaikkan alis, kedua bola mata bak biji kuaci hitamnya tak sengaja atau memang dibuat sengaja, mendapati tangan Shino sudah berani menyantuh tubuh sang Inuzuka. Tidak ada yang spesial sih, mungkin hanya sekadar ba-bi-bu demi mengekspresikan pembicaraan. Namun tetap saja 'kan?

Neji dan Shikamaru berani melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada Sasuke, seolah menyalahkan sang Ketua sebab mengizin ketiga orang yang bagi mereka pengganggu ini ikut berbaur bersama mereka. Di sambut _happy ending_ sarkastik dari _death glare_ mematikan sang Uchiha. Baiklah, sepertinya hal tersebut adalah kali terakhir mereka mendapatkan jurus andalan Sasuke.

Derita bagai Neraka langsung hilang terhembus angin menyadari mobil khusus milik Uchiha mendarat aman di kediaman Uchiha pula. Segeralah Sasuke merebut diri Naruto dari tangan Sai yang berancang-ancang ingin menawarkan pegangan-tangan-turun-dari-mobil. Diselingi kejutan raut wajah Gaara menemukan Neji tengah menghalangi Matsuri yang masih ingin berlengket ria pada dirinya. Ditambah Shikamaru yang _out of character_ sebab tidak bersikap selalu mengantuk, tetapi malah berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh keturunan Aburame dari sisi Kiba.

Hari yang menakjubkan.

"Langsung masuk," intruksi Sasuke menggerakkan tangan maju ke depan.

Berbekal perlindungan mendadak terhadap Geng Kyuubi dari ancaman nun terror tidak terprediksi Geng Taka. Sasuke diiringi Naruto di sampingnya memimpin masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru masih saja menjauhkan Uke-Uke mereka dari sabetan kesempatan Geng Taka.

Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya ketika tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan hitam bercampur pirang saling bertindih tubuh di sofa. Tak jauh sama atas perlakuan Neji dan Shikamaru yang berulah sok melindungi Gaara dan Kiba dengan gaya mereka tersendiri, menyelamatkan dua sahabat Naruto agar tetap terjaga kepolosannya menjadi yang 'di bawah', mengabaikan tiga orang pendatang baru yang diam-diam memasang tampang _sweatdrop_ seakan sudah biasa.

"Ah lepas!" bentak wanita pirang terlihat berusaha mendorong tubuh Itachi, Kakak Sasuke.

Pemuda sekilas nampak mirip dengan Sasuke yang memang diduga kuat asli Uchiha Itachi tersebut, langsung beralih terduduk manis ketika menemukan tamu-tamu tak diundang mengganggu 'acaranya'. Serentak ia bersikap biasa sambil sesekali melirik wanita pirang yang kini terlihat sedang mengatur letak pakaian dan rambut pada tubuhnya.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan hal senonoh di tempat seterbuka ini, Aniki-kun," sinis Sasuke kesal.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan, sesekali okelah?" jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke hendak menjawab, namun ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah pemuda pirang dalam dekapannya yang bergetar tidak menentu. Setelah diselidiki lebih menyeluruh, ternyata Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa membahana. Kemungkinan terkuat ialah embel-embel 'chan' yang lagi-lagi menemani nama Sasuke.

"Hentikan tawamu, Dobe! Ck, usuratonkachi!" gertak Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto masih menahan tawa, kali ini dibantu kedua telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke asal sumber suara yang sudah terasa ia hafal, disambut raut wajah tak tergambarkan memergoki kakak kandungnya yang bernama Deidara-lah yang menemani kakak Sasuke melakukan adegan entah apa tadi.

"A-Aniki?!!" seru Naruto menunjuk ke arah kakaknya seakan tidak percaya.

"Aniki? Jadi dia ini bukan wanita?" ceplos Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

Deidara merengut seraya melempar pandangan siapa-pemuda-songgong-ini pada Itachi, sedangkan yang dilempari pandang refleks berjenggit panik antara memilih memberitahu sang kekasih atau tidak.

"Ada tamu rupanya?"

Sebelas pasang mata menoleh ke pintu, mendapati sosok Sasori dalam balutan celemek coklat dengan nampan berisi kue ulang tahun yang besar serta berwarna coklat diamsusikan sebagai rasa _Black Forest_. Tak heran jika mereka semua mengenal Sasori, sebab ia juga termasuk bagian orang terpenting di Geng Akatsuki yang diketuai Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau membuat kue?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sasori tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Deidara. Setelah sampai, ia meletakkan kue _Black Forest_ di atas meja yang sudah dipotong rapi, lalu mengambil sebuah potong kue dan memberikannya pada Deidara, tanpa memperdulikan pelototan mata Itachi yang hanya terarah pada satu titik, yaitu pada dirinya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja aku persembahkan kepada Namikaze manis ini," kata Sasori menyuapi sepotong kue pada Deidara. "Ayo dicoba," lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

Tergiur rayuan, malu-malu kucing Deidara melahap kue sodoran Sasori, wajahnya langsung berubah bak sedang di Surga seusai mencicipi hasil karya salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

Bosan juga merasa tidak dianggap, Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi ke kamarnya diikuti Neji dan Gaara serta Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sempat pula ia melirik ke arah Sai yang mengisyaratkan silahkan-bicarakan-tujuanmu-pada-Akatsuki-sekarang. Kemudian selesai mendapatkan anggukan kepala mantab dari Ketua Geng Taka, bayangan anggota Geng Sharingan maupun Geng Kyuubi menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan perlakuan mencurigakan dari orang-orang yang ditinggal di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana situasinya?" tanya Itachi mengumbar sikap serius.

"Kami baru datang sewaktu mereka berenam pulang sekolah, jadi belum bisa memastikan," jawab Matsuri mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa.

"Kalian yakin ingin membuktikan semuanya melalui kami?" kata Shino ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Asal tidak keterlaluan. Terutama kau, Sai," tuduh Sasori menatap datar pada Sai.

"Tidak tahu ya. Habis Kyuubi itu imut sekali," ujar Sai bertampang polos.

"Iya atau kau ku'hukum'?" ancam Sasori sadis.

"Coba saja."

* * *

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi jenuh melihat tumpukkan buku PR berisi pelajaran IPA berjenis Fisika sudah nangkring sedari tadi di depan mata. Yah, dari tadi, jangan salahkan ia yang benar-benar tidak menyukai pelajaran menggunakan berjibun rumus dan angka. Terlebih lagi jika mencuri pandang ke arah sahabat dan musuhnya yang terlihat tanpa beban mengerjakan segala soal.

Berharap meminta pertolongan dari Sasuke? Lupakan. Jujur Naruto akan memilih dihukum berlari seratus kali memutari lapangan daripada meminta bantuan Sasuke tapi banyak maunya itu. Ia memang berani berkata demikian karena belum pernah mencoba, menjadi nostalgia mengingat salah satu temannya berpenampilan hijau dengan senyum a la kencling-kenclingan.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto jadi teringat pada tiga anggota Geng Taka tadi. Menurutnya mereka tetap tercap mencurigakan di mata Naruto. Sungguh, apalagi bila menyangkut Deidara sang kakak terncinta bergaul dengan Geng sangat berpengaruh seperti Akatsuki tersebut. Baiklah, ia memang tahu kalau Deidara tak mungkin melakukan macam-macam, setidaknya belum, mungkin. Lagipula, apabila Naruto melarang Deidara juga buat apa? Membiarkan Namikaze keturunan pertama menjadi kurang pergaulan dan perjaka tua? Ide bagus, alamat menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan awal. Pergantian detik cepat berlalu membuat Naruto berpikir ekstra mengapa bisa firasat buruk mengendap di benak. Belum permasalahan satu selesai, bertambah calon yang lain. Mungkin ia harus menurunkan perintah kepada bawahannya yang banyak ia suka menyebutnya dengan teman untuk menyelidiki tujuan Geng Taka. Apa pula maksudnya tiga manusia tersebut akan menjadi murid baru di SMA N 1 Konoha? Bukannya berbahaya dan mengancam keberadaan Geng Taka sendiri karena perangkat terpenting Geng beralih tempat? Sayang sekali otak Naruto tak mampu menjangkau pemikiran serumit itu.

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, diibonusi dua serta tiga sebagai cabang masalah. Menyelesaikan dan memperjelas apa hubungan Geng Kyuubi yang asli bersama Geng Sharingan. Hampir dua minggu sikap-sikap aneh juga di luar logika bermain takdir di antara tangan mereka berenam. Membiarkannya saja tanpa seluk-beluk secara pasti bukan jawaban yang ia cari. Hanya kepastian saja. Simple 'kan?

"Kepalamu berasap, Dobe," celetuk Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil melempar pandangan bingung ke segala sudut, namun segera tergantikan sikap panik kala menyadari perkataan Teme-nya tadi. "GYAA!!! KEBAKARAN!! RAMBUTKU TERBAKAR!!" seru Naruto heboh seraya mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

Gaara menghela nafas. Kemudian ia meraih kedua pipi kenyal Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat di mana ada Shikamaru yang sedang membakar obat nyamuk bakar hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap. Peduli setan bila kini pemuda berjulukan Sabaku itu mendapat _hard glare_ khusus dari Sasuke.

"Benda itu yang berasap bukan kepalamu yang terbakar. Dasar bodoh," cecar Kiba menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir menghadapi kepolosan atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan Naruto. Kadang Kiba sependapat kalau Ketua Geng Sharingan tidak asal memberi nama sandangan pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Ah? Eh, ang… I-itu… B-buat apa bakar obat nyamuk segala sih?!! Pakai yang elektrik saja apa salahnya?!!" seru Naruto gugup diakhiri tuduhan salah pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Apa kau tidak sadar PLN berbaik hati mematikan lampu?"

"Ergh?! Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sejak kau mulai berhalusinasi tidak jelas dan hanya menatapi buku Fisika di meja," kata Sasuke sembari menutup buku paket IPA miliknya. "Sampai di sini saja. Kuyakin semuanya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kecuali bocah Kyuubi satu ini," lanjutnya berkata sambil beralih menatap Naruto meremehkan.

"Apa? Ngajak berantem?" sinis Naruto sarkastik.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Gah! Tidak mau! Lain kali saja!"

"Tidak. Maunya sekarang."

Neji _swaetdrop_ seketika memandang siluet hitam dan pirang mulai beradu fisik dengan cara mereka tersendiri. Di bayang lain, ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang diam seribu kata memandang ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit berhias campuran abstrak berwarna merah oranye. Tanpa ambil pusing, Neji memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Melamun? Setannya bertebaran lho," goda Neji nyengir.

Gaara balas tersenyum diakhiri dengusan. "Yah. Kau benar. Baru saja dia berbicara." Ia tersenyum mengejek.

Neji manyun. "Kejam kau, Koi."

"KOI?! KOIBITO?!!" teriak Naruto syok lalu menghentikan acara menarik rambut raven Sasuke serentak.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Gaara mendengar pernyataan atau pertanyaan tersebut asal nyeplos dari mulut Namikaze muda yang tertemukan dalam keadaan ditumpangi Sasuke. Oke, Gaara berusaha tidak memperdulikan adegan nyaris berpindah _rating_ itu. Yang lebih menghawatirkan ialah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Kalau Ketua Geng Kyuubi sampai tahu semuanya, ia berjanji akan menggantung Neji bersama lonceng-lonceng di kuil bersejarah.

"B-bukan Koibito, bodoh! Maksudnya i-ikan Koi! Ya! Ikan Koi! Hyuuga menjulukiku Koi karena aku menawan!" elak Gaara narsis yang gagal total.

Tidak hanya gagal total, bahkan ia dicurigai bukan Gaara asli sebab ikut-ikutan menjadi _out of character_ seperti Sasuke. Ternyata kilauan aura Uchiha memang terlalu keras untuk dihindari. Cukup, bukan saatnya keturunan yang lahir di kalangan Uchiha berbangga hati.

"Oh…" komentar Naruto ringan.

Mengabaikan Gaara yang sudah panik tingkat menengah ke atas, Naruto kembali berkutat pada Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat baku hantam (berarti lain) satu sama lain.

"Hentikan! Kalian ini…" ucap Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita tanding berenang saja. Bukannya kalian perwakilan perlobaan renang antarkelas dari kelas XI A-2 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dicoba? Hitung-hitung latihan awal sebelum bertanding," lanjutnya memberi usul juga melirik Kiba penuh arti tersirat.

Refleks mereka semua saling berpandangan sekaligus menimbang-nimbang perkataan Shikamaru. Sasuke yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Tidak buruk juga. Selain itu…" Ia melirik genit ke arah Naruto. "Sudahlah, langsung saja ke kolam renang. Kita tanding man to man. Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan yang menang. Mengerti?"

"Sejak kapan kau yang mengatur, Uchiha?" sinis Kiba kesal.

"Di sini adalah rumahku, dan peraturan milikku. Paham?" balas Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

'Anak ayam!' geram Kiba dalam hati, yah, dalam hati, ia terlalu waras untuk menjadi anjing panggang dalam waktu dekat.

"YOSH! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU TEME!!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, ralat, menyerigai sadis. Perkiraan buruk bahkan telanan ludah dari Neji dan Shikamaru menatap horor padanya.

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kyuubi-kun.'

* * *

Bibir Naruto manyun beberapa centi ke depan. Sampai saat ini, pada malam hari, di kediaman Namikaze tepat di kamarnya, Naruto, terduduk frustasi di meja belajar. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih kala mengingat baru saja tadi sore ia dikalahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua dari Geng Sharingan sekaligus Teme-nya tersayang. Bukan salahnya 'kan jika tiba-tiba kakinya tersangkut sesuatu di kolam renang hingga akhirnya Sasuke lebih dahulu menyentuh garis _finish_? Salah siapa? Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke, menuduhnya berbuat curang.

Maunya begitu, tapi sayang sekali, bukti tidak mendukung Naruto. Sial.

Ia mengernyitkan alis ketika mengingat buku pinjaman Sasuke tergeletak pasrah di sudut meja. Sedikit malas, Naruto mengambil dan membukanya, disambut lebaran mata Naruto menemukan sebuah larik-larik kata membentuk puisi ada di dalamnya, dan bukan rumus IPA yang ia duga.

Penasaran, ia membaca larik puisi tersebut, diakhiri dengan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sepuitis ini, Teme."

_

_

_

_

_

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**Typo masih ada ternyata. ==''**

**Maaf pula kalau yang Chap ini juga ada, saya terburu-buru. XD *aslinya ngeles***

**Btw, ada yx setuju gax kalau acc saya dan Ryota digabung? O.o'**

…

**Bonus balas2 review yang tidak login Chap. 8 ya? ^^**

**Ao-Mido: **Keturunan Uchiha memang harus pervert 'kan? XD *dichidori* Arigatou... ^^

**Ryuu is U R Son: **Ini termasuk nekat gax, Nak? =='' *digampar* Arigatou... ^^

**momochi blablabla: **Saya simpan sih. Tapi sekarang udah nongol. XD Arigatou... ^^

**sweetchubby: **Emang ada. XD Yah, tapi bakal jadi rumit. =='' Arigatou... ^^

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


	10. Madu VS Racun

**SELAMAT HARI LEBARAN MINNA-SAN! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Asal kau tahu, setelah ini… aku, akan membencimu seratus kali lipat lebih dari kau membenciku." **:::**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong sekolah. Agaknya ia sedang dalam tahap waspada tingkat tinggi, sampai-sampai beberapa siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada di sana ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah ketua Geng Kyuubi. Yah, tentu saja ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia berperilaku begitu, alasannya karena ia sedang berusaha menghindari seseorang, dan seseorang itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke, sang ketua Geng Sharingan. Betulkan otak Naruto yang mengingat hal taruhan kemarin.

Ia berjalan mundur setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri tidak jelas. Entah bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan membelakangi pintu, ia tetap bisa membukanya, lalu menutup pintu tersebut sembari masih mengintip dari jendela pintu. Merasa sudah aman, Naruto menghela napas lega, sebab rencana kabur dari Sasuke berjalan dengan mulus.

"Yeah~! Sukses!" seru Naruto senang.

"Apanya yang sukses, hn?"

Sepasang tangan putih pucat melingkar di pinggang Naruto, tentu saja berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakkan patah-patah. Orang tersebut menyeringai seraya memeluk pemuda pirang dari belakang, juga meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto di mana ketua Geng Kyuubi itu menoleh. Namun, seusai memastikan siapa orang yang memeluknya, Naruto kembali memandang ke depan dengan tubuh agak gemetar yang lemas.

"Gyaaaa! L-lepaskan aku, Teme!" seru Naruto panik.

"Kenapa kau sepanik itu, Dobe? Aku 'kan hanya memelukmu, bukan me-_rape_," ucap Sasuke sok polos sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto merinding hebat saat Sasuke menghirup tengkuknya yang beraroma citrus tersebut. Ternyata kesialan sedang menemanimya kali ini. Niatnya menghindari Sasuke, malah pagi-pagi sekali bertemu sang empu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Naruto merasa janggal sebab dari tadi Sasuke tidak segera merubah posisinya, memang hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia merasa suhu tubuh Sasuke lebih hangat daripada yang dulu-dulu. Tiba-tiba saja pelukkan Sasuke melonggar, hal ini jelas-jelas membuat Naruto bingung mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang di luar pemikirannya. Maka dari itu, ia langsung menoleh hingga arah matanya tepat menuju saat Sasuke terjatuh pingsan di hadapannya.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 10 (Madu VS Racun)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Kiba sesekali menguap lebar, bertanda bahwa rasa kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Namun sikap Kiba ini tidak menjadi penghalang bagi para fans-fansnya yang malah menganggap hal itu suatu reaksi yang keren. Yah, butalah hati mereka, tentu saja mata juga termasuk. Akan tetapi, gerak-gerik pemuda Inuzuka ini masih diawasi oleh kedua mata biji kuaci milik seseorang, dialah Shikamaru keturunan dari Klan Nara. Diam-diam ia mengendap-endap mengikuti arah pijakkan Kiba ke mana.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti di sebuah lorong sekolah dekat gudang yang terkenal sepi. Tanpa aba-aba Kiba langsung menoleh cepat ke belakang, segera menyeringai licik melihat pemuda nanas agak sedikit tersentak sebab ketahuan sedang mengikuti.

"Heh. Tumben seorang jenius terlihat bodoh karena kepergok membuntuti orang," ejek Kiba menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, namun malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Kiba. Ia baru berhenti kala ada jarak satu meter di antara mereka. Sejenak kedua mata yang mirip sejenis biji-bijian berwarna hitam saling tatap.

"Mendokusei. Pintar bicara kau sekarang, Inuzuka. Tapi walaupun begitu…" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendorong Kiba ke samping lumayan keras hingga bahu kiri Kiba bertubrukkan dengan dinding, berakhirlah punggungnya yang bersandar di sana, "…yang terpenting kau bukan orang lain bagiku," ucapnya membingkai tubuh Kiba dengan tangan.

Kiba terhimpit, tetapi ia mencoba menahan diri dengan sikap tenang.

"Che. Mau apa kau?"

Shikamaru memosisikan bibirnya di telinga Kiba.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja…" bisik Shikamaru membuat Kiba merinding, "belakangan ini aku baru menyadari. Ternyata kekasihku yang tidak bisa digolongkan pintar ini memiliki insting lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia lain yang kutemui. Melogikakan sedetail mungkin perubahan-perubah yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Merepotkan, sekarang aku jadi tahu alasan mengapa kau bisa menjadi anggota terpenting di Geng Kyuubi. Ternyata itu kelebihanmu." Ia menyeringai.

Kiba terhenyak sesaat. Ingin rasanya ia membalas tebakkan Shikamaru yang tepat sasaran itu dengan permainan Geng Sharingan terhadap Geng Kyuubi yang lama-kelamaan mulai menemui titik terang. Tapi, ia masih bisa membedakan mana waktu yang tepat dan mana waktu yang salah. Sepertinya kali ini tergolong waktu yang salah di kamusnya.

Pemuda bertatto segitiga terbalik tersenyum licik sembari mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Shikamaru.

"Memang apa yang menjadi ancaman bagi kalian jika hanya diriku seorang yang mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan kalian, huh?" kata Kiba menempelkan pipinya di pipi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengecup leher Kiba lama kemudian menjilatnya kecil, hal tersebut membuat Kiba menahan napas.

"Karena orang-orang sebangsa kalian adalah racun paling mematikan di dunia kami, Kyuubi. Pedang bermata dua yang sayang dilewatkan juga dijalani. Aroma memabukkan yang berhasil menjerat kami jatuh ke dalam lubang penghianatan pada rencana yang sudah dirancang matang-matang jauh hari. Dan aku pun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku terjerat olehmu."

Sang Inuzuka menarik segaris seringai paksa.

"Sebenarnya rencana apalagi yang kau rancang dengan otak jenius dalam bidang strategimu itu, Nara Shikamaru?" kata Kiba masih bisa mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar kala Shikamaru mempermainkan daerah leher dan tengkuknya semakin menjadi. "S-satu hal yang perlu k-kau tahu. Cepat atau lambat N-Naruto pasti menyadari kemunafikkan si Uchiha b-brengsek itu."

"Itu kalau dia tahu. Lagipula Naruto itu terlalu polos, dan Ketua kami terlewat berbahaya untuknya," ujar pemuda nanas menelusupkan tangan untuk membelai lekuk tubuh Kiba.

"Mmmh… s-sialan kau N-Nara!" kata Kiba tidak jelas karena menikmati perlakuan Shikamaru terhadapnya.

"Hh… kau yang sialan, Inuzuka. Menjeratku terlalu dalam hingga aku terperosok jauh karenamu. Mmm… tanggung jawab kau…"

Kiba menengadahkan kepala kala Shikamaru mengecupi leher dan tengkuknya semakin dalam.

"K-kau yang tanggung jawab, N-Nara! M-mana kutahu bila racunku t-terlalu mengikat bagimu!"

Shikamaru menyeringai di balik kecupannya pada Kiba.

"Kita sama-sama tanggung jawab, Kiba. Sekarang tanggung jawabmu adalah pasrah padaku, sedangkan tanggung jawabku adalah memuaskanmu."

Lontaran kata protes pun tak terdengar lagi dari Kiba, sebab Shikamaru berhasil membuat kekasihnya menyanyikan beberapa desahan lagu kala ia memanjanya.

* * *

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukkan jari gelisah di bangkunya, sebab pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai namun kedua sahabatnya—Naruto dan Kiba, belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Berulang kali ia menghubungi juga mengirimi pesan singkat pada mereka berdua, akan tetapi _boro-boro arep dibales, ditelpone ora diangkat_. Kesal dan sempat pula bingung darimana bisa ia menggunakan Bahasa Jawa tadi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar demi memenuhi panggilan alamnya.

Setelah melewati perjuangan panjang yaitu teriakan dari fangirls-nya juga lirikkan mesum fanboys-nya yang mungkin berjiwa Seme (otomatis menganggap Gaara tipe Uke), akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan, kemudian segera masuk dan mengambil bilik di paling ujung karena hanya bilik itu yang kosong.

"Kulihat dan kudengar, kau semakin akrab dengan anggota Geng Kyuubi yang berambut merah itu. Bagaimana ya? Maaf saja, bukankah itu sama saja melanggar peraturan Geng Sharingan?"

'Maksudnya aku?' batin Gaara mengernyitkan dahi sembari memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik.

"Huh. Sebagai anak buah Geng Sharingan kau itu lancang ya?"

'N-Neji!'

"Heh. Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah menjadi peraturan jika di antara Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi tidak boleh ada hubungan khusus. Kau pikir aku mendekatinya karena apa? Tentu saja karena ada maksud tertentu."

"Waw. Apa lagi rencana yang kalian buat, heh?"

"Kuberi sedikit bocoran ya. Intinya kita akan mempermalukan Geng Kyuubi waktu lomba renang antar kelas. Demi mewujudkannya harus menggunakan pengorbanan yang besar, tidak mudah menghancurkan Kyuubi dengan rencana biasa."

"Jujur aku sempat heran. Bagaimana bisa dulu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Geng Sharingan?"

"Karena kau licik."

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Heh, perlahan, akan kita hancurkan Geng Kyuubi."

BRAKK!

"Dasar keparat kau, Shari-eh!'

* * *

Kankurou menghela napas lega setelah urusan selesai dari balik bilik toilet khusus untuk buang air besar tersebut. Oh yeah, sepertinya Temari benar-benar sedang terjangkit penyakit cabai, karena masakan untuk sarapan mereka kali ini benar-benar serba ekstra pedas. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak kuat harus memakan apapun itu yang mengandung cabai. Tapi ia mencoba menahan rasa tidak kuat itu daripada dipaksa minum Jus Cabai oleh Temari. Yah sama saja makan sambal.

Saat ia hendak keluar dari bilik, sebuah percakapan langsung menghentikan niatnya sejenak.

"Kulihat dan kudengar, kau semakin akrab dengan anggota Geng Kyuubi yang berambut merah itu. Bagaimana ya? Maaf saja, bukankah itu sama saja melanggar peraturan Geng Sharingan?"

"Huh. Sebagai anak buah Geng Sharingan kau itu lancang ya?"

"Heh. Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah menjadi peraturan jika di antara Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi tidak boleh ada hubungan khusus. Kau pikir aku mendekatinya karena apa? Tentu saja karena ada maksud tertentu."

"Waw. Apa lagi rencana yang kalian buat, heh?"

"Kuberi sedikit bocoran ya. Intinya kita akan mempermalukan Geng Kyuubi waktu lomba renang antar kelas. Demi mewujudkannya harus menggunakan pengorbanan yang besar, tidak mudah menghancurkan Kyuubi dengan rencana biasa."

"Jujur aku sempat heran. Bagaimana bisa dulu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Geng Sharingan?"

"Karena kau licik."

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Heh, perlahan, akan kita hancurkan Geng Kyuubi."

Mendengar itu, amarah meluap-luap mampir pada Kankurou, dibukanya pintu bilik di depannya hingga menimbulkan suara gebrakan keras, sukses mengagetkan seluruh orang yang berada di sana termasuk dua anggota Geng Sharingan.

"Dasar keparat kau Shari-eh?"

* * *

"Dasar keparat kau Shari-eh?"

Tangan Kankurou yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk menghajar orang Sharingan, terpaksa berhenti mendadak sebab ditahan seseorang. Awalnya ia juga ingin memukul orang yang menahan tangannya itu, namun lebaran mata syok yang malah ditampilkan Kankurou.

"G-Gaara?"

Salah satu anggota Sharingan—Neji, langsung keringat dingin mendengar nama orang yang belakangan ini menjadi kekasih diam-diamnya. Saking syoknya, Neji tak berkutik sedikit pun saat Gaara berjalan mendekatinya, sampai mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Kedua bola mata pemuda merah menatap penuh gejolak emosi pada mata tak berpupil pemuda berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya yang terlihat meneguk ludah. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama sebab Gaara memutus kontak mata mereka kemudian berjalan di samping kanan Neji dan berhenti lagi.

"Resleting Anda belum dinaikan, Hyuuga-san."

Seringai kemenangan sempat terukir di bibir Gaara sebelum ia lagi-lagi menapakan kaki keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Kankurou yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, para siswa yang tak bisa menahan kikikan mereka, dan tepukan di jidat oleh orang yang merangkap patner berbicara pemuda Hyuuga tadi, beserta Neji sendiri yang otaknya masih memproses kejadian barusan dengan lambatnya. Peristiwa yang benar-benar mempermalukan si jenius berasal dari klan Hyuuga ini.

"Neji! Kenapa kau diam saja? Baru saja bungsu Sabaku itu mempermalukanmu!" seru patner bicara Neji—Kidoumaru, sambil menabok punggung Neji lumayan keras.

Refleks Neji mengedipkan mata cepat lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tak kusangka seorang Hyuuga sepertimu bisa terkena racun sebanyak ini dari adikku tercinta," sindir Kankurou berjalan santai melewati kedua anggota Geng Sharingan, akan tetapi entah mengapa ia menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu keluar-masuk toilet, kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke belakang, "Jangan remehkan Trio Geng Kyuubi, bocah Sharingan. Sekarang posisimu benar-benar di paling dasar."

Berlalunya Kankurou dari toilet, seketika Neji jatuh berlutut dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ada apa denganmu, Neji?" seru Kidoumaru panik.

Neji tak akan sesyok ini apabila hanya gara-gara ia dipermalukan Gaara, tapi dikarenakan tatapan bungsu Sabaku tadi, ia tahu, kekasihnya akan membalas segala apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapnya. Dan peristiwa mempermalukannya tadi, itu sebagai bukti jika Gaara… telah menikmati permainan mereka, juga mengikuti rencana yang mungkin sangat keluar dari strategi.

Sebenarnya simple saja menandai maksud pemuda Hyuuga.

Neji… hanya takut kehilangan Gaara.

Dan mulai kapan serta sampai kapan, ini hal mutlak baginya.

* * *

"Jauhkan benda itu, bangsat!" seru Sasuke kasar sambil menepis tangan seorang dokter yang akan menyuntikan suatu cairan di tangannya.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha muda!" bentak Itachi mendelik pada Sasuke yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku di sudut kamar mewah tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pagi tadi ia berinisiatif mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya setelah adegan pingsan itu. Dan sekarang, ia malah tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke yang nampak dalam kondisi labil, diperparah Itachi yang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berada di sana. Tetapi, hai! Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sasuke belakangan ini membaik—jika tak mau dikatakan "lebih", tetap saja status mereka musuh. Mana ada musuh membantu musuhnya kalau bukan baru kali ini?

Jujur pemuda pirang agak prihatin melihat Itachi dan dokter yang kewalahan menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Sasuke yang tidak mau disuntik ini. Padahal setahu Naruto, disuntik rasanya seperti digigit semut. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke harus setakut ini? Tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan kala menemukan sisi lemah lawannya. Satu kalimat, Sasuke takut jarum suntik. Informasi yang lumayan menjatuhkan, pikirnya licik.

"Pergi atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke melempari sang dokter dengan bantal.

Itachi menghela napas pasrah melihat adiknya seperti ini, namun ketika arah pandangnya tertuju pada Naruto yang terdiam di sudut sana, otaknya segera berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Naruto agar Sasuke mau disuntik. Agak sulit, sebab otaknya tak menemukan ide apapun. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak betah melihat Sasuke semena-mena juga menanggalkan sifat sopan santunya, berjalan mendekati dokter yang kehabisan cara dan kemudian merampas suntikan di tangannya. Hal ini tentu menarik perhatian tiga orang lain terutama Itachi.

"Kalau Pak Dokter dan Itachi-nii tidak bisa membuatmu disuntik, **aku sendiri yang akan menyuntikmu**!" kata Naruto langsung berlari dan menerjang Sasuke yang kurang persiapan.

Alhasil, si pemuda pirang menindih Sasuke yang gencar melancarkan aksi berupa berontakan kecil saat calon uke-nya itu menahan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan jarum suntik di sana. Namun karena tekad Sasuke yang besar, berhasil mengalahkan usaha Naruto. Akan tetapi hal yang tidak diingankan terjadi, jarum suntik tersebut malah menembus pertahanan kulit tan milik Naruto. Gara-gara itu, semua orang menghentikan segala pergerakan masing-masing, rasa syok sekaligus bersalah terukir di wajah mereka, terutama Sasuke, karena ia penyebabnya.

"Do-err… N-Naruto?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke sebab matanya terasa sangat berat. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuhnya limbung menimpa Sasuke yang kini terduduk di ranjangnya, sukses membuat mereka berjinggat panik dan lagi-lagi terutama Sasuke.

"Dobe? Oi! Kau kenapa, Dobe? Dobe?" seru Sasuke menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto yang lemas di hadapannya, lalu ia pun memandang sang dokter yang berkeringat dingin, "Suntikan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Dobe-ku?" bentaknya men-_death glare_ dokter, tak memedulikan alat suntik tadi jatuh ke lantai.

Dokter gelagapan, "M-maaf Uchiha-san, tadi itu s-suntikan penenang."

Lantas Sasuke mendelik sengit, "Kau kira aku sakit jiwa apa? Untuk apa suntikan penenang itu diberikan padaku? Sekarang malah si Dobe 'kan yang kena imbasnya!"

"Aku yang meminta Dokter memberimu suntikan penenang. Salahmu disuntik langsung obatnya malah meronta seperti gadis mau diperkosa begitu," ejek Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan emosinya yang siap meledak, bahkan ia lebih mementingkan keadaan Naruto yang ada di pelukannya sekarang, membaringkannya di ranjang, kemudian menatap dokter setengah hati.

'Cepat suntikkan obatku di tanganku," perintah Sasuke datar,

Itachi dan dokter sempat berpandangan sejenak dalam kejut. Namun pada akhirnya sang dokter mengangguk dan langsung menyuntikan obat di tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menggigit bibir merasa agak sedikit gentar ketika jarum suntik menusuk kulit pucatnya sejenak. Hingga dokter menyabut suntikan tersebut, ia menahan perasaan campur aduknya dan mulai membuka mata yang sempat tertutup.

"Sekarang, pergi kalian dari hadapanku!" seru Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Itachi menghela napas lalu mengiring sang dokter keluar dari kamar adiknya. Ia tahu _mood_ Sasuke mungkin sendang buruk, maka dari itu ia menuruti perintahnya daripada mendapat permasalahan rumit. Dan sosok mereka pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di samping kiri Naruto yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Perlahan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Naruto, mengambil tangan tan itu perlahan kemudian mengecup bekas suntikan di sana, beralih menarik kepala pemuda pirang dan mengecup singkat bibir lembut tersebut.

"Maaf…" lirih Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, "maafkan keegoisanku."

Rasa kantuk pengaruh obat, membuatnya merengkuh tubuh Naruto sebelum ia terlelap menyusul sebagian jiwanya yang sudah bermimpi tenang dalam balutan selimut tebal.

* * *

Neji menatap khawatir pada sekelebat bayangan merah dari pintu ruang kolam renang. Bayangan merah alias Gaara kekasihnya tersebut nampak tiada lelah berenang ke sana kemari seperti ikan yang memang ditakdirkan hidup di air. Tetapi perlu ditekankan di sini, Gaara bukan ikan, ia manusia yang punya keterbatasan daya tahan tubuh. Ingin rasanya Neji menghentikan aktifitas Gaara saat ini ketika melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang sudah tak memungkinkan itu. Akan tetapi saat dirinya teringat kejadian di toilet yang lalu, niatnya pun terurungkan, dan sekarang, yang ia bisa hanya melihat Gaara dari sana.

Mata tak berpupilnya membulat waktu mendapati gaya berenang Gaara agak sedikit berbeda. Lama-kelamaan semua organ tubuhnya yang bergerak tidak menunjukkan fungsi apapun. Hingga bayangan sang pemuda merah mulai menghilang perlahan, Neji yang syok baru menyadari apa baru saja terjadi. Sebuah fakta, Gaara tenggelam.

"GAARA!" seru Neji langsung berlari mendekati kolam renang.

Tak sempat ia melepas segala sesuatu yang melekat pada dirinya kecuali sepatu, kemudian suara dirinya yang tercebur ke dalam kolam membelah keheningan yang ada. Dengan hati gelisah ia berenang secepat yang ia bisa ke arah sosok Gaara yang benar-benar hilang ditelan air. Sesampainya di sana, tak ada basa-basi apapun ia membawa Gaara yang ternyata tak sadarkan diri ke tepi kolam, membaringkannya di sana dan menatap panik pada kulaian lemah tubuh tersebut.

"Bangun, Gaara!" bentak Neji mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Gaara.

Tak hanya itu, kedua tangannya menekan dada Gaara agar ia cepat tersadar. Tapi karena tidak ada respon sama sekali, ia nekat memberi napas buatan, bahkan untuk hal ini ia tak berniat mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Baginya, keadaan Gaara lebih penting di atas segalanya. Setelah beberapa kali memberi napas buatan, akhirnya Gaara terbatuk keras juga bermili air keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya pun mulai membuka dan berusaha membiasakan diri.

Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara mendapati sosok Neji yang basah kuyub sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian, tangan sang Hyuuga yang menggenggam tangannya sedikit bergetar, dan entah ia mendapat fakta darimana bila Neji dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat, yang sayang sekali Gaara tidak tahu bahwa pemuda coklat ini takut kehilangannya.

Teringat peristiwa, Gaara mulai terduduk dan menepis tangan Neji kasar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara datar menatap Neji yang terkejut.

Mungkin karena saking syoknya, Neji tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, namun ketika kekasihnya berdiri, ia tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Lagipula, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi," ucap Gaara berjalan ke tepi kolam, bersiap-siap untuk berenang kembali.

Tapi sebuah pelukan dari belakang rupanya berhasil membuat Gaara mengurungkan niatnya dan membeku seketika, apalagi pelakunya sendiri adalah Neji, kekas—ralat, musuhnya. Pelukan Neji terasa semakin erat di tubuhnya, bahkan napas sang Hyuuga yang begitu terasa di kepala bagian belakangnya pun sedikit banyak mengharuskan hati Gaara agak bergetar.

"Kumohon… jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri…" lirih Neji memeluk Gaara lebih erat dan mengecup rambut merahnya.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terhanyut omong kosong pemuda yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Kau masih ingat taruhan di rumah Uchiha kemarin? Aku belum mengajukkan satu permintaan yang harus kau penuhi," katanya menundukkan kepala sembari memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat, "dan sekarang, aku minta, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini."

Tak pernah terbayangkan bagi Neji sendiri, hatinya akan terasa sesakit ini mendapati kenyataan Gaara memutuskan ikatan di antara mereka dengan begitu mudahnya. Kala Gaara berhasil melepaskan pelukannya, Neji sama sekali tak bereaksi apa-apa karena perasaannya yang campur aduk sukses membuatnya mati rasa.

Saat itu pula, Gaara melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Neji yang masih membatu, seraya membawa beribu rasa sakit jauh di dalam hatinya sebab ia sudah mengingkari perasaannya.

Perasaan bila sampai kapan pun, hatinya, jiwanya, raganya, hanya untuk Hyuuga Neji. Lalu kini, pernyataannya hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

* * *

Naruto membuka kedua mata perlahan, berusaha untuk mulai membiasakan diri pada apapun di lingkungan sekitar. Ketika kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, terkejutlah ia mendapati dirinya dipeluk Sasuke. Entah apa yang melintas di kepala Naruto hingga ia menyibakan selimut yang membungkusnya, langsung menghela napas lega melihat pakaiannya masih ada di tubuhnya. Hai, ayolah, berjaga-jaga itu penting kan? Apa salahnya curiga mengingat seberapa mesum patnermu? Memang sih, ia jadi terkesan gadis takut diperkosa, dan perlu diralat semua gadis memang tidak mau diperkosa, kecuali bagi para uke pasti rela diperkosa seme mereka.

Pemuda pirang tersebut menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya, agar ia bisa terduduk seperti saat ini, walau kepalanya agak sedikit berat karena mungkin pengaruh obat dalam suntikan tadi. Sedikit mengaduh, ia turun dari ranjang Sasuke saat mengingat buku penuh puisi sang pemuda raven masih bersarang di tasnya, tentu saja berniat mengembalikannya.

**_Nakitsu kareta tanda, tori kakeru basho mo naku…_**

Tiba-tiba sebuah alunan musik terdengar di telinga Naruto, berhasil menarik perhatian sang Ketua Geng Kyuubi menuju ke meja belajar Sasuke berbekal sebuah buku di tangannya. Setelah sampai, ia meraih _handphone _milik Sasuke itu. Terbaca nama "Sakon" di layarnya. Terdorong inisiatif, ia menerima panggilan tersebut. Niatnya baik kok, hanya ingin memberi tahu orang yang bernama Sakon bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit.

"Hal…"

_"Kami sudah tahu markas utama milik Kyuubi, Ketua! Kami semua tinggal menunggu perintah Ketua untuk menghancurkan markas Geng Kyuubi dan menangkap beberapa sandera seperti rencana awal! Haha! Tak kusangka rencana kita akan semudah ini! Ternyata ketiga anggota terpenting Geng Kyuubi sebodoh itu gara-gara cinta! Sek…"_

KLAK!

_Handphone_ Sasuke yang semula berada di tangan Naruto jatuh ke lantai, diiringi belalakan mata syok dari orang yang memegang benda elektronik tadi.

#

Sasuke membuka kedua mata, tidurnya terusik oleh suara benda yang terdengar jatuh. Ia sedikit mengernyit kala tidak mendapati Naruto terbaring di sampingnya.

BLAK!

Refleks ia menoleh ke belakang, terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri dalam keadaan tercengang. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berdiri dari tidurannya kemudian berlari mendekat pada Naruto seraya menghiraukan rasa pening di kepala.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memegang masing-masing bahu Naruto.

_"Hallo? Ketua? Apa kau masih di sana? Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya_?"

Serentak arah mata Sasuke mencari-cari asal suara tersebut, dan tepat ketika ia menoleh ke bawah di mana ia dan Naruto berdiri, kedua mata onyx-nya melebar sempurna melihat _handphone_-nyalah yang mengeluarkan suara, terlebih lagi nama "Sakon" terukir di layarnya. Beruntunglah ia diberkahi otak jenius, sebab untuk saat-saat seperti ini sangatlah dibutuhkan, terbukti dengan ia yang segera memahami permasalahan yang ada. Sebab tak mau memperparah keadaan, sengaja ia menginjak _handphone_-nya berulang-ulang hingga mati fungsi, langsung menatap Naruto yang ekspresinya tidak bisa tergambarkan.

"N-Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang k-kau pikirkan. S-semuanya hanya salah paham," jelas Sasuke gagap sebisa mungkin berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk berbekal kedua tangan yang terkepal.

"Kenapa…?"

Sasuke hendak mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan tangannya, namun yang bersangkutan menepisnya kasar.

"Kenapa Sasuke…? Padahal… kukira kau sudah tidak membenciku lagi. Ternyata, sifat baikmu belakangan ini hanya untuk menghancurkanku dan teman-temanku, bukan?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Dengarka…"

"Sangat bencikah kau padaku hingga kau sanggup berbuat hal sejauh ini?"

"Jangan memotong perkataan orang, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke geram sembari mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke, "Cukup! Lancang sekali kau Uchiha-san memanggil nama kecil orang lain dengan nada memerintah seperti itu!" bentak Naruto seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang tidak berkutik di tempatnya. Sampai Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke, ia kembali membuka mulut, "Asal kau tahu, setelah ini…" lanjutnya memantabkan hati, "…aku, akan membencimu seratus kali lipat lebih dari kau membenciku."

Seketika, Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, kini dirinya sudah berada di dalam taksi yang kebetulan tadi sedang mencari penumpang di sekitar sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengejarnya di belakang.

Tak perlu mengorbankan air mata untuk menyesali apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengorbankan biaya untuk menghubungi seseorang menggunakan _handphone_-nya, **yaitu demi…**

"Shion, dalam satu jam kedepan, cepat pindahkan markas utama Kyuubi ke ruang rapat bawah tanah sebelum kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

**…demi teman-temannya.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Karena orang-orang sebangsa kalian adalah racun paling mematikan di dunia kami, Kyuubi. Pedang bermata dua yang sayang dilewatkan juga dijalani. Aroma memabukkan yang berhasil menjerat kami jatuh ke dalam lubang penghianatan pada rencana yang sudah dirancang matang-matang jauh hari. Dan aku pun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku terjerat olehmu."

#

Shino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar percakapan yang diakhiri cumbuan tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang hingga tersambung.

"Racun pun tertawan oleh madu."

~oOo~

"Kau masih ingat taruhan di rumah Uchiha kemarin? Aku belum mengajukkan satu permintaan yang harus kau penuhi, dan sekarang, aku minta, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini."

#

Matsuri hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar percakapan tragis tersebut dari balik pintu, lalu ia menekan suatu tombol di handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Madu pun lebih mematikan daripada racun."

~oOo~

"Asal Anda kau, setelah ini… aku, akan membencimu seratus kali lipat lebih dari kau membenciku."

#

Sai hanya bisa melukiskan senyum tipis di wajahnya melihat peristiwa tersebut di sudut lain, getaran handphone yang berada di tangannya, berhasil menghapus semuanya.

"Madu vs Racun pun akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Pertama, silahkan bunuh Zuki karena meng-update cerita ini dalam jangka yang sangat lama. T^T**

**Kedua, silahkan mutilasi Zuki karena langsung memberikan chapter yang 'berat' tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. T_T**

**Ketiga, silahkan tampar Zuki karena lupa sudah me-reply review atau belum. TOT #plakplakplak**

**Btw, untuk Zukito Kiku-san yang me-review dan menanyakan siapa Author dari S vs U di Fic Cadeau milik Zuki, hehe, Zuki 'lah Authornya. ^o^v *nyengir kuda* #digibeng**

**Zuki memang sempet kehilangan inspirasi, tidak hanya Fic S vs U, bahkan Y n S, K H, und T S o S juga.**

**Bayangkan saja, update-an Fic2 di atas yang tinggal di-post ke FFn, terhapus secara otomatis berserta seluruh data2 di flashdisk saya dengan tidak berperikeflashdiskan(?), tak ada satu pun yang tersisa, dan sialnya, Zuki sama sekali gax punya kopiannya, cukup membuat Zuki syok berat dan enggan bertemu flashdisk/laptop/computer/buku catatan selama dua bulan. DX**

**Huwaaaaaanggg~! T^T**

**Trauma Zuki!**

**Belum lagi, update-an Fic Zuki yang Y n S baru saja keluar dari RS, dan untungnya bagian terpentinglah yang bisa diselamatkan dari virus corrupt coretsialancoret itu! Padahal niatnya mau Zuki post-in bareng update-an Fic yang ini, tapi gagal deh. ._.**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	11. Kejujuran VS Kebohongan

**Warning: AU-AR, S.N Fic, Semi OOC, Yaoi, BL.**

**If you dislike this, please don't read, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:  
**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** …Gaara sendiri juga tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat perbuatan tak bermanusiawinya, terlebih lagi setelah halusinasi Neji pudar perlahan di matanya, lalu berubah menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. **:::**

**

* * *

**

Di pagi buta yang agak mendung, Sasuke berlari agak tergesa hingga menimbulkan suara dari _fansgirl_-nya yang tentu saja berhasil membuat orang tuli sejenak. Namun nampaknya semua itu tidak menyurutkan langkah sang Uchiha untuk segera mendatangi seseorang di kelasnya yang ia yakini sudah ada di sana. Karena terburu-buru berbekalkan luapan emosi, tak sengaja di tikungan koridor ia menabrak gadis sampai si gadis jatuh terduduk. Bukannya merasa bersalah, hal ini malah dianggap Sasuke sebagai kejadian yang menambah buruk _mood_-nya.

"Apa kau buta? Beraninya kau menghalangi jalanku!" bentak Sasuke kesal sambil menarik kerah seragam si gadis sampai gadis tersebut berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Semakin geramlah Sasuke ketika mengetahui siapakah gadis berambut panjang berponi tipe depan tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, menurut sumber yang ia dapat, nama gadis berpupil ungu ini adalah Shion, Megami Shion, gadis yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto di dalam Kyuubi maupun di luar. Sampai sekarang pun ia merasa cemburu bila Shion berada di dekat Naruto. Mungkin saatnya memberi gadis ini pelajaran, pikirnya.

"M-maaf, t-tolong l-lepaskan. A-aku tidak b-bisa b-be-bernapas!" ucap Shion seraya memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Akan tetapi bukan Sasuke kalau melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, tiba-tiba ia malah menarik kerah seragam Shion hingga gadis berambut panjang itu terangkat. Karena hal inilah Shion semakin sulit untuk menghirup oksigen dan membuang karbondioksida, bahkan kedua tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ketua Geng Sharingan pun tidak berarti apa-apa, malah menguras tenaganya.

"SHION!"

Sasuke langsung membeku seketika mendengar suara yang memanggil nama Shion. Saking syoknya ia jadi melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah seragam gadis krem sampai jatuh terduduk dan terbatuk. Kesadaran Sasuke langsung kembali seketika saat sebuah hantaman keras menyentuh pipi kanannya, sukses membuat ia jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengenang di sudut bibirnya.

"Begitukah perlakuan Uchiha terhadap seorang gadis?" bentak pemuda pirang yang menyerukan nama gadis krem tadi sembari beralih mencengkram kerah _gakuran_ Sasuke dengan kedua tangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya hanya bisa terpaku melihat bermacam guratan ekspresi terpahat di wajah tan bergaris halus berjumlah tiga di masing-masing pipinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, brengsek? Aku benar-benar muak dengan tampangmu itu!" geram pemuda pirang alias Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya yang ia arahkan pada wajah Sasuke.

"Cukup N-Naruto-kun…"

Perkataan Shion barusan berhasil menghentikan perilaku Naruto. Tangannya langsung berhenti tepat satu sentimeter di depan wajah sang Uchiha yang nampak tidak akan mengadakan perlawanan apapun. Walau enggan, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya secara kasar, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Shion yang terlihat kurang baik. Baginya saat ini, keadaan Shion adalah hal yang utama. Dengan alasan itulah, ia menggendong tubuh Shion seperti pasangan pengantin yang akan melakukan malam pertama seraya membelakangi Sasuke yang masih terduduk membisu.

"Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau menyentuh temanku lagi, terutama gadis ini, Ketua Geng Sharingan!"

Shion hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto kala Ketua Geng Kyuubi ini melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Sasuke untuk menuju ke UKS. Yang ditinggalkan tidak lain tidak bukan ialah pemuda hitam mengepalkan kedua tangan geram.

"KUSO!"

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 11 (Kejujuran VS Kebohongan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XII A-1 didobrak keras dari luar, sukses menganggetkan siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kelas sekaligus yang berada di luar. Nampaknya dobrakan pintu yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke ini menarik perhatian murid di kelas lain, terbukti dengan keluarnya beberapa murid di kelas lain untuk sekadar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memedulikan hal itu. Sekarang kedua mata _onyx_-nya sedang gencar mencari seseorang yang membuatnya benar-benar marah. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah bangku di pojok kanan bagian belakang. Setelah sampai, belum satu patah kata terlontar, Sasuke melayangkan tangannya menghantam orang yang kebetulan sedang menoleh ke arahnya, tentu saja orang yang bersangkutan alias Sakon yang tidak ada persiapan sama sekali langsung jatuh ke lantai. Hal ini menarik minat murid lain yang kebetulan melihat.

Kerlingan ngeri terlukis di masing mata penglihat mendapati Sasuke tiada henti memukuli Sakon, sedangkan Sakon sendiri yang tidak terima balik menghadiahkan sebuah hantaman telak di perut Ketua Geng Sharingan itu. Acara lempar hantam mereka terhenti seketika saat wali kelas mereka hadir di sana dan membelah mereka menjadi dua. Sangat kontras terlihat, Sasuke masih bernapsu tingkat tinggi untuk menghajar Sakon, terbukti dengan dibutuhkannya lima siswa untuk menahan segala pergerakkannya, berbeda dengan Sakon yang tak perlu dipegangi karena sudah tidak kuat lagi mungkin.

Kakashi—selaku wali kelas XII A-1, menghela napas berat melihat dua orang yang baru saja dipisahkan tadi saling melempar tatapan menusuk pada masing-masing lawan.

Drrttt! Drrrttttt! Drrrtttttttt!

Suara bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai sukses membubarkan para siswa dari kelas tetangga yang penasaran ketika mendengar suara pukulan, sekaligus juga berlaku bagi murid penghuni kelas tersebut yang tergerak untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing, namun tetap saja mata mereka masih tertuju pada bekas perkara.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Akuma Sakon, silahkan ikuti saya," ucap Kakashi singkat kemudian berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Sasuke dan Sakon di belakang yang saling menjaga jarak, meninggalkan kelas mereka dalam keadaan hening melanda.

* * *

"K-kenapa susah s-sekali menghafalnya?" lirih gadis lavender panjang yang tergerai sepinggang tersebut lesu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, tentu saja, memang siapa lagi kalau tidak pada dirinya sendiri mengingat ia tak ditemani orang satupun dalam melahap per sentimeter lantai koridor sekolah? Memilih mengabaikan, ia lebih terfokus pada selembar kertas di tangannya. Apakah itu? Selembar kertas berisi naskah pidato Bahasa Jepang sedang berusaha ia hafal mati-matian, semoga saja semuanya sudah masuk di otak sebelum gilirannya mengoceh di depan kelas tiba.

Ia terus berjalan, sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling hingga tak sadar ia telah melewati seorang pemuda yang bersandar di dinding berbekalkan kedua mata tertutup. Mungkin opini kalimat sebelumnya salah, ternyata baru dua langkah gadis lavender meninggalkan bayangan ini, ia langsung berbalik, berjalan menghampiri bayangan alias si pemuda tadi lalu menepuk pundaknya, tentu saja arah matanya masih tertuju pada selembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Err… m-maaf, Kanji i-ini bacanya a-apa ya?"

Pemuda tadi refleks membuka kedua mata. Tanpa niat sama sekali, ia terpaksa melihat huruf Kanji yang ditunjuk lalu membacanya.

"_Un_*," jawabnya singkat.

Serentak gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini mengangguk kemudian berkata, "T-terima kasih err… ah, G-Gaara-san?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara tersebut langsung menolehkan arah pandang matanya ke wajah sang pemilik suara. Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Entah mengapa bisa, di mata sea green miliknya rambut lavender Hinata berubah menjadi coklat tua, wajah lemah lembut gadis itu pun nampak menjadi wajah tegas seorang lelaki, dan… yah, dapat ditebak dengan jelas halusinasi apakah yang ada di hadapan Gaara saat ini.

Sosok Hyuuga Neji, bukan wujud Hyuuga Hinata yang sebenarnya nyata.

Mungkin saking syok dan terkejut, seketika Gaara mendorong keras tubuh Hinata yang lumayan dekat dengannya hingga gadis lavender jatuh menyamping ke lantai, sukses menimbulkan suara debaman sekaligus teriakkan kaget dari sang obyek, sedangkan Gaara sendiri juga tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat perbuatan tak bermanusiawinya, terlebih lagi setelah halusinasi Neji pudar perlahan di matanya, lalu berubah menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Ternyata teriakkan tadi berhasil memanggil kesadaran Gaara, lagipula logikanya juga bekerja bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak akan sampai terjatuh hanya gara-gara didorong.

"M-maaf Hinata-san!" ucap Gaara seratus persen merasa bersalah sambil mendekatinya, kemudian ia membantu Hinata agar berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata sendiri menggeleng takut seraya berkata, "T-tidak a-apa-apa, G-Gaara-san." Dan juga lebih gugup.

Gaara sendiri hampir membenarkan pernyataan Hinata andaikata ia tak melihat bertetes-tetes darah mengenai seragam yang gadis lavender pakai dan lantai lorong sekolah dari salah satu siku dan lutut berkulit putih tersebut, hal itu semakin membuat rasa bersalah si pemuda merah menjadi berlipat-lipat dan meyakini bila perkataan Hinata barusan ialah dusta, buktinya bukan "tidak apa-apa" melainkan ternyata ada "apa-apa".

"Sikumu dan lututmu terluka, Hinata-san. Kita ke UKS sekarang!" kata Gaara tanpa perizinan terlebih dahulu langsung meraih tangan Hinata untuk melingkari pundaknya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang gadis lavender.

Yah, orang yang sekilas melihat pun pasti tahu bahwa Gaara berniat memapah Hinata sampai ke ruang UKS. Namun nampaknya Gaara kurang memahami sifat-sifat Hinata, atau malah Hinata sendiri yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan? Buktinya, belum selangkah mereka berjalan, kesadaran Hinata langsung hilang menuju ke dunia lain, untuk lebih tepatnya, sebut saja pingsan. Bukan main Gaara terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh yang berniat ia papah malah pingsan sekalian. Tak ada pilihan lain, kini Gaara yang tadinya memapah Hinata beralih menjadi menggendongnya secara bridal.

* * *

"Gaara-kun memang pacarku yang paling keren~! Kalian tahu tidak? Kemarin kami kencan di taman sebelum dia mengantarku pulang!" kata Matsuri kegirangan dengan kedua mata yang berubah menjadi bentuk hati, berhasil membuat Hanabi memutar kedua mata dan Mugi yang berteriak kesenangan mendengar kisah cinta tersebut.

"Yeah, fantasi si murid baru dengan pa-nge-ran-nya. Sungguh menyenangkan," ucap Hanabi sarkastik sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Matsuri hanya mendengus. Err… baiklah, mungkin ditambah tatapan menusuk pada gadis bungsu terakhir keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Tidak baik berkata hal seperti itu, Hanabi-chan. Matsuri-san kan sedang bahagia sekarang," ujar Mugi mengingatkan.

"Mugi benar! Bilang saja kau agak sangsi karena tidak segera mendapatkan Naruto-senpai! Sedangkan aku sudah mendapatkan Gaara-kun~!" ejek Matsuri menjulurkan lidah pada Hanabi yang keningnya sudah dihiasi beberapa garis siku-siku.

Ingin rasanya Hanabi melempar Matsuri ke lemari es terdekat agar otak gadis pindahan itu sedikit didinginkan andaikata mata putihnya tidak mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut merah baru saja berjalan melewati mereka bertiga berbekalkan seorang gadis yang pingsan berada di gendonganya, dan sebagai bonus, ia sangat tahu siapa gerangankah yang menjadi gadis dalam gendongan tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata, kakak perempuannya tersayang.

Bagaimana bisa Matsuri tidak tahu? O ya, jelas ia tak tahu sebab dirinya membelakangi mereka, otomatis berhadapan dengan Hanabi dan Mugi. Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Mugi sendiri? Terlalu fokus pada ocehan Matsuri. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, Hanabi menyeringai licik kala rencana brilian terlukis di sel kelabu otaknya.

"Ah, ya, ya. Pintar bercanda kau Nona Matsuri, lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan adegan saat pacarmu tercinta sedang menggendong gadis lain, Matsuri-chan?" ucap Hanabi sambil memegang kedua pipi Matsuri kemudian mengarahkannya pada sosok pemuda merah alias Gaara yang dengan sifat _gentlemen_-nya menggendong putri Hinata yang pingsan.

Tercengang adalah langkah pertama yang diambil Matsuri. Entah mengapa ia kurang percaya dengan apa yang kini terlihat oleh retina matanya, bukan karena ia takut kebohongannya tadi terbongkar, akan tetapi ada suatu pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatnya bimbang.

Secepat itukah Gaara berpaling pada Hinata setelah putus dengan Neji?

Belum sempat Matsuri berniat menyelidikinya, sebuah tepukkan di bahunya sukses membuat ia terpaku.

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu, pembual amatir?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyeringai sinis.

Matsuri yang awalnya terpaku, tiba-tiba langsung memasang tampang sangat sedih.

"G-Gaara-kun selingkuh! Huweeee~!" tangis Matsuri pecah.

Hanabi menepuk jidat keras, "Ah sudahlah," tanggapnya malas lalu meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih berpura-pura menangis sesegukkan, ditemani Mugi yang termakan sandiwara tersebut.

* * *

Kiba hanya mendengus kesal mendapati betapa sial ia hari ini. Sudah masuk terlambat pada pelajaran selanjutnya yang akan dimulai, eh, lupa membawa buku paket pula, mana Naruto dan Gaara yang biasa untuk jaga-jaga telah menghilang ditelan awan. Yeah, tinggallah Kiba di sini, berjalan menelusuri sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan ruang perpustakaan sebagai tujuannya, tentu saja karena ia diberi sanksi oleh sang guru tercinta untuk belajar di sana sendirian. Hal tersebut dibuktikan pada sebuah buku dan beberapa alat tulis yang terpegang di tangannya.

Sesungguhnya, bisa saja Kiba memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk sekadar pergi ke tempat-tempat lain selain perpustakaan, menjadikan arti bahwa ia sengaja membolos. Akan tetapi, entah terasuki setan dari mana sehingga Kiba sama sekali tak berniat melakukannya, alih-alih malah ia mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Kiba hampir meraih knop pintu ruang perpustakaan di hadapannya andaikata tidak ada orang yang menariknya dari arah berlawanan. Tidak berusaha terfokus pada siapa yang ada di depannya, Kiba menggeser diri ke kiri agar bisa terhindar dari orang tersebut, tapi ternyata orang yang berhadapan dengannya juga menggeserkan diri ke kanan, otomatis mereka bertemu lagi. Masih tidak ingin peduli, Kiba beralih ke kanan, hanya untuk mendapati orang tadi juga mengikuti jejaknya. Terus saja adegan kanan kiri ini terjadi berulang-ulang, membuat Kiba bersungut kemudian mengarahkan dua biji kuacinya pada sosok yang ada.

"Ck, ternyata kau, _Painappuru no Nara_*."

Yang dituduh menghela napas lemas.

"Tak jauh beda darimu, _Aka no Inu_*."

Kiba memutar kedua bola mata malas. Niat menghindar, ia tak menggubris sosok seorang Shikamaru di hadapannya dan mengambil langkah masuk ke perpustakaan. Namun pegangan kuat di lengan Kiba sukses membuatnya berhenti di tempat dalam keadaan saling membelakangi.

"_Man to man to swim in the pool now, right_?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jika aku menolak?" tanggap Kiba cepat.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Kemampuan berenangku pasti akan lebih jauh di atasmu."

"_Oh yeah_?" beo Kiba bernada sindir.

"_Whatever you are, yakkaina_*."

"_Okay, okay. Man to man in the swimming pool now!_"

Seusai berkata demikian, pada akhirnya Kiba berjalan menuju ke kolam renang diekori Shikamaru di belakang. Yah, pendapat sang pencinta anjing sedikit berubah mengenai pemikiran membolos, mungkin sekali-kali melakukan perbuatan tersebut tidak ada buruknya. Toh, ia juga sering melakukannya. Mengapa pula harus repot-repot mempermasalahkannya?

* * *

Matsuri, Shino dan Sai terlihat sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia di taman belakang. Agaknya bukan hanya Shikamaru dan Kiba saja yang membolos pada jam pelajaran, kenyataannya ketiga anggota Geng Taka ini juga membolos. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir bila ketahuan oleh guru dan diberi sanksi, orang ada teman yang senasib.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Sai saat membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Madu pun lebih mematikan daripada racun. Yah, mereka putus, bahkan posisi Neji jauh sekali di bawah Gaara, dan sekarang, sepertinya Gaara sedang dekat dengan adik Neji, Hyuuga Hinata. Akan tetapi, sejauh ini Neji belum mengetahuinya. _How about you_?"

Sai menghela napas.

"Madu vs Racun pun akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ck, Sasuke kehilangan kendali diri gara-gara Naruto lumayan dekat dengan Shion. Kudengar juga dari Itachi, Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto gara-gara salah satu bawahan Sasuke yang bernama Sakon. Belum jadian saja sudah bertengkar, dasar sepupuku yang bodoh."

Matsuri menepuk kening pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada Shino yang sama sekali belum memberikan laporan.

"_Hey boy, how about your object_?" tanya Matsuri.

"_My one mission is complete_."

Sai dan Matsuri serentak terbelalak penuh kejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

Shino menggidikkan bahu.

"Racun pun tertawan oleh madu. Aku tidak berani lagi meremehkan otak minyak Shikamaru, makan garamnya melebihi Sasuke dan Neji. Termakan oleh Kiba pun, dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan diri antara hubungan pribadi dan hubungan sosial. Tak jauh beda dari Kiba, walau dia masih bersama Shikamaru, sampai saat ini diam-diam dia masih setia mencari informasi tentang Geng Sharingan untuk diberikan pada Geng Kyuubi tempat dia bernaung. Hanya dugaan, jenius tinggi dan insting kuat yang tergabung dari mereka, pasti sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kita, terutama aku. "

"Cih, enak sekali kau! Misi pertama menyelidikmu secepat itu selesai, sekarang misi keduamu hanya memantau! Hah! Seharusnya dulu aku memilih Shikamaru dan Kiba daripada Neji dan Gaara!" omel Matsuri mencak-mencak.

Shino terdiam, sedangkan Sai menghela napas panjang.

"Berarti tugas Shino yang kedua adalah memantau perkembangan Shikamaru dan Kiba saja. Jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan fatal hingga tafsiran mereka terbukti," perintah Sai yang mendapat anggukan dari Shino sebagai jawaban. "Untuk Matsuri, tugasmu masih sangat panjang. Dari informasi yang kudapat darimu, menurutku hubungan Neji dan Gaara terbilang rumit. Akan tetapi lebih runyam tugasku untuk menangani Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang yang sama-sama _childish_ itu sangat merepotkan."

"Baiklah. _Let's go to class again_!"

* * *

Itachi menghela napas pasrah setelah membaca lembar yang kini di tangannya.

Surat panggilan.

'Apa lagi ini?' batinya mencelos.

Lalu Itachi melempar pandang ke arah Sasuke yang nampak biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, ia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping kanan sang adik tercinta.

"Lima kali berkelahi selama dua hari dengan orang yang sama? Kau bercanda, Otouto?" tanya Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Aku malah berniat membunuhnya," tanggap Sasuke sinis.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, "Atas dasar apa kau bisa berbicara demikian, Ketua Geng Sharingan? Kau sendiri juga tahu kan jika dia juga anggota Geng Sharingan?"

"Dia mengacaukan urusanku."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naru-chan!"

Refleks Itachi dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandang ke asal suara, hanya untuk mendapati Sora melipat kedua tangan di depan dada bersandar pada daun pintu ruang santai.

"Apa maumu, Setan Cilik?" sewot Sasuke seketika kala tebakkan Sora tepat sasaran.

Bukannya manyun seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, Sora lebih memilih menarik segaris seringai.

"Sasuke aniki-ku tersayang tercinta selamanya. Percaya atau tidak, tadi aku melihat Naru-chan menjemput salah satu temanku di TK bersama gadis yang cantik sekali, sepertinya gadis itu kakaknya sepupunya temanku. Aku saja sampai syok waktu temanku bilang kalau Naru-chan adalah pacar dari gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya…"

"MATI KAU SHION!" seru Sasuke keras langsung membanting guci pahatan mahal di sampingnya, sekaligus memotong perkataan Sora.

"Lho? Aniki-ku kenal Shion-san toh?" tanya Sora mengejek.

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sora dilingkari aura pekat bermakna membunuh juga death glare mematikan. Tak memedulikan hati Sora yang bersorak gembira bisa mengerjai sang kakak dan Itachi yang terkena cengo tidak jelas.

"Naru-chan? Naruto kah? Ketua Geng Kyuubi itu?" tanya Itachi pada Sora yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Memang siapa lagi, Aniki? Sasuke-'niki kan ada lope-lope-an dengan Naru-chan," jawab Sora santai.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Mana kutahu, bertanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang."

Bukannya cengo lagi, diam-diam Itachi malah ikutan menyeringai licik.

_'My little baka otouto.'_

_

* * *

_

Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke _Mall_ besar di kota tersebut. Selain persedian tomat di rumah habis dimakan Setan Uchiha Besar—Itachi—dan Setan Uchiha Cilik—Sora, agaknya ia juga memerlukan sedikit hiburan di tempat yang ramai ini. Kebanyakan orang berkata bila makluk malam semacam Sasuke itu tidak menyukai tempat yang banyak suara, memang ada benarnya. Akan tetapi, apakah selamanya juga Sasuke tidak berbaur dengan yang lain? Tidak kan? Kalau pun iya, tetap saja tidak bisa sebab lingkungan terkecil berupa keluarga juga termasuk kan?

Mengantung kedua tangan di saku celana, tidak Sasuke pedulikan beberapa bisikan orang di sekitar tertuju pada dirinya. Bahkan, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju salah satu swalayan yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya untuk membeli banyak tomat yang ia rasa cukup untuk kebutuhan tiga orang penyuk—pecinta tomat.

Sembari menunggu _lift_ di depan pintu, Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit atap _Mall_ demi membayangkan sosok yang belakangan ini susah sekali ia temui untuk menjelaskan permasalahan besar di antara mereka, yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Sudah berbagai cara Sasuke lakukan untuk memperjelas segala masalah pada Ketua Geng Kyuubi itu, namun apa daya? Bertemu saja sulit, bahkan menahan diri melempar Shion yang selalu berada di samping Naruto ke laut selatan pun agak susah ia kendalikan, ditambah perkataan Sora tadi benar-benar membuatnya ingin membunuh Shion detik itu juga dengan api cemburu yang membara.

Pandangannya beralih ke depan ketika pintu _lift_ membelah ke kanan-kiri, beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya mulai keluar secara sabar dan beruntun. Setelah semua sudah keluar, Sasuke langsung masuk ke sana. Menunggu lama tak ada penumpang lagi kecuali dirinya, ia menekan salah satu tombol diiringi pintu_ lift_ yang kembali menyatu.

* * *

"Naruto-nii-chan~! Berhenti memperlakukan Ranmaru seperti anak kecil!" bentak sesosok bocah perempuan bernama Megami Ranmaru sembari menampik tangan Naruto yang betah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Shion sendiri hanya tertawa renyah melihat Naruto sudah lumayan akrab dengan sepupunya tersebut, tak jarang pula menepuk pelan tangan Naruto saat dirasanya Ketua Geng Kyuubi ini agak kelewatan pada sepupunya.

"Hei, Shion. Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau beli di sini?" tanya Naruto sekaligus menahan pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tangan Ranmaru pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada, sudah semua nama barang ada di daftar tercoret, mungkin Ranmaru ada benda yang ingin dibeli?" ujar Shion menatap Ranmaru.

Bocah cilik itu menggelengkan kepala, "Ranmaru lapar~!" rajuknya.

Naruto yang seketika sudah berada di depan _lift _langsung membalikkan tubuh pada Shion dan Ranmaru.

"Kalau begitu kita ke lantai atas saja! Kudengar ada cabang Kedai Ramen Ichiraku di sana!" kata Naruto langsung bersemangat kala mengingat makanan yang ia cinta.

"Kyaaa! Setuju!" seru Ranmaru senang langsung berlari menabrak Naruto yang kurang persiapan.

Alhasil, Naruto pun terdorong ke belakang. Walaupun tadinya ia menyangka punggungnya akan menabrak pintu_ lift_, pada kenyataannya pintu _lift_ tersebut malah terbuka ke masing sisi, sukseslah Naruto masuk ke dalam _lift_.

* * *

Mendapati _lift_ yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti, Sasuke berniat keluar dari sana saat tiba-tiba tubuh seseorang menabrak dirinya dari depan. Erang aduhan nampak bersuara dari bibirnya dan bibir orang yang menabraknya.

"Ah, maaf! Tadi aku terdorong!" kata orang yang menabrak Sasuke merasa benar-benar salah.

Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, kemudian mendengus kesal setelah mendapati seorang gadislah yang entah sengaja atau tidak menabraknya tadi.

"Hn. Cepat pergi dari had…"

"Adudududuuhh~! Punggungku~!" desah seseorang keras terlihat sedang mengaduh sekaligus memotong perkataan Sasuke. Orang tersebut segera membalikkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke dan sang gadis, "Ara~! Gomen ne! Ini salahku! Hehe!" katanya seraya cengengesan tidak jelas juga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Serentak debaran jantung Sasuke bergetar cepat ketika otaknya baru saja selesai memproses kejadian yang usai terjadi. Suara ini… yah, Sasuke sangat mengenal suara ini, amat terlewat mengenalnya. Maka dari itu, kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke segera tertuju pada sosok yang terakhir kali meminta maaf, diiringi lebaran mata tersebut kala tidak percaya dengan siapa yang kini tengah jelas berada di hadapannya.

"N-Naruto…?"

DEG!

Rasanya jantung Naruto ingin berhenti detik itu juga. Siapa pun tak 'kan pernah menduga bila Naruto yang baru saja melakukan keasalahan dan meminta maaf, malah bertemu dengan orang yang berusaha ia hindari belakangan ini—Sasuke. Jadi, otomatis permintaan maaf Naruuto tadi termasuk untuk sang Ketua Geng Sharingan. Menyadarinya, Naruto berniat menarik perkataan maafnya tadi—kalau memang bisa. Namun ego Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dan berpanjang lebar dengan Sasuke mengalahkan segalanya. Berakhirlah kedua kaki Naruto bergerak mundur perlahan lalu diperlebar dengan dirinya yang segera berlari kencang menjauhi si obyek.

"NARUTO!" seru Sasuke keras tanpa basa-basi mengejar kemana pun arah Naruto pergi.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tingkah mereka berdua berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain yang juga berada di sana.

Sebagai pemenggal cerita yang mereka berdua kisahkan, sepertinya setelah ini Naruto harus meminta maaf pada Shion karena meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan dan meminta maaf pula pada Ranmaru sebab membuat gadis kecil tersebut menangis ketakutan dalam pelukkan kakak sepupunya.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**

* * *

Renzoku…**

**

* * *

Pengistilahan:**

**1. Un: **Keberuntungan.

**2. Painappuru no Nara: **Rusa Nanas(?).

**3. Aka no Inu: **Anjing Merah.

**4. Yakkaina: **Merepotkan.

**~oOo~  
**

**Bonus balas2**** review yang tidak login Chap. 10 ya? ^^**

**SasyaMinhoku:** Iya, hehe. XD Arigatou. ^^

**NhiaChayang:** #jleb *tertusukpisau* A-ara~! Gomen ne! m(_._)m. Masa sih gara2 Sai? :p #taplok Arigatou. ^^

**chizuru nakamura:** Oke! XD Please call me Zuki! ^o^v Not senpai ==" Arigatou. ^^

**Ao Mido:** Makasih pemberitahuannya. XD Zuki praktekin niih! :D Arigatou. ^^

**Mr. X(?):** Karena gax ada namanya, maaf ye Zuki namain seenak jidat. :p #taploked Lemon-nya ndak di sini atuh. ==" Mungkin side story-nya. X) *evil smirk* Arigatou. ^^

**Evangli0n: **Yosh! Arigatou. ^^

**Luph oRange shappire:** Karena alurnya gitu. XD #plak Arigatou. ^^

**Matsuo Emi:** Hehe. XD Arigatou. ^^

**Vii no Kitsune:** Iya~! XD Arigatou. ^^

**Just Ryu:** Oke! XD Arigatou. ^^

**raFa:** Yosh! XD Arigatou. ^^

**kei amakura:** Oke! XD Arigatou. ^^

**SN'U'chihazumaki:** Yosh! XD Arigatou. ^^

**Hikarii Hana:** Karena PM-nya disabled, Zuki bales di sini ya? :) Oke deh, Salam kenal, Rii! XD Tapi mereka cuma lime bukan lemon. ^^' Yah, rahasia. :p #plak Arigatou. ^^

**~oOo~**

**Author Note:**

**Zuki hanya bisa memohon maaf karena meng-_update_ Fic2 Zuki dalam jangka waktu yang lama. T^T**

**Di samping banyak materi sekolah yang perlu pengejaran ekstra(?), rumah Zuki yang berada di Kabupaten Klaten, tepatnya Manisrenggo sedang terancam awan panas Gunung Merapi yx jaraknya kurang lebih 20 km dari rumah Zuki. =="**

**Zuki hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga orang-orang yx berada di dalamnya dapat bertabah dalam menjalani cobaan ini. :) **

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	12. Onyx VS Sapphire

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, ****Flashback, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** Satu tembakan terlepas dari moncong pistol, dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap syok pada wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, tepat lima sentimeter di depan wajahnya… **:::**

**

* * *

**

Naruto terus berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk berlari menghindari Sasuke, akan tetapi tetap saja Sasuke berhasil mengekor kemana pun arah ia pergi. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa disempatkan untuk meminta maaf kala ada seseorang yang mereka berdua tabrak atau pun benda-benda yang terpajang di sana tergeser sedikit sampai terjatuh pecah. Hal ini berlaku pada Sasuke yang tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas berlapis emas sampai pecah berserakan di lantai.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memedulikannya, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara ia menyambar Naruto yang terus berlari seperti rubah kesetanan, lalu membawanya ke suatu tempat demi memusyawarahkan permasalah yang melanda di antara mereka. Satu kalimat _simple _yang menjadi pokok permasalahan di otak Sasuke.

Bagaimana caranya?

Aksi mengejar dan dikejar masih berlanjut tiada henti, sudah hampir seratus orang memaki kelakuan _childish_ Sasuke dan Naruto, bahkan sewaktu menaiki eskalator, mereka tidak terdiam sambil membiarkan alat berjalan itu menyampaikan raga mereka di tempat tujuan, tapi malah berlari menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga yang seakan tangga mati, bukan tangga berjalan yang dimaksud.

Naruto sempat berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, kepalanya tertoleh ke segala arah demi mencari jalur berlari tujuan barunya, dan untunglah kedua mata _sapphire_-nya menemukan _lift _yang terbuka tepat dimana lantai tempat ia berpijak. Tak mau mengulur waktu, menggunakan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Naruto mempergerakkan kedua kakinya menuju _lift_ yang di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa penumpang.

Setelah sampai, Naruto tak memedulikan berbagai lemparan pandangan yang diberikan padanya di sana, yang terpenting baginya sekarang ialah mengatur napas yang hampir terkuras seluruhnya, sedikit menghela napas lega mendapati bila kemungkinan Sasuke sudah kehilangan jejaknya, terlebih lagi ketika pintu lift yang tadinya terbelah dua kembali mempertemukan ujungnya dengan perlahan.

Namun sayang, kelegaan Naruto berujung pada sebuah sepatu kets berwarna putih bertali biru yang terselip di antara kedua pintu _lift _yang akan menyatu, sukses membuat pintu _lift_ tidak bersatu seperti perintah yang sudah dirancang, sekaligus tahanan napas dari penghuni _lift_ tersebut.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 12 (Onyx**** VS Sapphire)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Sembari mengatur napas yang tersisa, kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram pinggiran pintu _lift_ yang hampir menyatu, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia tarik ke arah berlawan sehingga pintu _lift _kembali terbuka. Mata_ onyx_ Sasuke pun menelusuri satu-persatu orang yang berada di dalam, dan terhenti seketika saat pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok Naruto yang bersandar di dinding _lift_ seraya menutup mata dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, sepertinya belum mengetahui keberadaannya. Karena tidak ingin ada pengganggu yang menginterupsi permasalahannya, Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan cara yang pernah ditontonnya di film _action_.

"SEMUANYA! SAYA DARI PIHAK KEPOLISIAN MEMOHON KERJASAMANYA AGAR ANDA SEKALIAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI _LIFT_ INI! KARENA _LIFT _INI DICURIGAI SEBAGAI TEMPAT PELEDAKAN BOM YANG AKAN MELEDAK TIGA MENIT DARI SEKARANG!"

Semua pengunjung termasuk yang berada di luar _lift _langsung menghentikan segala aktivitas secara serentak, menimbulkan kesunyian di tempat yang ditandai sebagai tempat ramai tersebut, sekaligus berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"GYAAA!"

"KYAA!"

"WAA!"

Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari segala penjuru bibir, apalagi bagi orang yang berada di dalam _lift_ langsung berlomba keluar dari _lift_. Tak jauh beda dari Naruto, ia yang sampai sekarang belum tahu jika hal ini ulah Sasuke juga termakan sandiwara yang dipermainkan si Ketua Geng Sharingan, ikut-ikutan berlari keluar dari _lift_ demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang terancam.

Namun sayang, baru selangkah Naruto keluar dari _lift_, sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam _lift_ bersamaan dengan si pelaku pendorong dirinya. Tentu saja sang Ketua Geng Kyuubi ini terlewat terkejut sekaligus berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan tersebut, tetapi gantian sebuah telapak tangan yang membekap bibirnya mengharuskan Naruto tak sempat berteriak minta tolong, terlebih lagi yang berhasil membuatnya melebarkan kedua mata adalah pintu _lift_ yang telah tertutup sempurna tepat di hadapannya. Menjadikan arti bahwa dirinya terkurung di dalam _lift _bersama si pelaku dan si bom.

Masih sayang nyawa, Naruto yang tidak terfokus pada wajah si pelaku di depannya yang sebenarnya sangat familiar di hidupnya pun mengayunkan tendangan keras di perutnya hingga si pelaku terjungkal jatuh juga punggungnya menabrak pintu _lift _yang sudah tertutup.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto waktu melihat siapa gerangankah si pelaku yang terkurung bersama dirinya dan si bom, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita alias Uchiha Sasuke?

"Mau apalagi kau, hah?" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang mulai terpancing.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri diawali membungkuk, agaknya tendangan Naruto tadi lumayan membuatnya sakit, terlebih lagi ditambah _lift _yang sudah bergerak ke atas, mempersulit untuk ia berdiri tegap.

Sebuah seringai meremehkan terukir di bibir Uchiha.

"Ck, Dobe no Usuratonkachi."

Bak!

Tubuh Sasuke yang terpelanting menabrak pintu_ lift_ pun menimbulkan bunyi keras, menandakan bila baru saja sebuah hantaman keras menyentuh rahangnya. Sangat jelas terlihat, segaris darah meluncur turun dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa, Sasuke malah kembali menampilkan seringai meremehkannya.

"Heh, h-hanya segitukah kemampuan seorang Ketua Geng? Seperti digigit s-semut."

Dak!

Kebohongan terlewat besar jika Sasuke berkata dengan arti tersirat bila pukulan Naruto tadi bukan apa-apa baginya, sungguhpun pembicaraan bohong dimainkannya, akan tetapi rasa sakit akibat hantaman Naruto tadi berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing sekarang. Apalagi tendangan keras dari Naruto membentur lengannya saat ini.

"Itu hanya tiga puluh lima persen dari kekuatanku, Sharingan! Bersyukurlah karena aku masih punya rasa kasihan terhadap orang munafik seperti **kau**!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik kaos yang digunakan Sasuke.

Entah otak Sasuke yang konslet atau memang menolak membaca keadaan, ia meludahkan darahnya ke kanan, kemudian memasang lagi senyum meremehkan yang bagi Naruto sangat menghina.

"Tiga puluh lima persen d-dari kekuatanmu? K-kau bercanda? Pukulan yang sama s-sekali tidak terasa ini k-kau bilang k-kekuatan? M-menyedihkan!" cecar Sasuke terbata.

Cengkraman di kaos Sasuke terasa menegang, membuktikan bila Naruto tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi terhadap manusia di hadapannya.

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL, UCHIHA SASUKE BRENGSEK!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA, NAMIKAZE NARUTO BODOH!"

Dan suara hantaman bertubi-tubi tengah menjadi musik pengiris telinga di seluruh penjuru ruangan _lift_. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar tak berpikir panjang dan menuruti amarahnya, tentu saja dengan pelampiasan berupa memukuli Sasuke habis-habisan, tanpa menyadari kalau sang obyek setiap waktu betah menekan tombol yang ada di sana, dan selalu saja tombol itu yang ditekan.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Neji baru menyadari bila ia sering sekali melamun di beberapa detik yang berdetak, dan percaya atau tidak, hanya satu kata _simple_ yang menjadi pokok permasalahan yang membebani pemikirannya.

Gaara.

_It is very simple name, right?_

Baiklah mungkin tak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar lagi untuk memperjelas masalah apa yang berada di antara Neji dan Gaara. Satu kata berupa putus sudah menjadi kata mati bagi keduanya, dan belakangan ini pula Neji berusaha menghapus kata putus dari kamus kehidupannya.

Sumpah demi Dewa Janshin di seluruh jagad, Neji sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dustanya di hari lampau pada Kidoumaru menghantarkan dirinya pada kehancuran hubungan antardirinya dan Gaara yang sangat sulit ia raih, bahkan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mewujudkannya. Neji pun berpikir positif, lama-kelamaan kalau ia begini terus, otaknya bisa menjadi tumpul dan lebih parah lagi ia bisa jadi gila mendadak gara-gara hanya memikirkan Gaara, Gaara, dan Gaara saja. Ck, benar-benar racun mematikan.

Ting Tong!

"Neji, tolong kau buka pintunya," perintah Hiashi—ayah dari Hinata sekaligus pamannya—sambil menyeruput kopinya nikmat.

Hiashi tidak menyadari kalau Neji agak sedikit tersentak ketika ada suara yang berada di sekitarnya, bahkan ia pun tidak menyadari dari awal kalau dirinya sedang duduk di sofa, dan ditonton TV—yah, ditonton TV, niat awal Neji memang ingin menonton TV untuk hiburan, tapi malah virus lamunan menghampirinya, sehingga menjadikan arti kalau dirinya tidak terfokus pada apa yang ia lakukan semula.

"Tunggu apalagi Neji? Kau tega membuat tamu menunggu di luar dengan keadaan hujan begini?"

Dan sekarang, Neji baru sadar kalau beribu tetes air telah menggenangi Bumi. Merasa tidak sopan, Neji langsung menganggukkan kepala cepat tanda menyetujui perintah sang paman.

"B-baik Hiashi-jisan!"

Hiashi hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika Neji berlari tergesa-gesa hingga ia hampir terjatuh karena _kesrimpet_ langkahnya sendiri.

Neji yang menyadari hal itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan saja daripada menanggapi, toh, ia sudah mempunyai tugas lain berupa membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di pintu utama, Neji langsung menarik pintu dengan malas.

_Sea green_ bertemu _white lavender_.

Kedua mata saling melebarkan mata, kedua tubuh berlomba menjadi kaku, dan satu pandangan langsung terputus begitu saja kala sang pemilik mata _sea green_ membungkuk sopan pada pemuda Hyuuga, menghentikan debaran jantung yang sempat mengalun sangat kencang.

"Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san," kata orang berambut merah tersebut.

"G-Gaara…?"

"Maaf, apa Hinata-san ada di rumah? Boleh saya bertemu dengan beliau?"

Kaca porselen di hati Neji terbelah-belah menjadi serpihan mikro, goresannya pun menyayat-nyayat dinding jiwanya hingga membekas luka pada sekujur tubuhnya. Tak bisa Neji pungkiri jika ia merasa bahagia bisa melihat kembali sosok Gaara dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini, namun keberuntungan tak selalu memihak pada dirinya, sebab kebahagiaan itu dihancurkan sendiri oleh orang yang membawa kebahagian dalam hidup Neji dalam hitungan detik.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Hyuuga-san, apa Hinata-san ada di rumah? Bolehkah saya bertemu sebentar saja dengan beliau?" kata Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat nada bicaranya sedatar mungkin, mata _sea green_-nya yang dari samping nampak menatap _white lavender_ Neji sebenarnya tidak bisa terlalu lama tertumpu pada satu titik saja, terbukti dengan matanya sesekali melempar pandang ke arah lain.

Neji tetap tak bergeming pada posisinya, hingga sebuah tepukkan pelan dari belakang menyadarkan dirinya dari dunia lamunan singkat yang sempat menjadi tepat ia berkunjung.

"N-Nii-san, kenapa G-Gaara-san tidak d-dipersilahkan masuk?" tanya suara lembut Hinata menerpa dua pasang alat pendengar.

"Selamat sore, Hinata-san. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" sapa Gaara cepat langsung mengarahkan pusat perhatiannya pada gadis berbaju santai di belakang Neji tersebut.

"S-selamat sore. T-tentu saja b-boleh Gaara-san. M-mari silahkan m-masuk."

Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakang Hinata, meninggalkan sesosok pemuda yang masih membatu di tempat dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari salah satu petinggi Geng Kyuubi—belahan jantungnya.

* * *

BRAK!

Bunyi sangat keras yang mengiringi tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh tersungkur ke lantai _lift_, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah kelelahan memilih berdiri menjauh sambil menyandarkan punggung di dinding _lift_ yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Nampak percikan darah mengacaukan ruangan _lift _yang semula bersih itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto bingung untuk bereaksi apa, puas akan kemenangannya bisa menghajar Sasuke, atau malah semakin kesal karena sedari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas pukulannya, alih-alih seperti pasrah jika dibegitukan olehnya, dan perlu ditekankan, hal itu benar-benar bukan sikap Sasuke yang terkenal seantero negeri selalu menang jika berkelahi.

Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaganya yang masih tersimpan untuk berdiri tegap, mengejutkan Naruto yang kini kesulitan mengatur napas.

"S-sudah puas?" lirih Sasuke.

Percaya atau tidak, senyum meremehkan lagi-lagi terkembang di wajahnya.

Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya mudah dipancing emosinya, balik menjadi ganas.

"JANGAN KONYOL, UCHIHA! LIHAT DIRIMU YANG MENYEDIHKAN ITU! MASIH BISA-BISANYA KAU BERLAGAK SOMBONG!" seru Naruto kencang seakan tidak terima hinaan Sasuke lagi.

Bukannya gentar, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Naruto yang labil.

Satu langkah.

"B-berhenti di tempatmu!"

Tiga langkah.

"K-kubilang berhenti!"

Lima langkah.

"Berhenti!" seru Naruto yang tanpa diduga langsung mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah Sasuke, "a-atau, atau kubunuh kau!" ancamnya masih mengacung-ngacungkan pistol itu tak tentu arah, tanda ia sepenuhnya tidak terkontrol dengan baik.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk mengamati ke dalam mata _sapphire_ yang terlihat sangat kosong. Entah mengapa, Sasuke jadi teringat saat-saat Naruto kecil pernah_ down_ berat dulu, dan kejadian yang telah lampau ini benar-benar beban mental baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe…" lirih Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum berlari menerjang Naruto.

"BERHENTI!"

DOR!

ZRASH!

Satu tembakan terlepas dari moncong pistol, dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap syok pada wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, tepat lima sentimeter di depan wajahnya, sukses pula memunculkan memori yang sempat hilang dari ingatannya.

* * *

SD Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pantai Hanazawa Minggu itu, sebagai selamatan atas siswa-siswanya yang berhasil lulus seratus persen dengan nilai-nilai yang memuaskan pula.

Di siang hari yang terik, para guru mewajibkan siswa-siswanya untuk berpasangan melalui jalur pengundian. Naruto kecil yang berharap bisa berpasangan dengan Kiba atau Gaara—dua sahabatnya, hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika mengetahui bila patnernya adalah Sasuke, musuh bebuyutannya.

Dan saat ini, Naruto hanya bisa melirik-lirik sebal ke arah Sasuke yang nampak serius membolak-balik peta di tangannya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?

Yah, para guru sepakat mengadakan lomba pencarian harta karun di area hutan belakang pantai Hanazawa. Di setiap sudut area permainan itu pun terdapat beberapa pos untuk menanyakan informasi, dan tidak ketinggalan pula hadiah harta karun yang misterius begitu menarik perhatian para murid.

Permainan dimulai dengan pembagian peta pada masing-masing kelompok, setelah itu, masing kelompok dituntun ke beberapa pintu yang melingkari arena, dan harta karun yang dimaksud berada di pusatnya.

Tentu saja semua ini sudah bisa menjelaskan kebingungan Sasuke yang sedang memikir otak untuk mengambil jalan mana dan Naruto yang kelelahan sebab merasa berputar-putar dipermainkan Ketua Geng Sharingan tersebut.

"Sini! Aku saja yang pegang petanya!" seru Naruto kesal langsung merampas peta di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba Naruto balik menggeram marah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe! Aku saja yang lebih jenius dibandingkan kau masih kurang mengerti arah peta itu, bagaimana dengan dirimu yang terkenal seantero negeri Ketua Geng terbodoh yang pernah ada, hah?" bentak Sasuke sengit kembali merampas peta tersebut.

"Heh? Apa katamu tadi, Pantat Ayam? Kau pikir dirimu lebih baik dibandingkan aku apa? Sekali Teme jelek tetap Teme ayam! Kembalikan petaku!" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit sambil menarik ujung peta yang sisi ujung lainnya di pegang Sasuke, tanpa mengetahui ada bayangan yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Petamu-petamu kepalamu landak! Ini petaku!" seru Sasuke menarik peta itu lebih ganas.

"Petaku!" sangkal Naruto tidak terima atas pengakuan Sasuke.

"Petaku!"

"Petaku!"

"Petaku!"

"Petaku!"

"Argh! Dasar Dobe no Usuratonkachi!"

"Heh! Dasar Teme no Baka!"

"Bodoh!"

"Brengsek!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Kuning!"

"Biru!"

"Musang!"

"Ayam!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Baka!"

"Bego!"

"Geblek!"

"Sedeng!"

"Ndablek!"

"Sarap!"

"Sinting!"

"Gila!"

"Miring!"

Sang peta yang sudah tidak betah diperebutkan masing-masing Ketua Geng yang sama-sama ndableknya itu merasa bersyukur karena ditakdirkan terlempar ke semak-semak menjauhi mereka berdua yang betah jika bertengkar. Setelah adu lempar ejekan menemui titik mati, mereka baru tersadar kalau hal yang menjadi perebutan _childish_ di antara mereka telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Nah, petamu hilang, cari sana!" perintah Sasuke cepat tidak mau disalahkan.

Ck, benar-benar Uchiha cilik yang egois.

"Hie? Kau tadi yang bilang sendiri kalau peta itu petamu! Jadi kau saja yang cari!" balas Naruto juga tidak mau disalahkan, apalagi direpotkan untuk mencari peta tersebut.

"Kubilang itu petamu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Petamu!"

"Petamu!"

"Petamu!"

"Petamu! Petamu! Petamu!"

"Petamu! Petamu! Petamu! Petamu! Petamu! Peta**mu**!"

"Cukup! Kita tentukan dengan suit! Yang kalah harus mencari petanya!"

"Oke!"

Seusai bersuit berulang-ulang karena jago mereka yang dikeluarkan selalu sama, akhirnya kemenangan berpihak pada Sasuke dan kekalahan jatuh pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang mendapati hal ini hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tak terima, akan tetapi ia harus sportif kalau tidak ingin dikatai laki-laki pecundang oleh Sasuke.

"Sana cari, Dobe bodoh!" perintah Sasuke diiringi seringai kemenangan.

"Uh! Teme jelek!" bentak Naruto ngambek.

Mau tak mau Naruto-lah yang harus mencari sang peta yang jejak terakhirnya diketahui terlempar ke arah semak-semak, sedangkan Sasuke dengan santai duduk manis berdiam diri sambil menikmati keindahan hutan milik pantai Hanazawa ini, begitu tentram dan ten…

"AAA!"

Secara refleks tubuh Sasuke terlonjak dengan sendirinya mendengar jeritan Naruto, lantas tanpa basa-basi ia segera menyusul kemanapun arah Naruto tadi pergi mencari peta.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku seketika, juga kedua bola matanya yang melebar sempurna saat mendapati Naruto jatuh terduduk berhadapkan pistol yang diacungkan oleh sesesosok bayang misterius.

"Berikan kalung itu padaku kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, bocah," kata sosok misterius sambil bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, di dalam hatinya ia merapalkan dua kata harus berani terus-menerus. Sampai mati pun Naruto telah bersumpah atas nama baik keluarganya kalau ia tidak akan menyerahkan—dan menghilangkan—kalung wasiat turun-temurun ini kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Maka dari itu, bukannya menuruti kemauan orang yang sedang mengancamnya, ia malah mencengkram bandul kalung tersebut erat-erat, masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menentang.

"T-tidak! I-ini p-punyaku!" seru Naruto.

"Kuhitung mundur dari lima, jika kau masih tetap pada pendirianmu, aku tak bisa menahan peluruku lagi, walaupun kau masih bocah, aku tak peduli."

Sasuke masih membeku tak percaya. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sesuai kehendaknya. Tapi kalau pun bisa, apa tindakan yang akan diambilnya?

Lari?

Tidak, Sasuke merasa dirinya bukan seorang pengecut dengan meninggalkan musuhnya sekaligus orang yang paling ia sayangi dan ingin ia jaga.

"Lima."

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terbelalak.

"Empat."

"Berikan kalungnya, Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang merupakan refleks tersendiri.

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tiga."

"Cepat berikan!" seru Sasuke sembari berlari ke arah Naruto, berniat melepas kalung di leher pemuda pirang dan melemparnya ke sosok misterius.

"Jangan paksa aku!" tolak Naruto lagi semakin menguatkan hatinya.

"Dua."

"NARUTO!"

DOR!

"Satu."

ZRASH!

Lelehan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto secara refleks ketika melihat cairan merah nampak terlihat di wajah putih Sasuke, saking syoknya bahkan ia tak menyadari bila satu peluru panas bersarang di pundak Sasuke sebagai sumber darah berasal, dalam posisi memeluk dirinya.

Melindunginya.

"L-lari…" lirih Sasuke seraya mengendurkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"C-cepat l-lari!"

"T-tidak! B-bagaimana d-denganmu?"

"L-lari!"

"K-kenapa…?"

"LARI!" seru Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto agar bisa lebih leluasa untuk berlari.

Naruto mengangguk cepat kemudian terbangun dan mengambil langkah menjauhi Sasuke dalam ketakutan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke di saat masa sekaratnya sebelum satu peluru dilesatkan lagi dan dirinya yang dikejar sosok misterius.

'Karena…'

"Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

"Aku menyayangimu."

Naruto tidak bisa melawan ketika Sasuke mencengkram pistol di tangannya lalu membuangnya ke lantai. Telapak tangan yang telah berlubang akibat tertembus peluru pistol Naruto tadi, sekaligus sebagai tangan yang tengah membuang pistol di waktu lalu, kini bertemu dengan telapak tangan kanan Naruto, menautkan kelima jarinya pada jari si pemuda pirang.

"Aku…" Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak, "aku, sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengahancurkan Geng-mu. Aku, sekarang memang tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk memata-matai Geng Kyuubi dan mencuri informasi-informasi penting milikmu dan Geng-mu."

Naruto terdiam sembari betah memandang kedalaman mata_ onyx_ Sasuke dengan mata _sapphire_-nya yang nampak kosong.

"Dari dulu, aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyangkal bahwa aku masih menyayangimu sejak kejadian itu, yang berhasil merenggut sebagian ingatanmu. Tapi entah mengapa…" Sasuke membawa telapak tangan Naruto yang tadi sempat digenggamnya ke depan dadanya, mengajak bersama untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya, "di sini, hanya ada kau."

"H-hentikan…" lirih Naruto pelan.

"Jujur aku kesal saat kau berada didekat orang lain, dan dari dulu, semua orang dengan mudah bisa menarik perhatianmu, tetapi tidak untukku." Sasuke menggenggam lebih erat tangan Naruto. "Hanya dengan menjadi musuhmulah, perhatianmu bisa teralih sepenuhnya padaku. Walau kutahu itu perhatian negatif, tapi aku sudah bersyukur, setidaknya kau sudah menganggapku ada di sekitarmu, mengakui keberadaanku. Tentu saja aku merasa senang karena akhir-akhir ini kau mau menerimaku untuk berada di sisimu, memperkuat dugaanku tentang…"

"H-hentikan…"

"Semakin umurku bertambah, aku semakin menyadari, kau yang kusayang dari kecil…"

"J-jangan l-lanjutkan…"

"Adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menembus sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadaku ini. Dan sekarang aku…"

"H-Hentikan!" pinta Naruto sadar-sadar sudah mengeluarkan isakkan kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kubilang berhenti!" seru Naruto berusaha menulikan telinganya dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku cinta kau!"

"T-Tidak! Berhenti k-kau!"

"Aku cinta kau!"

"C-CUKUP!"

"Aku cinta kau!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"KAU YANG TUTUP MULUTMU DAN DENGARKAN AKU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO! AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAU DENGAR ITU, HAH?"

Bruk!

Satu pelukan.

"K-kumohon, b-berhenti…"

Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke, berhasil membuat sang Uchiha sendiri merasa utuh. Membalas pelukan itu, Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, merengkuh pemuda Namikaze erat penuh perlindungan, seakan tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkannya terlepas dari jangkauannya. Sebab, jujur Sasuke hancur tanpa Naruto, tanpa orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, ia hanyalah seogok robot yang dimainkan takdir.

Sembari membiarkan Naruto melumpahkan perasaannya di pelukannya, perlahan Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Bisa Sasuke rasakan kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram erat baju yang ia kenakan ketika ia menghirup rasa Naruto yang berada di perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya. Tak sengaja bibir Sasuke menyentuh perpotongan itu kala ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan lebih dalam wajahnya di sana, "aku mencintaimu…"

"..."

"Uhuk!"

Darah segar pun dimuntahkan oleh Sasuke di bahu Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto yang semula hampir menangis menjadi panik berkelebihan.

"S'Suke!"

Masih berlumurkan darah, bibir Sasuke malah menyunggingkan senyum untuk membalas wajah panik orang yang disayanginya.

"Tetaplah di sisiku."

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

DOR!

Naruto kecil terus berlari kemanapun jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak terfokus pada kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Jujur, dipikirannya hanya ada satu kalimat "bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" yang terngiang-nging terus-menerus di kepalanya. Segala perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto menyalah-nyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah teganya meninggalkan Sasuke, orang yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya dalam keadaan sekarat.

"AAA!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak kencang saat merasa tubuhnya terseret jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam. Ranting pepohonan juga kerikil bebatuan mengukir luka di sekujur tubuh anak kecil berkulit tan itu. Aksi tubuhnya yang terguling-guling di lereng jurang pun terhenti ketika jidatnya menabrak bebatuan besar yang menonjol hingga menambah darah dalam porsi besar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Bersama darah dan aliran air mata, Naruto sempat menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya terhisap.

"A-aku juga s-sayang S'suke…"

#

"Ck, sial. Positif mati."

Setelah berkata demikian, bayangan misterius ini hanya bisa melangkahkan kaki menjauhi jurang yang dalam dan gelap tersebut.

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Bonus balas2 review yx not login: ^^**

**MuthiaMomogi: **Yo! XD #baleslambai. Yosh2, no prob. :D. NejiGaa? Ada deh. :p #digibeng. Tujuan Geng Taka mah emang belum jelas, tapi bakal dijelasin di Chap2 kedepannya kox. :) Arigatou! ^^

**Micon: **#jleb ==". A-ara, gomen ne kalau kelamaan. T^T Ini juga Zuki usahain update secepatnya walau masih ulangan semester. :') Arigatou! ^^

**raFa: **Ranmaru itu anak yx selalu dibawa2 Reiga pas Naru punya misi sama tim Guy. :D Arigatou! ^^

**Rosanaru: **Habis mau gimana lagi, juga kejem ama Naru. :p #didupak. Arigatou! ^^

**michi: **Uwaahhh~! Arigatou ne! ^/^

**#**

**Author Note:**

**Sama sekali tak terbayangkan di otak Zuki sebelumnya alur semacam ini. ._. #jedukinpalakekompie**

**Niatnya sih, dua/tiga chap lagi bakal owari beneran, but, bah, dengan alur seperti ini, makin runyam nih Fic. =="**

**Padahal niat buat Fic multichap baru. :p #didepakkeArab**

**O ya, maaf nih ShikaKiba gax muncul. T^T**

**Habis di Fic ini, ntu pasangan atu sama sekali gax punya konflik sih. :P #digeblakfansShikaKiba**

**Und yeah, ada Flashback di sini. Tapi Zuki emang gax suka ngasih pemberitahuan 'Flashback' untuk memperingati adegan selanjutnya. Soalnya menurut Zuki, biar reader sendiri yang bisa menikmati pergantian itu tanpa diperingati. :)**

**Lagipula, itu Zuki jadikan sebagai ciri khas Zuki dalam membuat Fic. :p**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	13. Masa Lalu VS Masa Depan

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, Flashback, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Ups! Zuki lupa, sepertinya kata "Don't Like, Don't Read" sudah tak berpengaruh lagi ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau…**

**"****GAX SUKA, GAX USAH BACA?****"**

**Zuki heran deh, Bahasa Inggris yang artinya gitu aja kox bisa gax ngerti sih? =.="**

**Sampai-sampai harus Zuki terjemahin biar ****JELAS****.**

**Ternyata guru Bahasa Inggris harus lebih menguras tenaga untuk mendidik muridnya dalam memahami Bahasa Inggris.**

**Yang tentu saja ****dikhususkan**** untuk si pembuat JunkFict yang telah menghina SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan segala entrek-entreknya.**

**Dasar ababil.**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Oh, ternyata kau sedang mencoba menjadi Nyonya Uchiha yang baik ya?" **:::**

**

* * *

**

Entah mengapa, setelah aku berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang mendera bahu kananku, aku tetap bersikeras mempertahankan tubuhku agar berjalan menelusuri arah berlari Naruto tadi. Di benakku selalu terbesit rasa khawatir dan bersalah yang teramat besar. Khawatir akan bagaimana keadaannya juga dimana dia sekarang, sekaligus bersalah atas kelemahanku tak dapat melindungi orang yang sangat berharga di hidupku. Sumber kehidupanku; nyawaku.

Sadar-sadar dari lamunan, aku berteriak keras ketika merasakan kakiku terpeleset diikuti seluruh tubuhku terperosok jatuh dan berguling-guling di lereng tak rata yang menghujam dalam. Walau begitu keadaannya, aku tetap berjuang meraih segala benda yang bisa kupegang. Mana mungkin aku mati sekarang sedangkan keadaan Naruto saja belum kuketahui.

Akhirnya usahaku membuahkan hasil, tubuh bocahku mendarat keras di bebatuan besar yang menjulang. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku merasa seluruh ragaku hancur lebur dalam hitungan detik. Tapi aku harus tetap bertahan demi menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku.

Berkat tekad itulah aku mulai menggerakkan badanku agar terbangun dari posisi telungkupku. Tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang mendera, aku mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah untuk melihat keadaan sekaligus mencari jalan agar bisa keluar dari sini.

Namun sayang, bukan jalan keluarlah yang aku dapat akibat lebaran mataku, melainkan gundukan berwarna pirang yang berhasil membuatku menahan napas juga dentuman dadaku bergemuruh dalam satu waktu. Entah mengapa perasaanku menduga bila gundukan tersebut adalah Naruto, dan benar saja, detak jantungku semakin mengalun cepat kala kudekati sosok itu.

"Naruto!" seruku seraya menghampiri dirinya yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di samping bebatuan besar.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 13 (Masa Lalu VS Masa Depan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Usai Sasuke sampai di tempat Naruto, refleks ia terkejut dengan hati yang mencelos ketika mendapati tubuh Naruto penuh goresan luka menganga lebar dalam keandaan pingsan.

Bak!

Sasuke meninju dinding tanah di depannya dengan perasaan marah. Sungguh Sasuke merasa dirinya lemah sebab membuat Naruto sampai seperti ini. Dalam perkiraannya, pasti Naruto tadi berlari menghindari sosok misterius sekencang yang ia bisa, sampai tak sadar jika dihadapannya adalah jurang dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh.

Suasana hati Sasuke semakin memburuk waktu memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat membawa Naruto pergi dari sini. Pasalnya, Sasuke tak membawa barang apapun pada dirinya, kecuali satu stel pakaian yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

Hening sejenak.

'Yah, hanya dengan cara ini! Nekat pun tak apa, asal Naruto selamat!' batin Sasuke mantab.

Berinisiatif, pada akhirnya Sasuke langsung melepaskan kaos bagian dalam dan luarnya sekaligus, kemudian kaos dalam tersebut ia pergunakan untuk menutupi kening Naruto yang terluka mengeluarkan darah dengan mengikatnya, sedangkan kaos luar itu ia pakai untuk mengikat tubuh Naruto pada tubuhnya yang entah sudah sejak kapan tubuh Naruto sudah tergendong di punggung penuh luka sayat milik Sasuke.

Yah, cara ini mungkin tergolong gila, sangat malah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini cara satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan.

Bermodalkan tekad dan keberanian juga siap mental serta fisik di luar kelaziman, Sasuke langsung memanjat tebing tersebut berbekalkan sulur yang menggelantung dari atas dan lengkungan bebatuan juga akar-akar pohon yang menyembul. Rasa syukur Sasuke panjatkan karena ajaran pramuka yang ditelateninya membuahkan hasil.

Berhenti bernostalgia, Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan Naruto tergendong di punggungnya itu pun masih berjuang melahap satu persatu sentimeter jarak panjatannya. Terkadang Sasuke nampak menggigit bibir saat merasa luka tembak di bahunya seperti disayat-sayat akibat banyak bergerak. Peluru yang masih bersarang di sana tetap membawa darah untuk mengalir deras sampai membasahi kaos Naruto.

Hampir saja kaki Sasuke tergelincir andaikata tangannya tak berpegangan erat pada sesuatu yang digenggamnya.

Sasuke harus bertahan, walau sangat kecil kemungkinan keberhasilan, ia harus tetap bertahan. Harus.

Mengulang lagi, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan aksi memanjatnya.

Lambat laun waktu berlalu, akhirnya kemungkinan yang kecil itu berubah menjadi kemungkinan besar, terbukti dengan Sasuke yang berhasil menapakkan dirinya beserta Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan; tepi tebing.

Lega, kata inilah yang paling pantas menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Memang Sasuke belum seutuhnya bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Tapi, setidaknya… setidaknya ia berhasil membawa Naruto sampai sini sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

Tak kenal lelah Naruto mengelap peluh yang membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang berukuran king size di sebuah kamar apartement hotel yang disewanya.

Yah, setelah kejadian di_ lift_ waktu lalu, dimana dengan akhiran Sasuke yang tergolek pingsan dipelukannya, dengan panik berkelebihan Naruto langsung menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya ke sini. Tak sungkan pula ia sampai memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke setelah ia hajar habis-habisan dan bekas sarangan peluru yang melukai telapak tangannya.

Betah Naruto meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia membuat Sasuke sampai seperti ini hanya gara-gara permasalahannya yang bahkan kepastiannya pun ia belum ketahui, apalagi saat ia mengetahui bila orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat menyayanginya, bahkan mencintainya, selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, memperhatikannya, semua untuknya. Semakin bersalahlah Naruto pada Sasuke.

Naruto juga merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengingat sebagian dari memorinya yang terkunci, dan ketika Sasuke sadar nanti, ia akan bertanya tentang sebagian memorinya yang hilang. Tak perlu takut jika Sasuke berbohong, sebab, Naruto mempercayai Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kedua kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan mulai terbuka, menampilkan pupil bak _onyx _yang tersembunyi di dalam. Tak jarang sepasang mata itu mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan kontras cahaya yang ditangkapnya, dan entah apa sebabnya, tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke menegang.

"NARUTO!" seru Sasuke langsung terduduk dari baringannya.

Tentu saja Naruto langsung terkejut bukan main akibat seruan Sasuke tersebut. Sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang dilanda panik dan bingung.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ikutan panik dan bingung seraya memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke yang tadi sempat terpencar kemana-mana, sekarang telah terfokus pada satu titik; Naruto.

"N-Naruto…?" kata Sasuke pelan seraya meraba sosok Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, "Naruto!"

Naruto hanya bisa bingung pangkat tiga mendapati Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat, terlampau erat hingga untuk bernapas saja rasanya mustahil.

"Oi, T-Teme? K-kau kenapa sih?"

Kepala Sasuke yang berada di bahu Naruto menggeleng pelan. Perlahan namun pasti, kepalanya telah berpindah sejajar dengan kepala Naruto, otomatis wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk Naruto telah beralih ke masing-masing sisi wajahnya diikuti gerakkan bola mata _sapphire_ tanda kebingungan dari sang pemuda pirang sendiri, hingga akhirnya pertemuan satu arah pandang pun tercipta.

_Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_.

Dua warna kontras yang yang kini saling menatap dalam, dan tanpa ada yang sadar, jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis seiring wajah Sasuke mendekat pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sampai di penghujung akhir, bibir Sasuke pun mendarat sempurna di kening Naruto dengan sangat lembut, sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdebar tak karuan saking terlenanya akan perbuatan Sasuke.

Terbawa suasana nyaman, mata mereka berdua menutup perlahan, sekadar menyatukan jiwa yang sempat terpisah.

* * *

"Ugh! Pelan-pelan, Dobe!"

"Ini juga sudah sepelan mungkin, Teme! Kau saja yang manja!"

Tak dihiraukan _death glare_ andalan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sendiri malah semakin mengoleskan banyak salep ke bagian tangan Sasuke yang membiru dan membengkak. Bagaimana bisa menganggap Naruto tidak marah? Sudah untung Naruto mau membantu mengobati Sasuke, eh, bukannya ucapan terima kasih atau apa yang ia dapat, malah bentakan protes seperti anak kecil begitu! Siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

Usai mengoleskan salep, tangan Naruto beralih mengambil semangkuk sup tomat di atas meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke yang terduduk di ranjang bersandarkan bantal-bantal tertumpuk

"Sekarang makan ini. Jangan protes kalau rasanya tidak enak."

Sasuke menerima mangkuk tersebut agak sangsi, "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Di hotel ini tidak ada menu makan sup tomat, adanya sup biasa, jadi kumasak lagi dan kutambahkan tomat yang kupesan dua buah."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar pernyataan Naruto, "Oh, ternyata kau sedang mencoba menjadi Nyonya Uchiha yang baik ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "J-jangan menggodaku, Teme! Cepat makan terus minum obatnya!"

"Ng, tiba-tiba tanganku lemas sekali untuk digerakkan, bisakah kau menyuapiku?" pinta Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Dalam mimpimu!" bentak Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

Akan tetapi sebelum Naruto beranjak dari tempat ia terduduk tadi, dengan cepat Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja, kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Naruto hingga setengah tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut sukses jatuh ke ranjang sekaligus menindih kaki Sasuke yang terbalut selimut. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto agar terduduk di antara kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya pun melingkar di pinggang Naruto, betujuan agar mengunci Ketua Geng Kyuubi dalam pelukannya. Sentuhan terakhir, dagu Sasuke mendarat sempurna di bahu Naruto sebelah kanan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme? Lepaskan!" ronta Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng patah-patah sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa lari ke mana-mana, Yang Terhormat Ketua Geng Kyuubi. Kau tahu? Untuk membuka kaitan tanganku yang mengunci pergerakan tubuhmu, kau harus menyuapiku sup tomat itu sampai habis. Mengerti?"

"Jangan bercanda, Yang Terhormat pula Ketua Geng Sharingan! Kau pikir hanya melepaskan tanganmu di pinggangku itu adalah masalah besar?" seru Naruto kesal.

"Memang bukan masalah besar sih. Tapi… dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa kapan saja melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu sesuka hatiku. Apalagi ini kamar hotel yang bertipe kedap suara. Hn, aku tak menyangka kau sudah menyiapkannya sampai sematang itu. Kau menggodaku, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke sengaja menggunakan nada yang serak-serak basah di telinga Naruto.

Bukan kemauan Naruto bila wajahnya kini merah padam, ditambah tangan Sasuke yang semakin memeluk tubuhnya erat sangat tidak membuat keadaan jauh lebih baik. Malahan, jantung Naruto makin berdebar-debar tak karuan akibat merasakan punggungnya menempel pada dada dan perut Sasuke yang membentuk.

Akhirnya dengan hati yang sedikit tidak iklas, tangan Naruto meraih kembali semangkuk sup tomat yang tergeletak di meja sedari waktu lalu. Diambilnya sesendok sup tomat tersebut kemudian mengarahkannya pada mulut Sasuke. Dengan senang hati, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar agar memudahkan proses penyuapan Naruto pada dirinya. Mengunyah dan mencicipi hasil masakan pemuda pirang, setelah ditelannya habis, tiba-tiba Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, berhasil membuat Naruto menautkan kedua alis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mengambil semangkuk sup tomat tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Selanjutnya, biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya. O ya, sekadar informasi, garis bawahi dengan baik, aku tak akan melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu. Bagiku, bisa mendapatkan hatimu saja sudah keajaiban. Aku bukan orang yang akan melukai orang yang sangat aku sayangi di dunia ini. Paham?"

Kepala Naruto sama sekali tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Anehnya, tangan kiri Naruto saat ini telah meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan melingkarkan di pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto merampas mangkuk di tangan Sasuke. Kembali punggungnya disandarkan senyaman mungkin di dada Sasuke. Hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung.

Seakan menjawab kebingungan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil _start_ pembicaraan.

"Sudah telanjur, lagipula, aku tidak mau dibilang tidak tanggung jawab atas perbuatanku padamu. Untuk kali ini, biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Apa kau setuju, Teme no Baka?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi otak Sasuke untuk mengolah perkataan Naruto. Mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda pirang, Sasuke kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, memeluknya erat seakan-akan tak mengizikan Naruto pergi menjauhi dirinya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri nyengir lima jari atas perlakuan pemuda raven.

* * *

Pulang sekolah di sudut TK Konoha. Seusai pelajaran pertama bagi murid baru yang baru saja kemarin telah terterima menjadi murid di sana, Sasuke kecil tak mengerti mengapa sekarang dirinya dalam keadaan diseret-seret lima teman sekelasnya dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Apakah tidak cukup tadi pagi ia sudah dimusuhi satu kelas? Apalagi mau mereka? pikir Sasuke kalut.

"Heh! Seharusnya anak koruptor sepertimu tidak bersekolah di sini! Merusak nama baik sekolah dan kami tahu!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke yang otaknya masih polos tidak mengerti maksudnya, dan, apa itu koruptor? Mengapa orang tuanya disangkutpautkan dengan kata koruptor?

"Kenapa diam saja, brengsek? Sadar karena kamu anak koruptor? Kedudukan yang lebih hina dari hewan buang air?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mereka, walau memang tidak merubah apapun.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Halah! Tak usah banyak basa-basi! Mamen! Hajar dia!" seru bocah yang lain memprovokatori.

Yang bisa Sasuke dapatkan hanyalah tubuhnya dipukuli secara ababil oleh kelima bocah laki-laki tersebut. Bukannya Sasuke tidak melawan, sudah sedari tadi ia berusaha melawan dan menangkis hantaman-hantaman mereka, namum karena ia kalah jumlah, bukannya memperbaik keadaan, malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"SENSEI~! ADA YANG BELTENGKAL DI SINI!"

Kelima bocah tersebut refleks menghentikan acara mereka memukuli Sasuke yang sudah babak belur. Kepala mereka tertoleh ke sana-sini demi mencari asal suara, sedangkan salah satu di antara mereka segera menurunkan perintah.

"Oi, Men! Kabur~!"

Mereka langsung lari terkencing-kencing meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Hai, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati sesosok bocah pirang berkulit tan tengah menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir. Entah mengapa, mata _onyx_ Sasuke terpaku pada kedalaman mata _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Warna yang membuatnya begitu tenang.

"Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya bocah pirang itu lagi.

Gelengan kepala menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Tanpa terperintah dari kepalanya, entah mengapa tangan Sasuke bisa mengambil refleks dengan menggenggam uluran tangan Naruto yang memang ditujukan pada dirinya. Sekali tarikan, akhirnya bocah pirang berhasil membawa Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Tak hanya sampai di situ, kedua tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk baju Sasuke yang terkena debu, bertujuan untuk menghilangkannya.

'Malaikat,' batin Sasuke terpana.

"O ya, kamu juga mulid balu di sini kan? Salam kenal, namaku Namikace Naluto, aku di kelas jeluk," kata Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke arah Sasuke.

Agak ragu Sasuke menerima uluran tersebut. Setelah memutuskan untuk menerimanya, perasaan hangat perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan ini sudah kedua kalinya terjadi, kemungkinan terbesar karena ia bersentuhan dengan Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, di kelas tomat. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naluto."

"Ng, Sasuke? Namaku Nal-llllluto! Ah! Kenapa sulit sekali bilang "l" sih?" ucap Naruto cadel.

"Naruto?"

"Iya~! Sasuke kok sudah bisa bilang "l" sih? Aku belum bisa tuh."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

* * *

"M-Malaikat?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan tersipunya, "apakah dulu aku benar-benar sememalukan itu?"

Ujung masing bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Seusai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang awal pertemuan mereka, Sasuke dengan rasa senang bercampur gemas, mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda pirang, mencoba menyalurkan energi positif bahwa dirinya tak berbohong sama sekali. Sebab, memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Menurutmu? Kau lucu dan manis pada waktu itu. Sampai-sampai, aku syok saat mengetahui kau bukan perempuan."

Seketika Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke cepat, tak sengaja pula pipi kanannya bersentuhan dengan hidung dan bibir Sasuke akibat gerakkannya yang tergesa. Sontak saja wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendapati tingkah bodohnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum Sasuke menikmati kebodohannya, Naruto segera menarik pipinya dari hidung dan bibir Sasuke. Walaupun berhasil menghindar, tapi Naruto tetap tak tahu kalau Sasuke sempat menikmatinya walau dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

"A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau p-pikir aku perempuan?" kata Naruto agak sangar.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata sembari berkata, "Hn. Salahkan saja suaramu yang cempreng. Seperti anak perempuan. Tubuhmu juga lebih pendek dariku. Benar-benar mirip anak perempuan."

Sebuah sodokan berasal dari siku Naruto sukses membentur perut Sasuke, membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan menerima hadiah tak terduga dari patnernya.

"Teme no Baka!" seru Naruto manyun.

"Dobe no Usuratonkachi," balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto seraya mengambil segelas air dan obat di atas meja, "sekarang makan obatmu dan istirahatlah! Setelah itu aku akan memberitahu Itachi-nii tentang keadaanmu sekaligus memberitahu keadaanku pada keluargaku. Mungkin malam ini kita akan menginap di sini, bersyukurlah karena besok hari Minggu. Jadi tak perlu khawatir mengenai sekolah."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan acara minum obatnya mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Malam Minggu?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneguk air putihnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening seraya menerima segelas air dan obat dari Sasuke, kemudian meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto balik tak mengerti.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku berikan beberapa "bahan". Malam Minggu, menginap, berdua, kamar hotel, dan apa tadi? Memberitahu keadaan kita pada keluarga masing-masing? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau menyiapkannya "sehebat" ini," kata Sasuke penuh nada menggoda.

Naruto yang memang awalnya tak mengerti, serentak wajahnya mendidih ketika memikirkan kembali perkataan Sasuke. Bodohnya Naruto baru menyadari, jika semua "bahan" yang diberikan Sasuke mengarah pada kesalahpahaman yang menjurus ke "itu". Oh Tuhan, mengapa Naruto bisa terjebak dalam situasi sesulit ini?

"A-aku bereskan semuanya dulu, sekarang tidurlah. Nanti aku bangunkan untuk m-mandi dan makan malam," ucap Naruto gugup sembari melepaskan kaitan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Saat Naruto hampir menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto memaksakan dirinya agar berwajah wajar kala dirinya membalikkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke.

"_Gracias_*," kata Sasuke disertai senyum.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sebelum menghilangkan diri di balik pintu.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Naruto yang awalnya masih berdiri bersandar di pintu, kini tengah terduduk di sana. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa jantungnya melompat-lompat seusai melihat senyum Sasuke, dan terjadi hal yang sama ketika ia sedang bersama Sasuke.

Dimulai dari rasa gugupnya tadi Naruto menyadari, seharusnya di antara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi terjadi kecanggungan begitu mendalam akibat permasalahan yang sebelumnya melanda mereka. Akan tetapi, Naruto sama sekali tak merasakannya, mungkin karena ia merindukan hal tersebut, sebuah hal yang pernah ia lalui bersama Sasuke dalam memorinya yang terpendam.

* * *

"Ini _desine_ kaosnya, dan khususkan tiga kaos dari seluruh pesanan dengan nama di bawah gambar. O ya, aku juga sudah menyiapkan _desine_ untuk satu jubah. Di sini juga bisa pesan jubah kan?" tanya Kiba pada gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis yang tengah mengamati _desine_ hasil buatan Kiba itu pun mengangguk-ngangguk. Di samping sebagai jawaban "ya" untuk pertanyaan jubah dari Kiba, gadis bernama Shun Haruna bercirikan rambutnya yang terekor setengah bagian atas itu pun juga terkagum-kagum atas _desine_ buatan Kiba. Haruna menduga bila Kiba selain berbakat di bidang perhewanan, dia juga berbakat di bidang seni rupa.

"_Well_, _desine_-mu bagus. Untuk seukuran anak geng yang nakalnya tak tertolong lagi, kau lumayan mempunyai bidang lain yang bisa kau banggakan. Pantas saja kakakmu Hana membiarkanmu berkecimpung dalam geng, apalagi geng yang saat ini sedang kau pegang itu Geng Kyuubi kan? Geng yang lumayan besar pula," kata Haruna meletakkan berlembar _desine _di mejanya.

Kiba sendiri bingung antara ingin mendengus atau nyengir. Habisnya, Haruna memuji dirinya sekaligus menyindir di dalamnya.

"Hn. Tanggung jawablah. Lagipula, ketua geng-ku sedang mengurus permasalahannya dengan ketua geng Shari-cuih, apalah malas aku mengatakannya," ucap Kiba _badmood_.

Haruna menaikkan sebelah alis, "Shari-cuih? Maksudmu Geng Sharingan? Musuh Geng Kyuubi kan?"

Kiba mengangguk lemah, "Gara-gara itu. Kegiatan Geng Kyuubi sempat terhenti, termasuk perintah pembuatan kaos ini. Aku harus kerja ekstra membuat _desine_ lagi gara-gara Naruto menghilangkannya. Huh, akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti."

Haruna terkikik, "Ng… Membicarakan Geng Sharingan, seharusnya jam segini perwakilan dari geng itu sudah kemari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Belum sempat Haruna membalas perkataan Kiba, tiba-tiba pintu di mana ruangan yang sedang mereka gunakan untuk bernegoisasi pun dibuka oleh seseorang dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua mata Kiba hanya bisa terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda berkucir nanas muncul dari sana; Nara Shikamaru, yang terkejut bukan main pula menemukan Kiba terduduk di sana.

"Oi! Kalau mau adu _death glare_ jangan di sini!" seru Haruna membuyarkan pandangan mereka.

Shikamaru menghela napas sembari berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan tanpa permisi, dia langsung duduk di samping Kiba, dan berhadapan dengan Haruna.

"Mendokusei, ini _desine_ kaosnya. Rinciannya pelajari sendiri pada keterangan di bawah _desine_, baru kalau ada yang kau tak mengerti, hubungi aku," kata Shikamaru menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas pada Haruna, sedangkan Kiba mendengus.

Haruna mengamati baik-baik hasil _desine_ Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya. Bagus! _Desine_-nya juga sebanding dengan milikmu Kiba. O ya, kau juga memesan satu jubah, Shikamaru?"

Refleks Kiba melemparkan tatapan tertajamnya pada Shikamaru, sedangkan Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Hn. Ketua-ku membutuhkannya."

Haruna tersenyum picik.

"Wah, ternyata di balik Sharingan _versus_ Kyuubi, kalian mempunyai kesamaan ya? Hm~ informasi penting nih."

"Sekali kau berani membocorkan informasi ini, Geng Sharingan/Kyuubi akan turun tangan. Tak peduli kau perjaka atau gadis," kata Shikamaru dan Kiba bersamaan.

Haruna semakin melebarkan senyumannya yang menyerupai seringai.

"Hauh~! Iya-iya. _Anyway_, malam Minggu nih? Ada acara?"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil seraya memasang tampang polos, "Kami akan kencan di bioskop."

Gubrak!

"DASAR BUODOH!" seru Kiba lantang tanpa basa-basi langsung menjitak kepala Shikamaru keras.

Mulut Haruna menganga lebar, "Oh, oh, oh, kami? Kencan~?" katanya menyeringai licik.

"B-bukan begitu! Tapi…"

"Yah, kencan. Memangnya kenapa? Wajarkan jika sepasang kekasih berkencan?" ucap Shikamaru percaya diri seraya merangkul leher Kiba agar berdekatan dengannya.

"Kekasih~?" tanya Haruna dengan nada menggoda.

Kiba benar-benar mati kutu.

Shikamaru menguap, "Kuyakin, kau orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik. Santai saja, karena…" Tangan Shikamaru langsung meraih dagu Kiba, kemudian tanpa diduga bibir Shikamaru membungkam bibir Kiba cepat, "kau akan mendapat servis yang lebih dari tadi."

Haruna sengaja menggigit tangannya; untuk melampiaskan teriakan a la _fansgirl_nya melihat adegan antara Shikamaru dan Kiba tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi," kata Shikamaru pamit, "ayo, _Honey_."

Kiba sangat sengaja menginjak kaki Shikamaru keras saat ia telah berdiri dari duduknya.

'Mati kau, monyong!'

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE!**

Sasuke kecil tak pernah merasa sesenang ini bisa mempunyai teman seperti Naruto. Lambat laun waktu berlalu, mereka berdua semakin lengket saja. Bayangkan, setiap Naruto ada di kelas, Sasuke pasti datang ke kelasnya. Setiap pagi berangkat bersama walau beda jalur. Pulang sekolah pun Sasuke selalu mengantar Naruto hingga bocah pirang benar-benar aman sampai di rumah. Intinya, dimana ada Naruto, di situ pasti ada Sasuke, sedangkan di mana ada Sasuke, pasti ada Naruto. Benar-benar tak terpisahkan.

Namun, tak selamanya kebersamaan mereka lolos dari ujian Yang Maha Kuasa, hal itu terjadi saat mereka telah lulus dari TK Konoha. Memang sih mereka memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SD yang sama, yaitu SD Konoha. Pada awalnya hubungan pertemanan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika Naruto lebih memilih untuk pergi ke rumah salah satu teman barunya yang sakit daripada menemani Sasuke bermain mobil-mobilan. Hal tersebut dianggap Sasuke sebagai tanda bila Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Disebabkan oleh pikiran polos Sasuke-lah yang belum terkontrol, sifat Sasuke lama-kelamaan mulai berubah. Sasuke selalu menjahili Naruto atau mengganggunya saat Naruto sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto sendiri yang juga tak kalah polos menganggap semua tindakan Sasuke sebagai rasa benci pada dirinya, dan gara-gara itu, tak ada yang tahu jika Naruto langsung menangis dua puluh empat jam di kamarnya pada suatu Minggu.

Berlanjutlah perseteruan di antara mereka. Seluruh penghuni SD Konoha pun sampai hafal sikap bilamana Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Yang terjadi kalau mereka tidak saling lempar ejek, kadang-kadang sampai bertengkar hingga babak belur. Puncaknya, pada hari yang sama di tempat berbeda, Sasuke mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ketua dari geng yang bernama Sharingan, sedangkan Naruto dideklarasikan oleh teman-teman sepermainannya sebagai ketua dari geng yang bernama Kyuubi.

Sharingan dan Kyuubi memang geng yang berselisih kubu. Seluruh penghuni Sharingan maupun Kyuubi pasti memiliki masing-masing masalah pada kubu satunya. Tak akan ada yang menduga bila dua geng ini ternyata banyak diminati oleh anak-anak seperantara mereka.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi selalu mendapat anggota baru setiap harinya, dan siapa yang bisa memperkirakan kalau dua geng ini menjadi geng yang sama-sama besar dan lumayan berkuasa di Konoha.

Motto yang simpang-siur terdengar di beberapa kalangan mengatakan, Sharingan ada untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi dan Kyuubi ada untuk membinasakan Sharingan.

Dua kata terjalin.

Musuh bebuyutan.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus balas2 review yx not login: ^^**

**Vii no Kitsune: A-ara, gomen ne. T.T Zuki benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. DX Yep. Hehe, XD Arigatou... ^^  
**

**muthiamomogi:** Lah? Kan Naru udah ngehajar tubuh Sasu sampai babak beluk. Ya, jadinya Sasu batuk darah gara-gara itu. Nih udah ada ShikaKiba-nya. :D Arigatou... ^^

**Atermisaish:** Yah begitulah jalur otak Zuki. :p (?) Arigatou... ^^

**Arisa Adachi:** Sasu gax mati kok. Wah, untuk NejiGaa, sepertinya chap2 depan deh. B/c lagi kena masalah tuh pasangan. :p Arigatou... ^^

**alwayztora:** Yosh! :D Arigatou... ^^

**luph lavender:** Ehhhhh? Belum selesai kok Fic-nya. T.T Kata owari tuh maksud Zuki buat omakenya. T^T Oke2. :D Arigatou... ^^

**raFa:** Noo~ Sasu kenal Naru dari TK tuh. Hehe. :p Gaa suka Hina? Ada deehhh~! :p Arigatou... ^^

**Kikkai mitsuhaki:** Gomen kalau kelamaan update-nya yah. T.T Hehe. Arigatou... ^^

**(no name):** Ini udah update. Arigatou... ^^

**esteliach nad estelio han:** Iya, ini udah update. :D Arigatou... ^^

**My soul Naruto:** Hehe. :D Arigatou... ^^

**#**

**Author Note:**

**o) Gracias(Prancis): **Terima kasih

**o) Shun Haruna:** Tokoh tambahan di Anime Naruto, kalau gax salah munculnya waktu episode 187. Itu loh~ yang Naruto kira kalau Shun yang ternyata nama aslinya Haruna bergender laki-laki, padahal aslinya perempuan. Hehe. Dengan polosnya nama "Shun" Zuki jadiin aja marga-nya Haruna, habisnya gax tahu sih. XD #digiles

**Yeay!**

**Akhirnya bisa update!**

**Gomen jangka waktunya lama banget. T.T**

**Habis bulan-bulan kemarin di samping sibuk kebanyakan bimbel dan kelas B. Jepang, Zuki sedang mempersiapkan diri mengikuti pertandingan basket. Sumpah, latihan fisiknya benar-benar ekstrim. T^T #teparseketika**

**Maaf NejiGaa-nya gax ada, habis gantian dong. Chap lalu kan NejiGaa udah nongol, kalau nongol lagi, gax adil kan buat ShikaKiba? :p #digeblak**

**O ya, banyak yang ngira Fic ini udah selesai ya?**

**Belum kok. ^^**

**Maksudnya kata 'owari' itu buat omake-nya, kan sebelum kata omake, ada kata renzoku yang artinya bersambung. :D *nampangmukapolos* #plak**

**Fic ini belum selesai kok, & kayaknya masih panjaaaaaang banget alurnya. :p #diinjek**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	14. Tebal VS Tipis

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, Flashback, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Ups! Zuki lupa, sepertinya kata "Don't Like, Don't Read" sudah tak berpengaruh lagi ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau…**

**"GAX SUKA, GAX USAH BACA?"**

**Zuki heran deh, Bahasa Inggris yang artinya gitu aja kox bisa gax ngerti sih? =.="**

**Sampai-sampai harus Zuki terjemahin biar JELAS.**

**Ternyata guru Bahasa Inggris harus lebih menguras tenaga untuk mendidik muridnya dalam memahami Bahasa Inggris.**

**Yang tentu saja dikhususkan untuk si pembuat JunkFict yang telah menghina SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan segala entrek-entreknya.**

**Dasar ababil.**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** Shikamaru benar, tidak akan semudah membalik batu untuk menyatukan Sharingan dan Kyuubi seperti keinginan mereka, bahkan rasanya sangat mustahil.**:::**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke menautkan kedua alis mendapati Naruto tertidur dengan pulasnya di meja makan.

Satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya jam 18.00 p.m, Sasuke terbangun karena merasa dirinya cukup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Kemudian setelah berinisiatif mandi, Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke dapur, siapa tahu menemukan sang coretistricoret sedang memasak sesuatu dengan menggunakan celemek. Hah, namun sayang impiannya buyar seketika saat menemukan Naruto dalam posisi seperti itu.

Mengusir pemikiran negatif, Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampirinya, memegang pundak sekaligus menggoyang-goyangkannya agar sang sempu terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak elit. Dengan perjuangan yang lumayan berat, akhirnya Naruto terbagun dari tidurnya. Naruto pun mengedipkan kelopak mata berulang kali demi membiasakan dengan kontras cahaya tertangkap.

Akan tetapi, bukannya cahaya yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelap dengan tenang, yang ada Naruto malah membelalakkan mata lebar mendapati wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"WAAA!"

Brak!

…adalah suara Naruto terjatuh dari kursi tempat dimana ia sempat terduduk untuk tidur.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 14 (Tebal VS Tipis)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Percaya atau tidak, Sasuuke sedang berjuang keras menahan suaranya agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto terjatuh dalam posisi semengenaskan itu. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha jika ia sampai melakukannya?

"Aduh, duh, duhh~!" seru Naruto kesal sembari beranjak dari terjatuhnya.

Bukannya membantu atau apa, Sasuke malah dengan cueknya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menatap lapar pada makanan yang telah disediakan Naruto di sana.

"Dobe, bagaimana kau tahu jika hampir semua makanan yang kau sediakan ini makanan favoritku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menarik sebuah seringai.

"O ya? Aku tidak tahu tuh, malahan aku kira kau akan lebih memilih memesan makanan di luar daripada memakan masakanku yang belum diketahui rasanya," jawab Naruto acuh seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Asal kau tahu, Dobe no Usuratonkachi, sehancur apapun hasil masakanmu, aku pasti akan memakannya karena itu buatanmu dan hanya ditujukan padaku," kata Sasuke bernada ketus; tak tahu jika hasil perkataannya membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Tak niat membalas perkataan Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengambil sumpit yang tersedia untuk memakan ramen yang ia buat.

"Itadekimasu!" ucap Naruto ceria sambil memisahkan sepasang sumpit yang sempat menyatu.

"Hn."

* * *

Gaara tak mengerti mengapa bisa dirinya kini berada di taman samping kolam renang kediaman Hyuuga bersama Neji; orang yang berusaha ia hindari belakang hari. Mengapa pula bukan Hinata yang menjadi obyek untuk dirinya datang kemari karena suatu urusan? Ke mana perginya gadis perawakan lebut nun menawan tersebut?

Neji sendiri lebih memilih untuk memandangi Gaara secara intens, sukses membuat Gaara merasa risih dipandangi sedimikian rupa. Maunya Neji sih, ia ingin sekali mengajak Gaara mengobrol untuk sekadar basa-basi sekaligus memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Tetapi ketika ia melihat kembali kejadian masa lampau, rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan sepatah kata untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan indahnya, meninggalkan Neji yang _stress_ dalam keheningan yang sama sekali belum menempuh ujungnya. Maka dari itu, pada akhirnya Neji memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan, tanpa mengetahui keadaan Gaara yang tak jauh beda dari Neji.

"Err..."

Neji maupun Gaara nampak tersentak kala mendapati suara mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Mencoba menguasai situasi, bermodal akan kepercayaan bahwa Gaara juga ingin mengajaknya berbicara, Neji mantab untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sudah terbuka.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari menemui Hinata-hime?"

Gaara tak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Neji. Sangat bohong bila ia mengatakan keperluannya menemui Hinata hanya ingin menjenguknya karena izin sakit waktu lalu. Yah, memang ada kaitannya. Namun alasan utama mengapa Gaara datang kemari adalah... adalah untuk menemui Neji dan melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada obyek yang membayangi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" kata Gaara sinis.

Gah! Kenapa aku sesinis ini? Gaara membatin prihatin.

Hati Neji bagai teriris sembilu mendengar perkaatan Gaara yang sinis terhadapnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang melanda di antara mereka. Sebab, Neji tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara hanya gara-gara kesalahpahaman yang memang akar permasalahannya dari dirinya sendiri.

"M-maaf menunggu l-lama. S-silahkan dinikmati," kata Hinata tergagap sembari meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja.

Namun ketika meletakkan secangkir teh jatah milik Gaara, tanpa sengaja secangkir teh tersebut oleng dan sedikit cairannya mengenai baju Gaara. Tentu saja mebuat dua pemuda terkejut dan sang gadis sendiri yang langsung merasa bersalah.

"M-maaf Gaara-san. A-aku tidak s-sengaja. S-sungguh," ucap Hinata menunduk sambil mengelap baju Gaara dengan tisu yang tersedia.

Gaara sendiri menjadi salah tingkah sehingga berniat menggantikan tangan Hinata untuk membersihkan noda yang mencemari bajunya. Akan tetapi, tidak direncanakan sama sekali tangan Gaara malah menggenggam tangan lembut Hinata, sukses membuat keduanya tersentak juga Neji yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya; tanda cemburu.

Tidak tahan akan keadaan yang menyesakan, ditambah pula dengan _sea green _Gaara berpandangan lama dengan _white lavender_ Hinata, tiba-tiba Neji berdiri dari duduknya, berhasil mengejutkan keduanya hingga perhatian mereka teralih sepenuhnya pada Neji. Neji sendiri tak ambil pusing, dengan kasar, ia mencengkram lengan baju yang dikenakan Gaara kemudian menariknya dan membawa Gaara ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelum itu, Neji berkata pada Hinata.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya Hinata-hime. Tapi saya mohon anda tetap di sini dan jangan mencampuri urusan saya dengan Sabaku-san. Permisi."

Begitulah apa yang dikatakan Neji pada Hinata. Setelahnya, Neji langsung menyeret Gaara ke atap rumahnya tanpa mengindahkkan Gaara yang tidak setuju dengan perbuatan Neji, bahkan rontaannya pun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang cocok sekali memerankan adegan iklan _shampoo_ tersebut.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Neji membawa Gaara ke sini; atap rumah. Merasa hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, Neji segera melepaskan kaitan tangannya yang mengekang Gaara, disambut baik oleh Gaara dengan menyentak keras tangan Neji yang belum sepenuhnya melepasnya. Berbekal emosi yang tak terkendali, Gaara menatap Neji berang.

"Apa-apaan kau membawaku kemari? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Tak bisa kah kau tak mengganggu kehidupanku?" bentak Gaara sengit.

Sumpah, bukan ini yang Gaara mau katakan pada Neji. Entah mengapa Gaara susah sekali mengendalikan perkataannya yang terbawa emosi semata tanpa kendali utuh. Jujur, Gaara benar-benar gila akan Neji.

Buk!

Satu pukulan menghantam pipi Gaara hingga ia hampir terjatuh ke lantai dari berdirinya. Di samping mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera, Gaara juga sama sekali tak menyangka Neji akan memukulnya. Benar-benar tak bisa disangka maupun disangkal.

Neji pun juga tak beda jauh dari Gaara; tak menyangka dirinya bisa berbuat hal sedemikian rupa terhadap orang yang dikasihinya.

Apakah cemburu itu buta?

"Jangan…" Neji mendesis, "jangan pernah katakan kita tidak ada hubungan apapun! Aku bahkan tak pernah mengiyakan permintaanmu yang ingin memutuskan hubungan di antara kita! Dan sekarang apa? Kau berselingkuh dengan Hinata? Di mana otakmu yang jenius itu? Kau buang di tempat sampah?"

Bak!

…adalah suara kaki Gaara yang baru saja menendang perut bagian samping kanan milik Neji, karena tak terima akan perkataan sang pemuda Hyuuga yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan semua itu padamu, brengsek! Di mana… di mana kau buang akal sehatmu sehingga kau jadi segila ini?" balas Gaara berbalik memaki Neji tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kedua tangan Neji mencengkram kedua pundak Gaara sangat erat, membuat Gaara mengerang kesakitan karena merasa bahunya hancur atas perlakuan Neji.

"Yah, aku gila! Aku gila karenamu! Kau membuatku gila dengan segala teka-tekimu! Aku tergila-gila padamu! Kau puas? Yah! Aku gila! GILA!" seru Neji semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di pundak Gaara.

Bukan kesakitan lagi yang Gaara rasakan di bahunya, melainkan getaran aneh yang berasalkan dari kedua tangan Neji. Baru Gaara sadari, ternyata tangan Neji memang bergetar hingga menimbulkan efek pada tubuhnya yang ikut bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu yang amat sulit untuk dijabarkan. Mencoba mengabaikan, Gaara menutup mata sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Seharusnya kita menyadari semua ini sedari awal. Dari dulu pun kita sudah hidup di "tempat" yang berbeda. Sadarkah kau? Aku, telah mengabdikan diriku pada Geng Kyuubi, sedangkan kau? Kau berada di Geng Sharingan, geng yang bertolak belakang dengan geng yang kunaungi. Masih banyak lagi perbedaan yang belum terungkap di antara kita. Semua itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa kita bukan dua sosok yang bisa terakit dalam suatu ikatan."

Cengkraman di bahu Gaara semakin mengerat, menandakan bila Neji sudah tak mampu lagi membendung segala rasa yang bergejolak semu jauh di dalam dirinya. Sungguh perkataan Gaara barusan benar-benar menohok relung jiwanya. Apakah sebegitu tebal dinding yang bernama perbedaan itu?

Tiba-tiba Neji melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Gaara, membuat Gaara semakin memejamkan mata rapat saat perkiraan bahwa Neji makin marah padanya langsung datang menghantuinya. Sejujurnya Gaara belum menyiapkan segalanya untuk kehilangan Neji. Sama sekali tidak ada bekal untuk melepas yang terkasih. Sebab, Gaara pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun kenyataan tengah mengusir dengan sinis harapan itu.

"Perbedaankah…?" Neji terpaku, "Aku, aku… aku mana peduli dengan semua itu!" bentak Neji berhasil membuat Gaara tersentak.

Gaara agak bergidik kala kedua tangan Neji mendarat sempurna di masing-masing wajahnya.

"Tatap aku!" seru Neji tepat di hadapan wajah Gaara.

Gaara mengalihkan mata ke arah lain; asal tak bertemu dengan _white lavender_ Neji.

"Tatap mataku!"

Gaara mengubah arah _sea green_-nya ke kiri; masih menghindari tatapan Neji.

"TATAP MATAKU, SABAKU NO GAARA!"

Sukseslah Gaara menatap mata Neji akibat bentakan mutlak tersebut juga kedua tangan Neji yang menarik masing-masing wajahnya agar lebih mendekat.

_White lavender_ bertemu _sea green_.

Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mencintaiku."

Gaara terkejut dari jerat mata Neji ketika mendengar seuntai pernyataan keluar dari mulut sang "mantan".

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Gaara langsung menyentak tangan Neji yang melingkupi wajahnya, "atas dasar apa kau bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu?"

Neji masih menatap mata Gaara yang tak berani menatapnya.

"Karena aku mengenalmu. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalku."

Gaara terkesiap.

"Aku masih ingat, anak kecil yang membagikan permen di hari valentine. Anak kecil yang rapuh di dalam dan sok kuat di luar."

Neji melangkah kaki ke samping Gaara hingga kini dirinya sejajar dengan pemuda _raccoon_ tersebut.

"Cukup dengan melihat matamu saja aku bisa mengetahui." Neji menarik napas, "Sabaku no Gaara, jawaban terakhir akan jatuh setelah perlombaan renang antarkelas besok mendatang. Saat itu akan kupastikan, aku akan memenangkan perlombaan, dan kuharap kau siap-siap kembali untuk berdampingan denganku." Neji sedikit mengerling ke arah pemuda Kyuubi. "Walaupun takdir berkata lain, akan kurubah takdir itu. Karena kau, adalah milikku."

Dengan demikian, Neji berjalan berbekal kedua tangan yang tersaku di celana, meninggal Gaara yang membatu setelah mendengar perkataan Neji yang seakan adalah hal mutlak baginya.

* * *

Naruto mengendap-endap ke beranda ketika melihat sebuah bayangan mencurigakan muncul dari sana. Setelah sampai di pintu yang memisah antara beranda dan sudut satunya, tanpa basa-basi sang pemuda pirang langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan menggunakan efek yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Nyaan!"

"Eh?" seru Naruto terlonjak saat mendapati seekor kucing menegakkan bulunya dan hampir saja melompat dari pagar pembatas andaikata ia tak segera meraihnya, "Uwaaaa!"

Grep!

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Usuratonkachi."

Sebelumnya Naruto tak menyangka, hanya menolong seekor kucing yang akan melompat dari lantai lima saja sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya—karena juga nyaris jatuh dari beranda. Untung saja, di waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke sedang berniat menuju beranda dan melihat kejadian tersebut, untung pula Ketua Geng Sharingan itu juga memiliki refleks serta kelincahan di atas rata-rata, menjadikan arti bila sang pemuda raven telah memperoleh pahala karena telah menyelamatkan dua nyawa; Naruto dan kucing.

"Teme!" ucap Naruto melebarkan kedua mata, "Hah, a-arigatou."

"Hn."

Teringat sesuatu, kedua mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang tadinya terpaku pada Sasuke kini telah beralih pada si kucing yang berada di dalam dekapannya; memastikan si kucing baik-baik saja atau tidak. Usai diamati lebih mendetail, ternyata bulu si kucing berwarna hitam dan kedua matanya berwarna biru, di leher dan ujung ekornya tersemat pita berwarna pirang yang mencolok. Itulah yang sejauh ini terlihat oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke, dan beruntung tidak ada sayatan luka di sekujur tubuh si kucing.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat dagu si kucing dengan telunjuk jarinya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto agak aneh sebelum berkata, "Apa otakmu terjatuh saat kutolong tadi?"

Naruto cemberut, "Menyesal aku berterima kasih padamu!"

"Nyan~!" bunyi si kucing menyela perdebatan kecil di antara dua manusia seraya menjilati telunjuk Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum mengangkat si kucing hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Hm~! Dilihat dari gayamu, sepertinya kau kucing bangsawan yang dirawat dengan baik ya? Sayang sekali sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan tanda pengenal di tubuhmu. Kalau begitu, sementara ini kau tinggal bersamaku saja ya? Oke?" kata Naruto riang.

"Nyann~!" seru si kucing senang lalu menjilati bibir Naruto yang dibalas Naruto sendiri dengan mengelus kepala si kucing dan mengecupnya tepat di mulut.

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu, entah mengapa menjadi sangat menyesal karena ia juga telah menolong si kucing yang menurutnya sialan tersebut. Sialan dalam arti bila si kucing mencuri ciuman dari pemuda pirang tanpa seizinnya. Lagipula kalaupun meminta izin pun juga tidak akan mungkin diizinkan.

Ck, dasar Uchiha.

* * *

"Kau gila? Untuk apa kita ke sini dalam keadaan gerimis begini? Kau ingin membuat kita beku bak es di kutub?"

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas sebelum mengucapkan kata _trademark_ legendarisnya di hadapan Kiba; mendokusei. Dari sudut pandang Kiba, rasanya si pecinta anjing ini ingin sekali menyepak patnernya hingga terbang ke planet Nibiru, namun terpaksa ia tahan sebab kenyataan mengatakan bila menyepak Shikamaru hanya akan berdampak merasa sakit sementara, otomatis tidak bisa menerbangkan orang hingga keluar angkasa. Ck, kenyataan yang patut tak disukai.

"Sekarang tanyakan pada otakmu. Biasanya orang ke kolam renang itu untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan tampang malas.

Satu kali Kiba disindir pemuda di sampingnya, ia pastikan dirinya tidak hanya menyepaknya, mungkin mendampratnya juga bukan alternatif yang buruk.

"Haha, lucu. Kalau begitu aku bertanya pada otakmu. Di mana akal sehatmu hingga malam-malam menusuk tulang begini kau mengajakku berenang? Bahkan katak pun lebih memilih tidur daripada berenang seperti hewan kekurangan pekerjaan," tanggap Kiba sinis.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Berarti kalau kau tidak mau, sama saja kau sejenis dengan katak."

'Ugh!' batin Kiba mencelos.

"Lagipula…" Shikamaru kembali berkata, "Kita juga harus hati-hati dan memikirkan langkah ke depan untuk masa depan geng kita masing-masing. Instingku berkata anggota Geng Sharingan maupun Geng Kyuubi tidak akan bisa berdamai dengan hanya menuruti perintah kita berdua maupun kedua ketua kita yang hubungannya sama sekali tidak jelas."

Kiba agak tertohok mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Ternyata memang tak semudah itu untuk menyatukan diri dengan yang terkasih. Shikamaru benar, tidak akan semudah membalik batu untuk menyatukan Sharingan dan Kyuubi seperti keinginan mereka, bahkan rasanya sangat mustahil. Dengan permasalahan demikian, apakah masih ada jalan keluar?

Tangan Shikamaru yang menepuk kepalanya tiba-tiba membuat Kiba tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kepalamu bukanlah tipe kepala yang bisa diajak untuk berpikir keras. Masalah ini biar kupecahkan melalui otak jeniusku."

Kiba tersenyum tipis karena merasa hatinya tentram. Setidaknya, Shikamaru juga menginginkan hubungan tabu ini.

"Shikamaru…"

Byuurr!

"K-Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan? Baju kita jadi bas…"

Dan setidaknya pula, kecupan hangat di lautan berjatuhan air telah menjadi senjata paling ampuh agar Shikamaru bungkam dalam pesona Kiba.

* * *

"Teme."

"…"

"Teme?"

"…."

"Teme…?"

"…"

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"…"

"TEME NO BAKA!"

"Nyaan~!"

Tora—nama kucing yang Naruto beri seenak jidat selang beberapa menit setelah menemukannya—langsung melompat sambil mengeong kala mendengar suara Naruto yang tadinya serak-serak basah menjadi suara yang mengebass-ngebass.

Nampaknya tak hanya Tora saja yang terganggu dengan perubahan suara Naruto yang terlalu mendadak, Sasuke yang sedang membaca majalah pria dewasa di sofa sekaligus di samping sang pemuda pirang pun menghentikan acaranya dan refleks menatap Naruto yang menatap garang padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto tak habis pikir, semenjak Tora datang di kehidupan mereka berdua waktu lalu, sikap Sasuke berubah, yang semula sudah pendiam, eh, malah semakin pendiam, bahkan kesannya mengacuhkan segala perbuatan yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto yang memang sifat dasarnya adalah pemuda bertipe _hiperaktif_, seakan tak mempercayai kenyataan bila ia dan Sasuke pernah menjalin persahabatan begitu akrab, juga tak ketinggalan juga dirinya yang hampir menjalin hubungan asmara yang tabu hukumnya dengan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Teme! Sikapmu menyebalkan! Aku ragu kau pernah menjadi sahabatku! Kita itu lebih cocok musuhan saja!" seru Naruto diakhiri manyun.

Sasuke melemparkan majalah ke sembarang tempat, kemudian kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada sembari balik menatap Naruto yang memasang pose ngambek.

"Hn? Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja kekasih barumu!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

Kekasih baru? Otak Naruto berusaha me-_loading_ informasi tersebut secepat yang ia bisa. Baru ketika proses pengolahan data selesai, Naruto menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud kekasih barunya adalah Tora—si kucing malang yang dikambinghitamkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh keturunan Uchiha nomer dua itu.

Tadinya, Naruto sudah mengambil bantal penghias sofa utuk sekadar menaboknya ke kepala Sasuke agar jalan pemikiran Sasuke lebih normal. Akan tetapi saat menyadari sesuatu yang sempat tertutupi, niat Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi seringai khas yang hanya dimiliki dirinya saja.

"'Suke~!"

Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

"'Suke, ahh 'Sukee~!"

Oke, bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi telinganya juga.

"'Sukee~! 'Suke, cem-bu-ru?"

Baiklah, sekarang jantung Sasuke ikut-ikutan menjadi tidak beres, apalagi melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tampang yang… yang… ugh!

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, Dobe!" seru Sasuke _out of character_ sambil mendorong wajah Naruto yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Intinya, Sasuke tak sanggup menahan hasratnya melihat wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan _rape_-aku-sekarang-_nonstop_ tepat satu sentimeter di hadapannya. Titik.

Dan selanjutnya, yang didapati oleh Sasuke adalah suara tawa Naruto yang membahana.

"Ayolah Teme, aku hanya bercanda," kata Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang buang muka sekaligus menurunkan Tora dari pangkuannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto se-inci pun. Hal ini membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto seraya menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan menariknya agar menghadap pada dirinya.

Berhasil, kini kedua warna yang kontras tersebut saling menatap. Entah mengapa di malam yang dingin tersebut suasana menjadi sangat hening. Sasuke sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa bisa _sapphire_ Naruto yang seindah _ocean_ itu berhasil menyeretnya ke dalam arus keindahan yang tiada tara. Tak jauh beda dari Sasuke, Naruto pun juga merasa _onyx_ Sasuke sejernih langit malam berbintang, menghanyutkan segala manusia dalam buaian mimpi-mimpi.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Sasuke sudah meraih sisi kanan wajah Naruto, rasa sehalus sutera langsung saja menyengat telapak tangan Sasuke untuk betah dalam menyentuhnya. Tidak ada yang memalingkan muka saat secara alami kepala mereka saling mendekat seperti magnet yang bergabung secara lambat. Hingga tinggal beberapa senti salah satu bagian wajah paling menggiurkan yang mereka miliki bersentuhan, seakan seperti tersambar petir, refleks Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil melepaskan segala pegangannya di tubuh Naruto.

Perbuatan Sasuke yang mundur berapa puluh senti dari dirinya membuat Naruto terkejut atas perlakuan tersebut. Padahal mereka tadi hampir saja, hampir saja… ugh.

Sasuke sendiri tak berhenti meruntuki kebodohannya dengan meremas rambutnya tanda frustasi.

"Sa…"

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…"

Naruto terpaku sembari menatap Sasuke kosong, "…Untuk apa?"

Sasuke semakin meremas rambut _raven_-nya sampai merasa kesakitan. Walaupun seperti itu kenyataannya, Sasuke tetap gencar mempertahankan posisinya saat ini.

"M-maaf… Maaf karena aku tak bisa menahan diri waktu berhadapan denganmu. Bukan mauku kalau aku bisa segila ini di hadapanmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sampai tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku… aku menci…"

Lanjutan patah kata Sasuke tak lagi terdengar kala bibirnya terpagut oleh ranumnya bibir Naruto dalam pesona yang memabukkan.

Sudah lama semenjak perseteruannya dengan Ketua Geng Kyuubi, Sasuke ingin sekali menyalurkan rasa rindunya dengan bertemu dan saling melempar kata, memang terwujud, bahkan ia sendiri pun tak menyangka juga akan mendapat kecupan dari orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia tanpa ia yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tak peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Uchiha atas perlakuannya. Yang penting sekarang ini ia berusaha mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada Ketua Geng Sharingan itu. Betapa gundahnya Naruto mendapati sebuah dinding menghalangi jalannya untuk mencari kesejatian diri bersama Sasuke. Betapa rindunya ia hingga perasaannya membuncah-ruah tak sanggup tertampung. Betapa… atau mungkin, Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke.

Ciuman penuh rindu tersebut telah berhenti, _onyx_ yang terjerat dalam naungan _sapphire_ tak kuasa menghindari keindahan terbesar yang menyihirnya untuk tetap terfokus pada satu titik. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana proses sampai tubuh Naruto kini sedang menindih tubuh Sasuke di sofa. Yang pasti, mereka berdua sama-sama merasa telah memiliki dan dimiliki.

"Kimi ga suki, Teme."

Tak kuasa Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Sasuke; karena kepalanya berada di dada pemuda _raven_, sehingga tanpa sengaja detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar sukses membuat Naruto merona mengetahui bahwa keadaan jantungnya tak jauh beda dari Sasuke.

Namun tak disangka, ketenangan yang mendayu itu tiba-tiba terusik ketika secara serentak Sasuke terbangun dari baringannya dengan membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Sadar-sadar, kini keadaan telah berbalik, tubuh Naruto-lah yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Dobe."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Hei, tampar aku kalau aku kelewatan," bisik Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto menahan desahannya walau sedikit terdengar seperti merintih.

Lagi-lagi sebuah kecupan tercipta di antara mereka. Bedanya, kali ini yang memulai adalah Sasuke.

Awalnya sih, Naruto menerima dengan senang hati ciuman hangat tersebut karena pembawaannya sangat lembut, namun beda ceritanya kalau Sasuke sudah menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Naruto seraya menghisapnya kuat menggunakan belahan bibirnya.

Sayangnya, desahan Naruto malah semakin membuat "permainan" mereka semakin…

…memanas.

'Gyaaaaaa!' teriak batin Naruto teraniaya.

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus balas2 review yx not login: ^^**

**via sasunaru****:** Kalau gitu pakai kamera hape dong? :D Arigatou… ^^

**Micon****:** Yang namanya anak2 emang sering nganggep masalah sepele jadi serius kan? :) Arigatou… ^^

**Vii no Kitsune****:** Iya, ndak apa kox. :) Ganbatte ya buat ujian prakteknya! :D Arigatou… ^^

**a****lwayztora****:** NejiGaa di chap ini banyak noh. :p Haha~ :D Arigatou… ^^

**Rosanaru****:** Ntar kalau meluk Naru bisa dichidori Sasu loh. :p Iya, masih panjang kox, belum ada niat buat nyelesain. :) Arigatou… ^^

**Kikkai Mitsuhaki: **Sasu anak SD loh pas itu. :) Arigatou... ^^**  
**

**killuaLucifer****:** Tamatnya masih lama atuh. :p Ini udah update. XD Arigatou… ^^

**(No Name):** Salam kenal juga. :D Ini udah update. :) Arigatou… ^^

**#**

**Author Note:**

**o) ****Ich Liebe Dich(Deutsch a.k.a Jerman): **Aku cinta kamu.

**Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan Zuki karena kelamaan update! T.T**

**Sebabnya banyak, di samping Zuki yang sedang kemah sampai kulit Zuki gosong(=="), Zuki malah keasyikan baca komik Junjou Romantica und Twitter-an~ DX Dan sekarang Zuki terjerat oleh komik Loveless~ XD #disepak**

**Yah, dampak dari Zuki yx mborong segala hardware untuk my leppie di JEC (Jogja Ekspo Center), termasuk modem yx langsung Zuki manfaatkan untuk mbuka Youtube, nyari doujin tentang S.N und DBSK.**

**Mengenai DBSK, Zuki SEDIH banget waktu tau HoMin ngeluarin album pake nama DBSK tanpa JYJ! TTT~TTT**

**Huhu, semoga saja mereka kembali menjadi DBSK yang UTUH! DBSK hanya berLIMA! XD**

**O ya, follow twitter Zuki dong? XD**

**Cari aja Silent_Soul02**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With ****Silent Soul**** -o**

**o- Kiroik****i****ru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	15. Hidup VS Mati

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Ups! Zuki lupa, sepertinya kata "Don't Like, Don't Read" sudah tak berpengaruh lagi ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau…**

**"****NG****GA****K**** SUKA, ****NG****GA****K**** USAH BACA?"**

**Zuki heran deh, Bahasa Inggris yang artinya gitu aja kox bisa gax ngerti sih? =.="**

**Sampai-sampai harus Zuki terjemahin biar JELAS.**

**Ternyata guru Bahasa Inggris harus lebih menguras tenaga untuk mendidik muridnya dalam memahami Bahasa Inggris.**

**Yang tentu saja dikhususkan untuk si pembuat JunkFict yang telah menghina SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan segala entrek-entreknya.**

**Dasar ababil.**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Jika aku menang, maka Sabaku no Gaara harus keluar dari Kyuubi." **:::**

* * *

Malam berbintang penuh akan cahaya rembulan itu pun masih setia menemani bumi hingga waktu yang ditentukan. Namun saat ini, titik waktu penentuan akhir belum digapai olehnya, otomatis menghantarkan pada dua sosok pemuda yang dilihat saja sudah menunjukkan kekontrasan mereka sedang terduduk manis di salah satu sofa apartemen yang menghadap ke jendela.

Baiklah, mungkin hanya pemuda berambut piranglah yang berperilaku sedemikan rupa, beda lagi dengan pemuda _raven_ yang entah mengapa betah memegangi area selangkangannya juga tak kalah aneh malah mengipasinya pula. Bayangkan saja, apa pendapat dari anak kecil yang lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat perbuatan Sasuke tersebut; alamat dikira om-om mesum bukan dugaan yang terlalu buruk.

Pemuda pirang alias Naruto ini lebih memilih memandangi bentangan alam berkelip di atas sana daripada menatap balik mata sang patner yang gencar melemparkan _death glare_ tanpa henti. Namun pada akhirnya, sebuah kalimat yang diuntai dalam rajutan suara membuat Naruto menolehkan arah pandang pada pemuda _raven_; Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tampar, _Dobe_. Bukan menyepak _Teme_ 'junior'-ku," kata Sasuke datar penuh penekanan.

Naruto sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Sasuke, buktinya, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada langit kelam di luar sana; tanda mengabaikan juga tak mau memperpanjang pembahasan mengenai perbuatannya.

_Kaki narase sonzai wo, Koko ni iru to.__Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru__…_

Refleks Naruto merogoh _handphone_-nya lalu melihat ke arah layar; disambut kernyitan kening mendapati nama Shion tertera di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto secara intens; mengharapkan jawaban jujur dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri agak ragu mengatakan siapa gerangankah yang menghubunginya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mengaku, "Dari Shion."

"Hn, Shion? Jadi kau menigakan cintaku dan Tora?" tuduh Sasuke tanpa periketuduhan sembari menunjuk Tora yang bergelung tertidur di antara mereka.

Mau tak mau Naruto mengerucutkan bibir mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Hei, ayolah, bahkan Naruto—yang katanya—tak lebih pintar dari Sasuke saja bisa membaca keadaan untuk posesif dan cemburu.

Mencoba tak memedulikan, Naruto pun mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_ teriak Shion dari sisi lain; tak menyadari suara berfrekuensi tingginya sukses mengganggu pendengaran dua pemuda dan seekor kucing yang melompat saking kagetnya.

"I-iya Shion? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun! Sekarang kau ada di mana? Ini gawat! Gawat!"_

"Gawat kenapa Shion?"

"_Kau tak ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"_

"Err… sepertinya tanggal 21? Kenapa kau menanyakan tanggal padaku? Bukannya di rumahmu bahkan di _handphone_-mu ada kalender?"

"_Baka! Ayolah Naruto-kun! Tanggal 21! Tanggal 21!"_

"Tanggal 21 apa? Bukannya tanggal 21 itu… HAH? TANGGAL 21?" teriak Naruto sangat kaget dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan pegangannya pada _handphone_-nya; beruntung karena handphone itu jatuh ke sofa, juga tak memedulikan pula suara Shion yang masih tersambung.

Sasuke yang mendapati sikap Naruto pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Naruto agar pemuda pirang menghadapnya, dan yang pemuda _raven_ temukan adalah bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Dobe_? Ada apa dengan tanggal 21?" tanya Sasuke jadi ikutan khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto.

Naruto tak segera menjawab malah balik mencengkram baju Sasuke yang melapisi dadanya, "_T-Teme_… k-kau sadar…?"

"Sadar apa _Dobe_? Berbicaralah yang jelas!"

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Tanggal 21 tiap tiga bulan sekali… Sharingan dan Kyuubi…"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, secara serentak bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke ikut membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 15 (Hidup VS Mati)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Hampir jarum jam panjang mengikuti jarum jam pendek menuju angka dua belas, menandakan bila sebentar lagi sesi tengah malam akan segera tersampaikan. Di tengah malam seperti ini, biasanya orang-orang sudah terlelap di ranjang empuk mereka masing-masing ditemani oleh selimut tebal dan beberapa bantal serta guling, demi mengistirahatkan badan sejenak dari lelahnya aktivitas di siang hari yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Namun nampaknya penggambaran di atas sama sekali tak pantas menggambarkan keadaan di suatu jalan raya Kota Konoha. Di sana terdapat banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang berkumpul di sisi-sisi yang berbeda walau di area yang sama. Ditilik dari posisi mereka mengambil tempat, sepertinya tempat-tempat yang telah mereka gunakan untuk "magang" itu sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba dua buah motor _Kawasaki Ninja_ yang baru saja datang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada di sana. Entah sengaja atau tidak, secara bersamaan pengendara motor tersebut melepaskan kepala mereka masing-masing dari jerat helm yang sempat menjadi pelindung; menampilkan wajah berkulit putih pucat berambut _raven_ dan wajah berkulit tan berambut pirang.

Dari ciri-ciri di atas pun sudah dapat diketahui siapa gerangankah kedua pemuda itu; Sasuke dan Naruto. Sempat saling melempar pandang, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berbaur pada satu kelompok di sisi kanan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga bergabung dengan satu kelompok di sisi kiri. Dua kelompok yang terpisah oleh lebarnya jalan raya.

Melihat kubu yang didatangi Naruto, dua pemuda sahabatnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Gaara dan Kiba langsung menyambut Naruto dengan kernyitan dahi melihat ada yang berbeda dari pemuda pirang. Usai mengamati juga tak terlalu memedulikan, refleks Gaara dan Kiba kompak untuk menjitaknya.

"Darimana saja kau? Kalau tahu sudah hampir tengah malam? Jangan-jangan kau lupa dengan hal i…"

"Kiba! Tak puaskah kau menghukumku dengan jitakkan saja?" seru Naruto kesal sekaligus memotong perkataan Kiba.

Gaara nampak menghela napas sebelum menepuk pundak sahabat pirangnya, "Lagipula, bagaimana sejarahnya kau bisa datang bersamaan dengan Ketua Geng Sharingan? Kalian kencan?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk mendengar dugaan Gaara, "Bercandamu tidak lucu Gaara. Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Achooo!

Tiba-tiba Kiba yang bersin membuat Naruto dan Gaara mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemuda bertatto segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya tersebut.

"Kiba? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kiba tertawa kaku, "Mana ada sejarahnya aku sa… achoo!" ia pun berusaha agar tidak bersin lagi, "sakit! Lagipul… achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" bersin Kiba malah semakin menjadi.

Gaara pun berinisiatif meletakkan telapak tangannya di jidat Kiba lalu ditariknya kembali saat sekiranya cukup.

"Keningmu panas. Jelas-jelas kau sakit, Kiba. Kenapa tidak jujur saja?" tanya Gaara.

Kiba langsung menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Hah! Kalau cuma bersin saja aku masih bisa kok! Lagipula sekarang jatahku untuk melawan perwakilan Geng Sharingan!" serunya berusaha meyakinkan.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Kiba, untuk kali ini biar aku saja yang maju. Aku tak mau ambil resiko terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Tidak usah! Jatahmu sudah bulan kemarin! Sekarang giliranku!" seru Kiba tak setuju dan tetap ngotot.

Entah mengapa bukannya menanggapi perkataan Kiba, Naruto malah membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Inuzuka Kiba, di sini aku ketuanya dan kau adalah anak buahku. Tentunya kau tahu tugas dari dua peran itu kan?"

Refleks Gaara menahan Kiba yang hendak menerjang Naruto karena ia tahu maksud sang ketua. Kiba saja yang kurang mengerti maksud sang ketua.

"Kiba, tahan emosimu. Naruto begitu karena kau orang yang penting di hidupnya. Hargai dia."

"Tapi Gaara! Kelakuannya tadi…"

"Kau dan aku sahabat Naruto dari kecil, pastinya kita sama-sama tahu jalan pemikiran Naruto."

Perkataan Gaara pun sukses membuat Kiba bungkam. Lantas saja Kiba memukul kepalanya untuk sekadar meruntuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya tanpa disadarkan oleh Gaara, ia sudah tahu dari awal, bahwa… bahwa perlakuan Naruto tadi adalah bentuk dari kepeduliannya untuk melindungi sesama, apalagi teman yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat Naruto. Sempat rasa menyesal menyelip luka di dada Kiba.

"Baiklah Ketua, kali ini kau menang," kata Kiba menundukkan kepala.

Mendengar pernyataan Kiba, Naruto pun langsung membalikkan tubuh dan nyengir lima jari.

Gaara tersenyum sinis, "Naruto memang menang darimu kali ini Kiba. Tapi, kali ini Naruto kalah kalau berhadapan denganku."

"Oi! Apa maksudmu Gaara?" seru Naruto sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Gaara.

"Seperti katamu barusan pada Kiba, 'Di sini aku ketuanya dan kau adalah anak buahku. Tentunya kau tahu tugas dari dua peran itu kan?' Jadi, pasti kau tahu apa maksudku?" tanya Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto merenung sejenak.

"Err… bisa kau perdetail?"

Plak!

…adalah suara Gaara yang menepuk jidatnya sendiri kala menyadari kesalahannya. Salah karena bisa-bisanya lupa kalau Naruto itu polos yang kelewat bodoh.

"Cukup, aku yang akan maju. Sebagai ketua yang adil, kau tak bisa seenaknya memonopoli 'permainan' ini. Lagipula aku dan Kiba bisa bertukar jatah. Apapun keputusanmu, aku tetap akan maju sebagai perwakilan dari Kyuubi," kata Gaara datar.

Seraya menahan kedutan di dahinya agar tak berkepanjangan, Naruto yang hendak mengelak pernyataan Gaara malah disela oleh suara seseorang.

"OI KYUUBI! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BUAT KAMI MENUNGGU?"

Gaara menghela napas sebelum berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terfokus pada teriakkan tersebut. Kini dalam pimpinan Gaara, seluruh anggota Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya pun berhadapan dengan Geng Sharingan di bawah kepemimpinan Sasuke. Dua Geng berbeda segi ini saling melempar tatapan membunuh hingga membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin tegang dan memanas. Memecah kesunyian yang menerpa, satu langkah yang diambil Sasuke mengawali pembelahan suara.

"Siapa wakil dari kalian?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celana; memperlihatkan pembawaan _image cool_ dan angkuh.

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "Hh, kau tak liat siapa yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang, Ketua Geng Sharingan? Tentunya kau bisa menebak siapa yang akan melawanmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ho, jadi kau perwakilan Geng Kyuubi? Sok sekali kau, Sabaku," katanya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibir, 'Ck, sial, kupikir si Dobe yang akan melawanku. Cih, padahal aku ingin memanfaatkan 'permainan' ini,' batinnya kemudian.

"Baiklah!" Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis menyela mereka. Mendapatkan keseluruhan perhatian, gadis bercepol dua alias Ten Ten yang ditugaskan untuk memulai permainan pun berkata lantang, "Seperti biasa, setiap tiga bulan sekali Sharingan versus Kyuubi akan menyelenggarakan 'permainan'. Jadi, dari kubu Kyuubi perwakilannya adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sedangkan perwakilan dari kubu Sharingan ialah…"

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Bukan hanya kubu Kyuubi saja yang syok, bahkan kubu Sharingan termasuk Sasuke pun juga tak menyangka Neji akan berseru selantang itu untuk menunjukkan siapa perwakilannya. Hai, Geng Sharingan tadi sudah mendiskusikan dan sepakat bila yang maju kali ini adalah Sasuke. Lalu kenapa Neji…

"Sekarang giliran Sharingan yang menentukan taruhan," kata Neji seraya berjalan menuju ke samping kiri Sasuke, "Jika aku menang, maka Sabaku no Gaara harus keluar dari Kyuubi."

"APA?" seru Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lainnya menorehkan berbagai ekspresi di wajah masing-masing.

Sasuke pun menyumbangkan kepeduliannya berupa menolehkan kepala pada Neji yang memang menampangkan wajah serius. Jujur saja, Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru sendiri tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, bedanya, ia menambahkan kata legendarisnya untuk meruntuki keputusan Neji yang bahkan tanpa perundingan dan persetujuan sama sekali. Tidak biasanya Neji menyangkutkan urusan pribadi dengan geng.

Beda lagi dengan Gaara, pemuda rakun yang sempat melebar sepasang matanya ini balik menatap Neji tajam, dan jujur saja ia agak terkejut mendapati _white lavender_ Neji menyiratkan luka mendalam. Tetapi walau sangat sulit, Gaara mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, karena ia cukup bisa membatasi antara masalah pribadi dan sosial.

Gaara menutup mata sebelum menghempas napas, "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"GAARA! Kau tak bisa seenaknya memutuskan semua itu sendiri!" seru Naruto menatap pada Gaara yang tetap membelakanginya.

"Naruto betul! Kali ini aku tak setuju dengan caramu!" seru Kiba.

Gaara masih membelakangi mereka sebelum berkata, "Dengan syarat jika aku menang, Hyuuga Neji harus menusuk jantungnya tepat di hadapanku."

Tidak ada yang bisa mendahului keterkejutan orang-orang di sana seusai mendengar perkataan Gaara. Entah mengapa, mereka semua bisa merasakan bila taruhan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, dan mungkin hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengerti maksud Neji maupun Gaara. Namun orang tersebut lebih memilih bungkam demi melihat kemajuan yang terjadi.

"_Deal._"

"_Nii-san_!" seru Hinata dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat di pelukan salah satu temannya.

Gaara sangat merasa bersalah pada Hinata atas pertaruhan yang tidak terduga ini, bahkan ia tidak menyangka Neji akan mengiyakan persyaratannya secepat itu. Padahal, Gaara hanya ingin mengatakan dengan arti tersirat bila tidak mungkin ia bisa keluar dari Geng Kyuubi karena Geng Kyuubi telah mendarah daging pada dirinya, sumber hidupnya yang setara dengan jantung; nyawanya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh Neji atas pernyataannya. Jujur, Sasuke tak 'kan mungkin rela membiarkan sahabatnya menanggung taruhan konyol ini sendirian. Akan tetapi sayang harga diri dan _image_ Sasuke terlalu tinggi, sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam. Shikamaru yang tadi bungkam kini telah berada di samping Neji, sebelah tangannya ia pergunakan untuk menepuk pundak Neji.

"Semoga setelah ini jalan pemikiran otakmu semakin membaik," bisik Shikamaru.

Mengambil alih keadaan, mau tak mau Ten Ten harus melanjutkan acara ini karena dua perwakilan geng sudah sepakat.

"Oke! Sekarang ambil posisi dan segera kita mulai 'permainan'nya!"

Seruan setuju dari berbagi pihak menghantarkan Neji maupun Gaara mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Setelah segala persiapan telah selesai, permainan langsung dimulai.

Permainan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari disetujui kedua belah pihak.

Balapan motor.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa mereka belum mucul-muncul?"

"Dobe, ber…"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Dobe, su…"

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?"

"Dobe, kubil…"

"Gah! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!"

"Maka dari it…"

"Kenapa sih Neji dan Gaara mau-maunya melakukan pertaruhan konyol ini?"

Cukup, kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tak berkomentar satu patah kata pun daripada sakit hati mendapati dirinya diacuhkan sedemikian rupa oleh _Dobe_-nya. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas tak jauh dari tempatnya semula; terduduk di atas motor. Setelah sampai, diraihnya kedua bahu Naruto agar ia berhenti melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut saat bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di bibirnya.

"Mphh!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat Sasuke, akan tetapi yang didapatinya malah diri Sasuke yang merengkuh dirinya erat; pertanda tak ingin berpisah. Di sela ciuman yang diikuti lidah yang saling bergulat, Naruto sempat bersyukur karena di sini mereka hanya berdua, jadi, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perbuatan mesum yang mereka lakukan.

Lalu mengapa bisa mereka hanya berdua saja? Jawabannya, karena balapan motor kali ini melewati tiga pos, dan salah satu posnya dihuni Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai saksi jalannya balapan motor tersebut secara adil, juga memberi bantuan pertama jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, sedangkan yang lain menunggu di garis _start_ yang digunakan pula untuk garis _finish_.

Omong-omong tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari awal mereka berciuman, mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memisahkan diri. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke jadi segila ini. Bayangkan, tiba-tiba menciumnya, memeluknya erat, dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang lama. Apakah keturunan Uchiha kedua ini kerasukan setan?

Dari pihak Sasuke, sebenarnya ia memang sengaja memperlama ciumannya, sebab, ia ingin membuat Naruto kehabisan napas agar kelelahan dan berhenti mengoceh yang tidak perlu.

Lima menit berselang, seusai merasakan Naruto akan pingsan dalam pelukannya akibat ciuman panjang tanpa jeda, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Refleks Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi dirinya yang terengah-engah di pelukan Sasuke yang memang sengaja menopang tubuhnya. Berjalan sesuai rencana, Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto yang lemas, kemudian mendudukkan pemuda pirang itu di atas motornya.

"Puas kau mengacuhkanku?" kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh Naruto, memenjara Ketua Geng Kyuubi dalam ruang lingkupnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Mau kucium lagi?" goda Sasuke.

"Dalam mimpimu!" seru Naruto menjitak kepala ayam Sasuke keras.

"Mimpiku yang indah," kata Sasuke iseng seraya menangkap tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri.

Naruto yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa lalu meletakkan tangan satunya untuk menyusul pasangannya, hingga kini sepasang tangan berwarna tan tersebut telah tergelantung di dada Sasuke, sedangkan sang pemuda revan balik menaruh kedua tangannya agar melingkar ringan di sekeliling Naruto. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terpaku pada rambut pirang Naruto; akibat dari sang empu yang menundukkan kepala.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Naruto, menghirup aroma yang membuatnya ketagihan setiap hari, "aku tahu saat ini perasaanmu sedang campur aduk. Cobalah berpikir positif untuk kejadian ini."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Berpikir positif pun juga percuma kalau tetap saja perasaan gundah mengganggu. Atau jangan-jangan… ini rencana Sharingan untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi…?"

Sasuke meremas baju yang Naruto kenakan, entah mengapa perlakuannya itu seakan ingin membuktikan kalau yang dikatakan Naruto salah.

"Kuyakin permainan kali ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sharingan maupun Kyuubi. Hanya ada Neji dan Gaara. Permainan mereka."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala sampai mata _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Apa yang bisa meyakinkanku jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja…?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau masih ingat taruhan di rumahku waktu lalu? Aku belum menagih permintaanku padamu, dan sekarang yang kuminta, kau pegang ucapanku dan harus percaya padaku bila… semuanya, akan baik-baik saja. Permainan Neji dan Gaara akan menjadi akhir dari permainan konyol ini."

Naruto yang semula cemberut usai mendengar perkataan dan permintaan Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya bisa diterima, langsung nyengir kuda melihat tampang Sasuke yang berubah cepat menjadi _stoic_. Jujur, sudah lama Naruto tak melihat tampang _stoic_ khas dari Uchiha keturunan kedua tersebut. Akibatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama bingung jika ditanyai siapakah yang bertanggung jawab atas kecupan yang lagi-lagi tercipta di antara mereka malam itu.

* * *

Sedari tadi Kiba tiada henti untuk melempar pandangan termenusuknya pada Shikamaru yang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal tanpa dilihat pun Shikamaru tahu, bila sembari tiduran di motor, pemuda nanas bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari belakang tubuhnya, dan entah mengapa hawa tersebut tak hilang-hilang dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu usai mereka sampai di pinggiran jalan yang sepi; pos di mana mereka diberi tugas sebagai saksi.

Lima belas menit berselang, akhirnya Shikamaru menyudahi acara berpura-puranya akibat tidak tahan dengan suasana yang tidak memungkin dirinya berakting sekaligus santai. Dengan satu gerakan memutar, kini Shikamaru sudah berhadapan dengan Kiba yang nampak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memandang dirinya sinis.

Baiklah, posisi mereka saat ini memang antara untung dan tidak untung. Dikatakan untung karena Shikamaru tak perlu repot berjalan ke sana-sini sebab Kiba telah terduduk di atas motornya. Sisi tidak untungnya, Shikamaru jadi tidak bisa menghindari pandangan mematikan dari Kiba.

"_Mendokusei_. Apa lagi masalahmu?"

Achoo!

Kiba menggosok hidungnya untuk sekadar meredakan rasa geli di sana sebelum berkata, "Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa menjadi wakil Kyuubi di permainan kali ini. Apa semuanya sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari? Nanas cungkring, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara."

Shikamaru menghela napas setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan baru tadi setelah Sasuke datang dengan keadaan yang agak babak belur di sana-sini, baru aku katakan pada dia dan Neji tentang rencanaku. Awalnya aku yakin, dengan membuatmu sakit, Naruto akan memaksa untuk menggantikanmu. Tapi kenyataannya malah Gaara yang…"

"Brengsek!" sela Kiba menarik kerah baju Shikamaru, "Kau mau main-main denganku, hah?" serunya emosi.

Shikamaru malah bertampang malas, "Rencana awalku adalah membuat Sharingan dan Kyuubi lebih dekat melalui ketua geng masing-masing. Tapi ternyata malah Neji dengan bodohnya menyatakan bila dia perwakilan Geng Sharingan karena terpancing oleh Gaara. Padahal aku sedikit berharap rencanaku sedikit berhasil melalui Sasuke dan Gaara. Sial, nyatanya malah…" Shikamaru berhenti bicara, sebab ia tak menemukan kata yang cocok untuk melanjutkan.

Kiba yang tadinya sempat terpancing emosi refleks melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Shikamaru, ia pun menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan, bertujuan agar amarahnya sedikit terkontrol juga bersinnya tidak keluar di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Kiba pada akhirnya, "Tapi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tak mau tanggunng jawab atas perbuatanmu!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Kiba, "Kau ini, seperti gadis yang minta pertanggung jawaban dari laki-laki yang memperkosanya saja."

Melihat pemuda yang dicandainya akan meledak, langsung saja Shikamaru memeluk Kiba dan membungkam bibirnya cepat. Secepat Shikamaru bertindak, secepat itulah kecupan ringan mereka berakhir.

"Ya, aku pasti akan ber…"

Wuushhh!

Shikamaru dan Kiba sama-sama mengerjapkan kedua mata.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Kiba agak merinding.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, tiba-tiba suara sebuah motor yang diperlambat lajunya melewati mereka, dan ternyata pengendali motor tersebut adalah Sasuke dengan Naruto yang acak-acakan entah karena apa, atau mungkin gara-gara Sasuke mengendarai motornya cepat sekali.

"Oi kalian! Ayo susul Neji dan Gaara!" seru Sasuke keras kemudian mempercepat laju motornya kembali, membuat Naruto yang sempat melonggarkan pegangannya refleks memeluk Sasuke erat, sebab dirinya masih sayang nyawa.

Kiba hanya bisa tercengang melihat sosok Sasuke dan Naruto sudah lumayan jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

"J-jadi yang tadi itu…?"

"Tak ada banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, Kiba. Berpeganganlah yang erat."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shikamaru langsung bergegas mempercepat laju motornya untuk menyusul tiga motor lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, tanpa mengetahui bila Kiba terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

'Sial! Aku tak menyangka julukan Gaara benar-benar serius bermain di sini!' batin Kiba.

* * *

Aksi susul-menyusul antara dua motor berbeda kubu itu pun sukses membelah kesunyian malam. Dari sudut pandang Gaara, sedari tadi pemuda berambut merah ini terombang-ambing pemikirannya dikarenakan oleh dua hal. Pertama, Gaara ingin menang, tapi di sisi lain ia mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengganggu kepalanya; apakah Gaara rela kehilangan Neji selamanya? Kedua, saat Gaara ingin kalah, lagi-lagi pertanyaan berikutnya menghantui sel kelabu otaknya; apakah Gaara rela kehilangan Geng Kyuubi?

Dari sudut pandang Neji, menang atau kalah baginya tak penting. Mengapa? Kalaupun Neji menang, tak ada penghalang bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan Gaara walau dengan kemungkinan sekecil apapun. Yah, anggap Neji egois kali ini. Pilihan lain yang tak lain tak bukan ialah kalah, setidaknya kalau Neji benar-benar kehilangan Gaara, ia tak akan merasakan perasaan yang tak terbayangkan tingkat kesakitannya dengan meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Ternyata egoisme memang sedang melanda pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

Sorak penyemangat terdengar membahana ketika motor Neji dan Gaara hampir mendekati garis _finish_. Berbagai macam ekspresi nampak terpampang di masing-masing wajah manusia yang ada di sana saat menyaksikan detik-detik motor yang saling melaju kencang ternyata memiliki kecepatan yang seimbang. Hingga akhirnya, waktu Neji dan Gaara entah bersamaan atau tidak menyentuh garis _finish_, seruan dari dua kubu menjadi peutup balapan itu disusul kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto beserta Shikamaru dan Kiba di belakang.

Suara decitan roda motor yang bergesek dengan dinginnya aspal jalan pun menghantar Neji dan Gaara berhenti dari pengendaraan motor mereka. Usai melepas helm, mereka berdua turun dari motor masing-masing dan berjalan mendekati Ten Ten dan salah satu anggota geng Sharingan yang menjadi saksi siapa dahulu kah yang menyentuh garis finish _diikuti_ yang lain saking penasarannya.

Selang beberapa menit dalam keheningan menerpa, Ten Ten menunduk untuk menghirup napas dan membuangnya. Lalu dengan tegas, Ten Ten menatap dua kubu yang bersebelahan; segera ingin tahu siapa pemenangnya.

"Berdasarkan hasil video detik-detik saat motor dari perwakilan Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi mencapai garis_ finish_ juga diyakini tak ada yang curang dalam permainan kali ini, saksi permainan telah mendapatkan jawabannya bahwa…" Ten Ten mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, hanya untuk mendapati semua orang terlihat menahan napas, "…bahwa pemenangnya adalah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Sabaku no Gaara dari Geng Kyuubi."

Teriak bahagia atas kemenangan mutlak terdengar dari seluruh anggota Geng Kyuubi kecuali sang ketua dan dua petinggi Kyuubi; Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba, sedangkan anggota Geng Sharingan menatap saksi mereka meminta kepastian, yang disambut sang saksi dari Geng Sharingan dengan anggukan lemah, nampak menyesali semuanya.

Kini Gaara terbentur oleh pertanyaan yang menempel di otaknya. Apakah… apakah Gaara benar-benar bisa kehilangan Neji selamanya tepat di depan matanya sendiri?

Berbeda dengan perwakilan Geng Kyuubi, Neji sang wakil dari Geng Sharingan sendiri malah tersenyum tipis mendengar semua itu.

'Setidaknya… setelah ini, aku… aku bisa tenang di alam sana tanpa harus merasa sakit ketika mendapati kenyataan bila Gaara yang sekarang, bisa menjadi milikku itu sangat mustahil.'

Yang paling syok di sini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya gagal dalam memimpin geng-nya sekaligus melindungi temannya. Namun apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sebagai lelaki sejati, perjanjian itu harga mati, tak bisa seenaknya diingkari. Sasuke merasa tolol sebab tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sesuai perjanjian." Tiba-tiba Ten Ten berbicara kembali, "Mau tidak mau Hyuuga-san harus menerima dan melakukan permintaan dari Sabaku-san sebagai penutup permainan malam ini."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Neji berjalan mendekati Gaara hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Tak ada kata yang meluncur kala tangan Neji meraih pisau lipat bersarung emas dari tangan Gaara yang entah sejak kapan pemuda merah itu menggenggamnya, juga seharusnya pula tanpa diminta oleh Neji, seharusnya ia sudah mengulurkan benda tersebut pada Neji.

Kilatan sinar bulan terpantul terang pada pisau yang sekarang berada digenggaman Neji saat ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusukkan benda tajam itu tepat di jantung. Namun sebelum Neji melakukannya, ia sempat berkata…

_"Always keep the honesty and sincerity of your heart for me…"_

"HENTIKAN!"

Trushh!

Dan malam menjelang pagi pun, telah berhasil menjadi saksi bisu sebagaimana semua mata terbelalak penuh kejut akan cairan merah yang menodai dua tubuh yang saling berhadapan…

…tengah terjebak pada keputusasaan tak berujung.

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**Bonus balas2 review yx not login: ^^**

**Azura Pink Ruezi: **Kalau yang Loveless kayanya gax ada rape ya? O.o Ah, ok! XD Arigatou... ^^

**Muthiamomogi: **A-ara, typo-nya mah banyak banget. T.T #pundung ShikaKiba yx banyak kapan2 deh. :p Arigatou... ^^

**riri chan: **Iya! Zuki suka (baca: mendalami) DBSK baru tahun ini. Sekarang status Zuki nambah satu, YunJae Shipper! XD #narigaje Riri juga DBSK? :) Arigatou... ^^

**via sasunaru: **Wah, itu rahasia ilahi. :D #disepak Arigatou... ^^

**alwaystora: **Wah, kalo kissu bahaya tuh. :p #plak Arigatou... ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Wah, kalo Zuki beritahu sekarang jadi spoiler dong. :) Arigatou... ^^

**Rosanaru: **Ide itu juga asal nampil di kepala. Ternyata unik juga? :D Arigatou... ^^

**Rhie-chan Aoi Sora: **Gyaaaaa! Betul! #tosbalik T.T #YunJaeShippermodeon Tapi HoMin itu kesannya kaya pair. ==" Ah, Sai dan segala entrek2nya sedang menghilang ditelan bumi. :) #plak (baca: disimpen buat adegan selanjutnya) Arigatou... ^^

**ai: **Hehe, emang Zuki sengaja. :p #plak Arigatou... ^^

**Hana Yuki Namikaze:** disabled ya? O.o Arigatou... ^^

**Micon:** Osh! Arigatou... ^^

**Kyuuchan: **Sampai berapa ya? Ah, Zuki lupa. XD #plak Arigatou... ^^

**Kikkai Mitsuhaki: **Wedew, kalo dilanjutin bakal pindah dong. XD Ah, Kiba kan punya pesona tersendiri untuk Shika. ;) Arigatou... ^^**  
**

**#  
**

**Author Note:**

**Chap ini Zuki peruntukan untuk My Lovely Ryo yang terbaring di RS. T_T #sumpahgaxadaunsurbecanda**

**Semoga cepet sembuh ya, sayang. T^T #nyesek**

**...**

**Gyaaaaaahhhh! Keasyikan download video2 DBSK sampe lupa ngepost nih Fic. :P #plakplakplak**

**Uh, Zuki baca Fic YunJae di segala web sampe pengen nangis karna rata2 Fic2 YunJae itu angst! T.T #gaxterlalusukaangst #Shipphernewbiemodeon**

**Uhh... T.T #nangisbombay**

**Sebenernya S(dot)M(dot) Entertaiment itu kenapa ya? Masa Shinwa sama H.O.T sampe bubar? Terus TVXQ jadi dua dan Zuki denger2 Han SuJu juga keluar dari SuJu? O.o #gaxterlalukenalsuju**

**Ahhh! Sebagai Shipper, tentunya hati Zuki nyesek liat U-Know & Hero dipisahkan oleh jarak. T.T**

**Ayo! Share2an tentang DBSK! XD #miniminfo**

**O ya, ada rekomendasi Fic YunJae? :) #hausromenYunJae**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With ****Silent Soul**** -o**

**o- Kiroik****i****ru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	16. Kuat VS Lemah

**~#oOo#~ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S! ~#oOo#~**

**~#oOo#~ \(^O^3)\ & /(E^O^)/ ~#oOo#~**

* * *

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, ****Flashback(Italic), ****Semi Out of Character, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Ups! Zuki lupa, sepertinya kata "Don't Like, Don't Read" sudah tak berpengaruh lagi ya? Hmm, bagaimana kalau…**

**"NGGAK SUKA, NGGAK USAH BACA?"**

**Zuki heran deh, Bahasa Inggris yang artinya gitu aja ko****k**** bisa gax ngerti sih? =.="**

**Sampai-sampai harus Zuki terjemahin biar JELAS.**

**Ternyata guru Bahasa Inggris harus lebih menguras tenaga untuk mendidik muridnya dalam memahami Bahasa Inggris.**

**Yang tentu saja dikhususkan untuk si pembuat JunkFict yang telah menghina SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan segala entrek-entreknya.**

**Dasar ababil.**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Segeralah sadar, malaikat pirangku. Ada seseorang yang berharga senantiasa menantimu." **:::**

* * *

Gaara terbelalak penuh kejut kala mendapati tusukan pisau Neji terlampiaskan di tangan seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang ketua dari Geng Kyuubi; Naruto. Tidak hanya Gaara saja yang terkejut akibat ulah Naruto, namun semua manusia yang berada di sana pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara.

Sembari menahan rasa sakit yang mendera telapak tangannya akibat tusukan tersebut, Naruto yang awalnya menunduk, kini mulai menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Neji dengan murka lalu beralih melempar pandang ke seluruh penjuru untuk mencari sosok Gaara yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Aku," Naruto mulai berucap, "Aku sebagai ketua dari geng yang kunaungi, Kyuubi, menganggap bahwa 'permainan' kali ini tidak sah!"

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 1****6**** (****Kuat**** VS ****Lemah****)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Salah satu anggota yang berada di pihak Sharingan yang semula masih terlanda rasa kejut mulai memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara menghadapi permasalahan ini.

"A-apa yang membuatmu beranggapan bila 'permainan' kali ini tidak sah?"

"Karena taruhan dalam permainan kita melanggar aturan yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua geng."

Hampir semua orang yang berada di sana melebarkan kedua mata dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Shikamaru yang tadi hanya terdiam menganalisa keadaan pun mulai menunjukkan diri dengan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ck, pintar sekali kau, Kyuubi," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, "Peraturan paling dasar dan sangat penting yang sempat terlupakan. Larangan untuk penghilangan nyawa."

Gaara yang tadi masih sempat tercengang langsung tersadar ketika menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lantas ia pun meremas kepala merahnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa peraturan itu? Ternyata benar perasaan dapat memengaruhi segalanya, dan baru saja Gaara menyetujui pendapat itu.

Naruto mencengkram pisau lipat yang menancap di telapak tangan kanannya hanya untuk menarik pisau tersebut dan melipatnya, kemudian menyelipkannya di saku celana. Ia berusaha tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya, bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk memutar tubuh agar berhadapan dengan Gaara yang kini menunduk di hadapannya, seperti pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

Sang ketua Kyuubi memandang Gaara datar.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu kan, Sabaku no Gaara?"

Gaara hanya terdiam dan semakin menunduk.

Naruto menghempas napas.

"Sabaku no Gaara, aku berbicara padamu."

Pada akhirnya Gaara mengangguk lemah lalu berkata, "Ya, Ketua."

"Tentunya kau tahu jika kesalahan pasti ada sangsinya?"

"Ya…"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, kau siap menerima sangsi dariku?"

Gaara mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah. Sabaku no Gaara, kuputuskan hukumanmu kali ini adalah…"

Naruto mengedarkan pandang, melukis senyum maklum di bibirnya melihat raut tegang dari berbagai pihak.

"…menuruti satu keinginan dari Hyuuga Neji."

Nampak sekali Gaara hendak memprotes, namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, terlebih dahulu Naruto menyela.

"Sabaku no Gaara, dengan jiwa Kyuubi yang mengalir di tubuhmu, apa kau berani bersumpah akan menerima sangsi dariku?"

Pada akhirnya Gaara menghela napas saat mendapati keseriusan terpancar dari kedua mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Mana suaramu?" desis Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku, Sabaku no Gaara, bersumpah akan menuruti satu keinginan Hyuuga Neji. Sumpah Kyuubi."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Shikamaru menepuk tangan tiga kali, sebagai awal tepukan tangan yang bersumber dari semua orang yang berada di sana untuk menghargai dan mengakui kejantanan Gaara dalam bertanggung jawab, kecuali satu orang yang masih terdiam melihat semua itu.

* * *

Matsuri tersenyum licik. Selain merasa dirinya hebat lantaran tidak ketahuan memata-matai kegiatan bersama antara Sharigan dan Kyuubi, sedikit banyak ia kagum dengan sifat Naruto tadi.

Dalam posisi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, Matsuri masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau bisa mempermudah pekerjaanku, Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang aku tidak heran bagaimana bisa kau termasuk orang 'terpilih'."

Suasana yang semakin hening pun menenggelamkan sosok Matsuri dalam remangan malam.

* * *

Usai tanpa pembicaraan langsung namun dapat diketahui oleh keduanya bila mereka pulang ke apartement yang disewa pemuda pirang dan bukan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sasuke nampak tak menggubris segala ocehan Naruto hingga kini mereka berjalan di koridor hotel hendak menuju kamar mereka berdua. Itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa dicampakkan. Padahal sebelum mereka mendatangi acara "permainan" antara Sharingan dan Kyuubi, interaksi mereka masih baik-baik saja. Apa mungkin gara-gara akhir "permainan" tadi membuat Sasuke mempunyai beban?

Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera telapak tangan kanannya, Naruto hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke apartement milik mereka. Setelah Naruto menutup pintu, tiba-tiba saat berbalik ia dikejutkan oleh kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggebrak pintu dengan keras di masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap bingung pada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat murka penuh rasa ter… luka?

"DIMANA OTAKMU, NAMIKAZE?" bentak Sasuke kembali menggebrak pintu.

Deg!

Naruto yang syok lantaran baru saja dibentak Sasuke hanya bisa tergagap tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kutanya, dimana otakmu?" seru Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan raut wajah marahnya.

Naruto yang masih berusaha mengendalikan diri akibat ulah Sasuke hanya berkata, "A-apa m-maksudmu, S-Sasuke?" dengan terbata.

Sasuke memutar kedua mata.

"Maksudku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sarkastik, kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dengan kasar, berhasil membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit, "Ini! Kau lihat? Kau tidak buta kan? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Naruto menelan ludah karena masih tak mengerti maksud Sasuke, sebab saat ini yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya hanyalah wajah geram Sasuke selain telapak tangannya yang dibungkus sapu tangan milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

'Tunggu dulu, tanganku kah?'

"M-maksudmu…"

"Argh!" erang Sasuke langsung melepaskan segala pegangannya pada Naruto dan pintu, lalu berjalan tergesa menuju dapur tanpa mengindahkan diri Naruto yang agak gemetar itu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Dari ambang pintu, Naruto melihat dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau dari rak peralatan masak. Dengan refleks Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke ketika mendapati pemuda raven tersebut mengarahkan sisi tertajam pisau ke telapak tangan kirinya. Belum sempat Sasuke menghunuskan pisau di sana, terlebih dahulu Naruto memukul pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga pegangan Sasuke pada pisau terlepas, menyebabkan pisau itu jatuh terpelanting di lantai.

"Kau gila? Kau pikir, apa yang baru saja hendak kau lakukan?" bentak Naruto mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya erat sebelum menghentakkan tangannya sampai pegangan Naruto terlepas. Dengan sekali gerak, ia memosisikan diri berhadapan dengan Naruto, tak lupa kedua tangannya mencengkram masing-masing bahu Naruto erat.

"Kenapa…?" Sasuke menggantung perkataannya.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Kenapa kau tega membuatku terluka?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua mata. "T-terluka…?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Perlahan ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh Naruto, tubuhnya yang sempat berdiri mematung terjatuh begitu saja, mengharuskan Naruto yang sedari tadi berpikir keras tentang maksud Sasuke secara refleks mendudukkan diri demi mencari bukti apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto sembari memegang kedua bahu Sasuke yang geme… tar itu. Gemetar…?

Belum sempat Naruto mencari alasan dari sikap Sasuke, ia hanya bisa terkejut saat dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk dirinya erat, seakan tak mengizinkan dirinya pergi. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melembutkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, diusapnya rambut Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi itu penuh perasaan, berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tingkahmu sangat aneh. Kau tahu, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke agak merenggangkan pelukannya hanya untuk meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan mengecup luka yang terlapisi sapu tangan tersebut lama.

"Ini yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Kau tahu? Aku takut kehilanganmu… lagi."

Naruto memiringkan kepala. Lagi? Maksudnya?

Daripada dilanda kebingungan lebih lama, Naruto lebih memilih tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, ini hanya luka kecil. Bahkan seingatku, aku pernah luka lebih parah dari ini. Masih ingat? Saat geng Kyuubi tawuran dengan geng kota sebelah. Tanganku patah juga tak apa."

'Bagimu memang kecil, Naruto. Tapi bagiku yang sudah berjanji pada _Kami-sama_ akan menjagamu setelah nyawamu hampir melayang gara-gara penculik kalung sialan itu, luka sekecil apa pun yang menderamu begitu menyakitkan untukku,' batin Sasuke mencelos.

"Hallo? Ada orang?" tanya Naruto seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang semula memasang tampang datar langsung terubah akibat senyum tulus yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang bertampang polos itu. Naruto yang tak menyangka akan mendapat "serangan" dari kekasihnya pun terbengong setelah Sasuke menarik bibirnya. Kini hati Sasuke terasa lebih enakan mendapati reaksi pemuda pirang.

Sedikit memberi pelajaran pada sang terkasih yang sempat membuatnya hampir _drop_, Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing sisi wajah Naruto, kemudian meraihnya cepat hingga bibir menggoda iman itu kembali terpagut bibir dingin Sasuke.

* * *

Entah apa yang terpikir oleh Neji ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan sungai berpantulkan cahaya bintang dan bulan juga berlatarkan kerlipan warna lampu beraneka ragam tersebut, yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanya terdiam terduduk di atas motor.

Usai kejadian menegangkan tadi, sesuai permintaan Naruto yang kejatuhan ide darimana sehingga dirinya disuruh pulang dengan Neji yang mengantarkan dirinya sampai rumah, dan lebih parah lagi, Gaara tidak menyadari kenapa ia begitu mudahnya mengiyakan permintaan sang ketua geng Kyuubi itu. Padahal, Gaara merasa bila dirinya butuh waktu untuk bertatap muka bahkan berdekatan dengan keturunan Hyuuga bernama Neji.

Neji turun dari motornya, tak lupa menggeret tangan Gaara yang tanpa persiapan itu menuju pagar pembatas antara jalan raya yang sepi dan sungai sunyi. Gaara hanya menuruti perlakuan Neji tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab, kedudukannya kali ini sama sekali tidak membantu mengingat kejadian tadi yang baru saja mereka alami. Bahkan saat Neji menghempaskan tubuh Gaara ke pagar dan memerangkapnya hingga ia merasa sakit menjalar dipunggungnya, sang pemuda berambut merah hanya menahan semua itu sembari menundukkan kepala lantaran tak berani—atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa—bertatapan dengan Neji.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi dan membuang-buang waktu," kata Neji datar seraya memandang Gaara yang masih menunduk.

"Y-ya, kebiasaan jelekmu karena tak bisa melihat suasana."

Neji menghela napas.

"Satu permintaan yang diajukan oleh Kyuubi akan kuminta saat ini juga. Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan kuminta darimu."

Gaara terdiam, tidak nampak menggerakkan anggota badan tanda setuju maupun tidak setuju.

"Permintaanku, jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku," Neji dapat melihat wajah Gaara langsung menegang walau tertutupi helainan rambut merahnya.

'Kumohon pada seluruh penguasa di seluruh jagad raya ini, jangan sampai Neji menanyakan hal yang sangat tabu bagiku itu!' batin Gaara galau.

"Apa kau dari dulu sampai sekarang mencintaiku?"

DEG!

Nampaknya penguasa seluruh jagad yang dimaksud pemuda _maroon_ tak mengabulkan doanya. Gaara merasa jiwanya terperosot jatuh ke lubang tak mendasar saking bingungnya menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Berbohong atau jujur? Pilihan yang amat sulit. Di satu sisi jika Gaara berbohong, ia tak akan bisa tenang kala berhadapan dengan Naruto, alasan sampingan, yang sebenarnya Gaara tak pandai mengingkari perasaannya bahwa ia sampai saat ini di hatinya hanya terlukis nama Neji. Namun kalau Gaara jujur, harga dirinya turun, egonya menolak semua itu, lagipula apabila Gaara menjawab jujur, sepertinya hal tersebut bisa dijadikan Neji sebagai bahan cemooh andaikata pemuda tak berpupil tidak memiliki rasa cinta terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ini yang dinamakan lelaki jantan, eh? Melanggar janjinya pada sahabatnya sendiri? Menggeli…"

"YA! Aku mencintaimu! Lantas kenapa dengan semua itu?" seru Gaara emosi, menghantarkan dirinya untuk berkata jujur tanpa ia sadari terlebih dahulu.

Neji tersenyum tipis sebelum meraih tubuh Gaara dalam pelukannya, diakhiri tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu memberontak hebat tanda tak setuju dengan perlakuan Neji. Neji tak peduli akan semuanya, yang terpenting sekarang, ia sudah mengetahui isi hati Gaara yang sebenarnya, dan bagi Neji semua itu sangat cukup untuk menjadi modal dirinya mendapatkan Gaara kembali.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau tak berhak memelukku seenak jidatmu!"

Neji tak membalas, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cih! Kubilang lepaskan a…"

Gaara berhenti memberontak waktu menyadari bibir Neji mendarat lembut di keningnya, lama. Salah satu kelemahan yang Gaara ingat ketika dirinya berada di dekat Neji. Hingga Neji melepaskan kecupannya, Gaara terdiam membeku, sedangkan Neji tersenyum simpul. Neji pun meraih tangan kiri Gaara dengan tangan kirinya sendiri, kemudian membuka genggaman tangan pemuda merah dan meletakkan kunci motornya di sana sambil membawa bibirnya ke telinga Gaara.

"**Aku pasti mendapatkanmu lagi."**

Gaara tersentak. Yah, perkataan Neji barusan terdengar mutlak di telinga Gaara, sampai ia tak menyadari Neji telah berjalan sendiri menembus kegelapan, meninggalkan dirinya dalam dunia khayal tak berujung.

* * *

_#_

_Pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut nampak mengambil langkah cepat di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, tak jarang lelaki yang merangkap sebagai kepala keluarga menyenggol beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di sana hingga menyebabkan aduhan terdengar dari beberapa pihak, tak terkecuali Deidara kecil yang berada dalam gendongan sang ayah._

_Tentu saja mereka tergesa-gesa, bagaimana tidak? Orang tua mana yang tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya kala mendapati informasi bila anak mereka baru saja mengalami kecelakaan?_

_Mereka mulai melambatkan laju berjalannya ketika melihat salah sebuah keluarga yang merupakan teman dekat keluarga mereka, keluarga Uchiha. Tidak mengambil basa-basi lebih banyak, Namikaze Minato mendekati pria yang berstatus kepala keluarga klan Uchiha tersebut diikuti Kushina di belakang._

_"Fugaku, dimana anakku?"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Fugaku pun tak segera menjawab, malahan dirinya melempar pandang ke arah Mikoto istrinya dan Itachi anak pertamanya. Setelah itu, ia menatap kembali mata biru bening Minato yang terwariskan pada semua anaknya._

_"Anakmu tak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter, luka yang dialami Naruto lumayan parah."_

_Mendengar semua itu, refleks Kushina menutup mulutnya tanda syok dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa, mengharuskan Mikoto memeluk sahabatnya tanda ikut bersedih atas apa yang dialami Kushina. Jujur Kushina merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ibu, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan anaknya dalam keadaan ini? Andai saja ia tak mengizinkan Naruto pergi berlibur, andai saja ia tak begitu mudah termakan rayuan anak bungsunya, andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, dan sayangnya semua itu hanya bisa terangkai dalam untaian penyesalan._

_Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Minato selain menurunkan Deidara dari gendongan kemudian bergegas memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat. Minato agak berjenggit menemukan Sasuke anak dari Fugaku ternyata ada di sana, terduduk di sebuah kursi di samping Naruto dengan kedua tangan penuh balutan perban dan tempelan plester memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Seakan mengerti keterkejutan Minato, Fugaku menepuk pundak sahabatnya sebelum mengucap berantai kata._

_"Kau tahu? Sepertinya anak bungsuku sangat menyayangi anakmu. Menurut dugaan seorang guru yang menemukan mereka tergeletak pingsan di bibir tebing, Naruto terjatuh ke jurang dan kepalanya terbentur batu besar di sana, sedangkan Sasuke yang entah darimana mendapatkan tembakan dipundak kanannya, membawa Naruto yang pingsan di julangan tebing ke atas. Apakah kau bisa membayangkan anakku yang sudah terluka parah rela menyelamatkan anakmu? Setelah Sasuke mendapat pertolongan utama dan sadar dari pingsannya, ia tak memedulikan perkataan dokter dan perkataan kami, keluarganya. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanya bagaimana keadaan Naruto." Fugaku melirik Sasuke sebentar, "Saat mengetahui jika Naruto masih pingsan, sampai sekarang Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam."_

_Minato terpaku mendengar semua penjelasan Fugaku. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Minato melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah sampai, tangan Minato terjulur ke kepala Sasuke, hanya sekadar untuk mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan tanda sayang sekaligus rasa berterima kasih yang tersirat di dalamnya. Selama hidup, Minato tak menyangka ada yang begitu menyayangi anaknya sampai seperti ini. Sungguh ia bersyukur anaknya memiliki seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya._

_Lalu, elusan tangan Minato beralih pada kepala pirang anaknya, ia sedikit menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu._

_"Segeralah sadar, malaikat pirangku. Ada seseorang yang berharga senantiasa menantimu."_

_Entah datang keajaiban darimana, tiba-tiba kelopak mata Naruto bergerak, selanjutnya mulai membuka perlahan diiringi lebaran mata dari onyx Sasuke sekaligus sang bocah Uchiha yang berdiri dari duduknya tetap memegang erat tangan Naruto. Minato yang menyadari semua itu langsung memberi ruang agar Sasuke dapat lebih leluasa melihat Naruto._

_"N-Naruto…?" panggil Sasuke bergetar._

_Sapphire Naruto pun terarah pada Sasuke mendengar panggilan tersebut._

_"S-siapa…?" kata Naruto lemah, "S-siapa k-kau…? L-lalu aku a-apa? S-siapa a-aku?"_

_Belum habis rasa syok Minato mendapati kenyataan bila anaknya hilang ingatan dan istrinya yang menangis histeris di ambang pintu, ia juga terkejut kala melihat Sasuke berjalan mundur dan terhuyung. Andaikata Minato tak memiliki refleks yang baik dengan menahan tubuh Uchiha bungsu tersebut, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah jatuh di lantai. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Minato lakukan waktu menemukan diri Sasuke yang syok berlebihan, ia bisa melihat kekosongan bercampur perasaan hancur terlukis di mata onyx Sasuke._

_#  
_

* * *

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku dan membiarkanku tidur? Kau tahu, sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan aku sama sekali belum mengistirahatkan diri," pinta Naruto berusaha merenggangkan pelukan Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Tapi, bukannya semakin terbebas, Naruto menghela napas merasa kedua tangan Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat.

Sejak peristiwa di dapur, mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di kamar. Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menceritakan secara detail bagaimana dirinya dari beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berada di dekapan Sasuke dengan terduduk di atas ranjang. Punggung Naruto bersandar di dada Sasuke, sedangkan punggung Sasuke sendiri bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Tiada henti pemuda raven mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Naruto merasa gerah.

"Teme! Kau dengar tidak?" bentak Naruto frustasi.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya sembari meningkatkan frekuensi pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

Terlihat urat mulai bermunculan di kening Naruto.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" tegas pemuda pirang.

* * *

"_Bila dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam Naruto tak segera sadar dari pingsannya, mungkin dia akan meninggalkan kita semua…"_

* * *

DEG!

Naruto tidak menyangka ancaman main-mainnya akan secepat ini mendapat reaksi dari patner yang bersangkutan. Ayolah, semua orang pasti tahu kalau Sasuke itu tidak pernah takut dengan yang namanya ancaman atau gertakan. Tapi, keadaan ini sama sekali tidak membuktikan, maka dari itu Naruto yang sudah terbebas sepenuhnya dari jerat Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh agar berhadapan dengan pemuda raven.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto mendapati tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, namun sayang ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi apakah yang terpahat di wajah Sasuke lantaran sang ketua geng Sharingan menundukkan kepalanya. Langsung saja Naruto dilanda kebingungan. Memangnya Naruto berbuat apa hingga Sasuke jadi seperti itu? Bukannya ia tadi hanya menggertak saja? Bahkan gertakannya pun hanya main-main sebenarnya.

"S-Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto kaku.

Sang patner tidak membalas, bahkan memandang saja mungkin suatu kemustahilan di saat ini. Naruto yang ketakutan dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh itu berinisiatif memeluknya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto panik sendiri.

Grab!

Naruto tersentak kala ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk kencang oleh orang yang sempat ia khawatirkan, bahkan ia menemukan tubuh Sasuke berhenti bergetar dan tengadahan kepalanya. Sukseslah untuk kesekian kali _onyx_ dan _sapphire_ beradu. Tak hanya itu, seringai kecil menghiasi bibir tipis Sasuke, membuat jalan pikiran Naruto _hang_ di waktu yang sama.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau agresif juga ya, Dobe?" kata Sasuke bernada menggoda.

Naruto ternganga sejenak sebelum memanyunkan bibirnya dan…

Bletak!

"Puas kau membuatku khawatir? Teme no Baka! Aku tidur di sofa saja!" ngambek Naruto setelah menjitak kepala raven Sasuke dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Uchiha.

Belum sempat Naruto turun dari ranjang, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sasuke. Si pirang tak mengerti mengapa dirinya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang satu ini, padahal Sasuke tak memeluknya seerat tadi, dan bila boleh diakui, Naruto merasa jika pelukan ini terkesan… hangat dan nyaman, seakan melindungi.

"Jangan… pergi," Sasuke meletakkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menguar dari sana.

"…"

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Teme… Aku tadi hanya…"

"Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri dihadapanku mau pun tidak ada aku."

"Sas…"

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu karena aku…" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "…aku takut keesokan harinya tak mendapatimu berada di dekatku barang sedetik saja."

"Tapi Teme, mana mungkin aku…"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke dan pengakuannya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh Uchiha yang terkenal akan harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari langit ketujuh itu langsung kandas begitu saja dengan rangkaian kata dari salah satu keturunannya. Tetapi hati Naruto agak bergetar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, karena selain keluarga dan sahabatnya, ternyata ada seseorang yang begitu memerlukan dirinya, rela menjaganya, dan segala sesuatu untuknya. Kasih sayang yang kini telah sempurna dalam hidupnya; cinta Sasuke.

Cinta? Terdengar terlalu berlebihan dan konyol, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kasih sayang Sasuke terhadap Naruto adalah bukti cintanya. Orang yang memperkenalkan kita pada suatu hal yang sangat penting di dalam hidup pantas terbalas dengan itu. Sumber kehidupan selain nyawa yang tak ternilai harganya.

Naruto yang mengerti pun tersenyum tipis sebelum membalikkan tubuh berhadapan dengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua telapak tangan tan tersebut terlampiaskan di masing-masing pipi Sasuke, mengangkat tundukan kepala pemuda raven agar sejajar dengan wajah pemuda pirang. Senyum di wajah Naruto semakin melebar menemukan keseriusan terpahat sempurna di _onyx_ Sasuke, segera saja dikecupnya bibir dingin sang ketua geng Sharingan.

* * *

_**Tak hanya satu kali, tapi hampir sepuluh kali, dan khusus untuk yang kesepuluh, Naruto sengaja memberi jeda…**_

* * *

"Naru sayang Sasu."

* * *

"_Nalu janji, celamanya cuma cayang Cacu. Nalu cayang Cacu…"_

* * *

Sasuke tak sanggup menahan setitik air mata yang meluncur dari bola _onyx_-nya ketika sekilas kenangan manis antara dirinya dan Naruto terbesit di pikirannya mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang mirip dengan masa lalu mereka berdua. Walau Sasuke tahu hanya ia yang mengingatnya, tapi ia cukup bersyukur ternyata Naruto tetap menepati janjinya meskipun ia tak akan pernah bisa mengingat masa lalunya.

* * *

…_**karena Naruto yakin untuk yang kesepuluh, Sasuke-lah yang menawan bibirnya dalam ciuman yang lembut penuh perasaan.**_

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Temari nampak mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suara debaman keras berasal dari salah satu gang di sekitar rumahnya. Oleh karena itu, gadis yang rambutnya selalu dikucir empat tersebut memberanikan diri ke gang tersebut untuk melihat ada apa gerangankah yang terjadi dengan mengintip saja.

Sesampainya di sana, Temari berusaha menahan keterkejutannya melihat Sasuke sang ketua dari geng Sharingan sedang memukuli habis-habisan seseorang pemuda yang sepertinya... ia kenal?

Temari pun langsung mengamati pemuda yang dengan beringasnya dipukuli Sasuke, segera membulatkan mata ketika menyadari siapa pemuda itu.

'Pemuda itu... bukannya pemuda kota sebelah yang mematahkan tangan Naruto di tawuran kemarin kan?' batin Temari bertanya.

Krak!

Temari bergidik ngeri mendengar suara tulang yang patah tersebut menggema jelas di gang. Nampak terlihat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh pemuda yang tak berbentuk itu ke tanah.

"Itu akibatnya karena kau telah berani menyentuh'nya', bahkan sampai mematahkan tangannya."

Yang bisa dilakukan Temari hanyalah meninggalkan tempat itu usai mendapati Sasuke membalikkan badan hendak melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Temari jadi penasaran siapa yang dibela Sasuke sampai sang ketua geng Sharingan tersebut rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menghabisi si pemuda.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Bonus balas2 review yx not login: ^^**

**Muthiamomogi:** Kayaknya gak deh, soalnya Zuki gak tega sama pemainnya. T.T Arigatou… ^^

**Vii no Kitsune:** Perlahan bakal dimunculin kok. Arigatou… ^^

**therafunfsukanarusasasu:** Kalau gak nanggung jadi pada gak penasaran dong? Arigatou… ^^

**reader:** Berarti Zuki bakat jadi penulis naskah drama sinetron dong? Yeay! XD O ya, tapi kalau sinetron kan gak berani munculin adegan yang 'nyrempet2' sih. Orang drama dari Negara lain aja di skip. ._. Arigatou… ^^

**Uchiha-namikaze Yui:** Sayangnya gak mati. Hehe. :p Arigatou… ^^

**Rosanaru:** Sudah tidak penasaran kan? XD Pada akhirnya saya memutuskan tidak berani membuat chara death. T.T #pundung Arigatou… ^^

**riri-chan:** Betul2! T.T TVXQ'5! :) Udah liat, emang kenapa? O.o O ya, jujur aja Zuki agak galau pas tau kalau Yunho lumayan deket ma Heechul SuJu. Ampun, tuh namja juga cantik soalnya! ;A; Apalagi udah kenal dari kecil, sempet dikira pasangan kekasih lagi. Ampuuunnnn! TAT #galautotal Arigatou… ^^

**alwaystora:** Karena Zuki maunya gitu. :p #plak Arigatou… ^^

**(no name):** Kalau gak ada SasuNaru mana bisa ada NaruSasu coba say? Begitu juga sebaliknya, gak ada NaruSasu mana ada SasuNaru. Kan kalau gak ada Sasuke & Naruto otomatis yang namanya SasuNaru/NaruSasu gak bakal kebentuk dong? ._. Persetan dengan posisi seme atau uke, asal Sasuke & Naruto bersatu dan saling melengkapi bukannya itu cukup? :D Arigatou… ^^

**xnaruSasux:** Ampun, jangan gitu dong. SasuNaru/NaruSasu kan sama aja, cuma beda posisi doang. ==" Kalau kamu bilang SasuNaru l*kn*t, otomatis NaruSasu juga kan? :/ Kan orang-orangannya tetap Sasuke & Naruto. =) Arigatou… ^^

**Kikkai Mitsuhaki:** Tralala~ malah Naru yang ketusuk. :p #disepakSasu Arigatou… ^^

**IzUnA DaRk DeViL's:** Salam kenal, Izuna-san, Zuki in here. =) Aminnn! XD Arigatou… ^^

**DeViL's FaNs BoY:** Kyaaah! Oppa! ." #peluk Gaara punya pemikiran kaya gitu ke Neji juga geng Sharingan yang memutuskan untuk menjadi musush geng Kyuubi kare—mph! #dibekep Ikutin aja chap depan~ :p Arigatou… ^^

**Squidy in here, SasuNaru4ever, and Nasa Shiki Takyuu:** Ini udah diupdate. Maaf kelamaan. TAT Arigatou… ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Kejanggalannya apa Vi? O.o Penjelasannya sih kalau udah mau tamat juga bakal kebongkar. :p #plak Argh, Zuki gak pinter buat chara death Vi. T.T Arigatou… ^^

**Meg chan:** Udah gak penasaran kan? :D Geng Akatsuki sama Taka belum berpengaruh karena mereka 'Kartu King' Fic ini. =) Arigatou… ^^

**#**

**Author Note:**

**Oke, tak perlu diperjelas mengenai kesalahan Zuki, karena Zuki tahu kesalahan itu adalah membuat reader penasaran dan mengupdate Fic ini dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. TAT**

**Gomen ne, tiba-tiba feel SasuNaru saya hilang gara-gara kurang perencanaan pada chap sebelumnya. Setelah feel terkumpul kembali, Zuki hanya menuangkan segala ide yang ada di kepala Zuki. Entah itu nyambung atau tidak, sumpah, makin rumit saja ini Fic. ;w;**

**Kalau masih ada yang bingung ama flashbacknya, itu lanjutan flashback yang kemarin, dimana Sasu kecil berhasil membawa Naru kecil ke atas tebing terus dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah ditemukan. Terus tentang omakenya , tentu saja yang dibela Sasu itu Naru. Jadi setelah Sasu dapet informasi tangan Naruto patah gara-gara tawuran antar geng kota sebelah, Sasu langsung nyari orang yang matahin tangan Naru dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. :D  
**

**O ya, mengenai TVXQ, emang bener ya kalau Yunho sempet dikira pacarnya Heechul SuJu waktu masih kecil? T.T **

**Benar-benar membuat galau dan syok secara bersamaan menemukan Heechul juga namja cantik. Aish. =w=" Apalagi waktu di EHB SuJu, yang jadi bintang utamanya kan TVXQ, ada yang sadar gak kalau Yunho ama Heechul berusaha saling deket? :|**

**Terus kata Nee-chan Zuki yang juga Cessieast, Hyun Joong SS501 itu biseks, terus ngincer Jaejoong. Sumpah, galau Zuki pas tahu kalau Hyun Joong katanya nyusul Jaejoong di Kanada. Benar tidak semua informasi itu? Huaaaa! T^T  
**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	17. Rasa VS Memori

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, ****Flashback, ****Semi Out of Character, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Err... Sepertinya ada yang harus Zuki ralat,  
**

**Memang kalimat "Don't Like, Don't Read" mudah dimengerti 'arti'nya,**

**Namun sayang, sepertinya susah sekali untuk mem'praktek'annya. ._.**

**Tentu saja dikhususkan untuk si pembuat JunkFict yang telah menghina SasuNaru/NaruSasu dan segala entrek-entreknya.**

**Dasar ababil.**

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Err… Entah mengapa, a-aku… merasa kita seperti sedang bulan madu." **:::**

* * *

Itachi menatap prihatin pada sosok adiknya yang tak ada henti-hentinya menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar semenjak Naruto divonis amnesia total. Ia tahu kalau adiknya itu sangat terluka mendengar orang yang ia sayangi dan terpenting di hidupnya malah melupakan dirinya, kenangan di antara mereka yang mampu menopang hidup Sasuke untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dengan setitik harapan.

Peduli, pelan-pelan Itachi mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya sembari memeluk kedua lutut. Ia sangat yakin jika di balik wajah Sasuke yang terbenam di antara dua lututnya tersebut banyak sekali air yang mengalir dan membasahi yang berada di bawahnya, terbukti dengan sesegukan yang terdengar dari sana.

Memang terkesan bukan Uchiha, tapi lupakan apa nama Uchiha itu, orang yang bersedih tak perlu nama untuk menjadi tameng, toh, malah tak membantunya malah menjatuhkan.

"Pergi," kata Sasuke yang ternyata menyadari keberadaan Itachi.

Itachi tak menanggapi, bahkan malah memberanikan diri untuk terduduk di samping Sasuke.

"Gara-gara a-aku, Naruto t-terluka…"

"Sasuke, semua ini bukan salahmu," ucap Itachi bertujuan menenangkan sang adik yang galau.

"Semua ini karenaku. Andai saja… a-andai saja waktu bisa diputar k-kembali, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengambil peta itu."

"Dengar, Ototou, sudah kubilang ini bukan sal…"

"Kenapa aku harus seceroboh itu…?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sekarang, Naruto…"

"SUDAH KUBILANG! INI BUKAN SALAHMU! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENDUGA KALAU TERJADI SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Itachi tanpa sadar saking kesalnya pada tindakkan adiknya yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam.

Itachi menghela napas, sedikit banyak merasa bersalah lantaran baru saja membentak Sasuke yang sedang drop.

"Sasu…"

"APANYA YANG BUKAN SALAHKU? NARUTO BERSAMAKU WAKTU ITU! AKU TAK BISA MELINDUNGINYA! AKU BODOH! AKU TAK BISA MELINDUNGINYA! ARGH!" seru Sasuke sembari mencengkram kepala ravennya frustasi.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Itachi hanyalah memeluk adiknya yang begitu rapuh itu. Lambat laun ia pun sadar, sedingin-dinginnya Uchiha yang mengalir pada darah Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke tetap masih anak-anak, dan sebagai kakak yang baik, Itachi hanya bisa mendampinginya.

* * *

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 17**** (****Rasa**** VS ****Memori****)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Neji langsung menghentikan langkah ketika suara motor yang begitu khas terdengar di telinganya. Menelusuri pandang ke jalan raya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis kala mendapati motornyalah yang kini sedang menyamai langkahnya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin motor bisa berjalan sendiri, pastinya ada seseorang yang mengendarainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara?

Pemuda Hyuuga berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya melihat motor yang dikendarai Gaara berhenti dan menghalangi jalannya. Menenangkan pikiran dan hati, Neji pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Neji.

Dari balik helm yang dipakai, _sea green_ Gaara menatap sosok Neji datar.

"Sayangnya… iya. Kau tahu arti kalimat jika datang bersama pulang bersama? Sialnya aku menganut kalimat ini. Cih," kata Gaara mengambang.

Lantas Neji mengerutkan kening karena tak begitu mengerti bahasa tingkat tinggi milik Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara memutar kedua mata bosan, "Naik atau tinggal?" katanya seraya melirik jok di belakangnya.

Sekalipun menggunakan bahasa tingkat tinggi lagi, namun nampaknya kali ini Neji harus bersyukur karena dirinya dianugrahi otak jenius. Jadi, tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuknya mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara. Segeralah Neji mendudukkan diri di jok di belakang Gaara, sedikit iseng sekaligus gemas sengaja meletakkan kedua tangan melingkari pinggang pemuda _maroon_.

"Tanganmu!" seru Gaara terkejut menemukan dirinya dipeluk Neji dari belakang.

Niatnya mau berbelas kasih malah yang diperlakukan seperti itu berani menyentuhnya.

"Dingin…"

Gaara menghempas napas, memang malam menjelang pagi kali ini begitu menusuk kulit, apalagi lembaran kain yang melapisi tubuh Neji bisa dibilang lumayan tipis.

"Kali ini kumaafkan," ucap Gaara.

Kemudian suara motor pun terdengar, sukses membelah hening tenangnya keadaan.

* * *

Naruto menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke ketika merasakan sinar mentari menyelinap nakal dari balik tirai jendela yang tidak ditutup sepenuhnya. _Sapphire_ yang tersembunyi pun menunjukkan keindahannya, menatap berkeliling senti demii senti keadaan di sekitarnya, dan segera terhenti kala arah pandangnya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damai. Polos, seperti anak kecil saja.

DEG!

Naruto langsung mencengkram kepalanya ketika merasa ada yang tidak beres di sana.

* * *

"_Cacu kalau lagi tidur sepelti anak kecil benelan. Polos, lucu. Hihihi."_

* * *

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya demi mengusir pemikiran yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya itu. Sejenak, ia kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat teduh. Tak terasa tanganya kini sudah mengelus lembut wajah Sasuke yang seperti porselen tersebut, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu. Benar-benar, sungguh berbeda dengan _image_ Uchiha yang Sasuke umbar selama ini.

"Hn…"

Naruto hanya menghela napas mendapati dirinya semakin dipeluk erat oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Jujur saja, Naruto bingung sekali. Begitu berartikah arti dirinya bagi Sasuke sampai segitunya Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya? Ini aneh, mengapa pula Naruto tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya semenjak SMP? Sudah dari dulu Naruto merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya, namun ia terus mengabaikan prasangka itu. Terlebih lagi saat ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, jauh di dalam diri Naruto terbuncah suatu rasa yang tak tahu apa, dan dengan ketidaktahuan itu Naruto sengaja atau tidak sengaja mempersalahkan artinya.

"Hn… berhentilah bertampang seperti itu, kau semakin terlihat bodoh, _Usuratonkachi_," bisik Sasuke yang ternyata sudah terbangun saat Naruto tengah melamun tadi.

Naruto mendengus, namun tak sempat menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke lantaran telah tergenggam oleh tangan pucat sang Uchiha.

"_Morning, Dobe_," Sasuke mengecup tangan _tan_ itu perlahan, penuh perasaan.

Naruto tersenyum, "_Morning too, Teme_."

"Hn, _oyasumi_…" kata Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk Naruto kembali.

Naruto cengo.

"_Teme no Baka_!" bentak Naruto menjitak kepala _raven_ Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke refleks terbangun mendapati jitakan sayang dari yang tersayang, "Apa masalahmu, _Dobe_? Aku masih mengantuk."

Naruto memutar kedua mata, "Ayolah _Teme_! Ini sudah hampir siang, cepat bangun dan mandi!"

Sasuke menggeleng masih tetap memeluk Naruto, "Asal kau yang memandikan, aku mau…"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "S-sudahlah. Aku m-mau bangun. Terserah k-kau saja…"

Ketika Naruto hendak bangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya kembali terbaring karena ternyata ditindih Sasuke. Sasuke melukis seulas senyum sebelum mendaratkan bibir di bibir Naruto, sedikit melumatnya mesra dan melepasnya. Naruto ternganga, mengharuskaan Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"_Morning kiss_."

Usai mengucapkan, Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang jantungnya berdegup kencang.

* * *

"Hey kau, seminggu lagi perlombaan renang itu akan dilaksanakan. Kau tahu? Semua ini mulai menyebalkan. Gaara dan temanmu Neji sungguh menyebalkan, Naruto dan Ketua Sharingan brengsek itu lebih menyebalkan, dan kau sangat menyebalkan!" oceh Kiba yang sedang galau.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dari hari-hari lalu Kiba kesulitan menghubungi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Belakangan diketahui, Gaara mempunyai masalah khusus dengan Neji, sedangkan Naruto memiliki masalah intens dengan Sasuke. _Well_, jangan salahkan diirinya jika kini Kiba sering berdekatan dengan Shikamaru sang raja "_mendokusei_", silahkan menyalahkan takdir.

Nara Shikamaru, sang korban, hanya bisa mengumandangkan kata legendarisnya alias "_mendokusei_" dengan wajah yang terlihat malas. Jujur saja, tak hanya Kiba yang sedang galau gara-gara ulah empat orang yang sama-sama menyebalkannya di mata Kiba itu, bahkan dimata Shikamaru mereka berempat jauh lebih menyebalkan dari serentetan kata-kata menyebalkan yang pernah diucapkan Kiba.

Yah, mau tahu alasan kegalauan mereka? Gara-gara mereka berempat, urusan Sharingan dan Kyuubi terbengkalai, kalau pun terlaksana, pasti yang mengurusi Shikamaru dan Kiba. Oh uh oh, bahkan dari pihak Sharingan yang sedang memata-matai Kyuubi pun jadi tidak jelas keberadaannya lantaran orang yang seenak jidat menyuruh sang mata-mata—tersangka terkait dan dugaan paling terkuat; Sasuke, mengabaikannya. Jadi, sang mata-mata tidak salah kalau dirinya juga mengabaikan tugas dalam kasus ini.

Selain alasan di atas, yang paling tak bisa dimengerti Shikamaru dan Kiba, status Sharingan dan Kyuubi sama sekali tidak jelas. Apakah mereka masih musuh? Tapi nampaknya bukti tidak merujuk pada kata musuh, dalam kenyataannya? Anggota Sharingan maupun anggota Kyuubi nampak berteman diam-diam. Benci jadi cinta? Benar-benar lebih parah dari drama pasaran.

O ya, masalah lain, tiga perangkat anggota terpenting geng Taka; Sai, Shino, dan Matsuri, masih tetap mengusik mereka—entah mengapa Shikamaru dan Kiba benar-benar merasa pergerakkan mereka tak bisa lepas dari pengamatan salah satu anggota geng taka tersebut. Jangan tanyakan lagi, tentu saja mereka merasa risih. Sebenarnya apa alasan geng Taka berada di area dekat-dekat Sharingan dan Kyuubi? Ingin dilumat habis-habisan oleh kedua geng?

Minggu siang di sebuah ruangan _Internet Caffe_, jujur, bahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba sama-sama tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka sampai di tempat seperti ini. Oke, mereka galau, mereka _stress_, dan alibi yang lebih tepat, mereka risih karena tahu bila kemana pun mereka pergi bersama mau pun tidak, selalu diikuti salah satu atau dua geng Taka. Setidaknya di sini, mereka bisa lebih merasa aman setelah Kiba dengan sangarnya mengancam pada petugas yang menangani urusan CCTV, tentu saja meminta dimatikan atau lebih memilih dibakar hidup-hidup si kamera tak berdosa, dengan tujuan agar mereka bisa lepas dari intaian Taka.

Dan kini, Shikamaru berusaha tidak terbuai dalam alam mimpi agar Kiba yang berada di sampingnya tidak memiliki _mood_ yang lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menguap? Kau membuatku malas, rusa!" semprot Kiba emosi.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola mata malas, "Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Kau membuatku pusing, _my little dog_."

"Kau, rusa, pemalas, tukang tidur, menyebalkan!"

"Ck, _mendokusei_. Diamlah atau aku akan…" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghentikan perkataannya.

Kiba mendengus kesal, "Akan apa? Menciumku? Dalam mimpimu!"

Shikamaru refleks menyeringai, "Itu perintah atau sukarela?"

Mata Kiba yang awalnya terpaku pada layar monitor di hadapannya pun menoleh malas pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya.

"Menurutmu? Sumpah, berbicara denganmu sangat menyebalkan!"

Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan diomeli Kiba langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kiba, membuat Kiba yang kurang persiapan refleks menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Shikamaru untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda nanas. Namun sayang sekali, walau tubuh mereka tak terlalu dekat, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Ssstt…" desis Shikamaru, mengharuskan Kiba memejamkan mata.

Shikamaru semakin memperlebar seringainya melihat wajah Kiba yang terliputi berbagai ekspresi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Berani bertindak, lidahnya pun terjulur sampai menyentuh bibir Kiba hingga yang bersangkutan tersentak dan membuka matanya. Setelahnya, Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat seringai setan Shikamaru.

"Inuzuka…" Shikamaru mengarahkan lidahnya di leher bagian kanan pemuda cokelat, "…Kiba."

"Nn…!" desah Kiba saat Shikamaru menjilat lehernya.

"Kau membuatku…" Kiba mengeratkan cengkramannya di dada Shikamaru, "…mengantuk."

"He?" tanya Kiba bertanda tanya, "Shikamaru?"

"Zzzz…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MATI KAU! NANAS SIALAN!"

* * *

Sesosok pemuda tanggung nampak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Bandara Internasional Konoha sembari menyeret dua koper di kedua tangannya. Pemuda berambut oranye yang sebagian tertutupi oleh topi kotak-kotak berwarna merah menyala pun membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"_I'm coming, my little Kyuubi."_

* * *

"Ini bencana," desah Itachi setelah membuka amplop berisi surat panggilan dari kepolisian di Minggu pagi yang seharusnya berlangsung damai.

Sebenarnya bukan Itachi yang bermasalah, melainkan sang adik tercinta alias Uchiha Sasuke dengan tuduhan membuat resah masyarakat yang mengunjungi sebuah Mall terkemuka di Konoha. Akan tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Itachi kakak Sasuke, sebab kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk memenuhi panggilan dari polisi tersebut. O ya, Itachi masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyuruh adik terkecilnya; Sora, menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke di kantor polisi.

Dengan alasan inilah, Itachi meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan bergegas menuju garasi.

"Mau pergi kemana, Aniki?" tanya Sora saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Itachi dekat garasi.

Itachi menghela napas, "Ada urusan penting. Kau di rumah saja ya, _Child_?" katanya sembari mengelus rambut Sora.

"Huh," Sora menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Biar kutebak, Sasuke-_nii-chan_, masalah, kantor polisi. Benar?"

Itachi menatap Sora sejenak, 'Dia lebih pintar dari yang kuduga,' kemudian berkata, "Tepat. Jaga rumah baik-baik, _Child_."

"Hn."

"Kapan kau tak akan membuat ulah, _my little baka otouto? You make me annoyed!_" desah Itachi lelah.

Ya, selama ini Itachi cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sudah terlewat batas tersebut. Benar-benar adik yang menyusahkan. Untung saja yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke hanya ada satu di dunia. Bahkan kemungkinan bila ada Uchiha Sasuke yang lain pun Itachi langsung angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

Jalan tol di kota Konoha memang tak sepadat biasanya, namun tetap saja membuat Itachi merasa gerah dengan suasana sekitar. Terlebih lagi matahari yang bersinar terlewat batas, membuatnya tak bisa membayangkan akan menjadi apa seusai menyelesaikan urusan di kantor polisi dan keluar dari sana setelahnya.

'Mungkin membeli minuman bisa membuat kepalaku menjadi _fresh_,' batin Itachi sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya di area mini market di pinggir jalan.

Baru saja Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang dengan tidak elitnya menabrak pintu bercat mengkilap tersebut hingga sang tersangka terjungkal kebelakang, otomatis pintu yang sempat dibuka pun kembali tertutup dengan keras. Naasnya, wajah Itachi sukses mencium kaca pintu mobil gara-gara itu. Jangan tanya, tentu saja sakit.

Emosi, Itachi mendorong pintu mobilnya, mana ia tahu kalau akibat ulahnya kembalilah terdengar suara orang nyusruk ke tanah. Dugaan kejadian, pasti orang tadi berusaha bangun, tapi gerakannya sudah didahului empunya mobil. Bersikap stoik, Itachi pun dengan gerakan angkuh langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dengan gebrakan lumayan keras, kemudian melempar pandang pada orang yang dari tadi betah mengomel-omel. Semakin merusak _mood_-nya saja.

"Bisa jaga matamu, Tuan?" tanya Itachi sarkastik.

Orang yang terjungkal tadi pun refleks berdiri seusai berhenti mengoceh tentang nasib sialnya. Nampak terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sangat marah walaupun mengenakan kaca mata hitam besar di sana.

"Kau yang jaga matamu, brengsek! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ada diriku saat kau membuka pintu sialmu itu?" bentak orang itu mencak-mencak tanpa menatap Itachi.

Itachi terkesiap, 'Suara ini…"

"Kenapa diam saja, brengsek? Apa kau tu—k-kau…?" Dari balik kaca mata hitamnya, orang itu membelalakkan mata setelah dirinya menatap Itachi, "…Amaterasu?"

Itachi menyeringai kecil ketika dugaan yang mengendap di hatinya dimenangkan oleh kebenaran. Ternyata memang ia mengenal orang ini. Bahkan sampai suaranya pun sangat ia ketahui nada-nadanya.

"Hn? Lama tak bersua ya…" Itachi mendekat pada orang itu sampai hanya tiga senti jarak di antara mereka, tak ketinggalan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pemuda di depannya yang masih membatu, "…Kitsune."

* * *

Sehabis membersihkan diri, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke di dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dikejutkan dengan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berkutat serius dengan makanan yang dimasaknya. Niat iseng pun muncul di kepala Naruto, sedikit terkikik geli, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, ketika hampir sampai, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Akan tetapi, niatnya memeluk dari belakang, yang didapat Naruto malah diri Sasuke yang membalikkan tubuh dan balas memeluknya. Seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah mendapati kejadian memalukan ini.

"Hn? Wajahmu merah, _Dobe,_" kata Sasuke sembari menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Naruto yang sehabis mandi.

"_T-Teme_! Lepas!" pinta Naruto seraya menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah.

Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahu sebelum melepas pelukannya. Tapi, belum sempat Naruto menarik napas lega, ia dikejutkan dengan dirinya yang lagi-lagi dipeluk oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn, ini baru posisi yang benar. Kau yang memasak sekarang," ucap Sasuke mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto agar lebih dekat dengan masakan yang dibuat tadi.

Naruto mendengus, lalu tanpa pilihan lain ia mengaduk-aduk sup tomat dengan status belum kelar yang dibuat Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang menyukai _moment_ ini pun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, mengharuskan wajah Naruto lebih bersemu dan merasa nyaman dalam pelukan tersebut.

* * *

"_Naru-chan lagi apa?"_

"_Eh, Cacu, Nalu lagi belajal macak nih."_

"_Oh, buat apa?"_

"_Kalau besal nanti, Nalu mau macak buat Cacu."_

"_Memangnya Naru mau masak apa?"_

"_Cup tomat. Cacu suka tomat kan?"_

* * *

Trang!

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menjatuhkan sendok sup yang ada di tangannya hingga jatuh ke lantai, mengharuskan Sasuke yang terbuai dengan kehangatan Naruto tersentak dari buaiannya. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga kini mereka berhadapan, rasa panik menghampiri kala mendapati Naruto mencengkram kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk sekadar mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya, sekaligus menjadi alternatif tanda bagi dirinya dia tidak apa-apa.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, t-tadi hanya terkejut karena terlalu bersemangat mengaduk sampai kuah supnya mengenai tanganku," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, _Dobe_, kau membuatku cemas…"…dan takut.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke, dihirupnya aroma _mint_ dari diri Sasuke yang membuatnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di meja makan, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak Teme, biar aku yang mema…"

"Dan membiarkanmu terluka? Lupakan _Dobe_."

Naruto mengela napas mendapati sifat _over protektif_ Sasuke yang kambuh.

"_Teme_! Sudah kubilang aku saja!" omel Naruto seraya merampas sendok sup dan masakan mereka, "Lagipula, kata hatiku berkata sepertinya aku ingin memasak untukmu."

Sasuke terpaku, entah mengapa perkataan Naruto itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecil antara dirinya dan Naruto dalam peristiwa Naruto yang sedang belajar memasak.

Naruto tersentak mendapati lagi-lagi dirinya dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"_Teme_…"

"Biarkan seperti ini…"

Naruto hanya terdiam seraya melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

'Sampai kapan kau akan hilang ingatan, Naruto? Kau membuatku sangat tersiksa dengan memori kita yang kau lupakan…'

* * *

Orang yang tadi sempat dipanggil Kitsune oleh Itachi pun kini nampak menikmati secangkir _cappucino_-nya dengan teduh, mengabaikan Itachi yang berulang kali menghela napas sembari memandang tak napsu pada secangkir _moccacino_ di hadapannya.

Usai pertemuan tidak elit yang mereka alami, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk singgah ke _caffe_ terdekat, dan di sinilah, percakapan kecil pun terjadi.

"Jadi," Kitsune membuka pembicaraan, "anak ayam itu membuat masalah?"

Itachi mendelik, "Dia punya nama, 'tsune, namanya Sasuke."

Kini giliran Kitsune yang mendelik sangar pada Itachi, "Jangan memanggilku dengan penname itu, Amaterasu-san, atau bisa kupanggil, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Cih."

Hening.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Apa?" Kitsune melirik Itachi dengan tatapan ulangi-perkataanmu.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Konoha? Bosan di Seoul?" ucap Itachi bernada sindir.

Kitsune mendengus.

"_Little_ Kyuubi, semenjak dia lulus SD, aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Aku curiga ada apa-apa yang tidak kuketahui."

DEG!

Muka Itachi memucat mendengar penuturan Kitsune.

'Bencana lebih besar, sepertinya Kitsune tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto,' batin Itachi.

"Amaterasu?"

'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Sasuke setelah Kitsune tahu semuanya.'

"Brengsek?"

'Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke _down_ lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'

"ITACHI BRENGSEK! KAU DENGAN AKU TIDAK?" seru Kitsune emosi.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Hn."

"Che, kau tak berubah. Masih brengsek seperti dulu!"

'Ini jalan yang terbaik.'

Itachi menatap Kyuubi lekat.

"Kitsune…"

Kitsune yang tadi melempar pandang ke jalanan pun refleks menatap Itachi.

"Ap…"

BRUGH!

Tiba-tiba Kitsune terjatuh lantaran kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak membuang-buang waktu, Itachi menggotong tubuh Kitsune setelah meletakkan berlembar uang di meja dari _caffe_ tersebut. Sebelum keluar dari sana, Itachi meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau, tangani masalah Sasuke di polisi. Aku ada urusan."

Setelahnya, Itachi melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya, kemudian memasukkan Kitsune.

'Maafkan aku, Kyuubi. Ini demi Sasuke.'

* * *

"_Temee~_! Berhenti memelukku! Kau membuatku gerah!"

Terduduk di sofa berhadapkan televise, dengan cueknya Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan sang _Dobe_, malahan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto bohong kalau dirinya merasa gerah, dalam nyatanya, ia merasa salah tingkah diperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini. Dimana-mana ia berada, pasti Sasuke pun ada, tak ketinggalan juga memeluknya sebagai bonus. Oke, kecuali kamar mandi, bahkan itu setelah Naruto melempari semua barang di sana untuk mengusir Sasuke yang ngotot masuk dengan alasan,

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana? Diam dan menurut saja, _Dobe_!"

Naruto merasa perhatian Sasuke terhadapnya sudah keterlaluan.

"_Dobe_?"

"Hn?"

"Itu _trademark_-ku, _Usuratonkachi_."

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn," ucap Naruto sengaja memperpanjang nada pada _trademark_ Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto nyengir setelahnya. Berniat balas dendam, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya.

"_Teemmmeeeeeeeee_~!" Apa-apaan kau?" renggek Naruto meronta di pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tubuh Naruto meronta-ronta tidak serius di pangkuannya. Kemudian, tangan kanannya pun meraih tangan kiri Naruto, menyematkan jarinya pada jari Naruto.

"Sas…"

"Diamlah sebentar, Naruto."

Deg!

_Sapphire_ Naruto melebar.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"Kau… bisa merasakannya kan?" lirih Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, "Denyut jantungku di telapak tangan kita."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"_Usuratonkachi_. Itu bukan denyut jantungmu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi, "Tapi itu… suara denyut jantung kita… yang bersatu."

Wajah Naruto benar-benar merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu tersenyum tipis. Iseng, ia menggigit pipi karamel Naruto lalu mengecupnya.

"_Teme_!" bentak Naruto semakin salah tingkah kala merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari detak jantung Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat hening menerpa mereka.

"_Teme_?"

"Hn?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis sebelum melirik wajah Naruto.

"Err… Entah mengapa, a-aku… merasa kita seperti sedang bulan madu," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Mau tak mau perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sasuke merona. Namun tak lama detik berlalu, Sasuke memasang seringainya saat sebuah ide melintas di kepala.

"Dobe?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau…" Secara serentak, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sembari membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya, "…kita buat, bulan madu kita lebih sempurna?"

"Eh?"

Naruto yang belum mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya terbengong-bengong. Akan tetapi, raut wajah tersebut langsung berubah horor ketika Naruto sadar Sasuke akan membaanya ke… kamar.

"GYAAA! TURUNKAN AKU, _TEME NO BAKA! PERVERT_!"

#

#

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

* * *

**Bonus balas review yang tidak login: ^^**

**Meg Chan:** Aa, ini udah update. Maaf kelamaan ya, aduh, sampai review dua kali pula. ^^' Arigatou~ ^^

**riri chan:** O ya? O.o Sekedar info, Heechul ternyata ndak suka tipe cowo kaya Yunho. :D #narihulahula Haah, liat kan sekarang? Penampilan JJ jadi cowok gitu. ._. Arigatou~ ^^

**Rosanaru:** Iya, Naru kehilangan total ingatannya. T.T Makanya Sasu jadi drop dan merasa bersalah, terlebih lagi sebelum peristiwa itu, hubungan SasuNaru ndak baik. #mewek Matsuri? Dia memang mencurigakan. ._. #plak Arigatou~ ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Janggal apanya Vi? O.o Iya, di sini Zuki nyoba membuat chemistry antara SasuNaru lebih kuat, ndak kaya di chap sebelumnya yang rada mesum. Ah, anggap saja fanservis. :p #plak Arigatou~ ^^

**SasuNaru4ever:** Baru dua bulan kok. ._. #plak Benarkah? Yes! XD Arigatou~ ^^

**Mura:** Beneran? O.o Nah, di sini udah Zuki kasih NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba, tapi tetep dominan Sasunaru. :D Arigatou~ ^^

**maho:** He? ==" Iya ini Fict Sho-Ai. :D Arigatou~ ^^

**Yashina Uzumaki:** Maap, Zuki update-nya malah setelah puasa. T.T #plak A-ara? Zuki emang suka ngebuat Sasu cinta mati ma Naru. XD Arigatou~ ^^

**Kikkai Mitsuhaki:** Di sini udah ada ShikaKiba nih. XD Arigatou~ ^^

**Sasunaru's lover malas login:** P-penghianatan a-apa? OwO" A-ara, begitu kah? B-berarti Zuki cukup bisa membuat chemistry antara SasuNaru dong? :D #hug Arigatou~ ^^

**#**

**Author Note:**

**First,**

**HAPPY FID! XD**

**Second,**

**I'm so sorry, karena meng-update nih Fict dalam jangka waktu dua bulan sekali. ._. #orz**

**Third,**

**Zuki belakangan ini sering terserang penyakit pusing, entah mengapa. =="**

**Jadi ndak mood buat ngetik. DX**

**O ya, maap kalau masih ada typo.**

**If you don't mind, bantu Zuki untuk mengkoreksinya ya? :D**

**Nanti Zuki betulkan letak kesalahannya. ^^  
**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	18. History VS Mystery

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, Boys Love, Flashback, Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**::: **"Aku tidak tahu apa kalian akan mempercayai perkataanku atau tidak. Yang pasti, tujuan pertama Sasuke menciptakan Sharingan adalah untuk..." / "Ka-kau... bercanda...?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Itachi menatap kosong pada sosok Kitsune yang kini terbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Sungguhpun Itachi tak pernah memperhitungkan kehadiran Kitsune dalam rencananya kali ini. Padahal Itachi yakin, segala sesuatunya telah ia pikirkan secara matang demi kebaikan adiknya. Akan tetapi, ternyata takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

Kitsune, atau bisa kita sebut Namikaze Kurama, kakak kedua Naruto yang telah lama tinggal Seoul, ialah seseorang yang sangat protektif pada Naruto karena saking sayangnya pada Namikaze bungsu tersebut.

Dulu, Itachi bersyukur ketika Minato mengambil langkah cepat dengan memberi perintah mutlak pada Kurama untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul dengan alasan sekolah sekaligus memantau cabang perusahaan di sana. Diam-diam Itachi mengetahui tujuan Minato itu, apalagi kalau bukan demi melindungi Sasuke dari amukan Kurama yang notabene-nya terkenal nekat itu? Sungguh Itachi sangat berterima kasih pada sang Kepala Namikaze.

Namun tampaknya kali ini Itachi harus turun tangan sendiri dalam menghadapi tindakan Kurama yang tiba-tiba. Agar peristiwa buruk yang dulu menimpa Sasuke tidak terulang kembali.

Tok! Tok!

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan, Itachi pun melangkahkan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia raih kenop pintu dan menariknya.

Di sana, Itachi menemukan sosok salah satu pelayan di rumahnya membungkukkan tubuh ke arahnya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Tuan. Ada tiga orang yang menunggu anda di ruang tamu," kata sang pelayan sopan.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan. Usai mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda memperbolehkan sang pelayan pergi, Itachi pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Itachi langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia ketika menemukan tiga tamu yang dimaksud oleh pelayannya tampak sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Satu-satunya gadis yang berada di sana pun menatap Itachi sebelum menjawab, "Ini memang bukan tugasku untuk memantau Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi aku punya berita bagus." Matsuri memainkan helai rambutnya.

"Tak usah banyak basa-basi, cepat katakan," balas Itachi.

"Sepertinya Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu. Saat "permainan" antara Sharingan vs Kyuubi dilaksanakan, kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke hadir di tempat itu secara bersamaan. Aku juga bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat Naruto terluka. Seperti... ketakutan? Khawatir? Syok? Semacam itulah. Semuanya campur aduk."

Itachi terdiam.

"Sampai saat ini, Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang menjurus ke 'itu'. Mereka hanya mengurus masalah Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi, juga masalah hubungan mereka. Sepertinya dugaanmu selama ini sia-sia Itachi, Kiba sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakai Sasuke. Walau Kiba memang termasuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto, kulihat dia bukan orang yang bertipe balas dendam. Tapi, tindakanmu 'menggunakan' Shikamaru sebagai 'tameng' Kiba kuakui ide yang tepat. Dan sekarang, mungkin ada baiknya kau lepaskan Kiba, biar Shikamaru yang mengendalikannya sendiri," jelas Shino.

"Begitupula dengan Gaara, kulihat dia juga tak ada niat balas dendam. Mungkin karena otak dan perasaannya terfokus pada Neji," cecar Matsuri.

"Perselisihan antara Geng Sharingan dan Geng Kyuubi yang sengaja kau buat tampaknya bukan ide yang bagus. Dampak negatif yang kulihat, anggota Geng Sharingan bergerak sendiri karena lepas dari pengawasan tiga perangkat terpenting Geng mereka, sedangkan dari Geng Kyuubi, mereka masih menghormati Naruto sebagai Ketua Geng. Apa tindakanmu?" kata Sai.

Itachi tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk memijat keningnya; pusing.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang apakah pemikirannya tepat, akhirnya Itachi menghela nafas sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membongkar sedikit rahasianya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kalian akan mempercayai perkataanku atau tidak. Yang pasti, tujuan pertama Sasuke menciptakan Sharingan adalah untuk..."

~o#2310#o~

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 17 (History VS Mystery)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

~o#2310#o~

Itachi menghentikan perkataannya, mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutnya sebuah pengakuan, "...melindungi Naruto."

"Ka-kau... bercanda...?" tanya Matsuri, mewakili keterkejutan dua temannya.

Itachi menatap Matsuri datar, "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk percaya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Sharingan dan Kyuubi itu terkenal musuh bebuyutan?" tanya Shino.

"Itu hanya kedok yang dibuat Sasuke agar tujuan utamanya tak terlihat. Lagipula, Geng Sharingan di bawah naungan Sasuke selalu memperketat penambahan anggota baru. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk Sharingan, khususnya bagi orang yang ingin melindungi seseorang di bawah naungan Kyuubi. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi, Naruto itu tipe anak yang suka memiliki banyak teman, terkadang kepolosannya dimanfaatkan. Itulah yang mendorong Sasuke mendirikan Sharingan."

"Bagaimana bisa kami mempercayaimu jikalau kenyataannya saja Sharingan dan Kyuubi bila berselisih selalu memakan korban?"

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar korban perselisihan Sharingan vs Kyuubi luka parah? Terbunuh? Hilang? "

Matsuri, Shino dan Sai saling berpandangan. Dalam pemikiran mereka, mereka setuju untuk berpendapat "tidak".

"Walaupun terkenal musuh bebuyutan, Sharingan dan Kyuubi memiliki aturan tersendiri dalam berselisih. Sasuke yang memang berniat dari awal menciptakan Sharingan untuk melindungi Kyuubi, dan Naruto yang memang termasuk orang penyayang dan tidak tegaan melukai seseorang, akhirnya membuat perjanjian-perjanjian dalam berselisih. Tentu saja Kyuubi tidak mengetahui alasan Sharingan itu karena Sasuke pintar menyembunyikannya."

"Lalu... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu meminta kami menyelidiki mereka?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tindakan-tindakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Entah benar atau salah itu, yang pasti aku tidak mau Sasuke down lagi seperti dulu." Itachi menerawang jauh, "Kalau mendengarkan laporan-laporan kalian selama ini, sepertinya Sasuke sudah lelah bermain kucing-kucingan. Buktinya, belakangan ini Sasuke mulai berani menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan sudah dalam tahap hubungan spesial."

"Jadi kau merestui hubungan mereka?"

"Kalau itu demi kebahagiaan Sasuke, aku jawab... 'ya'," jawab Itachi mantab.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya; tanda tak percaya sekaligus tidak memahami keadaan rumit ini.

"Hah... entah aku harus menyesal atau beruntung menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Pemikiran yang terlalu rumit," desah Sai.

"Kalau begitu, tugas kami selesai kan?" tanya Matsuri.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya, imbalannya akan kutransfer ke rekening kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

'Tinggal si Kyuubi no Kitsune senior...'

***

'Che! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!'

Kurama yang masih tiduran di ranjang Itachi pun berusaha memutus sambungan _earphone_ dengan alat penyadap yang ia selipkan di baju Itachi.

Bodoh jika menganggap Kurama akan benar-benar pingsan hanya dengan serangan seringan itu dari Itachi. Itu hanya akal-akalan Kurama saja untuk menjalankan rencananya yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa selama di Seoul. Jujur Kurama tidak menyangka akan mendapat informasi sebanyak ini di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Apalagi itu mengenai adik bungsunya, orang yang paling ia sayangi.

'Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan alasan Chichi menyingkirkanku ke Seoul? Rahasia apa lagi yang masih tersembunyi?'

Kurama bangkit dari ranjang Itachi, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela dengan niat kabur dari kediaman Uchiha, meninggalkan koper miliknya yang berisi batu-batu dan kayu di kamar Itachi tersebut.

'Tunggu aku sebentar, _little_ 'tsune...'

***

Senin pagi, Naruto berserta dua sahabatnya tampak berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Entah mengapa, seminggu ini pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk meniadakan kegiatan pembelajaran. Mungkin disebabkan oleh lomba-lomba yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Jadi siswa-siswi dibebaskan, namun tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Di tikungan koridor, Naruto yang berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada yang lain pun dikejutkan dengan setumpuk buku tinggi yang sukses menabrak dirinya hingga ia jatuh terjengkang, sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara yang ada di belakang Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikan semua itu walau mereka juga terkejut.

"Aa, itaiiiiii~!" keluh Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sempat membentur kerasnya lantai.

"A-ah, gomenasai Se-senpai!" kata seorang gadis sembari berusaha memunguti buku-buku dan laporan yang ia bawa tadi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Osh! Daijobu yo," ucapnya kemudian menatap gadis tersebut, "Eh? Hinata? Kau ganti style rambut?" lanjut Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya pada gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

Kiba bergubrak ria sedangkan Gaara menepuk keningnya.

"Baka Naruto! Dia itu Hyuuga Hanabi! Adik kandung Hinata!" ucap Kiba sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto.

"Itai Kiba! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Hinata punya adik!" kilah Naruto agar terbebas dari serangan Kiba.

Gantian Gaara yang menggetok kepala pirang Naruto, "Ketahuan, kau tidak membaca laporan bulanan yang kukirim lewat e-mail kan? Di sana juga kulampirkan data anggota baru."

"Hehe," Naruto cengengesan, tanda bahwa perkiraan Gaara benar adanya.

'Dasar,' batin Gaara seraya menghela nafas..

"Perkenalkan, dia Hyuuga Hanabi, anggota baru Geng Kyuubi. Wajar kalau kau mengira dia Hinata, karena dia adik kandungnya," jelas Kiba.

"Sepupu Neji dong?" kata Naruto sambil melirik Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa dilirik pun mengabaikannya, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yosh! Salam kenal Hanabi-san!" kata Naruto sembari menatap Hanabi, "Err, wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?"

"Hanya sakit sedikit, Senpai," balas Hanabi sambil memijat keningnya; pusing dan panas.

"Kalau begitu...,"

Grab!

"E-eh? Senpai? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bruk!

"Oi Naruto! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Naruto hanya nyengir. Ia bersorak dalam hati ketika berhasil melaksanakan rencananya, yaitu mengangkat Hanabi dan memberikannya ke dalam gendongan Kiba. Diam-diam Gaara tertawa dalam hati ketika mengerti maksud Naruto tersebut, sedangkan Kiba hanya menggerutu melihat sebuah lengkungan tipis terlukis di bibir Gaara; tanda bila Gaara mentertawakannya.

"Hanabi-san kan sedang sakit, kau bawa dia ke UKS saja!" pinta Naruto seenak jidatnya.

Kiba menghela nafas maklum.

"Yeah, baiklah."

"Tapi buku dan laporannya...? Aku harus membawanya ke perpustakaan dan ke kantor Kepala Sekolah..."

"Tenang saja! Biar Gaara yang membawa buku-buku itu kembali ke perpustakaan!" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, secara tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa mengejek ke arah Gaara, berniat balas dendam, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, hanya saja tingkah Naruto yang seenak jidat itu yang membuatnya kesal meski hanya sedikit.

"...Dan aku yang akan membawa laporan itu ke kantor Kepala Sekolah."

Kiba dan Gaara kini saling melempar pandang sekaligus melempar senyum. Yah, setidaknya Naruto berlaku adil dengan membagi tugas; contoh ketua yang baik.

"Osh!"

***

"Kau bisa menurunkanku kalau kau keberatan," kata Hanabi.

Kiba menggeleng, "Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya sendiri itulah yang membuatku sedikit kesal. Tapi yah, dia adil juga kan?"

Hanabi terdiam.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Kiba pun meraih kenop pintu UKS lalu mendorongnya pelan. Kiba berjalan menuju ranjang dan menurunkan Hanabi di sana.

"Minum obat?"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin sekadar istirahat cukup bagiku. Pergilah dan terima kasih," balas Hanabi.

Kiba mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar UKS khusus perempuan tersebut.

Usai Kiba menutup pintu UKS dengan hati-hati, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki, berniat mencari Gaara dan Naruto yang kemungkinan sudah selesai menunaikan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa sengaja saat Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menangkap sosok Shikamaru tengah terbaring di ranjang UKS khusus laki-laki dari balik jendela. Sontak saja Kiba mengganti jalur tujuannya menuju UKS dimana Shikamaru terbaring tersebut.

Perlahan, didorongnya pintu UKS lalu menutupnya. Mengendap-endap, Kiba menatap Shikamaru yang tampak terlihat tenang di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Mendengus kecil, Kiba yang kini telah duduk di samping Shikamaru terbaring pun meletakkan salah satu tangannya di wajah sang Nara, kemudian mengelusnya pelan; tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya.

"Kukira kau kenapa..., ternyata tidur..., haaah..." desah Kiba diakhiri helaan nafas.

Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, Kiba menyempatkan diri mengecup kening Shikamaru, lalu beralih mengecup agak lama di bibirnya.

"Have a nice dream... mendokusei."

Kiba pun berlalu, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tersenyum tipis sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Mendokusei..."

***

Gaara tak habis pikir. Sungguh, tumpukan buku yang ada di tangannya saat ini tergolong berat. Bagaimana bisa orang tega membiarkan gadis seperti Hanabi membawa ini? Tanpa bantuan pula. Ck ck, benar-benar butuh diberi pelajaran orang itu.

Usai perjuangan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya Gaara sampai di perpustakaan. Langsung saja dibukanya pintu perpustakaan dengan menendangnya. _Hell,_ Gaara tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga bertumpuk buku?

Gaara segera meletakkan tumpukan buku tersebut di meja terdekat.

"Maaf, tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini sesuai dengan kelompok buku yang lain," tegur si penjaga perpustakaan.

Gaara berusaha untuk tidak melongo.

_Hell!_ Gaara akui memang dirinya pecinta buku dan senang sekali bila dirinya berada di perpustakaan, tapi mengembalikan buku dengan banyaknya yang hampir dua puluh lima buku ini...?

Lain kali Gaara akan memasukkan penjaga perpustakaan kedalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai walaupun merupakan "fasilitas" perpustakaan.

"Saya tinggal dulu," ucap si penjaga perpustakaan sambil beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Gaara akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia pun meraih lima buku dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya, lalu mencari rak mana yang cocok dengan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Sepertinya ia harus bekerja keras, mengingat luas perpustakaan sekolah ini yang begitu besarnya. Ya ampun.

Mungkin akan membosankan jika melihat Gaara melakukan semua itu, sendirian pula. Pasti menghabiskan waktu yang lama.

#

Tinggal lima buku lagi Gaara akan menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan untung saja jenis buku itu sama, otomatis tugas Gaara untuk mencari sebuah rak hanya ia lakukan sekali.

Lama ia mencari, pada akhirnya Gaara menghempaskan nafas lega saat melihat sekelebat tulisan yang menempel di sebuah rak, menandakan bahwa ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Lantas Gaara pun menyelipkan kelima buku tersebut ke sela-sela rak yang kosong.

Merasa tugasnya telah usai, Gaara melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Akan tetapi tampaknya takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya. Terbukti dengan baru saja beberapa langkah ia ambil, tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh secara tak elit.

Sembari mengelus jidatnya yang sakit, Gaara berusaha berdiri dari terjatuhnya, dan bertepatan saat ia berhasil menapakkan kaki dengan sempurna, kedua matanya tertegun pada sesosok pemuda yang sangat familiar di hidupnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyandar pada batang pohon. Yeah, Gaara dapat dengan jelas melihat semua itu dari balik kaca perpustakaan yang berhadapan dengan tempat dimana pemuda itu tertidur.

Perlahan Gaara pun mendekatkan diri pada kaca transparan itu, menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan teduh, bahkan segaris senyum pun tampak menghias diri di bibirnya. Tak lama setelah itu, jari telunjuknya bergerak di atas permukaan kaca yang agak berdebu tersebut, menggambar sebuah bentuk yang melingkupi sang pemuda.

Usai melakukannya, berbekal senyum tipis yang masih terkembang, Gaara melangkahkan kaki, pergi.

Menyisakan sosok sang pemuda yang kini mulai membuka kedua matanya, yangmana langsung menatap lurus ke arah dimana Gaara tadi sempat terpaku.

Neji-sang pemuda tadi, tak bisa membendung senyumnya melihat sebuah gambar berbentuk hati terukir di jendela berdebu tersebut. Walau samar, tapi entah kenapa tampak terlihat jelas di matanya.

'Love you too...'

***

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengetuk pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah, namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Merasa kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas, Naruto meraih kenop pintu tersebut lalu mendorongnya-walau niat awalnya tadi ingin mendobrak sekalian, yah, setidaknya Naruto masih memiliki tata krama.

Gelap, kesan pertama yang Naruto rasakan ketika masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dengan penerangan seadanya-yang berasal dari pintu kantor yang masih terbuka-Naruto menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, berusaha meraih saklar lampu atau tirai jendela yang sengaja ditutup untuk menghalangi sinar yang masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto masuk, suara pintu yang ditutup secara keras dan dikunci pun berhasil mengejutkannya. Refleks Naruto memutar tubuh ke belakang lalu berlari menuju ke arah pintu dan menggebraknya.

"OI! APA-APAAN INI?! BUKA PINTUNYA!" seru Naruto.

Tak hanya menggebraknya berulang kali, Naruto bahkan mendobraknya. Tetapi tetap saja, semua hasil perjuangannya itu sia-sia. Di samping mungkin tidak ada orang yang mendengar gebrakkannya, dobrakkannya pun tak membuahkan hasil, atau mungkin pula karena pintu ini didesain hanya bisa didobrak dari luar.

Satu pukulan keras pada pintu itu menjadi akhir bagi Naruto untuk membukanya. Dengan rasa lelah, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, menundukkan kepala sembari mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa menyadari bila posisinya tengah memudahkan sosok lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya untuk memerangkap tubuh Naruto; dengan hati-hati tentunya, agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang pemuda pirang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keheningan mendera Naruto dan sosok misterius. Merasa kalau berdiam diri tidak ada gunanya, akhirnya secara tiba-tiba Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dan di saat itu pula tanpa sengaja kepala Naruto terantuk sesuatu; lumayan keras.

"Itaii~!" erang Naruto sambil meraih kepalanya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, kedua tangan Naruto tampaknya juga menabrak sesuatu benda. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun memberanikan diri menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraba sesuatu apa pun yang kini ada di hadapannya.

'Ng? Benda apa sih? Perasaan tadi tidak ada apa-apa di depanku?' batin Naruto menggalau namun serius.

Naruto masih tetap meraba-raba, tapi kali ini lebih intens.

"Ouch!"

Naruto melebarkan sapphire-nya ketika mendengar suara erangan kesakitan itu hanya beberapa sentimeter di depannya.

'Jangan-jangan...'

"HANTUUUU!" teriak Naruto nyaring sambil meronta-ronta dari perangkap sosok yang belum Naruto ketahui secara pasti itu.

Dengan segala tenaga yang Naruto punya, ia pun memukul-mukul sosok tersebut sambil mendorongnya terus, tak memberi celah pada sosok itu untuk menyerangnya balik, dan tak menghiraukan pula erangan kesakitan yang dihasilkan akibat perbuatan Naruto.

"Oi! Oi! Hantu apa!" seru sosok tersebut masih gencar menghindari amukan Naruto.

Dorong...

Dorong...

Dorong...

Hingga...

SRET!

Tirai jendela tanpa sengaja disibak oleh Naruto, cahaya matahari pun lekas masuk memberi penerangan pada ruangan yang gelap itu. Naruto refleks menghentikan pukulannya ketika menemukan sosok asing yang ia kira hantu kenyataannya malah orang yang paling familiar di hidupnya.

"TEME!" bentak Naruto sambil menabok keras tubuh Sasuke.

"HN! Aku Teme-mu, DOBE!" seru Sasuke saking kesalnya dengan sikap Naruto tadi.

Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi panas sang Kepala sekolah pun menatap Naruto yang terduduk di pangkuannya dengan tajam. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar diberi tatapan sedemikian rupa oleh Teme-nya. Ia lebih memilih melotot seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" seru Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hn?" balas Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

Naruto menabok Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Teme! Kenapa kau balik bertanya padaku!"

"Kau mencuri pertanyaan dari kepalaku, Dobe! Aku hanya kalah start!"

"Apa susahnya menjawab, Teme!"

"Sesusah otak usuratonkachi-mu, Dobe!"

"Ayam!'

"Rubah!"

"Tomat!"

"Jeruk!"

"Gah! Teme no Baka!

"Ck! Dobe no Usuratonkachi!"

Hening. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam yang membunuh, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tak lupa pula menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada; pose ngambek.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah childish sang pemuda pirang. Memutuskan mengalah, terlebih dahulu tangannya meraih kepala pirang Naruto, kemudian mengacaknya gemas.

"Aku di sini karena kau."

"Aku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Kedua tangan Sasuke meraih masing-masing pipi Naruto, lalu menariknya, "Coba bayangkan kalau tadi bukan aku yang berada seruang denganmu. Kau akan dapat masalah, D-o-b-e."

Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, "Aku hanya mengantar laporan, Teme! Bukan mau perang! Kau berlebihan!"

"Siapa tahu ada yang dendam denganmu, Dobe. Kau ingat? Kau kan ketua Geng Kyuubi? Lagipula aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain!" sanggah Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Gaaah! Bilang saja kau niat iseng! Ayam! Posesif!" seru Naruto sebal.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Mau tak mau peristiwa ini mengingatkannya pada sosok mereka saat masih kecil, sebelum Naruto kehilangan ingatannya. Dimana waktu itu Naruto tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang banyak hal pada dirinya. Yah, walau kali ini konteksnya berbeda. Namun tetap saja Sasuke merasa senang.

"Temeeeeee~! Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Kau-"

Greb!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, sengaja menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya di dada Naruto.

"Oi Teme!" seru Naruto panik mendapati tingkah ajaib Sasuke.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn."

Wajah Sasuke semakin nyusruk ke dada Naruto, menyamankan diri di sana. Tentu saja kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto.

Yeah, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih menyerah saja. Lagipula Sasuke yang sudah ada maunya pasti susah ditolak. Meski tangannya bergetar, tapi Naruto tetap memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Sasuke; ringan. Dimainkannya helaian rambut Sasuke yang ternyata lembut dan beraroma mint segar itu penuh perasaan.

#

_Naruto kecil langsung menghampiri sosok Sasuke kecil ketika melihat sahabatnya tengah terduduk di bawah pohon besar. Setelah sampai, Naruto menyejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke yang masih betah menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut._

"Cacu...? Kenapa...?"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sapphire Naruto yang juga menatapnya penuh rasa kebingungan dan kekhawatiran. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menampakkan senyumnya, walau malah terkesan aneh bagi Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru..."

"Cacu bohong!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kala melihat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa salah... kalau Sasu tidak suka melihat Itachi-nii... memeluk Sai?"

"Ng? Cai? Capa tuh?"

"Sepupu Sasu..."

Naruto tertawa kecil, sukses meraup perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa tertawa Naru? Sasu sedih..."

"Mm... Cacu... cudah-cudah, kenapa halus cedih? Kan di cini ada Naluuu~!"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto membawa diri Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

#

DEG!

Naruto tersentak.

Sasuke terkejut.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto yang tadinya masih terpaku dengan mata agak melebar pun langsung mengendalikan diri dengan mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke; mengalihkan peristiwa agar Sasuke tidak panik.

"Ya Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa kau pasang tampang polos seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa geli, sukses membuat Sasuke semakin terpesona dan jatuh ke jerat kehidupan sang pirang lebih dalam.

Mengikuti insting, Sasuke meraih tengkuk Naruto dan membawanya mendekat dengan perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Hingga jarak itu makin menipis...

CKLEK! KLEK! KLEK!

"Kenapa pintu ini bisa terkunci?!"

...suara sang Kepala Sekolah mengacaukan segalanya!

Sasuke _speechless,_ Naruto membeku.

Dak! Dak! Dak!

"Siapa di dalam?! Buka pintunya!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Kenapa Kepala Sekolah?"

"Pintunya terkunci, padahal waktu saya tinggal tadi tidak saya kunci."

"Mungkin ada orang di dalam, atau pencuri...?"

"DOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"TEM-mpphhh!"

"Sttt! Aku tahu kau panik, Dobe! Tapi tenang saja, kita keluar lewat jendela!"

Naruto melepas bekapan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Teme! Ini lantai dua! Kau gila?!"

"Daripada kena detensi? Ayolah Dobe, waktu kita mepet! Jangan bilang kau takut?"

"Kau bercanda? Pemain basket sepertiku mana takut melompat dari sini! Yang harus kupertanyakan itu kau, Teme!"

Bukannya membalas, Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Khawatir, Dobe?" godanya.

Naruto mendengus, sebagai pelampiasan untuk mengelak dari kenyataan.

"Dalam mimpimu, Teme!" ucap Naruto sembari menyingkir dari pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya setelah Naruto menyingkir. Segera, Sasuke membuka jendela yang ada di samping mereka, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Lihat ini!"

Secepat kilat Sasuke melompat dari sana. Naruto yang terkejut refleks melongokkan setengah badannya ke arah jendela dengan panik.

"TEME!"

Teriakan Naruto pun mengiringi pendaratan Sasuke yang sempurna di atas tanah. Dari bawah, Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil melayangkan seringai a la Uchiha pada Naruto; berniat sombong sejenak.

"Kau lihat kan? _It's so easy!"_ seru Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau itu benar-ben-EHH!"

Tampaknya Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat memarahi Sasuke, tanpa sengaja semakin melongokkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dari sana.

"DOBE!"

Entah mengapa kaki Sasuke tidak sejalan dengan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Dan kini hanya mata onyx-nya yang bisa menyaksikan keterjatuhan Naruto dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan pendaratan... yang sempurna?

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke ketika dirinya berhasil mendarat dengan apik setelah sebelumnya melakukan salto terlebih dahulu.

"Yeah, kita imbang Teme!" kata Naruto lalu nyengir.

Sasuke terdiam; membeku.

Naruto cengo.

"Err... Teme?" tanya Naruto sangsi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja berhasil lolos dari rasa traumanya pun menatap Naruto tanpa bisa diartikan. Dalam pikirannya, percuma memarahi Naruto, maka dari itu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk meraih diri Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Agar dengan itu dan tanpa kata yang terucap, perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk bisa terungkap dan terobati.

Naruto yang bingung pun hanya bisa menikmati pelukan Sasuke. Ketika sang pemuda pirang terlalu terbuai dengan kehangatan tubuh sang pemuda raven, tiba-tiba pelukan mereka terlepas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkahkan kaki pergi.

'Ternyata harus aku yang memulai ya...'

"TEME!"

Bukan mau Sasuke untuk membalikkan diri dan berhadapan dengan Naruto, akan tetapi karena tarikan kuat yang si pirang buatlah yang berhasil membuat Sasuke begitu. Belum sempat Sasuke mengambil tindakan, ternyata lagi-lagi Naruto mencuri start, bahkan perilaku Naruto kali ini benar-benar menghentikan gerakan sang Uchiha.

Beberapa detik tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto mulai memainkan bibirnya dengan melumat bibir Sasuke pelan. Meski terkejut dengan perilaku Naruto, namun disebabkan oleh pribadi Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah pun segera mengimbangi "permainan" sang pemuda pirang.

Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto pada bagian pinggang, sebagai balasan kedua tangan Naruto yang terkalung di lehernya. Sembari saling memejamkan mata, lidahnya pun bergulat dengan lidah Naruto dengan gerakan menuntut, bahkan sesekali Sasuke menghisap bibir Naruto dalam seakan begitu ketagihan dengannya.

Naruto yang awalnya mendominasi kini pun didominasi oleh Sasuke. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terkalung telah berpindah ke rambut raven Sasuke dan meremasnya. Selain beradu ciuman panas, yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil menikmati candu yang jujur telah lama ia inginkan.

Disebabkan oleh kebutuhan oksigen, Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka. Onyx dan Sapphire saling bertemu, bertatapan begitu dalam. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, kedua tangan Sasuke beralih ke belakang kepala Naruto, lalu dikecupnya bibir Naruto kemudian melepasnya lagi. Ia lakukan hal tersebut berulang kali dengan lembut, sebagai simbol perasaannya yang terlalu dalam pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kecupan ringan dari Sasuke dengan senang hati, karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri lagi jika hatinya telah tertawan dengan hati Sasuke. Sentuhan yang begitu membuatnya nyaman dan hangat.

Saat Sasuke hendak melakukan kecupan terakhir, pergerakkannya pun didahului Naruto dengan mencium pipi Sasuke lama, kemudian Naruto berlari pergi sembari mengembangkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

***

Pulang sekolah, Gaara terpaksa harus menyeret Naruto dan Kiba yang tadi asyik berkencan dengan bangku mereka masing-masing. Yah, memang tidak heran sih kalau mereka berdua bisa mengantuk hingga tertidur di sana. Pelajaran sejarah yang hanya disampaikan dengan bercerita sebagai pelajaran penutup hari itu memang sangat membosankan.

"Gaara~!" panggil Naruto dan Kiba nelangsa lantaran diri mereka masih mengantuk, bahkan sampai berjalan sempoyongan dengan mata "buka-tutup".

Gaara sendiri hanya mengabaikan keluhan kedua sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak peduli jika mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Toh kalau mereka sampai rumah masing-masing dengan cepat, Naruto dan Kiba bisa lebih nyaman berkencan dengan ranjang.

Saat melewati halaman sekolah, refleks Gaara menarik Naruto dan Kiba yang berjalan mendahuluinya ketika ada mobil yang hampir saja menabrak mereka berdua. Naruto mampu menyeimbangkan diri, sedangkan naas bagi Kiba karena akibat tarikan kuat dari Gaara, ia jatuh terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

"OI!" seru Naruto kesal meski masih sedikit mengantuk.

Mobil bercat emas itupun langsung berhenti sedetik setelah Naruto berseru. Pintu mobil bagian kemudi pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok misterius berbalutkan baju dengan tudung yang terpasang di kepala, membuat orang-orang tidak bisa melihat jelas seperti apa wajahnya.

Sosok misterius itu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga; lebih tepatnya mengarah ke Naruto. Tahu akan pergerakan itu, Naruto yang merasa asing pun memundurkan dirinya; menghindar.

Entah mengapa ketika tangan sosok misterius itu hendak menyentuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto langsung membeku. Kurang beberapa sentimeter lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman melayang pada sosok misterius itu.

Sang master yang melayangkan hantaman tersebut langsung memposisikan diri di depan Naruto; berniat melindungi.

"Sasuke...?" panggil Naruto ragu antara masih terpaku dan terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?! Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sasuke sedikit emosi.

"Hm... Uchiha ya..." kata sosok misterius itu.

Kini giliran Gaara yang membeku ketika mendengar suara sosok misterius itu, meninggalkan Kiba berjuang untuk bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusir rasa kantuknya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke menatap yang sosok misterius itu sinis.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sosok misterius itu tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku?" ucapnya meremehkan, "Harusnya kau mengingatku..." lanjutnya berkata, "U-chi-ha!"

DEG!

Nada itu! Nada yang hanya satu orang berani mengeja nama Uchiha dengan nada yang khas dan membekas. Bahkan Kiba yang tadi tidak terlalu peduli pun ikutan membeku saat mendengarnya, apalagi Sasuke.

"Kau..."

"Mulai ingat sesuatu..." Sosok misterius itu perlahan membuka tudungnya, "...Anak Ayam?"

"Oi! Siapa kau! Seenaknya saja memanggil Teme 'Anak Ayam'! Dasar anak sapi!" seru Naruto emosi.

"Ku-Kurama...?" ucap Gaara pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Ng?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Siapa itu?"

Kini giliran sosok misterius yang ternyata Kurama yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku, little 'tsune?" tanya Kurama syok.

"Lupa apa? Siapa kau? Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu sekali ini dan kau sudah membuat kekacauan, tahu!" cecar Naruto.

Kedua mata Kurama langsung memincing tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, Anak Ayam..." Suara Kurama terdengar datar dan mengintimidasi,"...apa yang kau lakukan pada **adikku?"  
**  
***

#

#

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Author Note:**

**Err... Long time no see... ^^'#dipanggang**

**Zuki minta maaf karena sudah setahun lebih tidak meng-update fanfic ini.**

**Jujur Zuki selama setahun kehilangan feel Zuki di FNI, bahkan jabatan Zuki sebagai Author mulai meragukan. ._.**

**Awalnya Zuki sudah berencana akan men-discontinue fanfic ini, akan tetapi dengan sisa-sisa jiwa sebagai Author yang masih ada, serta permintaan dari reader and reviewer yang masih menginginkan fanfic ini berlanjut juga untuk kesabarannya menunggu fanfic ini, Zukipun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai selesai. :)**

**Pada kesempatan kali ini, maaf Zuki tidak bisa membalas reviewbagi reviewer yang tidak login. Mungkin lain waktu ya? ^^**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu atas read and review-nya. :-)**

**O ya, mungkin juga untuk waiting-nya. ==" **

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	19. Kakak VS Adik

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, Boys Love, Flashback, Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**~oOo~**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**::: **"Apa mungkin sudah saatnya menggabungkan Sharingan dan Kyuubi?"** :::**

~oOo~

Naruto berusaha mencerna keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini, namun tetap saja, otaknya yang agak sedikit lamban pun tetap tidak bisa menerjemahkannya secara baik. Merasa jika berpikir terlalu lama tidak ada gunanya, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok baru yang bernama Kurama itu.

"Apa masalahmu sampai-sampai kau menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Kurama yang tadinya masih gencar memberi tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ditatapnya sang pemuda pirang penuh rasa rindu, curiga, bingung, marah, dan lain halnya yang tidak bisa dilukiskan lagi dengan kata-kata; semuanya campur aduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih membela anak ayam itu daripada..."

"Kurama!"

Tiba-tiba Gaara berteriak _excited_ sembari menghamburkan diri memeluk Kurama. Sungguh perlakuan Gaara ini menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di sana. Hell, kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat Gaara yang OOC itu?

Tampaknya Kurama terlalu fokus pada adiknya, sampai ia tidak menyadari bila orang yang telah menjadi _first love-_nya juga ada di sekitarnya.

"Ga-Gaara?" panggil Kurama agak terbata.

"Ya?" balas Gaara polos.

Sumpah, saat ini Kiba ingin sekali mengubur dirinya di lubang terdekat. Sungguh Kiba tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatannya kali ini.

Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara? Sahabatnya? Bertingkah layaknya gadis ABG jatuh cinta?

Dunia pasti kiamat, batin Kiba merana.

~o#2310#o~

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 19 (Kakak VS Adik)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

~o#2310#o~

Gaara yang sedari tadi bertingkah OOC pun sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke atau Kiba. Ia meruntuki kebodohan dua manusia tak tahu diuntung itu. _Hell,_ Gaara sudah susah payah membuang image cool-nya demi menyelamatkan sang pirang dari manusia yang masih terpaku dalam pelukannya. Dan kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari manusia-manusia di sana yang menyadari rencana Gaara?

Rencana?

Yah. Gaara cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal segila dan senekat ini di depan publik. Tentu saja tujuan utamanya hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan sang pirang dengan mengalihkan perhatian Kurama pada dirinya. Ada untungnya juga Gaara mengetahui jika dari dulu Kurama menaruh hati padanya. Tapi sayang Gaara tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu.

Sasuke yang masih syok pun tiba-tiba langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar; tanda telah berhasil meraih kesadarannya kembali. Segera kala dirinya berhasil menangkap situasi dengan baik, Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan membawanya lari. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, akan membalas kebaikan Gaara yang telah memberinya kesempatan.

Kurama yang masih syok pun perlahan mulai tersadar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia bermimpi ingin dipeluk oleh sang pujaan hati; Gaara, dan sekarang, mimpi itu terwujud. Namun sayang, momen yang sangat Kurama inginkan itu harus berlalu dengan cepat karena ia langsung teringat tujuan utamanya menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Kurama melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara lalu memandangnya sejenak.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, _Love,"_ ucap Kurama sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Gaara.

Kurama pun bergegas berlari mengejar adiknya yang telah dibawa kabur oleh sang ayam dari keturunan Uchiha.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga dari Kurama pun refleks menggosok-gosok pipinya kesal, agar dengan itu, bekas kecupan Kurama di pipinya dapat menghilang.

Lama melakukan kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya itu, mata Gaara tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah Kiba yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, tampang Kiba sama sekali kurang dari kata baik.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Kiba?" tanya Gaara datar, kembali ke image aslinya.

Kiba balik menatap Gaara dengan tatapan paranoid.

"Kau siapa?! Tidak mungkin kau Gaara! Mustahil!" seru Kiba frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya.

Gaara _sweatdrop._

"Jangan berlebihan, Kiba. Aku tadi hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto."

"Mendokusei, sayangnya keselamatanmu saat ini diragukan. Gaara-san," kata Shikamaru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Berbaliklah," balas Shikamaru kalem.

Mau tak mau lantaran penasaran, Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya agak melebar ketika menemukan sosok Neji ada tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berpijak. Entah mengapa Gaara merasa sakit kala melihat manik Neji yang tampak penuh sayatan luka.

Yah, sudah sedari kedatangan Kurama ia berada di sana, otomatis Neji juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian tak disangka tadi. Merasa percuma, Neji pun memutus kontak mata antara dirinya dan Gaara sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi; meninggalkan sosok Gaara yang masih memandangnya dalam keheningan, pikirannya begitu kosong.

"Kejar dia, kau butuh itu," kata Shikamaru bijak.

Untuk kali ini saja, Gaara menuruti perkataan Shikamaru, meninggalkan diri Kiba yang sepertinya masih frustasi tingkat dewa akan kejadian bertubi-tubi yang tidak terprediksi sama sekali keberadaannya.

"Mendokusei, otakmu bukan spesialis pemikir berat. Ayo pulang," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeret Kiba.

***

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke diam, tetap menarik Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tetap diam, masih menyeret Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TEMEEEE!"

Cukup sudah, Naruto tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi. Kenapa kemunculan Kurama bisa membuat Sasuke seresah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kakaknya itu?

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkah, tidak ketinggalan pula ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sasuke merasa kepalanya terasa berat, maka tidak mengherankan apabila dirinya terhuyung hingga mengharuskan ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan memegang pohon di sampingnya. Sebenarnya itu percuma, karena ujung-ujungnya Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto sembari menghampiri diri Sasuke yang terduduk membelakangi dirinya.

Ketika Naruto telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, raut wajah sang Uchiha memang datar seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, sebagai orang yang telah mengenal Sasuke sekian lama, Naruto tahu keadaan Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja, terbukti dengan onyx-nya yang penuh akan kekosongan.

Dengan panik Naruto menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Manik onyx itu bergerak, meraih sapphire Naruto. Lama-kelamaan kepala Sasuke condong menuju ke arah sang pemuda pirang, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik dagu Sasuke mendarat di bahu kanan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang ada dipikiran Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengelus rambut ravennya perlahan. Mungkin dengan itu, Naruto bisa menghilangkan sedikit gundah yang mendera diri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa nyaman akan perlakuan Naruto pun perlahan menutup kedua matanya, mulai terjatuh akan lullaby yang tenang, meninggalkan diri Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memang tidak tahu secara pasti apa permasalahannya, tetapi ia tahu, bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

***  
"Menurutmu, bagaimana Shika? Aku tidak menyangka Kurama-niisan akan pulang secepat ini. Bahkan Naruto belum bisa mengingat apa pun. Kurasa."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menyamankan letak kepalanya di pangkuan Kiba, ia malah menikmati acara menatap awan yang berarak di langit luas,

"Apa mungkin sudah saatnya menggabungkan Sharingan dan Kyuubi?" tanya Kiba memainkan rambut Shikamaru yang terurai,

Shikamaru menatap Kiba.

"Belum saatnya, kita tunggu sampai lomba renang antarkelas dilaksanakan. Lagipula kita harus mengetahui apa saja rencana yang ada di kepala Kurama. Kita tidak boleh gegabah saat menghadapi orang macam dia," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kiba menghela nafas.

"Kau benar..."

"Jangan hanya memikirkan masalah itu, pikirkan juga dirimu," cecar Shikamaru.

Kiba mendengus.

"Kau suruh aku tidak memikirkan masalah itu? Lupakan," balasnya kesal.

Hell, tentu saja Kiba wajib memikirkan masalah itu. Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati sahabatnya; Naruto. Memangnya Kiba tidak punya hati apa.

Cup!

Shikamaru bangun dari baringannya kemudian mengecup kelopak mata kiri kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi kau juga harus menjaga kondisimu. Kau tahu, bahkan kantung matamu bisa dijadikan tas koper. Kau kurang tidur kan?"

Kiba terdiam.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kiba.

"Kalau begitu..." Kiba menatap Shikamaru, "...izinkan aku tidur sebentar saja," ucap Kiba sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shikamaru dan menutup matanya.

Shikamaru menepuk lengan Kiba pelan, lalu mata bak biji kuacinya kembali menatap langit. Tak lupa ia menyenderkan setengah bedannya di pohon.

***

Kurama tetap kukuh melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Tidak dipedulikannya makian beberapa orang pada dirinya yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak mereka. Yeah, salah sendiri punya mata tidak dipakai, pikir Kyuubi.

Saat berada di tikungan jalan, tiba-tiba dirinya terjengkang ke belakang akibat tertabrak oleh seseorang lumayan keras. Sepertinya obyek yang Kurama tabrak juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan si Kitsune.

"Un~!"

'Suara ini...'

"Deidara?!" panggil Kurama cepat.

DEG!

Sang obyek yang ternyata memang Deidara refleks membeku. Kepalanya yang tertunduk tidak berani ia tegakkan. Entah mengapa, suara ini begitu familiar di telinganya. Jadi Deidara tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Kau Deidara kan?" tanya Kurama sembari menggoncangkan tubuh Deidara yang masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Dalam hati, Deidara mulai berhitung, berusaha mengambil timing yang tepat untuk dirinya melarikan diri dari cengkraman adik yang lama tidak ia jumpai tersebut.

Satu...

Dua...

LARI!

"Oi!" seru Kurama kesal sembari menarik rambut pirang terekor milik Deidara yang hendak berlari meninggalkannya.

Otomatis Deidara kembali terduduk sambil memegangi rambutnya yang tanpa berperikerambutan ditarik oleh Kurama.

"Deidara! Jangan lari ka... Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya menganiaya Deidara-ku!" bentak seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba sembari menggeplak tangan Kurama yang mencengkram rambut panjang Deidara.

"Oi! Apa-apaan ka... Ooo! Ternyata kau, tampang bayi!" seru Kurama cepat ketika menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya lagii

'Suara ini...' batin seseorang yang dikatai Kurama tampang bayi-Sasori, "Aa! Ternyata kau! Kucing liar! Tega kau melukai Nee-chan-mu sendiri!"

Buagh!

Sukseslah kepala Sasori disambit tas oleh Deidara.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan apa, hah?!" bentak Deidara seraya menghadiahkan satu jitakan lagi di kepala merah Sasori.

"Itai!" ringis Sasori memegangi kepalanya.

Refleks Kurama menatap Deidara yang masih betah ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sasori.

"Kau. harus. menjelaskan. banyak. hal. padaku. A-ni-ki!" ucap Kurama dengan nada yang ditekan di setiap kalimatnya.

Walau ragu, namun Deidara pun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kurama yang diakuinya semakin tampan. Cengiran terpaksa tampak melukis diri di bibir Deidara kala mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang adik.

"La-lain kali saja ya!" ucap Deidara langsung bangkit dan berniat kabur.

Namun sayang, untuk kedua kalinya pergerakan Deidara kembali dilumpuhkan Kurama dengan menarik rambutnya kembali.

Bruk!

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh penjelasan!"

Plak!

"Sudah kubilang jangan memperlakukan Nee-chan-mu seperti itu!"

Buagh!

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan perempuan!"

Kyuubi yang terlebih dahulu menyadari kekonyolan mereka bertiga pun malah menarik nafas untuk mengembalikan pengendalian dirinya.

"Cukup. Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, lebih baik aku bertanya langsung pada adikku yang manis," kata Kurama kalem, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang mengancam.

"O-oi!" ucap Deidara langsung menahan Kyuubi yang hendak meninggalkkan mereka, "Ba-baiklah, akan aku jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

Deidara tertunduk lesu.

Sasori bertampang cengo karena tidak memahami situasi.

***

Entah mengapa kaki Gaara tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Bahkan jika Gaara disuruh menjelaskan kenapa ia terus membuntuti Neji, ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Yah, semenjak kejadian antara dirinya dan Kurama, jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Gaara merasa bersalah pada Neji. Padahal mengingat sifatnya belakangan ini, hal tersebut harusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Tapi sekali lagi; Gaara tidak bisa mengendalikan kakinya, atau mungkin, juga seluruh tubuh dan perasaannya.

Pada akhirnya langkah Gaara terhenti saat ia menabrak punggung Neji yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara pun refleks menjauh.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Neji sinis.

Gaara tertunduk, entah mengapa ia tidak berani membalas tatapan Neji yang begitu menusuk itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti kekasihmu?"

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah kekasihnya itu yang sekarang berada di depannya? Setidaknya inilah yang ada di pikiran Gaara

"Pergi."

Gaara melebarkan matanya terkejut, tidak menyangka Neji akan sesadis itu padanya.

Sedangkan dari sudut pandang Neji, sebenarnya Neji tidak tega melihat sosok Gaara yang seperti ini. Tetapi, bukan salahnya kan jika ia merasa sakit hati kala melihat Gaara memeluk Kurama dan mendapat kecupan dari kakak Naruto itu?

Akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dengan langkah ragu, Gaara mendekat ke arah Neji dan meraih tangannya. Diletakkannya sesuatu itu di telapak tangan Neji sebelum berlari menjauh.

Meninggalkan sosok Neji yang menatap pemberian Gaara dengan tatapan sendu.

***  
"Teme~! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun!" kata Naruto sambil menyubit pipi Sasuke dan menariknya gemas.

Bukannya menyudahi kepura-puraannya, Sasuke malah semakin menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Naruto dengan satu tujuan; yaitu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Naruto yang agak sebal diacuhkan pun menarik telinga Sasuke.

Sontak erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha. Ia pun terpaksa terduduk dari baringannya sembari memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena sakit.

"Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sebal.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, berhasil membuat Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh rasa sebalnya. Ia meraih kepala pirang Naruto kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat namun berulang-ulang.

Sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya niat ngambek malah kini mengikuti permainan Sasuke; luluh. Kecupan demi kecupan pun berubah menjadi ciuman manis karena Naruto menyambut rasa cinta Sasuke dengan hangat.

Sasuke yang girang pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto; memerangkapnya di pohon. Tak terasa ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebatas bersinggungan bibir, kini mulai digantikan dengan tautan lidah.

"Ngg..." erang Naruto saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Mendengar erangan Naruto, libido Sasuke malah terpacu. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, berbeda dengan tangannya yang meremas rumput yang menjadi alas duduk mereka; sebagai pelampiasannya agar tidak kelepasan.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadinya terkalung di leher Sasuke pun kini telah berpindah ke rambut raven sang ketua Geng Sharingan dan meremas-remasnya, sebagai pelampiasan bila dirinya juga menikmati keintiman mereka.

Kebutuhan oksigenlah yang memutuskan tautan mereka. Onyx Sasuke langsung bertemu dengan Sapphire Naruto yang teduh dan menghanyutkan.

"Naru..." bisik Sasuke seraya mengulum telinga kiri Naruto.

Lepas sudah pertahanannya ketika melihat wajah ketua Geng Kyuubi yang "mengundang" itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah lelaki normal yang tentu saja berhasrat ingin menyentuh orang yang ia cintai.

"Nhh..." erang Naruto lagi kala bibir Sasuke berpindah ke leher jenjangnya yang menggoda.

Sasuke mengecupnya singkat sebelum menggigitnya pelan dan menghisapnya.

"A-aa! Sa-Sashh..." desah Naruto tanpa sadar.

Desahan Naruto sukses menghentikan pergerakkan Sasuke. Sungguh Sasuke merasa menjadi orang terbrengsek sedunia saat menyadari perlakuannya yang hampir saja meregut suatu hal yang telah ia jaga mati-matian. Ternyata memang panggilan "Teme" sangat cocok untuk dirinya.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke berhenti menyerangnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah, ia cukup tahu kalau belakangan ini Sasuke tengah membatasi "itu" demi dirinya. Diam-diam Naruto tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang baginya abstrak tersebut.

Kedua tangan Naruto terjulur untuk menyentuh masing-masing wajah Sasuke, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengecup kening Sasuke.

"Daijoubu, 'Suke..., keintiman itu memang perlu, tapi jangan keterlaluan," jelas Naruto.

Naruto amat sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, namun kali ini terkesan lucu dan cute, hanya untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari pergulatan batinnya yang tak kunjung padam.

Melihat tingkah Naruto, mau tak mau Sasuke menghentikan pemikirannya dan melukis senyum tipis di bibirnya. Langsung saja kerucutan bibir tersebut disambutnya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Hn. Dobe," balas Sasuke sembari mencuri kecupan di kening Naruto.

"Ayo pulang Teme~!"

"Hn."

"Gendong, _piggy back_."

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendapati kemanjaan Dobe-nya. Segera, ia memposisikan diri berjongkok membelakangi Naruto.

Mendapati keinginannya dituruti oleh Teme-nya, Naruto langsung nemplok di tempat yang telah tersedia.

Merasa sudah pas, Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjelaskan kejadian hari ini."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengiyakan dan tidak pula sebaliknya.

"Aku lelah..."

"Tidurlah..."

Naruto mengangguk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk diri Naruto terbuai dalam angan semu.

***

Kurama mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menerima penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sang ayah; Minato.

Yah, bermula dari Deidara yang langsung mengajaknya pulang ke Kediaman Namikaze, di sana mereka langsung disambut oleh Minato dan Kushina yang notabene-nya baru saja pulang dari luar negeri-habis mengurus cabang perusahaan yang sedikit bermasalah.  
Pada awalnya Minato terkejut dengan kehadiran anak keduanya yang secara tiba-tiba itu; reaksi yang juga melanda Kushina. Tetapi Minato segera memutar otaknya untuk berjaga-jaga dengan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Acara kepulangan Kurama yang seharusnya disambut dengan kangen-kangenan antarkeluarga pun malah berpindah haluan menjadi acara pandang-pandangan. Bahkan pada akhirnya ketika reuni kecil mereka berempat berakhir di ruang keluarga, aura-aura kemarahan malah menjadi pengiring suasana pertemuan tersebut. Tentu saja aura itu berasal dari Kurama.

"Bagaimana bisa Chichi menyembunyikan hal sefatal ini dariku?" tanya Kurama; berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang membludak.

Minato hanya memandang sosok anaknya datar, "Hanya untuk mengantisipasi perilakumu, Kyuu. Waktu itu kau masih labil, ntah sekarang," jawab Minato kalem.

BRAK!

"Itu bukan alasan!" bentak Kurama seraya menggebrak meja, "Harusnya kalian membunuh anak ayam Uchiha itu!"

"Dan melupakan fakta jika Naruto ditolong olehnya? Lupakan Kyuu. Bayangkan saja, tanpa ada Sasuke, mungkin Naruto sudah tidak ada di sisi kita," cecar Kushina.

Kurama terdiam, dalam hatinya terjadi pergulatan batin antara egonya yang menyalahkan Sasuke dan kenyataan yang mendukung Sasuke.

"Lagipula seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto semakin kuat. Kau tahu? Bahkan kedudukan geng Kyuubi yang dipimpinnya tengah diperhitungkan kekuasaannya. Tak jauh beda dari Sasuke, kau juga tahu bila anak itu juga ketua geng Sharingan. Geng yang sederajat dengan Kyuubi. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang," ucap Deidara turut memberi pengertian.

"Rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di balik kalung kristal turun temurun dari klan Uzumaki?" tanya Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yeah, jangan harap ia mengakui keberadaan Sasuke mendampingi adiknya.

Minato menatap Kushina, tanda sedang meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan untuk membongkar rahasia besar mereka. Yah, setidaknya umur anak-anak mereka sudah cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang selama ini disembunyikan.

Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya; memperbolehkan.

"Dari awal klan Uzumaki berdiri, ada satu senjata yang berhasil klan Uzumaki temukan. Senjata yang sangat berbahaya, maka dari itu keberadaannya harus disembunyikan agar tidak disalahgunakan oleh orang lain," kata Minato membuka rahasia mereka.

"Senjata yang bagaimana? Pastinya tidak akan secanggih senjata-senjata di masa ini atau nanti," ejek Kurama sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memang tidak secanggih senjata masa kini. Tapi jangan salah, hanya dalam waktu semenit, seluruh makhluk di muka bumi ini akan 'mati'."

Kurama melongo.

"Se-senjata macam apa itu! Kalian pasti bercanda!" serunya heboh.

Hell, selama hidupnya Kurama berusaha sekeras mungkin menemukan senjata tercanggih di dunia. Tapi tak satupun senjata yang ia buat mendekati kata sempurna. Dan sekarang, senjata yang selama ini Kurama cari malah berada didekatnya?

"Kata 'mati' di sini bukan mati yang sebenarnya. Tetapi senjata itu bisa membuat orang mati karena jiwanya 'terkunci', bisa dibilang di antara gerbang kehidupan dan kematian. Orang-orang yang berada dalam posisi ini bisa dikendalikan oleh orang yang 'melepas' senjata itu. Dengan kata lain mudah diperbudak."

Kurama semakin melongo.

"Kalung kristal yang sekarang terpasang di leher Naruto adalah kunci pembuka senjata klan Uzumaki. Oleh karena itu, kalung kristal marak jadi incaran para mafia atau pun penjahat-penjahat lainnya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian memberikannya pada Naruto! Itu sangat berbahaya! Nyawa Naruto terancam!" seru Kurama setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Kushina menghela nafas.

"Sayangnya... kalung kristal selalu memilih 'pemiliknya' sendiri, dan kalung kristal hanya mau terpasang di leher Naruto," Kushina menatap Kurama dan Deidara mantab, "Kalau saja kalung kristal tidak memilih 'pemiliknya' sendiri, pasti Haha yang akan memakainya. Haha tidak mungkin menyerahkan benda yang membahayakan nyawa anak-anak Haha."

"Lebih tepatnya Chichi yang akan memakainya karena tidak mau nyawa orang-orang yang Chichi sayangi terancam," sanggah Minato sembari mengacak rambut Kurama dan Deidara secara bersamaan.

Teng! Tong!

Bell kediaman Namikaze pun berbunyi, menandakan bila ada tamu yang menunggu di luar.

Entah mengapa, secara bersamaan mereka berempat langsung menuju pintu utama Kediaman Namikaze. Kurama-lah yang terlebih dahulu meraih ganggang pintu, kemudian ia membukanya.

"KA-KAU! ANAK AY... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LITTLE 'TSUNE?"

Sang tersangka di mata Kurama, atau bisa dibilang Sasuke, hanya menatap Kurama secara tidak niat. Entah mengapa ketakutannya pada kakak kedua Naruto itu menguap begitu mudahnya. Padahal sewaktu bertemu di sekolah, Sasuke merasa seakan tidak bernyawa. Apa ini pengaruh si pirang yang berhasil membuatnya sangat nyaman?

"Ng..." erang Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan, "Siapa Teme...?" tanya Naruto yang pandangannya belum begitu jelas.

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. Ketika pandangannya sudah jelas, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melebarkan kedua mata.

"KAU!" seru Naruto refleks menunjuk wajah Kurama yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya-dan Sasuke-berpijak.

"Lepaskan adikku, anak ayam!" bentak Kurama tidak menggubris Naruto dan hendak menyerang Sasuke.

Namun ternyata pergerakan Kurama malah ditangkis oleh Naruto yang baru saja bersalto dengan menjadikan pundak Sasuke sebagai tumpuan. Tak terelakkan, baku hantam antara Kurama yang ingin menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto yang ingin melindungi Teme-nya pun terjadi.

Sasuke yang melihat itu semua hendak menggantikan posisi Naruto. Namun niat tersebut langsung dihalangi Minato dengan menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, biar Kurama sendiri yang mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto," kata Minato memberi pengertian pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam.

Battle antara Kurama dan Naruto pun tidak bisa dicegah. Naruto gencar melepaskan pukulan dan tendangan pada Kurama bertubi-tubi, sedangkan Kurama terus saja menghindar dan menangkis lantaran tidak mau melukai adiknya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, little 'tsune? Bukannya kau membencinya? Bukannya itu alasan kenapa kau mendirikan geng Kyuubi?!"

DEG!

Naruto menatap Kurama penuh keterkejutan.

#

_"Hiks... Nii-chaaaaan~!"_

Kurama yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, langsung panik ketika menemukan sosok sang adik alias Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu seraya memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa little 'tsune?" tanya Kurama langsung membawa Naruto kecil ke dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya.

"Na-Nalu cedih..."

Kurama tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Ceritakan pada Nii-chan, oke?"

Naruto kecil menggangguk.

"Na-Nalu cedih ka-kalena Ca-Cacu tidak ma-mau bermain la-lagi sama Na-Nalu..."

Kurama sweatdrop seketika.

'Ternyata hanya gara-gara anak ayam Uchiha itu Naruto sampai seperti ini. Awas saja!' batin Kurama kesal.

"Kenapa Naru tidak membuat geng saja?" usul Kurama cepat.

"Ng? Geng? A-apa itu?"

Kurama mengecup puncak kepala adiknya gemas, "Geng itu sekelompok pertemanan Naru, kan Naru bisa mendapatkan banyak teman melalui Geng."

Sapphire Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Be-benalkah, Nii-chan...?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Nalu akan membuat geng!" ucapnya riang.

"Hm? Geng apa?" tanya Kurama berniat menggoda adiknya yang kembali bersemangat.

"Maksud Nii-chan halus ada namanya ya? Bagaimana kalau Kyuubi?"

"Oi, kenapa kau menamai geng-mu dengan julukan Nii-chan?" tanya Kurama menautkan kedua alis.

"Kalena Nalu halap, teman-teman Nalu sepelti Nii-chan yang baik dan pelhatian sama Nalu..."  


Naruto merunduk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!' batin Kurama panik saat ayunan kakinya yang hendak menangkis perlawanan Naruto malah beralih fungsi menjadi menyerang Naruto yang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya itu.

BUAGH!

***

#

#

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

~oOo~

**Author Note:**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga! ^^**

**O ya, Zuki mau jawab pertanyaan reviewer and reader. :D**

**1. Kurama sama Deidara itu tua Deidara.**

**2. Pas Naru di RS, Kurama langsung dikirim ke Seoul sama Mina saat Mina dapet kabar buruk tentang Naru.**

**3. Zuki gax bales mention karena mungkin Zuki gak tahu. =="**

**#**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu atas read and review-nya. :-)**

**O ya, mungkin juga untuk waiting-nya. =="**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


	20. Keberanian VS Ketakutan

**Happy New Year 2013 All! **

**\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/**

**~3~**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, Boys Love, different chara of Uzumaki Naruto © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**~oOo~**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** SEME VS UKE **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Friendship **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara** oOo**

**oOo **Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba** oOo**

**Summary:**

**::: **Kedua bola mata Kurama melebar sempurna saat lehernya dipeluk Itachi...** :::**

~oOo~

BUAGH!

Usai tendangannya benar-benar telak mengenai target di depannya, tubuh Kurama langsung merosot jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada percikan darah yang menggenang di lantai. Terlalu terkejut dengan peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

Sedangkan obyek yang menjadi lawan bertarung Kurama sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan, malah, ia merasa nyaman.

Tes!

Sapphire Naruto menangkap setitik warna merah.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Dan selanjutnya Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan Sapphire-nya saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Da-darah...? Si-siapa...?'

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?"

'Su-suara ini...'

"Sa... su... ke...?"

Sukseslah Naruto kembali terpaku pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Dimana terdapat sosok Sasuke yang dalam keadaan memeluknya tengah menatap dirinya teduh, tampak tidak memedulikan rasa sakit atau bajunya yang akan ternoda karena darah yang mengalir dari wajah bagian kanannya.

Yah, Sasuke tanpa sungkan langsung menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng Naruto dengan cara memeluknya. Karena Sasuke tahu, tidak ada celah durasi lebih panjang untuk menyerangnya, bahkan hanya untuk menangkis saja presentasinya 1 persen. Dari dulu sampai sekarang anak kedua dari klan Namikaze itu memang mewarisi julukan ayahnya; Kiroi Senko.

DEG!

Naruto langsung meremas surai pirangnya kala kepalanya terasa dibelah-belah. Dengan cepat otaknya mulai memunculkan potongan-potongan adegan yang asing dalam hidupnya, namun tidak dalam hatinya.

"Arghhh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Naru!" seru Kushina panik sambil mendatangi anaknya yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke; tak terkecuali Minato.

~o#2310#o~

**~oOo~ SEME VS UKE ~oOo~**

**Chap. 20 (Keberanian VS Ketakutan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

~o#2310#o~

Kurama yang juga mendengar pekikan Naruto pun lekas mendekat ke arah mereka tanpa mengindahkan harga dirinya. Kyuubi tidak cukup bodoh untuk kembali melukai adiknya.

"Arghhh!"

Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan tanpa sempat mengetahui bila orang-orang disekitarnya mulai cemas dan panik. Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong Naruto a la bridal style sembari berlari keluar rumah diikuti yang lainnya. Darah yang mengucur dari sisi kanan wajahnya tidak ia hiraukan. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Naruto.

"Cepat buka pintu mobilnya!" perintah Sasuke pada sopir yang berdiri di dekat mobil, "CEPAT!"

Sang sopir hanya mengangguk kaku sambil lekas-lekas menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Usai pintu mobil telah terbuka, Sasuke segera memasukkan Naruto ke dalam beserta dirinya, sedangkan si sopir langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang! Cepat!" perintah Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan.

Si sopir hanya menuruti saja permintaan Sasuke, lagipula ia juga cemas dengan keadaan Tuan Muda-nya yang terus mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

'Naru... Aku mohon bertahanlah...' batin Sasuke sembari terus merapalkan doa dalam hati, memeluk Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Minato, Kushina dan Kurama yang tidak sempat ikut satu mobil dengan Sasuke dan Naruto pun bergegas ke mobil yang lainnya. Minato langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang dipegang oleh sopir lain lalu bergegas masuk ke kursi kemudi, berbeda dengan Kushina dan Kurama yang langsung menuju ke kursi penumpang. Segera, Minato menyusul mobil yang tengah membawa anaknya.

~o#2310#o~

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sasuke berlari masuk ke rumah sakit seraya membawa Naruto digendongannya. Beberapa suster yang melihat Sasuke begitu kewalahan membawa sosok Naruto yang masih saja mengerang kesakitan pun langsung menyodorkan ranjang pasien pada Sasuke agar ia bisa meletakkan Naruto di sana, dan benar saja Sasuke langsung membaringkan Naruto dengan perlahan di atas ranjang tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke dibantu para suster langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang UGD.

Setelah masuk ke ruang UGD, seorang dokter yang sepertinya akan menangani Naruto pun memberhentikan Sasuke yang tampaknya juga ingin masuk.

"Maaf Tuan, tolong tunggu di luar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu di luar sedangkan Naruto kesakitan di dalam!" bentak Sasuke emosi.

"Tapi..."

"APA?! Kau tidak mengerti! Naruto kesakitan! Aku harus ada di sampingnya!" ngotot Sasuke tetap ingin masuk ke dalam.

Sang dokter hanya menghela napas. Lekas-lekas ia masuk ke ruangan kemudian mengunci pintu ruang UGD tersebut dari dalam agar Sasuke tidak bisa masuk.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sasuke pun nekat menggebrak bahkan mendobrak pintu ruang UGD tersebut.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu!" seru Minato yang baru saja datang diikuti Kushina dan Kurama di belakang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Minato, ia tetap bersikeras ingin masuk ke dalam dan mendampingi Naruto.

"SASUKE!" bentak Minato sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin brutal.

Sasuke yang tengah labil pun tanpa sengaja bergerak liar sampai-sampai Minato terpelanting ke belakang. Untung saja dengan sigap Kurama menahan tubuh ayahnya.

BRAK!

"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI!" seru Sasuke keras.

Brak!

"Kalian tidak mengerti..." racau Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Brak...!

"Kalian... tidak akan pernah mengerti..."

Bahu Sasuke yang membelakangi ketiga Namikaze tampak bergetar. Yah... Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan perasaan sedihnya mendapati keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini. Sasuke takut kejadian Naruto yang hampir meninggalkan dirinya di masa lampau akan terulang kembali.

"Naru..." lirih Sasuke tanpa sanggup membendung air matanya.

Pecahlah pertahanan Sasuke selama ini.

Kushina menatap prihatin pada keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan tersebut. Lantas ia pun mendekati Sasuke sembari jongkok dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sasuke... Naru pasti baik-baik saja..."

Refleks Sasuke langsung menampik tangan Kushina, tentu saja ibu yang telah melahirkan Naruto itu tampak terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke barusan, tak terkecuali Minato dan Kyuubi.

"Kalian bohong..." Sasuke berusaha berbicara di tengah kekacauannya, "Kalian bohong..." Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya; frustasi, "Naru... pasti akan melupakanku lagi..."

Kushina hendak mendekati Sasuke lagi, namun tindakan Kushina ditahan oleh Minato. Kushina pun menoleh ke arah Minato dan mendapati suaminya menggelengkan kepala. Pada akhirnya Kushina hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Fugaku dan Mikoto," ucap Kushina sambil meraih handphone-nya.

~o#2310#o~

Sudah dua jam lebih Naruto di ruang UGD bersama para dokter dan perawat, dan selama itu juga Sasuke terduduk lesu di depan pintu ruang UGD, terlihat sangat kacau dengan tatapan mata kosong. Sungguh yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sosok Naruto.

Mikoto hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya di dada sang suami; Fugaku. Sebagai ibu, tentu saja Mikoto tidak tahan melihat anaknya seperti itu.

Berbeda lagi dengan diri Itachi yang senantiasa mengelus surai raven adiknya, sesekali pula ia mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. Yah... Itachi benar-benar tidak menyangka hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan akan terulang kembali.

Sasuke drop.

Meski belum sepenuhnya drop, tetap saja ini bukan hal baik. Jangan sampai trauma Sasuke muncul.

Di sisi lain, Kurama bingung harus bereaksi apa. Ia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya. Yah, andai saja Kurama bisa sedikit berpikir positif pada Sasuke, mungkin saja perkelahian antara dirinya dan Naruto tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula... Kurama cukup syok mendapati sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini hanya karena Naruto.

Begitu berhargakah sosok adiknya di hidup Sasuke?

Ceklek!

Akhirnya pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka. Itachi dengan hati-hati memindahkan tubuh Sasuke ke sisi lainnya agar sang dokter dan beberapa suster tidak kesusahan saat keluar dari sana.

Terlebih dahulu Minato mendekati sang dokter.

Seakan mengerti, sang dokter pun tanpa basa-basi langsung berkata, "Pasien sudah siuman, silahkan masuk. Sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang ingin dia katakan pada orang-orang terdekatnya."

Minato mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke ruang UGD diikuti Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Kyuubi juga, namun ketika hendak masuk ke sana, ia berhenti karena mendengar suara lirih Sasuke berucap.

"Naru... pasti melupakan aku lagi..."

"Sasuke... kau..."

"Cukup... aku paham... Naru..."

SRET!

Kurama langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mengangkatnya, otomatis keadaan Sasuke sekarang jadi berdiri. Itachi yang tidak terima adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu pun hendak menyerang Kurama. Namun sayang keinginan Itachi sirna lantaran...

"KAU UCHIHA, BRENGSEK! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BERPERILAKU LAYAKNYA BAJINGAN, PENGECUT! BUKTIKAN JIKA KAU MEMANG PANTAS!" seru Kurama emosi sambil menyeret Sasuke masuk ke ruang UGD.

Sukses saja kedua pasang orang tua yang tengah mengelilingi Naruto terkejut ketika Kurama dengan ganasnya menyeret Sasuke menuju tepat di hadapan Naruto yang kini terduduk dan menatap panik ke arah mereka.

"Ni-Nii-chan?! Kenapa Nii-chan menyelet Cacu?"

Bruk!

Cengkraman Kurama terlepas dari kerah baju Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Naru... Naru kau...?"

Grep!

Sasuke yang tadinya drop pun refleks langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Naruto akan memanggil namanya. Bukankah... Bukankah itu berarti Naruto mengingat Sasuke?

"Gyaaaaaa! Cacu! Kenapa telinga Cacu beldalah? Cacu kenapa? Huweeeee~!" seru Naruto heboh sembari menangis.

"Na-Naruto...?" panggil Kurama bingung, 'Kenapa logat Naruto jadi seperti itu?'

Seakan memahami reaksi sang anak, Kushina pun mendekati Kurama dan menepuk pundaknya. Kala Kurama menoleh, Kushina tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata,

"Ingatan Naruto kini terbalik..."

"Maksud Haha?" tanya Kurama kurang paham.

"Kata dokter, saat ini Naruto hanya mengingat memori sebelum memorinya yang tadinya ia ingat. Bisa dibilang... Naruto hanya bisa mengingat masa kecilnya saat ada di samping kita semua, terutama... Sasuke..."

Kurama memandang ke arah Naruto, dimana ia sedang kerepotan membersihkan darah yang menggenang dari telinga kanan Sasuke dengan tisu yang sepertinya disediakan oleh Mikoto.

"Kenapa Cacu diam saja? Apa ini gala-gala Nalu? Nalu yang membuat Cacu terlluka kan? Pasti ini calah Nalu~!" ucap Naruto hampir menangis lagi.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto erat.

"Shhh... Ini bukan salah Naru," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Naruto dan mengecup surai pirangnya, "Sasu tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya terkantuk meja saja."

"Cacu tidak bohong kan?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lain kali Cacu halus hati-hati, Nalu kan jadi khawatil..." kata Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke.

Di samping itu, sang dokter yang tadi sempat menghilang pun kembali memasuki ruang UGD dimana keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha berkumpul-minus Deidara dan Sora. Melihatnya, Minato pun memutuskan untuk mendekati sang dokter.

"Sampai kapan Naruto akan dirawat di sini?" tanya Minato.

"Sekarang sudah bisa pulang, tapi memang lebih baik dirawat di sini."

"Hahaaaaaa~! Tempat apa ini? Nalu ingin pulang~! Nalu takut! Huweee Cacu~! Nalu tidak mau di cini~" rengek Naruto semakin memeluk Sasuke erat.

Minato yang mendengar rengekan anak bungsunya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yah, sepertinya kami akan merawat Naruto di rumah saja. Naru kecil kami yang dulu memang tidak suka rumah sakit. Mungkin juga dengan keadaan rumah, ingatan Naruto bisa normal kembali, meski... kedengarannya mustahil."

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Minato.

"Aku tahu anakmu pasti kuat, Tuan. Buktinya sampai saat ini dia mampu bertahan."

"Yah..."

Minato melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto, dimana ia mendapati anaknya lagi-lagi memeluk Sasuke dengan takutnya saat seorang suster hendak mencabut jarum infus dari tangannya.

Hah, ternyata kejadian tadi tidak hanya membalikkan memori Naruto, tetapi juga sifatnya di masa kecil. Apalagi meski bocah laki-laki, dahulu mereka terbiasa memanjakan Naruto karena mereka begitu menyayangi malaikat pirang satu itu.

"Cacuuuu~! Cakit~! Hiks~!" Naruto menangis lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengecup bekas jarum infus di tangan Naruto lembut sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa Naru. Hanya sakit sebentar kan?"

"Mmm~!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Kushina pun mendekati Naruto lalu menepuk kepala pirangnya pelan.

"Naru-chan, sudah ya peluk Sasuke-nya, sekarang kita pulang ke rumah," ucap Kushina.

"Nalu mau cama Cacu! Nalu mau pulang cama Cacu!" seru Naruto malah semakin memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke juga harus pulang ke rumahnya. Lihat kan Mikoto-basan, Fugaku-jisan dan Itachi-chan sudah menunggu Sasuke," bujuk Kushina.

'Err... Itachi... chan?' batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Tidak mau! Nalu mau cama Cacuuuu~!" ngotot Naruto keras hati.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Kushina," Mikoto menyela, "Sepertinya memang Naru-chan lebih membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian sekalian menginap di rumah kami saja? Kita bisa mengawasi Sasuke dan Naruto bersama-sama," tawar Minato.

Mikoto yang ragu pun menoleh ke arah Fugaku, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menganggukkan kepala kecil. Meski dingin begitu, bagaimana pun Fugaku juga seorang ayah, ia tentu saja khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Ah, Sora di rumah sendirian," pekik Mikoto panik.

"Biar aku yang menjemputnya," kata Itachi.

"Kurama yang akan mengantarmu, Itachi-chan," balas Kushina sambil mendorong Kurama mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Tapi Haha..." protes Kurama yang terpaksa diakhiri dengan tegukan ludah kala merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh sang bunda tercinta, "Baiklah, baiklah..."

Itachi yang tidak keberatan pun menyusul langkah Kurama di belakang.

~o#2310#o~

Dulunya Neji berpikir, menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga merupakan suatu kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Karena ia tahu, sebagai salah satu pewaris perusahaan yang namanya tengah melejit, Neji tidak bisa menghabiskan masa kecilnya layaknya anak lain. Yah, dalam umur semuda itu, Neji sudah dijejali berbagai bahan-bahan yang akan mempelancar karirnya kelak.

Namun pemikiran itu sirna ketika Neji tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Gaara.

Waktu itu umurnya baru sekitar 4 tahun. Neji beserta pamannya Hiashi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah usai memperlihatkan perusahaan yang akan dipimpin oleh Neji kelak.

Dari balik kaca jendela, Neji memandang ke luar dengan tatapan bosan, apalagi rinai hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, hah, semakin memperburuk suasana hati Neji.

Sesekali Neji mengusap-usap wajahnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Ah, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Yah, itu karena saat berkeliling di perusahaan, Neji yang tengah izin menuju toilet pun dikejutkan dengan beberapa wanita yang menghadangnya di lorong perusahaan.

Alhasil, wanita yang ternyata memang bekerja di perusahaan Hyuuga itu pun menghadiahinya setumpuk coklat, permen dan lain sebagainya, tak terkecuali menyentuhnya pula. Entah itu hanya memegang, mencubit, memeluk, bahkan menciumnya. Lain kali Neji akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak pergi sendirian.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi Neji berhenti, berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi Neji. Tanpa kata terucap, Hiashi keluar dari mobil dan menemui seseorang di dalam kedai.

Dari mobil Neji bisa melihat Hiashi telah terlena akan perbincangan dengan orang yang ada di sana, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

Hm, lagi-lagi harus menunggu hal yang tidak pasti.

Neji yang sangat bosan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Anda hendak kemana, Neji-bocchama?" tanya si sopir.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di taman itu."

"Sebaiknya anda membawa payung, Bocchama."

"Hn."

Neji meraih payung yang disodorkan oleh si supir. Kemudian Neji pun melangkahkan kaki menuju taman di sebelah caffe dimana Hiashi berada di dalamnya.

Sejauh mata memandang, suasana di taman ini lumayan ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang kebanyakan seperti satu keluarga tampak bercanda tawa tanpa memedulikan rintik air yang berjatuhan meski ringan.

Awalnya Neji ingin kembali saja sebab lama-lama ia merasa iri akan kehangatan itu, akan tetapi manik lavendernya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok bocah laki-laki seumurannya sedang membagi-bagikan sesuatu pada orang-orang yang lain.

Lantaran penasaran, Neji pun diam-diam membuntuti bocah berambut merah itu. Bahkan sampai bocah merah terduduk di bangku taman pun, Neji tetap setia mengawasinya dari balik pohon.

"Hei kau yang di cana, kenapa melihatku cepelti itu?"

Neji terkejut karena kini bocah merah tersebut menatap penuh curiga ke arahnya. Namun semua itu tiba-tiba sirna kala bola mata jade milik sang bocah merah melebar secara tiba-tiba. Lantas, bocah merah itu pun berjalan mendekati Neji dan menariknya agar kembali terduduk di bangku.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin pelmen yang ku bawa kan? Atau coklat ini?" tanya sang bocah merah dengan tampang polos.

Di tangan kanan sang bocah merah ada permen, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada sepotong coklat.

"Ah! Mungkin dua-duanya ya?" kata sang bocah merah sembari meletakkan permen dan sepotong coklat di tangan Neji.

"Arigatou. Aku Hyuuga Neji, siapa namamu?" tanya Neji to the point usai menerima pemberian sang bocah merah.

Sang bocah merah menatap Neji.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaala. Calam kenal," balas Gaara, "Belalti kau anaknya Hiashi-jiichan ya?"

Neji balik menatap Gaara agak terkejut, "Kau kenal Hiashi-jiisan?"

"Jii-chan? Jadi dia pamanmu?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Tentu aku mengenalnya. Kalena yang duduk di hadapan Hiashi-jiichan itu ibuku. Kalula-haha."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji.

Sontak Gaara cemberut.

"Aku bocan belada di dalam. Haha dan Hiashi-jiichan membicalakan hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Temali-neechan dan Kankuro-niichan juga cibuk dengan acala meleka dengan teman-teman meleka. Humh, padahal di hali palentain ini halusnya belkumpul cama kelualga dan melayakannya kan? Cebel!"

Sekarang Neji tahu kenapa para wanita di perusahaan tadi memberikan dirinya bermacam-macam kado.

"Jadi kau membagikan coklat dan permen untuk mengisi waktu luang?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin meleka yang cenacib dengan ku tidak melewatkan hali palentain dengan pelcuma. Walau yang aku belikan memang tidak cebelapa cih..."

Neji tersenyum, kemudian seraya menikmati rintik air yang terjatuh dan suara aliran air sungai yang menghanyutkan penuh ketenangan, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Gaara, berjanjilah padaku. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu dalam keadaan aku tersakiti, kau harus memberiku permen atau sepotong coklat."

Gaara hanya memandang bingung ke arah Neji yang kini telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"O ya, satu lagi," Neji berhenti sembari menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, "Kurasa..." Ia tersenyum,

"...aku menyukaimu..."

~o#2310#o~

'Sial! Harusnya aku mengerti posisi Gaara!' batin Neji setelah berhasil tersadar dari renungannya akan masa lalu.

Segera, ia mengejar sosok Gaara dan berharap semoga Gaara belum berlari terlalu jauh.

Setelah berlari lumayan lama, sekilas mata lavendernya menangkap bayangan Gaara yang sedang terduduk di bangku sebuah taman.

'I-ini...'

Yah, taman yang waktu itu, di samping caffe yang sama dan di belakangnya ada aliran sungai yang sama pula.

'Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini?'

Perlahan Neji mendekati Gaara yang tidak berkutik. Kepala merahnya pun tampak menunduk lesu.

"Gaara..." panggil Neji pelan.

Gaara tidak merespon.

Neji ikutan menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tahu aku egois. Seharusnya aku... sudahlah... kita pasti paham..." kata Neji sedikit tidak jelas.

Gaara semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji yang mendapati reaksi Gaara seperti itu pun meraih sesuatu dari kantongnya; sesuatu yang tadi diberikan oleh Gaara kepadanya. Tanpa sungkan Neji pun meraih tangan Gaara, lalu meletakkan benda itu di tangannya.

"Aku janji, hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang la..."

"Simpan saja janjimu, Hyuuga."

Neji terpaku ketika mendengar suara Gaara yang datar itu. Apa... apa kini keadaan telah berbalik?

Gaara langsung berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan perlahan menjauhi Neji. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Neji, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Neji, berjanjilah, kau akan mengalahkan aku di lomba renang esok."

DEG!

"Dakara, ore wa..."

Kepala Gaara kembali menghadap ke depan.

"...suki dayo."

~o#2310#o~

"Aniki, lain kali aku pasti membunuhmu. Kau benar-benar sukses menghancurkan malam indahku dengan menyeretku paksa seperti ini!" keluh Sora sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Itachi yang duduk di kursi penumpang dekat kursi pengemudi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Child, ini perintah Chichi dan Haha. Beliau mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Yeah, memang kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita..."

"Berisik bocah! Bisa tidak kau diam?! Dasar Uchiha!" bentak Kurama emosi.

Sora yang dibentak oleh orang asing di depannya pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aniki! Lain kali kalau pilih supir yang sopan dong!"

CKIIT!

Mobil berhenti: direm mendadak. Kepala Sora terkantuk kursi mobil di depannya, Kurama menundukkan kepala sembari terdiam penuh kecurigaan, sedangkan Itachi yang mengenali situasi ini hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya susah.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?! Bisa menyupir dengan benar tidak?! Kau sengaja ingin membunuh kami kan?!" bentak Sora.

"Kau..." Kurama bergerak sedikit, "KAU BOCAH UCHIHA! KUBUNUH KAU!" seru Kurama sambil melompat ke jok belakang.

Haah, sepertinya Itachi harus segera bertindak.

#SN

Akhirnya mobil Kurama pun kembali melaju dengan damai dan bersupirkan Itachi. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kurama dan Sora? Hm, mereka aman kok! Terikat sempurna di jok belakang dan saling duduk berdampingan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan peristiwa kali ini, Amaterasu! Beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" bentak Kurama sengit.

'Seharusnya tadi aku membungkamnya juga,' pikir Itachi sebal.

"Aniki... Aku setuju kalau kau mengikat manusia setengah rubah ini. Tapi kau tak perlu mengikatku juga kan?!" seru Sora tidak terima atas perlakuan kakak sulungnya.

'Dasar duo berisik yang kompak.'

"Oi! Kau dengar aku, keriput/Aniki? Kau..."

"Diam atau kalian aku taruh di bagasi? Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku mengemudi dengan tenang?!" bentak Itachi pada akhirnya lantaran sebal dikeroyok caci maki oleh Sora dan Kurama.

"Cih/Che."

Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"O ya. Kurama, jaga kata-katamu. Bagaimana pun Sora masih kecil."

Kurama hanya mendengus, sedangkan Sora bersorak kesenangan.

"Kau juga Sora, jaga sifatmu. Bagaimana pun Kurama lebih tua darimu. Kau harus sopan."

Giliran Kurama yang bersorak bahagia dan Sora yang cemberut.

Itachi hanya bisa mendengus kecil sembari tersenyum.

~o#2310#o~

Kedatangan Itachi dan Kyuubi pun disambut oleh teriakan syok Sora. Bagaimana bisa? Tampaknya anak bungsu Uchiha yang sifatnya lebih nyentrik dari sifat utama Uchiha lainnya tidak bisa menerima ketika Naruto mendeklarasikan bahwa dia tidak mengenali Sora.

Mikoto yang tidak tega melihat Sora dinistai secara tidak sengaja pun menggendong anaknya itu ke kamar yang telah disediakan sebelum berpamitan. Mikoto harus menjelaskan keadaan ini dengan hati-hati agar Sora dan Sasuke serta Naruto tidak terluka.

"Kenapa anak bungsumu bisa se-syok itu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato seraya menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"Hn. Entahlah. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menyusul mereka saja. Selamat malam," ucap Fugaku lalu menyusul istri dan anak bungsunya.

Minato menghela nafas, 'Benar-benar Uchiha, harusnya kau bangga anak bungsumu tidak mewarisi sifat menyebalkanmu!'

Meninggalkan Minato yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Kushina tampak melempar senyumnya ke arah Itachi dan Kurama yang sekarang tengah terduduk bersama mereka. Pasangan SasuNaru telah izin ke kamar Naruto usai melihat kondisi Sora.

"O ya, Kyuu-chan, ka..."

"Ku. ra. ma, Haha-sama," elak Kurama dengan jelas.

"Kyuu. bi. chan," eja Kushina malah semakin jelas menyebut nama panggilan kesayangan Kushina pada Kurama, "Malam ini kau tidur dengan Itachi."

Kurama mematung sejenak, sedangkan Itachi datar-datar saja.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bercanda kan Haha?! Kenapa harus sekamar dengan dia?! Dia bisa tidur di kamar Deidara!"

"Deidara ada di kamarnya bersama temannya yang berambut merah tadi."

'Sial, Sasori ternyata cepat bergerak,' batin Itachi kesal.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke sepaket dengan Naruto, saat ini tidak bisa pisah."

"Fugaku-jiisan dan Mikoto-baasan?!"

"Apa kau berpikir diumurmu itu kau masih ingin tidur dengan orang tua, Kyuubi-chan?"

Skak match.

"Ugh..."

"Tidak ada alasan lagi, cepat kalian ke kamar saja dan istirahat. Ini sudah lumayan larut," usul Minato.

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi hormat kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Terimakasih, Jii-san, Baa-san."

'Terima kasih jidatmu!' batin Kurama sewot.

~o#2310#o~

"Cacu...? Nalu boleh nanya?"

Sasuke yang sedang membenarkan kimono tidurnya pun menoleh ke arah ranjang dimana Naruto terduduk di atasnya seraya menatap dirinya polos. Usai memastikan kimono yang ia pakai terasa nyaman, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati ranjang kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Tentu."

"Ung... Kenapa Cacu jadi besal? Kenapa Nalu juga? Telus cejak kapan Cacu punya adik belnama Cola?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

Sasuke terdiam, ia bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Cacu~!" seru Naruto kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya; ngambek.

Sasuke yang mendapati tingkah Naruto hanya mendengus geli.

"Hn, bagaimana ya? Mungkin Naru bisa menanyakan ini pada Kurama-niisan, soalnya dia yang lebih tahu tentang perubahan kita," jelas Sasuke akhirnya mendapat pencerahan, 'Rasakan ini, rubah buluk!' batinnya licik.

"Souka?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya; tanda masih ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa takut ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi tan Naruto. Tak hanya itu, bahkan dengan satu tangannya Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar terbaring di ranjang bersamanya.

"Eee...? Cacu?" tanya Naruto panik lantaran Sasuke memeluknya erat, hingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena wajahnya berada di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa.

"Sudah lama rasanya... lama sekali... aku ingin seperti ini..."

Entah mengapa Sapphire Naruto melebar. Sejenak, ia menerawang pantulan dirinya dan Sasuke dari kaca jendela yang membiaskan langit malam. Begitu dekat, begitu hangat, begitu nyaman dan... bahagia.  
'Ku rasa... aku juga...'

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto balik memeluk Sasuke erat. Sangat erat.

'Sasuke...'

~o#2310#o~

"Bersyukurlah karena kau masih aku izinkan satu ranjang denganku, Uchiha-san. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan denganmu!" seru Kurama sinis.

Itachi hanya menatap Kurama yang terbaring membelakanginya dengan datar.

Yah, saat ini mereka tengah terbaring di ranjang kamar Kurama dengan posisi Kurama tidur menyamping membelakangi Itachi, sedangkan tubuh Itachi menghadap ke atas. Tubuh mereka pun dilapisi oleh selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Anak ayam Uchiha itu..." ucap Kurama tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke," kilah Itachi cepat.

Kurama mendengus, "Che, persetan dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin tanya," Ia menatap dinding di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini pada Naruto? Aku sungguh tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya."

"Huh, ternyata kau juga seorang kakak ya, Kitsune?" sindir Itachi.

"Kh, tentu saja, baka! Kau pikir untuk apa aku repot-repot pulang kalau bukan menemui adikku? Sebagai kakak, kau juga pasti merasakan kegelisahan kan saat adik yang kau sayangi tidak ada kabar?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menatap punggung Kurama dengan lembut, "Sasuke kecil pernah becerita padaku. Dia bertemu dengan malaikat kecil yang menolongnya. Bisa kau tebak siapa malaikat itu?"

Kurama menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Jangan bilang kau bocah itu..."

"Tepat sesuai dugaanmu. Dia Naruto, adikmu. Naruto kecil yang membuat Sasuke kecil 'hidup'."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu, perusahaan klan kami sedang berkembang pesat. Namun perkembangan itu terhalang karena Chichi dijebak oleh rekan bisnisnya. Chichi dituduh menggelapkan uang sampai trilyunan yen," Itachi mengambil jeda, "Berita ini pun menyebar dengan cepatnya, sampai-sampai anak kecil yang seharusnya tidak tahu pun jadi mengetahuinya."

"Bisakah kau to the point saja?" tanya Kurama malas.

Itachi mendengus, "Bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan saja?"

Hening.

"Intinya, Sasuke yang dulu tidak tahu apa-apa dan rentan pun termakan omongan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sehingga kepribadian anak yang seharusnya di arahkan ke hal baik menjadi kacau dan terguncang akibatnya. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke kecil tetaplah bocah yang cara berpikirnya masih belum bisa memahami kerasnya dunia ini."

"Yeah, dan apa hubungan dengan Naru-chan? Ayolah, ini semakin membuatku bosan."

"Naruto yang menolong Sasuke dari krisis kepercayaan diri."

"Hah?" ucap Kurama cengo, "Krisis kepercayaan diri?"

"Hn. Maka dari itu..."

Kedua bola mata Kurama melebar sempurna saat lehernya dipeluk Itachi...

"...aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menyakiti adik kesayanganku."

Kedua bola mata Kurama makin melebar sempurna saat menyadari bila lehernya semakin erat dipeluk Itachi...

...dengan pisau lipat.

~o#2310#o~

#

#

#

#

#

**Renzoku…**

~oOo~

**Author Note:**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga! ^^**

**O ya, ternyata batasnya kalau mode mobile FFn nggak muncul batasnya.**

**Gomen ne.**

**O ya, Zuki mau jawab pertanyaan reviewer and reader. :D**

**1. Pemeran antagonisnya? Er... Entahlah, sebenarnya kejadian ini hanya muncul sekilas karena tujuan pembuatan FF ini untuk menunjukkan ikatan SasuNaru. Lagipula genre-nya bukan Action/Adventure.**

**2. Ada ItaKyuu? Rencananya sih nggak ada. ==" Tapi entahlah, Zuki bingung. O ya, lagipula di fic ini kan dulu ada cinta segitiga ItaDeiSaso.**

**3. Nama Kurama atau Kyuubi? Awalnya Zuki emang mau masukin chara baru sebagai kakaknya Naru yang namanya Kitsune, tapi karena pas itu Masashi-sensei ngasih tahu nama Kyuubi itu Kurama, jadinya Zuki pake Kurama. Bukan karena nama Kyuubi sudah dipakai jadi nama geng.**

**4. Sampai berapa chapter? Targetnya sih nggak lebih dari 25 chap. XD**

**5. Naru deket sama Kura lagi nggak? NejiGaa putus? Gimana pertandingannya? Itu rahasia. XD #digiles**

**#**

**Doumo gomenasai karena baru bisa update sekarang.**

**Serius, jadi anak kelas 3 SMA itu sungguh menyiksa. T.T**

**Zuki juga kesulitan banget dapet feel buat ngetik.**

**O ya,**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu atas read and review-nya. :-)**

**O ya, mungkin juga untuk waiting-nya. =="**

**Zuki nggak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk berterima kasih atas semua dukungan, semangat, dan perhatian dari kalian. 3**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Arigatou for your RnR! :) -o**

**o- Review or Flame, again? :D –o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
